Assassin series RE: The Nightmare Codes
by Askre5
Summary: The assassin might just be opening a can of worms he should have left unopened. The kmara codes have been activated and the turtles might just be heading towards their most trying adventure yet.
1. Prologue

Story originally written and posted on. 04/10 2006

This is the fourth instalment of the continuing saga of the Assassin series. It's pretty much a direct sequel to some of the events that occurred in Shattered Shells, like Magistrate Raphael's capture by Assassin Leonardo.

This story occurs after "Good Genes" two parter of the fourth season of the 2k3 toon. From this point onwards the Assassin series diverges from the 2k3 toon, the "lost" fifth season, Fast Forward and Back to the sewers are omitted.

* * *

 **Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles®, including Raphael®, Michelangelo®, Leonardo®, Donatello®, April O'Neil®, and Splinter® are registered trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Based on characters and comic books created by Peter A. Laird and Kevin B. Eastman.

I do not own them in other words.

This story is written purely as a homage to the Teenage Mutant Turtles and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Viacom International wishes so.

Other characters, Including Tony, Luna, Michelle, Drerra, Maggie, Ted, Silver, Obsidian, Apollo, Sinda, Akre, Yuri, Stevens, Jonas, Regis, Karl, General Murrow, Morvan and The Heptagon are © Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

AU turtles in all their variety are based off the TMNT.

All species including, Ulfarians, Rytonas; rymskas are © Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

The story, is copyright © 2006-8 by Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

 **Warning: This story will contain, violence and torture. Implied and perhaps mildly described adult situations.** **  
If you don't like to see characters suffer this is not a story for you. If you are of a sensitive mind, then you have been warned. Story is rated T**

 **This story is canon to the Assassin series.**

 **This story is part of the Main story line of the Assassin series and is the 4th official long instalment.**

 _Sum: The assassin might just be opening a can of worms he should have left unopened. The kmara codes have been activated and the turtles might just be heading towards their most trying adventure yet._

* * *

 **Prologue  
**

 _The cave was dark and there was an eerie atmosphere around in it. Seven large silhouettes stood there in a strange formation, the three biggest formed a large triangle, three that were bit smaller formed a smaller one inside the big one and the seventh stood right in the middle of the small triangle formation._

 _Suddenly the seven small pedestals the figures stood on began to glow a soft eerie light. It was not enough to reveal who they were, except the clawed digitigrade feet. The light started to blink rhythmically as the seven figures began speaking. They all spoke together, seven voices speaking as one._

" _Nightmare is coming. Nightmare is near. The Kmara has been opened. Danger is here."_

 _The figures became silent but the light didn't stop blinking, a strange humming sound could be heard and the pedestals were now blinking in unison with it. The humming grew loud and louder. Then it stopped and the light was much stronger, revealing the figures to be huge wolf like humanoids._

 _Three were males and formed the big triangle, their arms were large and more gorilla like than on the four females, three of which formed the smaller one. All had dark gray fur and their facial features were sharp and predatory. Not a single one of them was under 9 feet tall and their wolfish tails were both thick and long._

 _They all stood still and showed no indication of movement. Until suddenly the female that stood in the middle of the small triangle moved her head to look straight at someone, her brow sunk into a heavy scowl._

" _He wants your brother, young warrior. He wants revenge and he is making you all come to him. Nightmare is coming. Beware. We will be watching."_

 _She turned lifeless again and the light subsided until the seven figures were once more shrouded in darkness. The dim light started to blink again as all seven figures spoke again._

" _The Heptagon has spoken!"_

Leonardo blinked awake and sat up in his bed. The L-wearing turtle put a hand on his forehead and wiped the sweat from it, before moving to sit on the edge of his bed and planting his feet on the floor.

"That was a weird dream," he muttered and glanced at his alarm clock. It was just past midnight, he had only been sleeping for few hours.

"Was it a warning? Or have I just been watching too many cheesy horror movies with the guys?" he wondered and rose up and walked out of his bedroom tunnel.

 _Oh well, I'll worry about it tomorrow,_ he thought and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

 **Assassin's world**

Magistrate Raphael had been having a very busy time. His world had been granted a higher membership within the Interdimensional Alliance. That meant his office was going to become a whole lot bigger. His responsibility would become far greater and it would mean one thing. He could no longer be on the field.

The usual duties of his office had been a security force and investigation department for interdimensional crimes. Additionally he was instructed to keep an eye on his brother, Leonardo, who was suspected by several authorities from other worlds to be an assassin among other things.

However, things were changing now. Apparently, the nations of his world had pretty much resolved their many major differences. They had agreed to form a single interplanetary government. With each nation representing a state, not unlike how the United States functioned.

That meant that within the IDA they would get a different kind of membership and much greater opportunity with interdimensional trade. This also meant that Raphael was going to be responding to a different office.

 _This is either a promotion or a punishment,_ he growled as he filed yet another form that needed to be completed.

"Enter!" he shouted when there was a knock on his office door. Inside sneaked his brother, Deputy Michelangelo.

"Ok, Clarence and I have finished the transfers of files and other documents," the gray vest-wearing turtle told him.

"I don't want a new building, this one has served me well enough," Raphael muttered as he glanced around his familiar office space. Soon it wouldn't belong to him; a new building was being assigned to him. He wasn't just going to be a magistrate; he would become the General Magistrate of this world.

"Jeff and Jake are still working on the various departments we will have and we have already gotten several applications to consider," Mike told his brother, he had his hands behind the carapace.

"They say I'm going to be the youngest General Magistrate in history of the Alliance. The only reason I am getting the title is because of my experience with this world, they don't want to bring a stranger into the office," Raphael snorted and leaned back in his chair. He regarded his neutral faced younger brother and suddenly his frown changed into a smile.

"So Mikey, looking forward to become a Deputy Magistrate Michelangelo, instead of just Deputy Michelangelo?" he asked.

"Damn the luck, why do we need all these ranks now? We were fine as we were." The younger turtle shook his head.

"Because we are going to be a bigger operation. It won't be enough now to send deputies on a plane to help, now I will have to have several offices throughout the planet. We won't be an operation of hundred, we are going to be an operation of fifty thousand. I'll stop responding to the Level 2 of the Interdimensional Security and Law on the IDA headquarter dimension. We are going to be responding to Level 1, the top dogs." Raphael sighed. "We are getting bigger Mikey, whether we like it or not."

"Just because we decided that the United Nations would make a swell government," the deputy snorted.

"Look, we need a better security anyway. We are already getting exchange students from sixty different dimensions. The bleakest point in this though is that I won't be able to watch over Leo any longer, I'll have to assign somebody to it." Raphael shook his head.

"Well I better go and find Carl and get his butt moving on those ranks," the deputy grunted and walked towards the door again. "Oh don't forget the birthday tomorrow."

"Birthday?" the magistrate frowned. He didn't recall any birthday.

"Don's counterpart, you know the one who is turning 18." The deputy looked back at his brother.

"Oh, he's 18… wait isn't Don trying to get him to sign up for the University?" Raphael wondered.

"I think he already did, Don hasn't told though if he was accepted," the deputy shrugged.

"Right, I doubt I would forget, I got both you and Don to remind me," the magistrate chuckled and waved his brother off. Michelangelo left the office but the door didn't close. Raphael looked up to see the reason and saw his secretary standing there with a nervous expression.

"Um Raph… Ambassador Ghjar is here to see you," she whispered. It took a second for the name to register, but when it did Raphael's eyes flew open.

"Uh… ah show him in," he said and stood up from this seat. _Ghjar is an ambassador now? The toughest Ulfarian on the Interdimensional political scene? Oh crap._

Into his office walked a big Ulfarian, glad in rather elegant red and white robe. Raphael had seen quite a few of this species, especially during his training as a magistrate. They always struck him as intimidating, the large wolfoid but humanoid appearance, red eyes with oil black eyeballs and the silver gray fur.

Accompanying the ambassador was another Ulfarian and another creature called Hundarians, a doggish, gray-brown furred humanoids hailing from the same world and the silver-gray wolfoids. Both carried a sidearm and were clearly Ghjar's personal guards. They took position by the door, standing completely still as statues.

"Mister Ambassador, I wasn't expecting you," Raphael quickly said and gestured to his desk that was littered in forms and other papers, just to clarify.

"This is an informal visit," Ghjar said, he had a very sharp voice. The magistrate offered him to sit and the Ulfarian did, first then did the turtle sit back down.

"So what do I owe the honors?" he asked, last time he knew, Ghjar was council member of his home world Ru'u, head of the interdimensional affairs. His ambassadorship must have been recently appointed.

"Nothing special, I am investigating all the new General Magistrate offices that are being established. I take it yours is still in transfer state?" the Ulfarian asked and Raphael quickly nodded.

"We won't be prepared until after roughly five months," Raphael said. Ghjar just nodded, apparently in approval. Then he suddenly eyed the guards and nodded more sharply.

Raphael frowned when the Hundarian closed his eyes and seemed to be concentrating. He knew they were telepathic and wondered if he was scanning with his mind, then the Ulfarian guard picked up what looked like handheld scanner and was operating on it.

"Everything is clear sir," the guard said. The Hundarian finally opened his yes.

"Nobody with an open mind should be able to hear us," he said.

"Good." Ghjar turned back to Raphael who was dying to know what was going on now.

"We never discussed what we are about to discuss, is that clear Magistrate Hamato Raphael?" the Ulfarian said. The turtle realized he had better nod yes; something obviously big was going on.

"I'm not in the Security affairs but I was asked by them to talk with you regarding the Kmara codes," the ambassador told him, causing Raphael to frown in worry. He was familiar with those codes unfortunately.

"As you know, each world has their own set of Kmara codes; these are worlds that are either alternative or mirrors of your world, deemed unsafe to visit. Your world was found out to have four Kmara codes," Ghjar told the magistrate who just nodded, knowing that all to well.

"As you know, only you and very few others within the headquarters of the Interdimensional Alliance, know these codes," the Ulfarian said and his eyes narrowed.

"Obviously," Raphael concurred with a slight shrug.

"One of these codes was activated few days ago," Ghjar claimed causing Raphael's mouth to open in surprise.

"What?" he asked startled. "Which one?"

"The lowest one: 56-ab-34-X, I believe," the ambassador clarified.

"I… how?" Raphael was at lack of words.

"We were hoping you would be able to answer that." Ghjar's expression didn't indicate what he was thinking.

Raphael's brow sunk, he had been very careful about the Kmara codes his world had. He had never said anything to anybody as far as he knew, but then a seed of doubt came up, he thought back roughly a year ago.

"My brother… Leonardo," Raphael whispered. A human would barely have heard it, but Ghjar proved how exceptional the Ulfarian hearing was.

"Leonardo, I believe he's a rumored assassin and general interdimensional criminal. But the only thing that has been proven is that he is a bounty hunter, which is a legal trade," the ambassador counted up.

"Yes… that's correct. About a year ago… he abducted me, but I have no memory of that event. He must have erased a part of my memory," the Magistrate said. He then told the ambassador in brief the events that occurred back then.

"Interesting, and you believe it's possible that he extracted from you the Kmara codes?" Ghjar asked.

"I would believe it on him, yes." Raphael nodded.

"Good because your superiors agree." Ghjar retrieved from a pocket an envelope, handed it to the magistrate and stood up in the process. Raphael thus rose up as well.

"I'll be leaving now, we'll probably meet again at a more official time," the Ulfarian then said. The magistrate nodded, he noticed that the Hundarian had closed his completely black eyes once more. However, this time he had them closed for a much shorter time.

"It was an honor to meet you Mr. Ambassador," Raphael said with a slight bow. Ghjar just simply nodded and turned away walking towards the doorway, the Ulfarian guard opened the door and soon the three aliens were gone.

 _Phew, my shell is still intact. T_ he magistrate slumped down into his chair. Ghjar was infamous for chewing people out. The turtle glanced at the envelope he had received from the ambassador and still held in his hand. He opened it and wasn't terribly surprised to see it was an official order.

 _You are to find who activated the Kmara codes and stop this person. These worlds will then be resealed with new codes,_ he read from the letter inside. However, it was what he read further down that really made his heart sink.

 _This will be your last field duty. Once it's over, you officially take the position of General Magistrate of Earth 1984._ The turtle sighed and rose up again from his chair. He slowly pushed a button on his phone that would connect him to his secretary.

"Maggie… I'll be taking the rest of the day off and I'll be off duty tomorrow as well. Tell Clarence that he's the acting magistrate until I return," he said and waited for his secretary to acknowledge, which she did.

 _I hate change._ Raphael sighed and tore the letter apart and threw it into the wastebasket. He then left the office.

 **End prologue**

* * *

 **A/N:** Old readers might note that the prologue is a slightly bit longer with the addition of 80's toon Leonardo's weird dream. Yes this is a new addition to the prologue and one of the several changes I did to the re-mastered version of this story. However I will not go into full details in author notes, an afterthought post were I go into the details is available on the stealthy stories version.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 08/10 2006

As this story is happening by the end of season four of the 2k3 show the 2k3-Turtles are now living in that pumping station under Central Park. When this story was first written we hadn't really gotten very good interior shots or a good idea about the layout, so I have probably taken few liberties with it.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **2k3 TMNT-World**

"I always thought you guys were the same age," Magistrate Raphael said as he, Ninja Master Donatello, Deputy Michelangelo and Luna holding little Apollo came through the portal. They stepped on a catwalk leading towards the main entrance of the pumping station, their counterparts' new home.

"We are," Leo said with a slight smile as he greeted their guests. "Our actual birthday is the day Master Splinter found us. However, we also decided to have one day specifically for each of us. And now it is Donatello's day."

"Makes sense." The magistrate nodded as he took look around the pumping station, then he faced the blue masked turtle and put one hand on his shoulder. "Glad to see you're back. You had us worried"

Leonardo coughed a bit and nodded with an uneasy smile. The magistrate had been referring to a period where the blue masked turtle had not exactly been himself. Leo gestured the newly arrived to follow him into the lair.

"You had me worried there for a while," the mask-less turtle continued. "You both sounded and acted exactly like our Leo had."

"Yeah, too bad I didn't realize that until… well I harmed Master Splinter." Leo shook his head. The magistrate nodded.

The mask-less turtle was for a moment reminded of yesterday as they approached the main area of the lair. He had gotten an idea how to solve it, but didn't want to talk about just yet. He had only briefly told the deputy about the unexpected visit and his Donatello.

They were now in the main living area, in the kitchen April and Mikey where hard at work making the food. Raph and Casey sat on the couch watching the television. The only ones seemingly missing were Master Splinter and Donatello. Everybody present greeted the newly arrived turtles cheerfully.

"Where is the birthday boy?" Magistrate Raphael looked around not spotting a purple mask tail anywhere.

"Oh… he's probably sulking in his room." Leo rubbed the back of his neck and looked at their guests. "We have kind of been telling him to relax for a while."

"Related to the um, mutation incident few weeks ago Donatello told us about?" the mask-less turtle asked and got a positive nod.

"We just fear there could be a relapse," Leo explained.

The magistrate noticed that the Ninja Master was shaking his head. When he noticed that his brother was looking at him, the dogi-wearing turtle did a hand signal with his left hand.

 _It's highly unlikely that he'll suffer any relapse. Leatherhead and I made several checks. There isn't a trace of the alien mutation substance left in Donatello. He won't mutate again._

"Please, make yourself at home," the blue masked turtle addressed the guests; he hadn't noticed the Ninja Master's hand signals. "Luna, if you want to let Apollo rest, my bedroom is available."

"Go find him; don't you have surprise for him?" Magistrate Raphael whispered to his dogi wearing brother who nodded.

The Ninja Master disappeared and the deputy was already approaching the television, interested in what Casey and Raph were watching. Luna on the other hand accepted Leo's offer and followed the blue masked turtle. The brown-shirt wearing one frowned in thought and in the end followed his sister-in-law.

"Can I speak with you for a moment," the magistrate addressed Leo after the younger turtle had shown the woman where she could lay her son down.

"Sure." The blue masked ninja shrugged. He led the magistrate a bit aside in the lair so they would be alone.

"I'm terribly sorry to be bringing this up on your brother's birthday, but I'm in reality always on duty unless otherwise is noted by my superiors," Magistrate Raphael began and folded his arms. Leo just nodded in understanding.

"I want to know, during the past few months has my brother ever approached you?" the mask-less turtle asked with narrowed eyes.

Leonardo's brow dropped as he began thinking few months back, he knew the magistrate was referring to the assassin. It wasn't that long ago since he returned and then the whole mess surrounding Don's transformation. The turtle opened his mouth to answer but hesitated as he remembered a little bit more.

"Yes… actually he has, three times." Leo admitted and began rubbing his forehead tiredly. "Twice before I left and once after I returned."

"When was the first time?" Magistrate Raphael asked finding those news quite disturbing.

"Let's see that was when… um when I was well you know." The blue masked ninja shook his head when remembering his behavior. Then a realization hit him and he palmed his face.

"Oh no I forgot." He sighed.

"What?" his brother's counterpart inquired.

"Well, the first time happened few weeks before I left, my letter wearing counterpart came for a visit, recently returned from his own trip," Leo explained and cringed a little. "Of course I was having my issues then and I dread to think what Leonardo must have thought."

"Ah." The magistrate understood, knowing too well what the assassin had done to the L-wearing turtle. "You haven't met him since then?"

"No, I went to the Ancient One few weeks later, so if they came I wasn't home and we managed to send a message to them to not come over while we were relocating to the new lair. We'll be receiving their first visit today. I'm going to have to remember to apologize to him." The blue masked turtle shook his head.

"Yes well, but what about my Leo, how did he approach you that first time?" the magistrate asked, bringing the subject back to its original topic.

"First time was kind of a coincident I think; well he at least acted like he wasn't that interested in us. Until he realized how I was behaving," Leo told him. "He kind of… um predicted what would happen later."

"Not surprised, nothing else?" Raphael wondered. The younger turtle frowned as he thought back.

"Well, he promised he would be there when I would be told to go on that pilgrimage. Which he did, that was the second time we met. I don't know how he knew I would go that day or where I would go, but he was there. He tried to convince me that it was a mistake to listen to Splinter and told me to go with him instead. I respectfully declined." The blue clad one grinned a little once finishing. The magistrate chuckled.

"I take, 'respectfully declined' means actually that you attacked him?" The older turtle grinned.

"Well I did draw my swords up and told him to beat it. He wasn't apparently in a mood for a fight, just told me I was making a mistake and left," Leo said. "The third time was few days after I returned and we had found the new lair. He was again trying to convince me to join him."

"All right, I'll be blunt now. Did he ever mention anything about either Kmara codes or Nightmare codes," Magistrate Raphael inquired. The blue masked ninja's brow rose and his eyes widened in surprise.

"As a matter of fact he did." Leo gulped and eye warily to make sure nobody was nearby. "I… didn't mention to my brothers because… it didn't just involve me."

"The Assassin approached me when I was alone. He told me he wished to recruit Don and me on a kind of a mission. He mentioned something about Kmara codes, said he was going to use them on this mission," the younger turtle explained.

"He wanted Don? Your Donatello?" the magistrate whispered, Leo looked quickly around before nodding once.

"What the devil is he doing if he wants to recruit both of you?" Raphael frowned in thought.

"I don't know, I was going to approach you about this but then Don's accident happened and I really didn't remember until you brought this up," Leo told him. The older turtle nodded.

"So he contacted you three times and last meeting was what, few weeks ago and he did mention the kmara codes." Magistrate Raphael's frown became heavier when the young ninja nodded in confirmation.

 _Well at least I have it confirmed who operated them,_ the mask-less turtle thought.

"What are those kmara codes?" Leo wondered.

"You really don't want to know… but I may be forced to tell you," the brown-shirt clad turtle said with a heavy sigh. "But I don't want to bother you and your brothers with it today. We'll wait until tomorrow; I want to talk with all four of your then and your Master Splinter."

"All right, shall we return to the others?" The younger turtle gestured back to the main area of the lair.

"Yes lets," the magistrate said.

* * *

Don didn't look up when the dogi clad turtle entered his room. He was working on his computer. The purple clad turtle had a heavy frown on his face. Then he noticed the movement and turned.

"Oh hi," he greeted when seeing the Ninja Master who did a hand signal.

"Yeah I know… I just getting tired of them always just telling me to rest, so I figured I might just as well rest in my room," he grunted and glanced at the computer.

 _Your brothers are just worried, it's natural for them. They saw their… brother in another form,_ the dogi clad one signaled.

The purple masked one opened his mouth to respond but closed it again. He looked down while what his counterpart said sunk in. Slowly the turtle eyed the Ninja Master again; a weak smile came on his beak.

 _Your brothers are just overjoyed to have their brother back. They'll drop out of their protective mode eventually,_ the dogi wearing turtle said with his left hand.

"Yeah, I guess so." Don rose up from the chair. "Guess I should go and say hi."

However, his counterpart held out his black covered hand and then used it to fetch something from the inside of his uniform. He promptly handed a big brown folder to the younger turtle. Don blinked in confusion as he accepted this gift. He immediately spotted the name on the corner.

"Wait… isn't that the university you teach in?" The purple masked one's brow rose skywards then he looked at the Ninja Master. "You mean… you mean… I was accepted?"

Don quickly opened the folder when his counterpart nodded. He got a paper out of it; it was the basic welcoming message. Another paper came out, information what classes the turtle would be attending.

"I thought I failed the test I mean… I could have sworn I did few errors," the purple masked one said smiling wide.

 _Actually you scored the highest on the entrance test,_ the dogi wearing turtle told him.

"I did?" Don's eyes grew wider in surprise and delight. "Wow. So… it won't happen though until next fall. Well got almost a year to prepare."

 _I'll be looking forward to see you in my class,_ the Ninja Master mentioned. His younger counterpart quickly looked at the schedule paper.

 _Yikes,_ Don thought. He was already aware from both working with his counterpart and from the magistrate and the deputy, that Ninja Master Donatello was a very strict teacher.

"Well I'll be looking forward to this," the younger turtle chuckled and put the folder on his computer desk. Then he gestured to the outside. "Shall we?"

They both walked out of the room and entered the main living area of the lair. There the purple masked greeted the guests who had arrived. He also received congratulations on the way.

"Here, figured you might want a better one," the magistrate said as he handed Don a calculator looking device.

"Thanks." The olive green turtle examined the dimension traveler. This one had few more buttons than the last one he had acquired from the mask-less turtle.

"These are used by the professionals, you can travel at much more accuracy with this one plus it much less margin of error in identifying a dimension you're in," Raph's counterpart explained. Don had to restrain a grin to form on his beak; his mind was already jumping at the possibilities.

"Here, next time you drop by you can use this." The deputy handed the purple masked turtle a piece of paper.

"Oh, hey thanks." Don saw it was a gift certificate for a technology store back in the other world. Mike's counterpart just nodded.

"So, others haven't arrived yet?" The purple masked one glanced around but didn't see anybody else. The magistrate went to the kitchen where April and Mikey still worked, as the orange masked turtle had called his name.

Don noticed that Leonardo was arriving from the entrance holding an envelope. The blue masked turtle immediately approached his brother.

"I heard something hit the door and this was stuck on it with a suriken," Leo said frowning and gave it to his brother. "It's addressed to you."

"Huh?" Don glanced at the envelope, indeed on it was his name printed. "Well if I didn't know already that Leatherhead was coming and that he doesn't use ninja weaponry. I would have thought it was from him."

The olive green turtle walked to the couch and sat down. Leo, Raph and Casey all watched as he opened the envelope. Ninja Master Donatello approached as well and so did Deputy Michelangelo.

"Let's see now." Don unfolded the letter and frowned.

 _18 years old eh?_

Time sure flies by doesn't it. Three years already gone and we've had so much fun together along with your brothers and mine.

 _Maybe we'll have more fun this year too._

 _See you later._

 _Leonardo, assassin and bounty hunter._

Don's eye-ridges rose as he read the letter. Then he gave it to Leo who accepted it. The blue masked turtle frowned as he skimmed through it before giving it to the Magistrate.

"Am I the only one getting a very ominous feeling?" Don asked, glancing around.

"'See you later'… I do not like the sound of that," Magistrate Raphael muttered and gave the letter to his Donatello. _What is Leo playing at now?_

* * *

"Donatello?" Master Splinter addressed his son. The turtle had returned to his room with the presents while the others mulled over the cryptic letter from the assassin.

"Sorry, didn't mean to leave like that but I already had my arms loaded so figured I better put them away." Donatello turned around to face him. The knowing look on the old rat's face clearly indicated that he was not buying that explanation.

Donatello sighed wearily and sat down on his computer chair. Seeing that Splinter had seen right through him, the turtle was now considering how to put his thoughts into proper words. His father approached but said nothing, giving his son time to spill out what he was really thinking.

"Alright, that letter bothered me a bit," Don confessed and rubbed his right temple tiredly.

"The assassin is usually after his own counterparts and he's already used me once to get to Leo. He's already shown history of going after the same counterpart twice or more, so I'm worried that he's targeting Leo again and he's going to be using me again. That letter almost seems to confirm it," he explained.

"That letter is indeed worrying," Splinter agreed. "But perhaps you should voice your concern to the magistrate and not just keep it to yourself. The Assassin has become a just as big an enemy of our family."

Donatello nodded, his father was right. The turtle had to admit that at the moment he just didn't want to think about it. The assassin tended to cast a damper on any event and right now he felt he was entitled to be a little selfish, it was his designated birthday after all.

"I'll mention it to the magistrate later today," he assured Splinter. Then he glanced at the brown envelope from the university. "Oh by the way, the university accepted me."

"Really? That is most excellent news, Donatello, you can finally explore your potentials more fully." Splinter smiled and there was clearly pride in his voice, but there was still a slight sadness in his eyes.

"Though it will be difficult to see you off to another world," the elder ninja master added.

"Well, I will still living here. I mean I'll just use the dimension traveler to go between," his son explained with a grin, his father chuckled slightly.

"That may be true but that doesn't change the fact that you will be spending less time here," Splinter told him, his son nodded.

"Well I guess I better hurry back out before they think I went back in here to sulk," Don said and rose up. He followed his father to the door and after it was opened, they stepped out.

While in his room, additional guests had arrived to the lair, Leatherhead the crocodile and the four letter-wearing turtles from the other reality. Don immediately went to greet them all.

Magistrate Raphael watched the younger version of his mute brother greet his friends. The mask-less turtle slowly rubbed his brown-gloved hands together, he was contemplating his next action. He had wanted to wait until tomorrow but the assassin's unexpected letter had given him few suspicions.

"Master Splinter, may I speak with you." He approached the old rat who had just finished greeting Leatherhead.

"Of course, Magistrate Raphael," the elder said and the two stepped aside from the main crowd. Don was receiving his gifts from the newly arrived.

"I was hoping I could wait with this until tomorrow." The magistrate started with a shake of his head. "But my brother's letter to your son has given me reasons to set things into motion as quickly as possible."

"What is it?" Splinter wondered and his brow sunk a bit in worry.

"The assassin is accessing dangerous worlds, he's already been to one by the looks of it and I must stop him. But… he's been trying to recruit help in whatever he's doing there… two of these were your own sons, Leonardo and Donatello," the mask-less turtle explained, the old rat became even more worried when hearing his tidbit.

"I'm beginning a full scale investigation and going to do everything I can to prevent my brother to do further harm, but with some local business happening in my world I don't have that many deputies at my disposal they are too busy," Raphael continued and took a deep breath. "I was hoping that I might be allowed to approach your sons for help in this case."

"And you wish to ask them right away?" Splinter inquired.

"I was hoping also that my mechanical counterpart would appear. I think I might need him too. But yes, I would need an answer preferably today because I must begin trying to monitor my brother's movements the first thing in the morning." The magistrate finished.

"If you think you can wait until the main event is over and most of the guests are gone, then I'll allow you to speak with them about this," the old rat said. He had to admit being reluctant to allow his sons to get involved once more with the assassin and his business. Still, he also realized that they might just be already involved, given the black clad one's interest in Leo and apparently Don.

"Yes, I can wait," the magistrate said and did a short bow. "Thank you."

Splinter returned the bow and they returned to the others. The brown-shirt wearing turtle nodded to the deputy who did so in turn. Then the turtle began mingling with the guests, trying at least to enjoy the party and take his mind of current events.

 **End chapter 1**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 11/10 2006

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Turtleland**

The rocky hill was seamless, nothing but granite and other less interesting looking minerals. Demolisher Raphael scratched his head and then eyed the former overlord who was approaching the hill. The assassin stood in a bit of a distance, watching where Obsidian and Silver had engaged in a game of tag.

"Let's see now." Donatello was holding a contraption that looked like a remote. The ex-emperor was working on it and occasionally eyed the hill.

"What the hell are we doing here anyway?" the Demolisher snorted and glared around.

"You'll see," the olive green turtle said and continued to work on the remote gadget.

"Obsidian, Silver!" the assassin called. "Don't go too far."

"Yah," Silver responded and began running towards his adoptive father, his 'little brother' hot on his heels.

"And why did we bring the kids?" Raphael glared at the boys, Assassin Leonardo turned slightly to see him with his right eye.

"Just today, while we're making sure everything is in order. Then Tony will keep them home," the black-masked one said. His attention went once more to the boys who had now arrived and ran laughing in circles around him.

A rumbling sound emerged from the hill and there was a tremor. Silver and Obsidian both jumped to the assassin, startled at the sudden sound. Leonardo glanced towards the ex-emperor who was smiling and then at the hill. A part of the rock was slowly moving aside revealing a steel door.

"Won't we alert the neighbors with this noise?" the Demolisher asked.

"Nope, we're very remote here." The ex-emperor looked at him. "Which is why I selected this location, it's too far away from the nearest towns for any big plans to begin. Besides, this area lacks too many resources to be worth it."

They all approached the door, the assassin glanced down at the boys who held his shorts tight and still eyed the hill fearfully. He was thus a little later than his two employees to arrive.

"Let's see." Donatello approached a panel beside the door and began punching the buttons on the number pad. The door gave a steamy hiss as it began slowly opening.

"Phew!" The Demolisher waved his hand in front of the beak as the stench assaulted his nose.

"Well it's been a little while since anybody was here the last time," the former overlord remarked and walked right into the dark abyss that was beyond the door.

"We go in there?" Obsidian whispered shocked when seeing his favorite uncle go in.

"'Fraid so kid, don't worry it's just a big old lab your uncle owns," the assassin told the four year old and gently pushed him forward.

Silver put on a determined looked and let go of his father. Then he approached the door almost at the same time as the Demolisher. Before they could enter, the interior was suddenly bathed in light. Inside they could see Donatello stand beside a power switch.

"Welcome to my reserve laboratory." The former overlord glanced towards the doorway where Silver and Demolisher Raphael stood. Now they could see a very long hallway.

"Come inside, we need to close the door and conceal it. Don't worry, oxygen is diverted into these chambers from elsewhere, we won't lose air," the olive green turtle explained to them.

Carefully the two entered, after them came Assassin Leonardo holding Obsidian who desperately clung to his father. The ex-emperor picked up the remote and began working on it. The door closed slowly behind them.

"Door closes." Obi pointed distressed, his father patted him gently on the back.

"Don't worry Obi, we are not stuck. Remember I have the dimension traveler, we can go when we are ready without opening the door," Leonardo told him gently.

"Want to go now," the small dark green turtle whispered huddling in the black-masked one's arm.

"Obsidian!" the assassin said sternly while he approached the others, the youngster took that as a hint and remained silent. Silver was now looking curiously around.

"This lab has two sections, the cloning facility and the research facility," the ex-emperor explained as everybody began walking down the hall. "I prepared everything to be on stand still in case I would be overthrown one day."

"So, why are we here?" the Demolisher grunted. "I thought we were going to those kmara worlds or whatever you called them."

"The probe we sent to the first world showed some interesting life signs," the assassin told the blood-red masked turtle. "I'm no scientist but I want to see if they could be exploited for something. However, I don't want to bring a specimen to the mansion or any of my regular bases. So 'his majesty' told me about his old reserve lab and that it was secret and should be untouched."

"Only I knew about it, I had the construction crew removed. It was on no files or other records. And the security makes it look like that the hill is solid rock with nothing of interest in it." Donatello added to the explanation, ignoring the mock title from the assassin. They were now approaching a door that labeled. 'Cloning facility'. "Not even my brother's mind-link connection would have been able to dig it up from my brain."

"The research facility is behind the cloning one, everything was build straight forward," the ex-emperor said and opened the door. Again they were greeted by darkness, until the olive green turtle reached inside and flipped a switch and it turned on a light inside a large cavern.

 _Woah._ The Demolisher had to admit being impressed.

There were two levels and currently they were on the lower one. Embedded into the walls on either side were stasis fields. There were several and there was a lot of blinking lights above them. The fields were on both levels. The upper level was approached by a stairway on either the right or left wall. Up there you could then crisscross various catwalks. Computer equipment was on both levels and both walls.

"There are turtles in there?" Silver announced, he had ran to the nearest field and peered inside.

"Don't touch anything Silver," Donatello called after him as everybody filed inside. "There are few clones inside yes. Turtle Soldiers."

"Turtle soldiers?" Assassin Leonardo's brow rose slightly. Curiosity had finally won over Obi's fears and the small turtle was now with his brother exploring around.

"Yeah, about 40% of my soldiers back in Turtotopia were clones like these," the former overlord said and began walking across the facility. "They are completely loyal to me by the way."

"Hm." The assassins rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he looked around while following his olive green employee. The Demolisher had approached a field and was peering inside. Then he went to another one and took a look.

"None of those clones look alike," he said.

"That's because I engineered it that way, they have been enhanced and genetically tweaked. Thus no two clones look exactly alike though their main genetic makeup is the same," Donatello explained and was now working on a panel on the innermost wall.

"Unca Donny?" Obsidian was now right beside the olive green turtle. The former overlord looked down at the boy, smiling gently.

"Yeah what is it, Obsidian?" he asked.

"Whut is clones?" the boy asked curiously.

"It is a person," Donatello said as he pushed at a door to open it, the panel hadn't worked.

"A person who looks like exactly like another person," the former overlord added as the door swung open. The olive green one almost tripped inside in the process but managed to steady himself in the doorway.

"I'll explain it to you better when you're older." He then nodded to the boy before reaching inside the other room. That turned the light on in a yet another cavern, not as large and only on one level.

This room had more computer equipment and tables. Also there was something that looked like a cell that was missing a door. Donatello walked first in, followed by Obi and Silver. The assassin and the Demolisher walked last in.

"Well, the cell over there can be used for specimens; it's closed by both a force-field and the same type of plastic I used in the cell back in the ranch over a year ago," the ex-emperor explained, he then turned to face the assassin.

"You'll find that this facility is fully equipped to study pretty much anything," he told the black masked turtle.

"How do you maintain power here?" Leonardo asked and glanced at the lights in the ceiling.

"Special power packs I invented, I could explain the specifics but it involves heavy science," the former overlord warned and allowed himself to smirk slightly. The assassin sneered and raised one hand, clearly indicating that his employee was not supposed to continue.

"Just as long as nobody is going to discover this place because we're running on full power," he said with a grunt.

"Won't happen, don't worry," Donatello assured him, turned away and began approaching a computer terminal. Silver was examining the cell, but Obsidian was beginning to tire and was leaning on his father.

"Still, I would like some extra security in here. You think you can revive those clones of yours?" Assassin Leonardo wondered. The olive green turtle whirled around; his eyes were wide open in surprise.

"Yeah of course I can. They are just in stasis, sleeping, just waiting to awoken. But I won't be able to both study your specimens and handle them at the same time," Donatello said. "Loyal to me or not they would still need a commander."

"And none of the clones are fit for that?" the assassin asked, he sneered when the olive green turtle shook his head.

"It's too late to do anything like that with them. Their brain is too advanced now… but," Donatello stopped and began to think. "There is one…"

"Who?" Leonardo approached his employee, half-dragging Obsidian with him.

"He's in jail probably now. But he was the commander of my army, it's thanks to him that I was so successful in conquering the nations that I formed into Turtotopia," the ex-emperor explained. "He was one of the few humans who willingly underwent the mutation process."

"So he's not a clone," the assassin growled.

"No, believe me though he's loyal almost to a fault. I didn't do anything to tweak him and he still followed my every order, I have no doubt he will still do if we were to meet again," Donatello shrugged.

"And he could command the clones?" Leonardo inquired. The olive green turtle nodded. "What's his name?"

"General Murrow, although he strangely enough likes to go as Captain Murrow," the former overlord told him.

"All right, need anything else?" he asked though the inquiry contained mock. Donatello glanced around for a moment.

"Well, I'm still waiting for that 'assistant' you promised me." The olive green turtle grinned sadistically. The assassin returned the grin with a similar one.

 _Oookay, that is scary,_ the Demolisher thought and raised an eye ridge.

* * *

 **2k3 TMNT-world**

" _Don?" Leo appeared in the doorway of his brother's room, he noticed that the olive green turtle was working on something. In his lap lay the infamous duffle bag._

" _Yes I'm feeling fine, yes I think I'm ready to help on this and yes I am taking it easy," the purple masked one almost immediately responded._

 _Leo cleared his throat; he had to admit that they had probably gone a little bit too far in taking care of their brother. Almost to the brink of obsession, the blue masked turtle took the full blame for it. Cringing every time Don did something that looked like too much work._

" _That's not why I'm here," he then said and walked in. He got a glare from his brother._

" _I know you better than that, Leo, that's at least half the reason you're here," he said and put the gadget away and turned to face him._

" _All right, all right," Leo resigned and glanced out of the room before entering fully and sat down in a nearby chair. "I admit I am worried about you… but not because of what happened to you during the Bishop Mutagen outbreak."_

 _Don raised an eye ridge when hearing that. His blue clad sibling rubbed his hands together while staring at the floor for a moment. Then Leonardo glanced up to look at him, there was strange sadness over the turtle._

" _You remember when we were talking with the magistrate yesterday," the blue masked one began, his brother shrugged._

" _I told about these three times the assassin approached me as you recall. I didn't mention everything about it though." Leo became visibly nervous now as he regarded Donatello. "Don… I…I think the assassin has put his sight on you too."_

" _Come again," Don's brow rose high and his eyes widened in shock._

" _The third time, he wasn't just recruiting me… he wanted you too," the basic green turtle told him._

" _He… wanted… me?" the purple clad one whispered startled._

" _I was just admitting it to Splinter earlier… he told me to go and tell you as well. I'm sorry Don," Leo palmed his face almost fearing that Don would throw him out. He was surprised to hear his brother laugh._

 _Leonardo frowned and removed his hand. Donatello was staring at him and laughing. Then the olive green turtle slowly began standing up and in the process removed his mask. The blue clad ninja froze when seeing the surgical scar on the left temple._

" _What the…!" Leo jumped to his feet and went for his katanas but froze. The turtle he had figured was the ex-emperor posing as his brother was changing._

 _For a moment, Don became completely black, but the process was too fast for Leo to register much of it. Suddenly the turtle became basic green and pretty much looked like him. Except the eyes were glowing and the reptile was sneering. Leo cringed, the teeth looked strange and sharp and there was something odd about the hands._

 _The creature attacked, Leo drew one sword but whoever his opponent was, it was very fast and grabbed his wrist. The blue masked ninja screamed, something was piercing through his skin. Suddenly he was yanked closer to the creature that wrapped its arms around him._

 _Leonardo struggled fiercely but his attacker was too strong. Suddenly it bit him in the shoulder. Again, the turtle screamed but now much louder. His whole body began shaking wildly and his eyes were wide open in terror. The creature was draining the very life out of him…_

Leo woke up with a start and sat up in his bed. He was breathing heavily and shaking, the sweat poured down his body. The basic green turtle looked at his trembling hands.

 _Wow… what a nightmare,_ he thought and palmed his face, slowly rubbing it with his hands.

He glanced at the clock and saw it was almost time to wake up anyway. Taking a deep breath, he rose out of his bed and stretched. While he did, he began thinking about the events of yesterday.

Shortly after most of the guests were gone the magistrate had approached him and his brothers. Talked about those kmara codes again and that the assassin was using them. Raph's counterpart was somehow supposed to stop him but needed help. The turtles had agreed to lend aid once more against the black clad turtle.

For a moment their assignments would be fairly easy, they had to wait. The magistrate said that first he would need to monitor the assassin's activity. The turtles would be contacted once their help would be needed. Cyborg Raphael had as well agreed to help as he could and was now staying in the turtle's lair.

Leo began dressing in his gear and as he was putting on the left elbow pad, his eyes caught sight of his scar. The blue clad one frowned a little, the carapace had mostly healed and the wound didn't hurt any longer. Yet it was a stern reminder to him. They weren't invincible, failing had deadly consequences. He was just not obsessed with failure any longer.

He finished dressing and left his room. While doing so he almost bumped into Michelangelo. For some odd reason the orange masked turtle had woken not just early but was up as well.

"Woah, sorry Mikey," Leo said with a small grin when he narrowly avoided his brother.

"No prob," the orange-masked one said and was about to continue, but his arm was grabbed by his blue clad brother. Mikey looked at the basic green turtle who was staring at him wide eyed.

What had caught Leo's eye was that his eye level had been over his brother's head. Not on the same level like usual. Without a word of explanation, the blue-masked ninja lined his brother up front and center. Then put his hand flat on Mikey's crown and then moved it slowly towards himself.

"Mikey… either you're shrinking or I'm growing." Leonardo frowned when his flat and arrived at his beak.

Michelangelo blinked and now looked more closely at Leo. The orange masked turtle gasped in shock. Leo was in fact taller than him now. They looked around when hearing someone approach and saw Raph arrive, yawning and stretching. The red masked turtle halted when seeing his two brothers. Again, Mikey was in for a shock, Raph looked to be the same height and Leo but was in fact taller than the blue-greenish turtle.

"What's wrong with you two?" Raph grunted when seeing the face on both his brothers.

"Compare your self with Mikey," Leo instructed.

"What?" the very dark green turtle eyed his sibling confused.

"You're taller than me! That's not fair!" the orange masked ninja suddenly shouted and folded his arms pouting.

"Come again?" Raphael eyed his now suddenly smaller brother and first now noticed that interesting fact. His eye ridges rose in slight surprise. "Oookay when did that happen?"

"Gradually," a voice addressed them from the behind. The three turtles turned and saw Donatello approach them. The olive green turtle had observed the short discussion from the distance. "We're just noticing it first now."

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked confused.

"Growth often is subtle; you don't always notice it until after it has happened. Some don't even realize they are taller until just suddenly. I guess we are on our last growth spurt." Don shrugged and began making his way past his brothers as they were in the way to the bathroom.

"Whoa, hold on, what do you mean?" Raph grabbed the purple masked one's shoulder to stop him.

"We are all 18 years old, well Mikey is in the technical sense 17. Most young men around this age have or are in the process of stop growing. They may have one last growth spurt before their body finally settles in on the height they will remain in for a long while," Don clarified and shrugged. "Completely natural, just nature reminding us that we are growing boys, despite being mutant turtles."

"But, but, but," Mikey protested. "Why am I the smallest?"

"Tough luck," his brother in purple said and patted his brother on the shoulder. He then freed himself from Raphael and continued towards the bathroom.

"Figures," the orange clad ninja muttered and folded his arms once more, his two other brothers left both grinning.

What the three now slightly taller turtles didn't see was the orange-clad turtle stroking an imaginary sweat from his brow. Before muttering silently: "Almost thought the gig was up."

* * *

When Leo entered the kitchen corner, he spotted the large cyborg counterpart of his brother. The mechanical turtle was just standing there motionless and his organic eye was actually closed.

The blue masked turtle approached carefully wondering what was going on. then suddenly Raphael opened the eye and turned his head to face the young ninja. A grin came on the organic part of his face.

"I was wondering when you guys were going to wake up," the mechanical turtle said.

"I wouldn't have minded sleeping for a little longer, but my dreams had other ideas," Leonardo mentioned and got himself a glass of water. In the meantime, he told the cyborg about the freaky nightmare he had.

"Ouch, that's some dream," Cyborg Raphael commented.

"It was so real." Leo shuddered and sat down by the kitchen table. "That creature, I could just feel it suck the life out of me. It wasn't drinking my blood; it was more like I was just fading away."

"Well it was only a dream," the large turtle said smiling. Donatello arrived in the kitchen having finished in the bathroom.

"Mikey is still complaining about us being taller than him." The purple masked turtle shook his head chuckling. "He's going to be going on with that for a while."

"Well we have sometimes teased him at being the baby of the family, guess he didn't want nature to participate." Leo shrugged and the two brothers laughed. The cyborg raised an eye ridge but did grin.

"I've been thinking about yesterday," Don mentioned, causing Leo and the mechanical one to look at him. "Was it just me or did the magistrate sound a little dejected while telling us about the mission profile."

"You noticed that too?" the blue-clad one asked.

"He did sound like something was wrong, more than that his brother was once more on the prowl," the mechanical one commented with a nod.

"Speaking of yesterday," Leo said and narrowed his eyes on his brother. "How are you holding up?"

Donatello cringed. It hadn't escaped anybody that the purple-masked turtle had acted both nervous and a bit distant yesterday, after Leo revealed who the assassin had wanted to recruit. The olive-green one had even retired earlier than usual to his bedroom.

"I'll live," the purple masked turtle said and tried to grin, but it failed.

"Don, you are naturally aware of what my counterpart is capable of," Leonardo said in a dead serious tone. "You don't have to pretend, we all know too well what the assassin does to those he has set his eyes on."

"I know that," his brother muttered and stared at the table. "But why me? I'm not even his counterpart; I'm the ex-emperor's counterpart if anything. He doesn't seem to be very interested in me."

"You might be wrong there," the cyborg chimed into the discussion. Both younger turtles looked at him confused.

"When we were first dealing with him in the mental hospital. Getting his old ailment under control, his angry personality and the more twisted personality kept saying Donatello. We dismissed it as him just repeating his name," the mechanical turtle told and the organic part of his face sunk into a frown.

"But now when I consider it, that actually doesn't make much sense. It's possible that your counterpart, my brother that is, holds a grudge against you," Cyborg Raphael told them. Don raised an eye-ridge.

"But wh… oh yeah… I switched places with him over three years ago… I disconnected Tella, which enabled you to break free and then freed his Leonardo… I guess I kind of caused him to be overthrown." the purple clad one cringed.

"Indeed, though the whole process of you and him switching places was in reality caused by the assassin, he probably didn't anticipate you being able to do all that. Thus my brother possibly blames you more than the assassin for his loss of power," the mechanical turtle said.

"B-but he hasn't tried…"

"He hasn't had time," Leo interrupted and had a thoughtful expression. "Think about it Don, first he was in a mental hospital before being freed by the assassin. Then there was the whole deal with the assassin trying to both fight me and blow up his brother. Then your counterpart went into hiding, making everybody believe he was dead. Then there was the whole deal with our letter-wearing counterparts. I don't think the emperor ever really had time to cook up revenge against you."

"Somehow, that doesn't reassure me," Don muttered.

"Well hopefully he still doesn't have any time. It's more than enough to have the assassin on our tail," Leo said grimacing a little.

 **End chapter 2**

* * *

 **A/N:** The turtles noticing that they had grown was a small homage to Fast Forward, plus inspired by how when I suddenly noticed one day that I was actually taller than my mom years back when I was in my teens.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 15/10 2006

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Assassin's world**

Magistrate Raphael stroke his chin thoughtfully as he watched the parking lot. The red sports car he sat in was discreetly parked where it wasn't obvious but had a good view. On the lot was a black convertible and the ones the mask-less turtle was keeping an eye on were inside the building.

"Boooring," he heard his brother mutter in the driver's seat, the deputy had one hand under his cheek and was tapping impatiently on the steering wheel.

"Well, Don didn't detect any activity in the mansion," the magistrate said, folded his arms and leaned back in the seat. He did glance around briefly after the deputy's remark, almost as if he was concerned that anyone they knew would be around.

"How do we even know Leo is in there?" Mike asked frowning a bit.

"We don't, that's why we are waiting," Raphael grunted, his eyes narrowed on the door of the building. There was movement behind the glass.

"This is a very common fast food restaurant," his brother pointed out. "I don't think Leo really likes junk food."

"You don't always get just junk on fast food restaurants," the magistrate mentioned.

"Guess, they have become healthier now days," the deputy shrugged.

The movement by the door stopped for a moment but then the doorway opened. Out of the building came a small dark green turtle. He was in a blue jacket that was open; under there was a blue and white striped shirt. The young boy was dressed also in custom made jeans and white sneakers. After him came a slightly taller turtle, dark bluish green. This child was dressed in a black jacket and a grey shirt. He looked to be in blue jogging pants and blue sneakers. Both small reptiles held a box that looked to contain fries.

"Obsidian and Silver right?" Deputy Michelangelo looked at his brother who nodded. Neither of them had ever met the two adopted sons of the assassin, only seen them from the distance, on TV or in the papers.

The boys waited by the door and were happily munching on their food; they then turned to face the building when the third person came out. This time it was a human, Tony the assassin's servant. The three began walking towards the black convertible.

"Damn, it's only that brain-dead idiot," the grey west wearing turtle grunted. His magistrate brother shook his head.

"Hm, Tony taking the children out to town, no movement in the mansion. Guess our brother is not home," Raphael muttered.

They could see the human open the car for the young boys. Silver immediately climbed in, but Obsidian turned to face Tony. The small turtle held out his arms. The magistrate's brow rose a little when the assassin's servant crouched down to receive a hug from the boy. Obi then climbed into the car and Tony fastened his seatbelt.

"So do we follow?" the deputy looked at his brother who was again stroking his chin.

"Don't know," Raphael muttered and his eyes narrowed on the car, Tony was just sitting down in the driver's seat. "Sure looks like Tony is just taking care of the kids while Leo is away, they will probably head home now."

"I don't think so," Mike disagreed when the convertible began moving off the parking lot. "He's going towards the road on the left side. That will take him further downtown. He would take the right side if he was heading to the mansion."

"Oh right." Raphael shook his head. "All right, let's see where he goes."

Mike drove off and they followed in a safe enough distance the black convertible. But the magistrate wasn't really sure why they were following. No doubt Tony had some mundane errands to run in the city. It couldn't possible be related to anything the assassin was up to, otherwise the kids wouldn't have been in the car.

As Raphael suspected the convertible was steered towards a large grocery store. He gave the deputy a signal to just drive past it and head off. They would learn nothing from this stake out.

"Looks like whatever Leo is up to with the Kmara codes, Tony is not involved in it." The magistrate sighed and rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"Yeah, probably on babysitter duty," Mike mumbled and sneered a little. "So where next."

"The office for now," Magistrate Raphael said. "I need to check something. Then we'll head to our counterparts and talk with them."

"About what? We got nothing," the deputy grunted.

"Wrong, we have confirmed that Leo is not here. He's somewhere else and that he has already activated one code, so he is at least mucking around in that Kmara world. Don't forget who he is working with," the magistrate told his brother glancing his way.

"Uh, that Demolisher right." Mike shrugged.

"And ex-Emperor Donatello of Turtotopia," the very dark green turtle reminded him.

"Yeah that's peachy, what has that got to do with it?" the gray-vest wearing turtle asked confused.

"I asked the cyborg once to give me everything he could about his brother just in case since we had it confirmed the former emperor is working for Leo. The files are not pretty Mike, we have been seriously underestimating this guy since we got involved with our teenage counterparts," Raphael explained. Mike's brow sunk into a heavy frown as he took this in.

"On less than a year, 17 to 18 years old he formed a vast empire that consisted of what our world would call, Canada, USA, Mexico and pretty much the rest of Central America. He began in a similar situation and us. Living in the sewers, no real access to good resources. He began with nothing. That country, Turtotopia, now Turtleland, is a major power in the cyborg's world now and it's less than six years old," the magistrate continued to explain.

"You just have to look at the cyborg to see how creative this guy can get. I'm sure we are going to have to take him into account as well. He seems to be the type to be able to be patient enough to bide his time," Raphael said.

"Ok, the guy is bad news. But I'm not getting it why he's suddenly so important," Mike said.

"Leo didn't just try to recruit his counterpart, he tried to get Don's counterpart as well. Then he sent this cryptic birthday greeting. If Leo is getting himself involved in the codes, why would he be going after Don?" the magistrate pointed out. "I think he wanted Don as an assistant."

"Assistant?" Deputy Michelangelo asked surprised.

"Yeah, that means the powerful mind of the ex-emperor is not enough, he apparently things he needs further help on the technological field. But that would also mean he would need a good lab," Raphael said.

"And you think the ex-emperor is providing that?" Mike wondered and his brother nodded.

"Which is why we have to go and see our counterparts. They, or at least Don knows much more about the ex-Emperor than we and I think the cyborg is currently staying there while waiting until we take further action." The magistrate sighed and rubbed his left temple. They had barely begun the investigation and it was already giving him a major headache.

"By the way, for the record, you're doing very well." Magistrate Raphel then added. The only answer the deputy gave was a thumbs up.

* * *

 **2k3 TMNT-World**

"T-This is impossible, why?" Mikey cried in distress, in his hands was what looked like a measuring tape. Don stood in front of him, shaking his head.

"You're just not taller than that, simple," the purple-masked ninja said and shrugged. "But five feet and three inches isn't that bad. You grew an inch."

"But… but you and Leo grew two, and by the looks of it Raph went two and a half even three," the orange-clad ninja protested.

"Mikey." Don put one hand gently on the shoulder of his distressed brother.

"For a long while we were all five foot two, did that height really bother us? We are only slightly taller now, this isn't really going to change much," the olive-green turtle tried to tell the slightly smaller ninja.

"Still not fair," Michelangelo muttered and crossed his arms with a pout.

"It could be worse, you could be only five feet like your M-wearing counterpart," Donatello told him and began gently pushing his brother out of his lab. "Now that we have officially measured you, I need to get back to work."

Grumbling his orange-clad brother left the room. Don shook his head with a grin. Then he sat back down by the table where he had been working on communication devices. The turtle had barely begun working when his orange masked brother ran back inside.

"Hey, the magistrate is here, he wants to talk with all of us," Mikey announced.

"Coming," the purple-clad ninja said and rose up. He followed his brother out and to the main living area of the lair.

Sitting down in the kitchen corner were Magistrate Raphael and Deputy Michelangelo. Leonardo and Splinter were already sitting; Cyborg Raphael stood nearby, as well did his red masked counterpart. Don and Mikey sat down by the table as well.

"Well the nearest I can figure is that Leo is not in our world," the magistrate began when everybody was present. "But none of the kmara codes have been recently activated so he's not currently there."

"So he's disappeared?" Leo wondered.

"Not sure, this is why we came here now. You see, I just suddenly remembered who our brother is working with." The mask-less turtle glanced around and finally eyed the cyborg. The mechanical turtle caught on immediately.

"My brother, the ex-emperor," he said and the organic part of his face frowned in concern.

"I began wondering why the assassin would want Donatello." Magistrate Rapheal gestured to Don and took a deep breath. He then motioned to the blue-clad turtle.

"When he approached Leo here and wanted to recruit both him and Don and mentioned specifically the kmara codes." The brown-shirt wearing turtle narrowed his eyes. "I'm almost sure that my Leo was after Donatello's technical know-how."

"Oookay." Don frowned, not sure if that was supposed to make him feel better or worse.

"But why would he if he already has the ex-emperor? We only have to look at you Raphael to see what he is capable off." The magistrate looked at his mechanical counterpart who nodded in agreement.

"Thus I came to the conclusion that this, whatever Leo is up to, is too big for even just the ex-emperor to handle alone. He needs help in the technical field, but that would mean they would also need a powerful lab. Leo is no scientist and I doubt that if he has any lab, it's only centered on making his sleeping darts or related to his lesser schemes," Magistrate Raphael continued and was now beginning to rub his forehead tiredly.

"If you think my brother has provided him with a lab, then I doubt it," the cyborg said. "All his laboratories in Turtleland were dismantled. Everything he ever built was change…"

All eyes were now on the mechanical turtle that had suddenly halted. Cyborg Raphael's organic brow sunk in a very heavy thought. His organic eye looked up as if he was trying to remember something. Then he slowly looked back at the others and grimaced a little.

"Eh… scratch that, now that I think about it, it is quite possible that he did construct a private laboratory that not even I knew about. It's even likely he could conceal it from my mind link connection. After all, he invented the damn thing." The mechanical turtle gritted his teeth.

"So they could be in Turtleland now?" Don asked glancing first at the cyborg and then the magistrate.

"Quite possible, now though I need to know why Leo would need a powerful lab," the magistrate muttered.

"Why don't you tell us a little bit more about those kmara codes," Leonardo asked. "Maybe that would shed some light on it."

"Leonardo is right, it is quite possible that what those worlds contain will answer our questions," Splinter added.

"I can't tell you much I'm afraid. I have read some files, seen few victims. What I know is that these are four worlds that have been sealed off. Each of them is terrible enough to warrant this isolation. There is something in them that simply just is not something anybody should have to face," Magistrate Raphael explained and shook his head.

"Studying?" The attention turned to Donatello who was stroking his chin thoughtfully. "He wouldn't be trying to study something would he?"

"Well… wouldn't be surprised. Leo does study worlds before determining whether they are worth the effort," the magistrate grunted.

Raph, the red masked ninja, was listening to the discussion in silence. However, his mind really wasn't on it; something was really nagging at the back of his head. There was something not quite right. The turtle frowned slightly as he began thinking, his arms folded and leaning up against the kitchen counter.

 _First the creep approaches Leo and wants him and Don, then he's messing with those codes, then its Don's birthday and he gets this letter… wait, Leo said it was on our door._ Raph's eyes flew wide open as the realization hit him.

"Shell! He knows where we live," he suddenly growled. The moment he let out the last word the whole lair turned black.

* * *

The cyborg growled as the sudden darkness confused his sensors for a moment. He immediately turned on his night vision in the cybernetic eye, but to his surprise, it didn't work. The mechanical turtle tried to switch to heat sensors but nothing happened.

 _Something is messing with my sensors,_ he thought. He heard shouting and scuffling. He could have sworn that something was thrown up against him.

"Crap!" he heard his teenage counterpart snarl.

"Something got me!" The voice of Leo could be heard somewhere in the distance. The cyborg frowned. Leonardo had not been that far away.

The mechanical turtle didn't dare to move, if he did, he risked walking right into his friends and crush them. None of his sensors were working. He was just as useful as a statue now. Somebody knew how to mess with his sensors from the distance.

 _Donny-boy…_ The cyborg frowned and tried to see something, but everything was still pitch-black.

"AAAAH!" the unmistakable scream of Mikey. "HELP!"

 _Oh no,_ the cyborg was now really getting worried.

"Hold on my son!" Splinter called.

"I can't move. Something is blocking all my sensors!" the mechanical turtle finally announced. He tried to concentrate on the signal; he definitely could hear a beeping sound.

"DONATELLO!" the cyborg roared, trying to sound as imitating as he could in his helpless position. "I know you're there somewhere Donny-boy!"

"Dammit! YOU!" Raph could be heard snarl. He had recognized someone.

 _Dammit, get out of my head._ The mechanical one shook his head. He saw now that the beeping had to be a transmission, something that was messing with his systems.

The scuffling continued. There was definitely a fight going on. Again something was thrown up against Cyborg Raphael. The large cybernetic turtle frowned in worry when he recognized Don's groan.

"Don… Donny?" he whispered.

"T-the assassin… the Demolisher…" he could hear Don say but then there was silence.

 _No, how did they know… wait… the birthday… oh no. That was what Raph was growling about; they knew where the lair was. But how?_ The mechanical turtle again concentrated on the beeping. Nothing happened, he couldn't send a counter-signal.

"Master Splinter!" Leo shouted somewhere in the dark.

 _Donny-boy, you are so in trouble when I get rid of that signal of yours._ The cyborg sneered and tried once more to counter the confusing signal. All he had was hearing, he wasn't even sure if he could move if he wanted too.

"RAPH!"

"LEO!"

"My… sons…"

 _No... Helpless… not again… not again…_ The cyborg's breathing accelerated.

"MIKEY!"

* * *

" _MIKEY!" Raphael barged through the door. The screaming from the child was deafening._

" _MIKEY! NO!" The very dark green turtle was horrified at the sight. His baby brother was being ripped to pieces on the table._

" _I'm coming Mikey!" he yelled and rushed across the room, but something rammed into him, throwing him aside._

 _The turtle landed with a loud crash on some computer equipment. Looking up he saw the same metallic monstrosity and had abducted him, Mikey and Leo from their home. Looking like some sort of a monster dog with shark like steel teeth._

" _Arrrg!" Raphael just about managed to grab the mouth of the beast before it tried to bite him. The robotic monster shook the head and swept the floor with the reptile._

" _YEARG!" the turtle screamed when the robot managed to shake him off and then sunk its metallic teeth in his leg._

" _Mikey!" the dark green reptile called when he heard another scream from the table. Then the robot monster attacked him again, kicking him across the room._

 _Raphael couldn't rise up, his leg was broken and almost chewed apart. He managed though to stand a bit on his hands and froze in shock. Not just one but two robotic monsters were hurrying towards him._

" _NO!" the turtle screamed when one monster pinned him down and the other was hovering above him. The reptile tried to wiggle himself loose._

" _MIKEY!" he roared and then screamed when he was bitten in the arm. Looking at it, he was just waving a stump. It had been taken clean off._

" _No! NOOOO!" Raphael yelled and began beating the nearest monster with his good arm. It did him no good, he was stuck and being mauled by robotic beasts. He could hear a cackle._

" _DONATELLO!" he roared but screamed again when his other leg was bitten._

" _M-m….mikey!" he whispered before something hit him in the head and everything became black._

* * *

"No! Mikey!" the cyborg shouted and his organic eye opened. It widened in shock and surprise.

The lights were on once more. The lair was a former battleground, everything that could be turned and tipped, was. Magistrate Raphael and Deputy Michelangelo lay unconscious on the floor with darts sticking out of their necks. Splinter lay just further away, small groans escaped from his lips.

 _Oh no. T_ he mechanical turtle felt cold dread come over him. There were absolutely no signs of the teenage turtles.

"Master Splinter?" Cyborg Raphael tried to move and to his relief could move his leg. His sensors were slowly coming back to him; he could now walk carefully around his mask-less counterpart.

"Boys!" The mechanical one looked around worried. "Leo? Raph? Mikey? Donny?"

"Splinter." The cyborg began carefully crouching down beside the old rat. "I-I'm sorry… I wanted to help… but… but something blocked all my sensors. I couldn't even move"

Slowly the old rat tried to rise up. The large counterpart of his son immediately helped him, allowing the elder to use his strong hands for support. Splinter thus managed to rise to his knees and for a moment sat there, rubbing his head gingerly.

"W-we were attacked." The old rat cringed at the pain in his head. "The assassin…"

"I couldn't help, my brother… Donatello, must have sent some transmission signal that completely confused my system. I couldn't see or move, only hear," the cyborg whispered with heavy regret.

"My sons." Splinter opened his eyes, worry and fear in his eyes as the old ninja master looked around. "Oh no."

Cyborg Raphael slowly rose to his feet, in the process he helped Splinter rise up. The old rat had received a heavy blow on his head and was unsteady; the elder had to support himself by holding the cybernetic turtle's left arm.

"The assassin has taken my sons!" Splinter frowned. He was led to a seat in the kitchen corner, probably the only one that had been saved from the fight. There the old ninja sat down.

"I-I'm sorry… I couldn't do anything… I was helpless… helpless again." The cyborg gulped as the repressed memories of his last moments as a normal mutant resurfaced. Splinter looked at him and his hard expression eased a little.

"It is not your fault, Raphael, as you said. Your brother knew how stop you, there was nothing you could have done," the old rat said when seeing the distress in the mechanical turtle. It was though sometimes hard to imagine this large turtle ever breaking down like seemed to be happening.

"Now is more important to find a way to get my sons back," he then added.

"Y- you're… right," the mechanical turtle nodded and his organic eye looked at the magistrate and the deputy. "They must have been darted right away."

"Yes… could you carry them to more comfortable place to lie in? I fear they won't wake up for awhile," Splinter asked.

"I-I'll do that… you just rest here." The cyborg nodded and immediately turned to the two unconscious turtles. He was relieved about the short distraction the task offered, at lest it allowed him to gather his thoughts together. Splinter meanwhile put both hands on his temples and tried to block out the headache, his hearth aching in worry about his now abducted sons.

 **End chapter 3**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 18/10 2006

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **2k3 TMNT-World**

Magistrate Raphael groaned and gingerly put the icepack on his swollen cheek. He barely remembered what had happened. From his perspective, everything had just gone pitch black, then he felt dizzy and fell to the floor unconscious. In the process he had hit his head hard on the floor. Beside him was Deputy Michelangelo gingerly rubbing his wrist, he had fallen on his hand spraining the wrist.

"Of all the rotten…" the mask-less turtle growled. "I should have realized… that letter… of course that should have told us that he knew where the lair was."

"He took them all, why all of them?" Mike frowned and stopped rubbing his wrist for a moment. "I thought he just wanted Don and Leo."

"You expect me to know what goes on in that twisted sick mind of his?" the magistrate snapped. His brother raised an eye-ridge, the brown-shirt wearing turtle was clearly pissed off.

"I have contacted Leatherhead." Splinter walked into the kitchen corner, he limped with his walking stick. "He is on his way. He wishes to help as he can."

"Good, by the looks of it, we are going to need it," Magistrate Raphael said and lowered his head. "I'm… I'm sorry about what happened."

"Don't be. I should have realized my self the danger, but I suppose we were all too preoccupied over what the assassin wanted instead of also realizing what the delivery meant." The old rat sighed sadly and sat by the table. "I also took the liberty of signaling for my son's letter wearing counterparts."

"I was too afraid to ask. I mean they haven't been in that much contact with us, they seem to prefer you guys." The mask-less turtle took the ice pack off his face. He glanced at his brother and frowned a little.

"Maybe you should wrap that wrist," he said, his brother had resumed rubbing it.

"Nah," Mike shook his head. He then loosened his orange wristband and used it wrap his sore wrist more properly.

"Well, guess this gear still has its uses," Raphael said with a slight chuckle.

"Say, where is the cyborg?" The deputy looked around but didn't spot the mechanical one anywhere. He and Raphael turned their attention back to Splinter who sighed sadly.

"He will return, but he was very distressed after this attack and wished to go and talk with his wife. It seems it brought up uncomfortable memories," the elder ninja master explained.

The two off world turtles looked at each other. They had to admit not having met the cyborg as often as their counterparts. Not interacted too much with him. However, they hardly could imagine what could distress the large mechanical turtle. More to the point, would they or anyone want to be near him when he got distressed?

* * *

 **Turtleland**

April sighed in relief when she finally drove the car into the parking space in front of the garage. This had been a long day and she was looking forward to just hang around in peace and quiet, though of course her two-year-old daughter Michelle might not allow that.

The woman stepped out of the car and opened the backseat door. She reached inside and began un-strapping the turtle child from the chair. Michelle was sleeping, so April made sure to be careful not to wake her up.

 _Now if you could just stay like that for another hour, then this day will be perfect,_ she thought with a small smile. Sure she loved her daughter very much, but you could only take so much hyperactivity for one day.

She walked towards the front door, holding her daughter carefully while fishing up the house-keys from the purse. The woman halted when seeing that the door had been smashed down.

 _What the…_ April frowned. Raphael was as far as she knew still with Michelle's four uncles and grandfather. Carefully the human stepped inside, her brow sunk even further. The walls had large holes. There was smashed furniture everywhere. She unconsciously hugged her daughter a little tighter.

The woman carefully made her way down the hallway. Her brow rose when seeing that most of the pictures on the wall had been spared, at least those containing her or Michelle. However, any that was of the cyborg had been smashed, as well two pictures that had them all three together had been half ruined. That is, Raphael's part on the image was destroyed but the area with the girl and the woman had been spared.

Then she heard a canned sound, sobbing. April's jaw dropped a little and her eyes opened wide when entering the living room. It was as if a tornado had gone through it, every furniture was in pieces and the walls were half destroyed. However, that didn't shock the woman the most; it was the crying mechanical lump in one corner of the room.

"Raphael?" she addressed her cybernetic husband. He sat in the corner, his large mechanical arms covering his sunken head. The cyborg didn't try to look up, the sobs just continued to come from him.

April was almost lost over what to do for a moment. She had never seen the mechanical turtle in this state. Sure, he had been sad before, especially when he was remembering some parts of his past. However, Raphael had never cried so bitterly and looked so small.

The woman took a quick glance around; there was nowhere to put Michelle down. So she walked to him still holding her daughter. On her way she managed to rescue a blanket and shook it a little to remove the dust and any debris in it. Then close by, bundled in the blanket the little girl was put on the floor.

"Raphael?" April could now crouch down in front of her husband who still cried. "Raphael, speak to me. What's wrong?"

She knew it was useless to try to remove his arms from his face; they were too heavy and strong. If Raphael didn't want to move them, they wouldn't budge. Instead, she just laid one hand on his knee joints and the other gently on one arm. Her husband continued to sob bitterly.

"Raphael love, please. Tell me what's wrong," she continued to coax him gently to speak.

"I…I'm useless," he spoke at last, the voice broken. "I was… rendered useless… I couldn't help… I couldn't do anything…"

"What? What are you talking about?" April frowned in worry, something really bad must have happened.

"Honey, please. Look at me and tell me what happened." She gently stroke the metal arm.

Slowly the large mechanical arms began shifting. April removed her hand to allow Raphael to slowly sink them to the ground. His organic eye was closed but it didn't stop tears practically flooding the fleshy part of his face. The woman ignored the cold mechanical red eye that was always open. She concentrated on the part that could portray the distress the turtle was in.

"Look at me love." The human gently put her hand on his fleshy right cheek. Carefully the normal eye opened, it was sorrowful as the large reptile stared at his wife.

"What happened?" April asked again, keeping her tone gentle and mild. Raphael never did any kind of property damage willingly around the house. He was always so careful and aware of his strength. Thus the woman took it fully into consideration that something really terrible must have happened.

Eventually Raphael finally began speaking. His voice was low and sorrowful despite its canned effect. The large turtle explained what happened in the lair of the teenage turtles. He gritted his teeth hard when recalling how helpless he had been, unable to move or do anything. He had to listen to his friends being assaulted and abducted.

The whole time, his wife kept her hand on the turtle's cheek. This was how April gave him comfort, as she could hardly squeeze his hands and Raphael would risk crushing hers if he tried.

"I couldn't move… I couldn't see… I could only listen… I couldn't help them… just like I couldn't help Mikey… again… my brother rendered me immobile and helpless again," Raphael cried. The voice broke again and the turtle began sobbing. Yet he managed to resist the temptation to grab for his wife's hand, knowing too well what could happen if he did.

"This damn body of mine…" the turtle growled. His organic eye glared down at the mechanical mass that he was. "One signal and my brother could put me to stop. One, just one."

"I wish I could get rid of it… I wish… I wish I could hug you tightly… hug Michelle… but I can't… I'm a walking talking weapon of mass destruction that has a standby mode and my own brother knows how to activate it." Raphael closed his eye once more and ground his teeth, causing a metallic scrapping sound.

"Shh." April gently caressed his cheek, trying to calm her husband down. "Raphael, you must calm down. I know it's hard, I know what he is capable myself. We both know. But you are a very gentle soul and that's why I love you."

"Daddy?" A tiny voice emerged from the floor. April and Raphael looked around. Michelle had woken up and had sat up, she was rubbing her eyes tiredly and stared confused at her parents.

"Daddy cry?" she inquired and struggled to her feet, having to untangle herself from the blanket first.

April was about to go and help her daughter, but Michelle proved able and managed to kick the blanket off. She then quickly stood up and rushed towards her mother and uncle/father.

"Daddy not cry," she said and immediately began climbing into his lap. The whole time her parents' watched, small smile on them both. However, Raphael's eyes were still sorrowful. April was ready to help her daughter if the girl needed.

However, Michelle showed a long expertise in climbing her large father. She effortlessly managed to climb over his leg and to his lap. There she settled so the turtle girl was seated face to face with her uncle/father. April had by now removed her hand from Raphael's cheek, but kept one hand on the organic part of his upper legs.

"Why daddy cry?" Michelle asked but didn't seem to be expecting an explanation. She leaned forward to reach with her small hand and patted Raphael on the organic part of his face. "Not cry, you never owie."

Raphael couldn't but grin now. The little girl, despite her young age, had already learned that it was hard to injure her uncle/father. Thus she really had never witnessed him showing any signs of pain. April smiled as well; if anybody could bring her husband out of any funk then it was the little girl.

"Michelle…" Raphael whispered now really smiling with the organic part of his mouth. He slowly raised his left arm and rested on his knee. Michelle immediately began knocking on it.

"See, no owie," she said smartly. April couldn't even hold it. She burst out laughing and so did her husband, Michelle clapped her hands and giggled in delight.

"Now owie, no sad," she claimed and jumped up and down in her father/uncle's lap.

"No… I guess not," Rapahel said and looked at his wife now. "I just… I couldn't help it. I broke down. Sorry about the house."

"I think you're entitled for at least one break-down." April smiled and patted him on the cheek.

It was now that Michelle looked around and noticed the mess the living room was in. The eyes of the little girl bulged out in shock. She then quickly looked at her mother and shook her head.

"I not do, I not do," she said quickly, worried that she might get in trouble for the mess. Again her parents laughed.

"Oh sweetie, of course you didn't do it." April smiled and reached over her husband's knees to hug her daughter. "Don't worry honey."

"No, daddy did this mess," Raphael confessed. Michelle looked at him surprised.

"Daddy do?" she asked confused.

"Yeah I'm afraid so… don't worry I'll clean it up," he chuckled weakly. "I have a whole lot of messes to clean up now."

April nodded, catching the double meaning. She picked Michelle up and stood up since her husband began moving, he rose to his feet and sighed deeply. He looked at his small family.

"I would feel safer if you two went into hiding while this going on," he then said and frowned a little. Then the turtle told his wife about the suspected location of his brother and the assassin.

"All right but where?" April nodded, she knew better than to argue about that. Already knowing herself what the assassin could do.

"Let's go together to Splinter, maybe he or the magistrate know of a place," Raphael said and then took a deep breath. He could still feel the lingering sadness, but the turtle realized he had to collect himself and remain calm. His friends needed help.

* * *

 **2k3 TMNT-World**

The bright light alerted those in the kitchen that the cyborg was returning from Turtleland. Originally, the large turtle could only transport to the old warehouse above the old lair. Now that it was destroyed, Ninja Master Donatello and his teenage counterpart had managed to reprogram his transporter. Now the mechanical turtle could transport directly into the new lair.

When the lightshow subsided, it revealed Cyborg Raphael and his wife April who held Michelle. The little girl perked up when seeing those in the kitchen corner. Everybody had risen up when they arrived.

"Hey guys," the mechanical turtle greeted with an uneasy smile. "Sorry I had to leave like that… I had to talk with my wife."

"We understand, welcome back. We have much to discuss," Splinter said and approached the newly arrived.

"Mike, Mike, Mike," Michelle chanted and waved her arms towards the two dark-green letter-wearing turtles that still stood by the table. The one wearing orange and an M-buckle smiled and waved.

"Hey dudette," Michelangelo said with a broad grin on his beak. April put her daughter down who immediately ran towards the counterpart of her uncle. The M-clad one crouched down and scooped the little girl up when she came.

"I brought April and Michelle, because I don't feel comfortable leaving them behind. Especially if, you know," the cyborg said uneasily. The old rat nodded in understanding and gestured to him and the woman to come to the kitchen.

Aside from Michelangelo who was now busy playing with Michelle, there was also his brother Donatello. The deputy and the magistrate were there as well plus now Ninja Master Donatello and Leatherhead. Everybody greeted the newly arrived.

"As you can see, Donatello and Michelangelo managed to arrive." Splinter gestured to the two letter wearing turtles. Donatello smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, Leonardo and Raphael will come shortly later," the D-wearing one explained.

Those who could sit down did so. The cyborg took position behind his wife and folded his mechanical arms. The expression on the mechanical turtle was now very hard. The magistrate cleared this throat before beginning.

"Well, this surprise attack greatly reduced our numbers and almost puts up back at square one. I almost have the feeling that the assassin has been playing with us and misleading," he began and sighed.

"Donatello." The magistrate indicated to the dogi-clad turtle. "Is going to mount the rescue operation with Master Splinter, their main focus will be on getting the young turtles away from the assassin and his cronies. The Deputy and I will continue with our work in stopping the access to the Kmara worlds."

"Don't these two operations go hand to hand?" April asked confused. The cyborg had managed to explain a bit about the situation, but only what he knew.

"Yes and no," Magistrate Raphael explained glancing at the woman. "The deputy and I do not need find the assassin's base of operation to stop the access to the kmara worlds. However, we have to go there and scan the area, make sure no off-world people are in there and so on. I can't really tell more about the whole operation I'm afraid."

"Of course we help each other; we will be working together in both operations. Nevertheless, we will have a different objective to focus on. I really have to focus on shutting down this violation on the codes. Yes I want to go barging to the rescue of my counterpart and his brothers, but some of us must handle the codes while others handle the rescue," he continued and eyed around.

"Our enemy has shown cunning and great skills, he would have a greater chance at stopping one large team than two smaller ones," Master Splinter added in. His fellow Ninja Master did few hand signals with his left hand. The magistrate translated for those who didn't understand.

 _And two teams mean dividing the attention. The assassin may be prepared for that but it still harder than allowing him to concentrate on only one distraction,_ was what the black-wearing turtle said.

"We cannot be many on this mission, I'm afraid that Donatello and I have decided we will only accept help from two more," Splinter said. "As much as my sons and I will appreciate all assistance, it is also important that someone assists Magistrate Raphael as well. His job is no less important and he did enlist for the aid of my sons that has now been robbed off him."

"If… if they indeed are located now in Turtleland, then it's given that my _brother_ has equipment to detect any approach I make," the cyborg mentioned and shook his head. "And with how easily he disabled me…"

"But we are going to need a help from a local," Master Splinter said and his brow furrowed. "We do not have any evidences that they are indeed located in your world. But we at least want to make sure."

"Raphael, you did work the closest with the emperor." April turned a bit in the chair to look at her husband. "You were mind controlled, but you were still aware and still have the memories. If anybody could help them locate a hidden base or a laboratory in Turtleland, it's going to be you."

"We were two who worked closely with him," the cyborg said and his organic eye rolled. "The other is General Murrow; he's spending life in prison though and was fiercely loyal to the emperor. Doubt I could scare any information out of him. I'll help the rescue then."

"Me too," a voice addressed them all. Everybody looked at the source to see a dark green turtle wearing an L-buckle belt. There was a line on his plastron and his shoulders and arms were scarred.

"Leonardo? You are early," Donatello half rose in the seat in surprise. His blue clad brother walked closer but wasn't smiling, after him came wheezing R-wearing Raphael.

"That… sadistic… bastard. He… had… me… run… the … rest… of… the…way," the red clad turtle said between each breath he took. Leonardo ignored his complaining brother and bowed briefly in greetings to everybody.

"We accept your help, Leonardo, welcome," Splinter told the L-wearing turtle who first now smiled a bit.

"You and your family helped me and my family. It's high time to return the favor," Leonardo said.

"Guess Michelangelo, Raphael and I will help the magistrate then," Donatello said and sat down.

"As will I," Leatherhead mentioned.

 _And may whatever higher power that exists have mercy on us._ The magistrate didn't show any outer expression except serious one. However, on the inside he was extremely worried and unsure.

* * *

 **Turtleland**

Don slowly gained consciousness but felt like the whole Battle-Shell had crashed onto his head. Groaning he opened his eyes and blinked a bit at the bright light greeting him. It was then the purple-masked ninja discovered that he was strapped to a table.

 _Oh crud._ He managed to keep his eyes open and tried to raise his head but it felt just too heavy. What the olive-green one could make out of his surrounding was very little. The bright light was almost directly above him.

"Ah!" he was unprepared for the table to suddenly move and slowly move into a vertical position. The olive green turtle frowned, by the looks of it he was in a cavern. It had computer equipment and in one corner was an opening that looked almost like it lead to a cell. However, the light above him didn't manage to illuminate the whole cave.

 _Oh no._ Don glanced to his left side and saw his brothers lying on other tables, strapped as well and unconscious.

 _Wait a minute._ The olive-green one frowned. He could only see Mikey and Raph. The ninja turned his head to the right. There was a table there but it was empty.

"Looking for something?" a familiar voice asked him. The voice was just too familiar; it was almost like his, just colder.

"You!" Don sneered a little. While he had been looking away, the former overlord had stepped in.

"Been a while hasn't it, Donatello? Save for that brief moment back in Dimension X, and we didn't even meet. I would say it's almost two years," ex-Emperor Donatello said with a smirk and walked closer to the table.

"Sounds about it," the purple-masked one grunted with a scowl.

"I must apologize for the lack of illumination. While I'm not sure how well my power packs are performing, I'm trying to preserve some power." His counterpart looked up and around before fixing his gaze back on Don.

"Did you like my birthday letter?" the lab-coat wearing one asked, his smirk changing into a grin. The younger turtle raised an eye ridge.

"Excuse me? You wrote that?" Don's jaw dropped when the other reptile nodded.

"I'm not just a good actor, I have a knack at forcing handwritings," the former overlord chuckled at the expression he got from the prisoner.

"Now don't take all the credits here 'your majesty'," a chilly voice addressed him and suddenly beside the lab-coat wearing turtle appeared the assassin. "I did sign the letter."

"Yeah, but that was just to see how well I did," ex-Emperor Donatello noted, sparing his employer a short glance. Their attention turned back to the purple-masked turtle who was eyeing the assassin warily.

"What do you bastards want?" Don gritted his teeth. The assassin just smiled wide and the ex-emperor smirked. The purple-clad one now narrowed his eyes on the black masked turtle. "Where is Leo?"

"Leo? Oh, well." Assassin Leonardo stepped back a bit and rubbed the back of his neck as if he was unsure. "We have a little problem."

"What did you do to him?" the prisoner demanded.

"Nothing, well not now that is. That's not the problem," the black clad turtle said and looked at his employee. "Have you seen him?"

"He's not my problem, I have had enough to do with preparing the lab," the reptile in the lab-coat grunted.

"Right, sorry," the assassin said though there wasn't much sincerity in his voice. He looked back at Don and shrugged. "I'm afraid your brother is hiding."

"Hiding?" the younger turtle frowned in confusion.

"Yeah, ah just a moment." The black clad turtle disappeared into darkness the light couldn't erase. The purple-clad ninja glanced at his counterpart who was shaking his head but still smiled.

"Leave me alone!" was suddenly shouted sharply.

 _Leo?_ Don could hear it came from somewhere deep inside, even outside of the cave.

"You have no choice, get in here." The growling voice of the assassin could be heard. There was scuffling but then movements could be seen further inside the cave. The black-masked one returned and after him came a blue masked turtle.

"Leo?" Donatello whispered.

It did indeed look like his brother who stood there now in front of him. The turtle even had the shell wound on his carapace. The blue clad ninja looked utterly ashamed and refused to even return his brother's confused gaze. Instead his head was hung and he stared at the sandy floor.

"As much as I would enjoy letting you think that your brother willingly turned against you all," the assassin chuckled. "I'm afraid you would only find out anyway. Show him Leo."

 _Oh no._ Don recognized the symptoms. Leo didn't hesitate following the order. He reached up with his hands and removed his blue mask. Then he turned his head to show his right temple, nothing was visible. Then the assassin brought up a rag and rubbed it roughly over a spot on his counterpart's head.

Don gulped when seeing the clear surgical scar, almost identical to the one that was on Mikey and his M-clad counterpart. The rag was now dirty with something green in color, most likely some kind of makeup to completely conceal the evidences. There was no room for any doubt in the purple-masked turtle's mind. His brother was under mind control.

"No… Leo, oh no." Don gulped and wondered how long his brother had been under this torture.

"I… I'm s-sorry Don," Leo whispered shutting his eyes tight and clenched his teeth.

"Monsters!" the purple-masked turtle growled, glaring daggers at the assassin and the ex-emperor.

 **End chapter 4**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 24/10 2006

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Turtleland**

Don continued to watch his brother with a worried frown. Leo still stood nearby, though the blue-clad one didn't return the gaze. Hung his head instead and hadn't uttered a word since whispering his apology. The assassin had ordered his counterpart to stay and thus the younger turtle had been compelled to be there.

The purple-masked ninja tried his restrains and his eyes bulged out. The straps actually tightened when he struggled. They didn't give any relief until he stopped, then they loosened a little bit but not enough.

 _Must have some sensors or something in them,_ the olive green one thought eyeing the strap going over his waist.

He could hear the assassin and the ex-emperor speak further inside this cavern, but spoke too low for him to hear what exactly they were talking about. Don glanced to his left and began to wonder why Mikey and Raph hadn't woken up yet.

"You were only knocked out… they got sleeping darts," Leo answered his unspoken question.

"Leo…" the purple-clad turtle looked at his brother. "What happened… when?"

"Two days… two days before your birthday," the blue-wearing ninja ground his teeth. "Remember when I went out?"

"Yeah, you absolutely refused to let any of us to come along." Don's brow sunk while recalling the event.

"I was going to look for a birthday present for you. For obvious reasons I couldn't take you along. I was sure I would have to bribe Mikey to shut up if I took him and Raph was busy himself." Leo sighed and slowly sunk down to the floor to sit. He still stared at the floor, the expression on his face sad.

The olive-green turtle raised an eye ridge when recalling that day now. Leo had in fact returned home in a rather strange mood. He just claimed being tired and did go early to bed. However, before that he had acted somewhat strange, almost as if he was lost. Everybody had though brushed it off and figured that it was as the basic-green turtle had said, he was just tired. After that he had become normal as ever, kept claiming he had just overdone himself while on a run. Mikey had jokingly added that their blue masked brother really needed to learn how to relax.

"Leo…" Don hesitated for a moment and the glanced in the direction their captors' voices came from. He lowered his voice. "You know anything? What they are up to?"

"No, I know just as much as you… I don't remember too much what happened. The assassin ambushed me, didn't say anything just attacked. I felt I was better equipped to fight him after training with the Ancient One. He at least looked impressed," Leo continued with his explanation.

"But something hit me… I think the assassin was just distracting me. Either the Demolisher or the former emperor was waiting to do a sneak attack or something. The next thing I know, I'm waking up on some sort of a table. Strapped down and the assassin standing there with a maniac grin." The blue-clad one shuddered.

"He told me I would be working for him… whether I liked it or not. I tried to protest but couldn't speak. Not until the ex-emperor came and activated something with a remote. After that no matter how hard I try, I follow the assassin's every order. He ordered me not to tell anybody what happened. I was then sent home with instructions what to do. I got no choice; the chip in my head had me follow it to the letter." Now first did Leo finally look up and at his olive-green brother. A tear was crawling down his cheek.

"The letter was not fastened to the door, I had it on me the whole time and I was just as frozen as Cyborg Raphael when the lair was attacked. I have no control any longer Don… even now, I'm telling you all this because I was told to do so if you asked." The basic-green turtle turned his head away again.

"It's not your fault Leo… we already know how strong these chips are. Don't you remember when Mikey attacked us? I'm sorry this had to happen to you," the purple-masked ninja said sadly.

"Well isn't that sweet," somebody grunted and then there was a chewing noise. The two turtles glanced around and saw the Demolisher standing nearby, having observed the conversation. He had his arms semi-folded and in the right hand was a mostly finished apple.

Don didn't respond but frowned heavily. It was first now he noticed how large Raphael's blood-red masked counterpart was. He wasn't a giant, but obviously very strong. The ninja also recalled Raph telling how durable the Demolisher had been in a fight. He knew how defend himself against martial arts forms.

"So." The camouflage-pants wearing reptile walked closer to the tables, he was staring at Mikey and Raph who still were unconscious. "I heard something about one of you being a champion."

The purple-clad turtle didn't like the eager grin coming on his brother's counterpart. Now that Demolisher Raphael stood in front of Raph's table, Don could see that the older turtle was only slightly taller than his double but definitely more muscular and by the sound of it, he was looking for a fight.

Don and Leo perked when there came a groan from the tables. They both saw where their red-clad brother was slowly regaining consciousness. The Demolisher stepped back a little, still munching on the apple. Raph opened his eyes and blinked for a moment. The table had already moved to a vertical position.

"What the…" he snapped completely awake when seeing his smirking counterpart. "You cheating son of a…"

Raph cringed when the straps holding him down began tightening. He stopped struggling against them and glared at the Demolisher. Then he eyed to his side, gritted his teeth when seeing Mikey but then his gaze fixed on his two waking brothers.

"You guys ok!" he asked but then noticed that Leo was free.

"He's mind controlled," Don quickly pointed out.

"YOU SON OF A BITCHES HAD BETTER HOPE I DON'T GET FREE FROM HERE!" Raph immediately snapped his head to glare at the Demolisher and roar his threat.

"Oh, I can hear Raphy-boy is awake." The assassin approached the tables once more. The red-masked turtle sneered at him.

"Well I'm glad my temporary darts work. I use them so seldom that I sometimes am not completely sure if they do," the black masked turtle chuckled and took position so he had all four tables in view.

"I suppose you boys are now dying to know what is going on." Assassin Leonardo looked first at Don and then Raph. Leo never left his position on the floor. "Though I do not doubt that my brother, the magistrate, has probably given you his theories."

"We know you are apparently accessing restricted worlds," Don told him.

"Only one world so far and only sent a probe through. Didn't personally go there." The black masked turtle shrugged and now spared his blue masked counterpart a short glance. "But yes I am in the process of investigating them, and you four are going to help."

"We'll never help you!" Raph snarled and tried again to struggle against his straps. Once more his bonds tightened until the turtle stopped.

"Yeah, better warn you, those straps do not like it if you wiggle too much," the assassin mentioned smirking mockingly. Then he gestured to his counterpart. "And I think your brother is a good example that you will be helping, whether you like it or not."

"Why do you necessarily need us?" the purple clad one asked.

"This is a big operation and 'his majesty' isn't sure he can handle all the technical aspects alone. I'm no scientist, and we best not let the Demolisher near sensitive equipment," the black masked turtle began explaining and eyed the blood-red masked reptile who snorted. "And well, Tony can only do so much."

"So Leonardo figured we would get another of my counterparts to help." Ex-Emperor Donatello now appeared. The lab-coat wearing turtle was grinning sadistically. "But I didn't just want any counterpart. I wanted the one responsible for my overthrow."

"Well technically speaking it is your employer who is responsible. I was just minding my own business when the switch happened three years ago," Don protested and sported now a worried frown. Seem that the cyborg was right, the former overlord was bitter towards him.

"I can prove that I didn't expect you to muck that much around and causing the downfall of Turtotopia," the assassin claimed.

"Indeed, didn't you shut down Tella whose job was to monitor my brother so he couldn't deactivate the mind-control? And didn't you express desire to help overthrow me?" the former-overlord said narrowing his eyes on his counterpart.

"W-wha… how do you know?" Don did recall mentioning wanting to help the cyborg bring down their brother. That had happened in the private laboratory and the ex-emperor had never arrived there after being apprehended.

"I was maybe sick but I wasn't witless. I heard my brother's testimony in the trial and could easily put the pieces together when he mentioned 'unexpected help'," ex-Emperor Donatello growled.

"You leave Donny alone bastard!" Raph growled from his table.

The lab-coat wearing turtle glanced at the very-dark green prisoner unimpressed, he then eyed the assassin who shrugged but smiled. The former overlord reached for something in the pocket of his coat. It looked like a small remote and he pushed a button on it. Raph screamed when he was suddenly surrounded by electric energy.

"Hey stop that!" Don snapped. Leo jumped up and with a growl prepared to lunge into his brother's counterpart. However, before he could even jump, the blue-clad turtle yelped in pain and grabbed his head while crumbling back to the floor.

"Leo!" the purple-wearing turtle shouted out in alarm when seeing his brother in great pain on the floor.

The energy disappeared from Raph, the red-mask turtle groaned and his head hung limp with a pained expression. Leo curled up on the floor, still holding his head and shivered. Don shot dagger glares at his captors but was ignored.

"Just a small demonstration Raphael," the ex-emperor said still staring at the red-clad one. "To show that you really are not in position to make any threats."

"And Leo, you really have to start remembering that the chip punishes you if you try to attack us." The assassin turned his attention to Leo. The blue-clad ninja was slowly sitting back up, but he sneered up at his smirking captor.

It was then that the effect of the sleeping drug wore off Michelangelo. The orange masked turtle groaned as he opened his eyes and blinked at the bright light. The table moved so he could see his captors who all stared at his table. It took a moment for it to register for the blue-greenish turtle. Then his eyes bulged out when recognizing everybody.

"Ooooh crud." He gasped.

"Good morning Mikey, did you have a pleasant night?" the assassin asked stepping right in front of the younger reptile. Michelangelo was about to answer but halted, then his eyes narrowed on the black masked turtle.

"Oh you got to be kidding me," the orange masked turtle groaned and glared around. "Did everybody get taller than me?"

"Mikey!" Don was stunned that the first thing on his brother's mind was the height. "We have just been abducted and you are still going on about the height difference?"

"Well that's a first." Assassin Leonardo was holding back laughter. He hadn't exactly expected this out of his prisoner. Then the black clad reptile glanced down at his body. "But good eye for detail Michelangelo, I have indeed grown a little."

"How is that possible?" the purple-masked turtle frowned. As far as he knew the assassin was eleven years older then him and his brothers.

"Special formula." The black-clad turtle gestured to the ex-emperor. "Invented by him."

"I normally used it on my turtle soldiers." The lab-coat reptile shrugged. "Makes them a bit taller, stronger and faster."

"I don't need to be taller," the Demolisher suddenly chimed in. The blood-red masked turtle then with a grin hammered his fist into the table Raph was on, right beside the prisoner's head.

 _Meep._ Mikey gulped when seeing the very visible dent on the table. The assassin chuckled, but the former overlord glared at the dent and muttered something.

The Demolisher stepped back cracking his knuckles. Raph had somewhat recovered and sneered at his counterpart, indicating that he was by no means impressed.

"So I guess… Leo?" now first did the orange masked turtle spot his blue clad brother sitting on the floor.

"He's under mind-control, Mikey," Don explained sighing.

"What?" the orange masked gasped for the second time. Leo turned now so his back was towards them. The blue-masked turtle just couldn't bear facing all three of his brothers like this.

"You are going to have to mind-control us too if you think we will help you in any way," Raph growled, he had recovered from the electric shock and could now lift his head properly.

Ex-emperor Donatello sighed. He was about to press the button again on the remote when the assassin held out his hand, signaling him to halt. The black-masked turtle folded his arms and turned towards the red-masked turtle. Mikey and Don did not like the devilish smirk on Leo's counterpart.

"You really think I need those mind-control chips to control you?" he asked, the voice was now chilly and in his only eye there was a strange glint.

"Whatever you do to me, it won't work," Raph snorted.

The assassin laughed loudly and shook his head. Then the black-clad turtle disappeared into the darkness. There was an awkward silence for a moment. The prisoner, except for Leo, eyed each other confused. Assassin Leonardo returned shortly later holding a sai. It had a red ribbon around the handle, indicating this was Raph's weapon.

Suddenly the black-masked turtle threw weapon. Don winched and closed his eyes; there was a loud thud right next to his ear. The purple-clad turtle carefully opened the eyes again and glanced to his side. Embedded to the table beside his head was the sai.

 _Oh no._ The olive-green turtle froze; standing right in front of him was the assassin. The glint was still in his eye.

"Hey! Hey! You leave Donny alone!" Raph growled but the black clad reptile didn't listen.

Assassin Leonardo grabbed Don's jaw with his left hand. The purple-masked turtle grunted and tried to break free, but the iron grip was too strong. Using his right hand the assassin forced his prisoner to open his mouth. He ignored the shouts and protest coming from the other prisoners.

However, as the black clad turtle was grabbing Don's tongue, there was a loud scream behind him and suddenly two hands grabbed the black shirt. The assassin was jerked back and in the process lost his iron hold on the purple-masked turtle. Don's whole body shook both in fright and shock, his jaw and tongue were on fire. Nevertheless, he still stared more startled at the scene on the floor.

Leo was screaming and grabbing his head again, having once more been punished by chip, but shortly before he had managed to stand up and go for his counterpart, ripping him off his brother. After a brief scuffle, it ended with the blue-masked turtle in his current condition and the assassin was slowly rising up.

"I see your brother want's to play," Assassin Leonardo said, he was still grinning.

"Bastard!" Raph growled from his table but the straps reminded him yet again that struggling was futile.

"I…you may… control me… but I won't… let you harm my brothers!" Leo growled as he slowly, breathing heavily, sat up.

"All right I won't." the black masked turtle folded his arms. Everyone in the cave stared at him confused.

"Leonardo, stand up and go to Donatello's table. Take out your brother's sai and cut out Don's tongue," the assassin ordered his blue-masked counterpart.

The horror in the four younger turtles could hardly be described in words, because although Leo was horrified to hear the order, he couldn't protest it. The blue-wearing ninja almost immediately began rising up.

"You all four know that the mind-control chip cannot be resisted," the ex-emperor reminded them watching the event with a smirk. "Your brother may not want to do this, but he has no choice."

Leo began walking towards Don's table. The purple masked turtle shifted uneasily and clammed his mouth shut. Yet he doubted that would do him much good. The basic green ninja reached for the sai and pulled it out of the table. He then grabbed Don's beak.

"D-D-Don… I'm sorry… I-I-I can't stop!" Leo whispered and prepared to pry open the mouth of his terrified brother.

"STOP!" Raph roared. "Ok bastard, you made your point. Stop this!"

"So you see, I don't need all of you under mind-control?" The assassin looked at the red masked turtle.

"Yes, YES! STOP!" Raph was actually getting really worried, Leo had managed to open Don's mouth who was crying out the best he could in terror.

"Leo stop!" the assassin ordered, just as the blue-clad turtle had grabbed a hold on his brother's tongue. "Let go of your brother, come back here. Give me the sai."

Mikey and Raph both sighed in relief when Leo did what he was told. He let go of Don and returned the weapon to his counterpart. The assassin, still smirking walked now back to the position where he had all four tables in view.

"Now than, everybody clear on that. You help whether you like it or not?" he asked eyeing each of the three turtles on the tables.

There was no response; Raph glared daggers and other sharp objects at him. Mikey was glancing around worried; most did the orange mask turtle stare towards his purple masked brother. Don was badly shaken after the near tongue-losing experience, tears were visible on his cheek and his head was hung. Leo had disappeared into the shadows, hiding once more.

"I'll take that silence as a yes." The assassin smirked. "Now then. Donatello I believe you had some business to do with your counterpart."

"Yes, if you could put him to sleep for me first," the former overlord said. He had put the remote back in his pocket.

"Oh right." The black masked turtle picked up his dart gun from the utility belt. Then he aimed it at Don and shot a dart at him. The young ninja winched when it hit his shoulder but was shortly later unconscious.

"Hey, what is going on?" Raph demanded.

"Oh nothing, the emperor is just going to prepare his assistant," the assassin explained. "He's going to be having a mind-control chip just like Leo."

* * *

 **Assassin's world**

"Oookay, did you call the police?" the man in blue overalls asked and scratched his head. Another man clad similar stood beside him.

"Yes I did," he nodded. "They are on their way."

The two men stood in front of a grave, it only had a simple gray headstone and nothing else. They were part of the maintenance crew of this particular cemetery. The smaller one had spotted a rather large hole in the grave.

"The coffin has been broken, the body is gone. Grave robbers no doubt." the taller one sighed sadly. He was kneeling beside the hole. "Damn, some people have no respect."

"What does the headstone say?" the other worker asked glancing at the stone marker.

"Hm… all it says is Michelangelo and apparently the death date. Died almost two years ago," his friend told him, glancing at the headstone.

"Hm, I only began here last month." the other man shrugged. The one kneeling nodded.

They both looked up when they heard a groan. It came from somewhere further away, near were few bushes and trees had been planted. The taller man rose up, his brow sunken into a frown. Then they carefully walked towards the sound.

"Shit!" the smaller man cringed when seeing somebody laying half hidden in the bush.

"I'm calling an ambulance." The taller one grabbed for his cell phone.

Meanwhile his friend and knelt down beside a young man who was badly beaten up. He had bruises on his face and hands, his clothes were torn. The cemetery worker didn't bother checking for life signs since it was obvious the man was alive. Instead, he focused for other damage.

"He's badly beaten up, but I can't find anything broken," he announced.

"Man who could have done that?" the other muttered and put the phone back on his belt. "Ambulance is on the way."

Suddenly the injured man sat up and screamed. The two workers immediately went to try to calm him down. However, the human looked terrified of something. His eyes were bulged out and he kept screaming.

"Leave me alone! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he then cried and limped back down. The two cemetery-workers stared confused and startled at the apparently unconscious person. The smaller man then reached out and checked the pulse.

"He's dead," he whispered shocked.

* * *

"You know, if it wasn't for the current situation I would be almost enjoying this break," April said with a small smile.

"Yeah… I hope the boys are all right." Luna sighed and rubbed her hands together.

The two women were seated in Luna's living room. The cyborg's wife and Michelle had been transferred to Ninja Master's Donatello's house for now. Currently they were now just sitting and drinking tea. The children played on the floor.

Michelle was trying to teach one-year-old Apollo how to build with blocks. However, the turtle boy seemed much more interested on either gnawing on the colorful cubes, or he decided that his collection of stuffed animals was more interesting.

"See, Apllo, do this," the little girl instructed and put a red square on top of a yellow one.

"You're forgetting an 'o'," April told her daughter with a smile. Michelle looked at her for a moment but then turned back to her teachings.

"Bau-bau," Apollo shoved a stuffed toy towards the tower block.

"Nooo." Michelle sighed and pushed at the toy. The boy just wasn't appreciating the art of block building.

Apollo pulled the toy back to him and cuddled it. The turtle girl on the other hand resumed her work. The mothers were having hard time containing their giggles. Michelle managed to use the last block and still the boy was just playing with other toys.

"Apollo no build," the little girl pouted, but her frustrations were forgotten almost instantly when Michelle figured she might just as well, and jumped into the pile of stuffed animals.

"He has a lot of stuffed toys I see," April said regarding the small toy hill. It wasn't big but for the human it was a lot. "Michelle never was much for animals or dolls."

"Well…" Luna hesitated and rubbed one hand nervously. "Some of them are gifts."

"Gifts?" April looked at her and was a little confused why the turtle woman looked so sad suddenly.

"Ever since he found out… he sends monthly few gifts… we wanted to throw them away… but he made sure we didn't." Luna looked down shaking her head.

"How?" the human asked, realizing that she meant Apollo's biological father, Assassin Leonardo.

"Threatening to take him away from us… he's legally able to do that if he tries," the turtle woman whispered.

"That creep," April whispered but was careful not to portray too much anger in front of the children. Luna could only nod in agreement.

Suddenly the front door was broken down from its hinges. The two women jumped from the couch, on instinct they ran for their children and picked them up. Then they turned to face the living room doorway. Eyes wide open in shock.

"Friend… find….Leo…nardo…" a disturbingly familiar voice said.

April cringed when the mutant turtle stumbled into the living room, an ugly sneer on the blue-greenish beak. The body was covered in what looked like infected scars. There was a sickly green tint on the otherwise blue-greenish scale color. The eyes just shone insanity, madness, and he was foaming at the mouth.

 _Oh no…_ The human couldn't believe her eyes. This couldn't be him, he had died.

"Where…" the mutant entered an ugly dry coughing fit for a minute. Then he glared back at the terrified women and children.

"Friend… no time… where… friend… Leonardo…where!" he finally hissed baring his teeth. He was missing few and the rest were rotten.

 _Oh good lord, it's this mad Michelangelo counterpart._ April now spotted the wound on the turtle's plastron. It was healed and just a dent in the plate, but still recognizable.

 _But how?_ The women gulped. The crazy mutant was approaching.

 **End chapter 5**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 26/10 2006

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Turtleland**

"I um… apologize for the mess," Cyborg Raphael said as he gestured everybody to walk into his house.

"W-what happened?" Leonardo asked. The L-wearing stared shocked at the broken walls and furniture.

"The reason I had to go and talk with my wife," the mechanical turtle muttered as they stepped into the living room. "Um, yeah, well only the bedrooms and the kitchen escaped."

"You are lucky to have a supportive wife and wonderful daughter to help you through your turmoil," Splinter told him. He watched Leonardo and Ninja Master Donatello try to put a couch back in a proper position. However, it didn't look too good.

"And I must admit, meeting you and your sons, has also been a great help," the cyborg said with a small smile. "Well we are going to use this house as a base of operation, just tell me what you need to know. Almost everything is stored in my brain."

"The Ninja Master wants to go over to his world and fetch a scanner he has there. He forgot to bring it." Leonardo approached them holding a note. Behind him the dogi clad turtle was bringing up his dimension traveler.

"Right, we'll wait for him then." The mechanical turtle nodded. He then eyed around the destroyed living room. "We could move into the kitchen while we wait, there are more reliable chairs there."

The three left the living room and Donatello who effortlessly used his only hand to punch in the codes. Then he operated the traveler and a black doorway opened, the dogi-clad turtle put his traveler back inside his uniform and walked through.

* * *

 **Assassin's world.**

The Ninja Master thought a peaceful scene would greet him, but he was very mistaken. The moment he heard Luna shout from the living room, the black clad turtle instantly went for a Jo staff. Frowning under his mask, Donatello rushed forward.

His eye ridges sky rose when seeing the ugly mutant approaching his wife, child, April and Michelle. However, that was only a quarter of a second hesitation. He immediately scowled and jumped. The Jo spun on his left hand as the turtle landed on top of the intruder.

The force was so much in the landing that the sickly creature was slammed growling to the ground. The Ninja Master jumped off the attacker and turned so he was shielding the women and children from view. He quickly wedged the Jo staff under his right arm, the turtle then got out his traveler using his left hand. The gadget was thrown to Luna followed by a hand signal.

 _Use the return operation. It will take you to Raphael's house, quickly I'll hold this creature off._ Donatello then grabbed his Jo back and got ready. The mutant was rising snarling and cursing.

"W…want… friend…!" he snarled as he got to his feet.

 _He is familiar,_ the Ninja Master thought. The alignments of the scars were familiar and the healed wound on the plastron.

"It's this crazy counterpart of Michelangelo, the one who was supposed to be dead two years ago," April informed him just as Luna managed to operate the dimension traveler. The human woman was holding both crying children while the turtle worked.

 _How on earth?_ Donatello frowned in surprised. He had been there himself when the sick counterpart of his brother had died, seen the funeral. The turtle had himself bought the gravestone.

Michelangelo attacked with a roar. The Ninja Master jumped and kicked, the hit landed hard on Mike's head. The mad mutant staggered back shaking his head. Donatello landed with a frown; he had knocked out humans with this hard kick. It was obvious that his opponent was resilient.

Glancing back he nodded satisfied. Luna and April were disappearing through the gate with the children. He turned back to his opponent who was charging once more with a growl. This had happened a little bit quicker than the dogi-wearing turtle had anticipated. Mad Mike managed to collide with him and they both rolled through the closing dimensional portal.

* * *

 **Turtleland.**

 _Curses!_ Ninja Master Donatello made a throaty growl when he was rolling on the Cyborg's living room floor; on top of him trying to hit him was the crazy mutant.

He tried to use his Jo staff to keep a distance between himself and Michelangelo. The dogi-clad one had no desire to learn if his opponent bit or not. Their scuffle continued for a minute but then suddenly the mad reptile was ripped off him.

"What the hell?" Cyborg Raphael stared at the wiggling creature he now held by the neck.

Ninja Master Donatello rose up from the floor. He noticed Splinter standing in the doorway and Leonardo was there as well, one hand on a katana handle. In the distance, he could hear child cries. The women were calming the children elsewhere.

 _This is Mad Michelangelo, the crazy mutant who was supposed to have died from poisoning two years ago,_ the dogi-clad turtle explained with a hand signal. Then he slapped his head when remembering nobody understood it, he re-said his message on a note.

"Really." Raphael frowned heavily with the organic part of his face, staring at the note first and then at Michelangelo who made every attempt to escape the mechanical hand.

"Must….find….friend…" the mad reptile snarled, clawing at Raphael's metal fingers.

"Who… who is that?" Leonardo asked grimacing at the sight of the creature.

"When we encountered the assassin the second time, this turtle was his employee," the cyborg explained glancing at the L-clad ninja. "He was stark raving mad, but he died supposedly after being stabbed with a knife full of venom."

 _He's the counterpart of Michelangelo, from an unknown world. The venom both poisoned him and mutated him. He was rotting alive the last we saw him and apparently died. We buried him,_ Ninja Master Donatello wrote on a note for the blue-clad turtle.

"Doesn't look very dead," Leonardo commented.

"Now who is this friend he speaks of?" The cyborg glanced down at the angry creature in his clutches.

"Could it be the assassin? After all that was his last associate," Splinter mentioned.

"One way to find out," the mechanical turtle said and shifted his prisoner to the left hand. Then he lifted the right arm and out of the knuckles came a familiar needle. Splinter and the Ninja Master cringed, knowing what was going to happen. Only Leonardo looked confused, as he had never witness this operation.

He soon knew, the L-clad turtle's eyes bulged out when the needle was jammed into Mike's beak. Strangely enough, the mad mutant hardly paid it much heed. He at first continued to struggle against the metal hand, but then the cyborg pinned him up against his metal plastron so he couldn't wiggle as much.

"What is he doing?" Leonardo asked Splinter, almost horrified at the process. Oddly enough, Mad Michelangelo didn't seem to be in too much discomfort. That puzzled the old rat and the dogi-clad turtle.

"The cyborg has the ability to enter people's mind by connected directly to their brain," Splinter explained to the counterpart of his son. "But usually the procedure is very painful or so I understand from my son."

"Well aren't you an odd one," the cyborg muttered after a minute and withdrew the needle out of Mike's beak and let him go. The crazy mutant crumbled limp to the floor, only his heavy breathing indicating that despite all odds, he was alive.

"He apparently has a great resistance to pain; I mean most people are screaming their lungs out when I'm forced to do this." Raphael eyed the others.

"Although I would have preferred this not to happen, it has been done. So did you learn anything from him?" the old rat inquired, keeping an eye on the mad double of his youngest son.

"Too much," the cyborg sighed staring down at their prisoner.

"The poor guy. He lost his family in a gruesome way, witnessed it all and couldn't do anything. That, plus years of loneliness, began driving him insane until he finally snapped. He kidnapped people to get company, kept them prisoners or as pets. Many of those managed to commit suicide. Unfortunately there are many gaps in his memory that I can't fill in except by guesses," Raphael explained to them.

"But two years ago, he met the assassin. The assassin promised to be his friend if our 'guest' here, would help him. Michelangelo agreed," the cyborg stepped back a bit to regard the turtle on the floor.

"Then of course we all thought he was dead. The memories are a bit spotty after two years ago, there is a lot of darkness, but the nearest I could figure is that he spend two years digging himself up. The cemetery isn't that far away from the street you live in Donatello, that's how he found his way to your house. He remembered Luna and April and spotted them through a window," the mechanical turtle finished.

"So he is after the assassin." Splinter nodded but noticed the cyborg shaking his head.

"Well yes and no, he wants to reunite with the assassin, he clearly still views him as a friend," Raphael told him.

"Isn't that sweet," Leonardo muttered. "So what should we do with him?"

His question was answered rather abruptly. Michelangelo suddenly sprang to his feet and darted for the living room doorway. He escaped before the Ninja Master and Splinter managed to do anything, Leonardo had as well been so unprepared that he fell to the floor. The cyborg growled and rushed after the crazy mutant.

"Dammit!" the mechanical turtle snarled when following the prisoner out of the house. Mad Michelangelo had disappeared very quickly.

"He escaped, I can't see him, even when zooming." The cyborg turned to face the others who had followed. "Damn, I should have kept my hold on him. He wasn't supposed to recover so quickly. I thought his brain would need time to reboot."

 _Possible that with his great resistance now for pain, that the process was quicker,_ Donatello suggested on a note.

"I'll notify the authorities about him, let them deal with it. We must focus on rescuing the boys," Raphael grunted.

"You are right; it's too late now to search for him. I do hope though nobody comes to harm," Splinter said frowning in worry.

* * *

 **2k3 TMNT-world**

"So how is it going?" Magistrate Raphael asked, watching Leatherhead and Donatello work.

"The equipment is almost ready," the croc told him with a nod. "It should be sufficient defense. The boys used this gear when dealing with the mutant outbreak few weeks ago."

"Good, I rather have more than butterfly swords to handle anything that we might see there," the mask-less turtle muttered and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Do we really have to go over there? I mean, if these worlds are so bad." His R-wearing counterpart sat nearby with his arms folded.

"The equipment I have to set up has to be put there manually and on the right place. Not until then can the people at the IDA headquarters re-seal these worlds with new codes. This equipment makes sure that no off-world people are in the world when it happens," the magistrate explained and gestured to four small crates nearby.

"Besides, I want to see if I can't catch Leo with his black gloved hands in the cookie jar," he added with a wry grin.

"And unfortunately, even though he's a mellow Raphael, he is still Raphael and has no idea how to really handle this technology." Deputy Michelangelo shot in and earned a glare from his brother.

"Hardy har Mikey," the magistrate growled. "This is why I wanted Donatello to help; I can't bring many people into this and he is usually quick to realize how things work. Nobody could be sent from the IDA unless absolutely necessary and this mission is technically speaking 'not happening'."

"Oooh, so it's a secret mission like those secret agent dudes do in the movies," M-wearing Michelangelo chimed in where he sat on the floor.

"Something like that," Magistrate Raphael shrugged.

"So what do we know about our first destination?" Donatello inquired and handed Leatherhead a screwdriver. The crocodile then proceeded to fasten something on a device he was working on.

"Code 56-ab-34-X," the magistrate's eyes narrowed and he began pacing a bit.

"Few scientists from my world disappeared there before it was officially sealed; only one was recovered. Dead," the turtle began explaining. "The body had strange markings on it and a bite wound on the shoulder, strange and round after very sharp row of teeth."

"The strangest thing was the scientist should have been alive." The mask-less turtle stopped and eyed each and every person in the room. "There was nothing to indicate that he should be dead. He wasn't missing any blood; the shoulder wound did not puncture any veins. The markings on the body seemed more akin to what a suction cup leaves behind."

Even Leatherhead and Donatello had stopped their work. Everyone was staring at the magistrate shocked. The brown-shirt wearing turtle sighed and stopped his pacing. Scratching his head, he glanced up for a short while.

"No sign of heart failure, no brain damage, nothing. Strictly speaking the man should have stood up and walked away, the bite mark and the markings were of non-fatal nature." Magistrate Raphael shook his head. "Then there appeared a life witness. A man sacred witless. He talked about black creatures that stuck themselves to people like leeches and drained the very life out of them."

"The IDA took no chances; this world was sealed off and given a kmara code. These creatures were described as mostly humanoids but not extremely tall, about five feet and two inches maybe more or less," the mask-less turtle told them. "And we have to go there, to get this world resealed and make sure Leo isn't mucking there around."

"Why am I only hearing this now?" the deputy asked with a frown.

"Because normally it's classified and restricted information, never to be used because nobody is supposed to be able to break the seal or use the codes," his brother told him. "I'm sorry Mikey, but I was forbidden to talk about this… until now."

"Ok, so the danger over there are some black monsters that suck the life out of you," the R-wearing Raphael said and eyed skywards. "And here I thought this was going to be difficult."

"Don't laugh yet," Magistrate Raphael remarked dryly. "56-ab-34-X is considered a low risk Kmara world."

"Um… yeah, so when do we go?" his counterpart asked.

"Hopefully soon." The magistrate glanced towards Leatherhead and Donatello who had resumed their work on the gear and other equipment.

* * *

 **Turtleland.**

"R-Raph," Mikey whispered, eyeing where his brother was strapped.

"Yeah, Mikey?" The red-masked turtle lifted his head. His whole body ached. The ex-emperor had seen fit to give him more shock therapy, after the very dark green turtle had made few more crude comments at him.

"I-I…" the orange clad turtle eyed around. Leo hadn't showed himself after incident many hours ago. Don was also no longer on his table.

"I'm scared," the blue-greenish turtle confessed.

In other situations, Raphael might have brushed his brother off as having an overreaction, even made a comment about it. However, not this time, in fact he would have been surprised if Mikey wasn't afraid. The red clad-ninja had to admit being very worried himself.

"It's ok, Mikey," he told him thus instead.

"Can you see them?" his brother whispered. Raph looked around, the Demolisher and the assassin had disappeared few hours ago. The ex-emperor was working somewhere further in the lab, with the assistance of his now mind-controlled purple-clad brother.

Raphael remembered protesting loudly when the assassin had announced it. Mikey had as well, but they were silenced with the electricity. Then they were forced to watch as the former overlord operated on their brother's head, inserting the blasted chip. Then when Don had woken up, he hadn't even said a word. The olive-green ninja had been un-strapped from the table and without hesitation began following his counterpart's orders.

"No, they are out of sight," Raphael answered his brother finally. It was then that Leo resurfaced. The blue clad turtle was holding a tray with food on it.

"I'm supposed to feed you guys," he whispered, not even looking at his two bound brothers. "But I don't blame you if you don't want to."

Raph stared at his older brother. He kept reminding himself that the turtle in front of him was mind-controlled. The red-clad ninja had himself seen how powerful it was, on both Mikey and now Leo.

"Give Mikey the food, I'm not hungry," the very dark green turtle said.

"I-I can't Raph… I was ordered… I'll end up force feeding you, even if I don't want to. Otherwise I would do what you suggested," Leo warned his brother. Raph gritted his teeth, his hatred for a certain black clad turtle growing stronger.

"All right then," he grunted and his brother fed him some of the food on the tray, before heading to Mikey's table.

"The ex-emperor is out of earshot, he's in the cloning facility," Leonardo whispered while feeding this orange masked brother.

"Don?" Raph wondered.

"He's with him, they are preparing something. I'm not quite sure what though," the blue clad one told them. "I have to warn you guys, you are going to be handled by Demolisher."

"Crud," the red-clad one grunted. Mikey cringed, remembering when the Demolisher dented Raph's table.

"And he's very eager to find out which one of you is the Battle nexus champion. He knows now that it's not me or Don," Leo then said and backed away but didn't take his eyes of Michelangelo. The orange clad turtle's eyes had widened when hearing that information.

"And what we learned from our letter-counterparts, this bastard is a very eager fighter," Raph sneered. "Mikey, you will not dare bragging about being the champion to this guy."

"What?" Mikey snapped his head sideways to stare at his brother.

"You heard me, Mikey. You saw what he did to the table. I have fought him myself. You are not going up against him," the red-masked turtle said in a warning tone.

"B-but… but," the orange-masked ninja protested.

"No buts, Mikey, you are not fighting that crazy son of a bitch. This will not be like the rematch against Kluh, even though that bozo and his family were bloody cheaters. My idiot counterpart is even worse of a cheater than them," Raph growled in a warning tone.

"Don't you remember what he had Don's counterpart go through, just so he would be a tougher opponent?" Leo reminded his brother. "He had the ex-emperor inject him with something that made him stronger and tougher but almost drove him mad."

"And don't forget his brother, my other counterpart," Raph grunted. "This guy is crazy, you are not fighting him and that's final."

"So who's going to fight him then?" Mikey frowned, but the silence he got was all the answer he needed. For a moment he stared slack jawed at his red-clad brother.

"What makes you think you stand a better chance?" the orange masked turtle asked startled.

"Nothing, he just has to go through me first before he can touch any of you," Raphael growled.

The brothers would probably have continued this conversation if they hadn't heard a voice coming from somewhere. Leo quickly turned to face a direction to the right. He was frowning.

"It was the assassin… he and the Demolisher were just returning," the blue-masked turtle whispered.

"Well here he is," the unmistakable voice of Assassin Leonardo announced.

Leo left his brothers to approach the entrance of the research facility. He witnessed a very odd scene. There in the middle of the cloning facility, stood the Demolisher and the assassin. In front of them was a very dark green turtle in prison clothes. The newcomer was kneeling in front of ex-emperor Donatello.

"My lord, it is good to see you well," the prison-clothed one said, grabbed Donatello's hand and kissed it.

 _Ooookay._ Leo had to admit finding this particular scene very odd. He spotted where Don was working on something, a computer panel by the looks of it.

"General Murrow, please stand up. We need you to get to work," the former overlord said. Murrow stood up straight and bowed briefly.

"Immediately, my lord. What is it you need of me?" the turtle asked with his head bowed.

"Come with me, I'll explain the situation too you." Ex-Emperor Donatello gestured to the general to follow him towards a doorway further inside the facility.

"Very creative with those charges I must admit," Assassin Leonardo told the Demolisher when the olive green turtle and Murrow walked away.

"Meh, child's play," the camouflage-pant wearing turtle muttered with a shrug, they were now walking towards the research facility. Leo immediately backed away further into the room.

"Well it worked, wide enough hole to go quickly through, get the prisoner and disappear. Caused enough confusion, I really must admit that when it comes to explosives you are the expert." The black masked turtle did sound impressed.

Again, the Demolisher only shrugged. The two turtles walked into the research facility. Leo took position near the tables. Even though he was under mind-control, the ninja still wanted to try to protect his brothers the best he could. The blue-clad one was though really starting to hate this small amount of freedom the assassin was giving him. The black clad turtle seemed to really enjoy ripping it away with every order he gave.

"Hello boys, I hope you aren't too tied up at the moment." The assassin grinned when he and the Demolisher approached the prisoners.

"Huh, even Mikey can make funnier jokes than that," Raph grunted.

"Leo step away," the black-masked turtle ordered. His counterpart scowled and clenched his teeth. As usual, the chip didn't allow any hesitation and the ninja walked away.

"Now then, you two will be under the observation of Raphael here," the assassin addressed the bound turtles with a smirk, patting the Demolisher on the shoulder.

"He'll be handling a part of the operation and you will be two of his assistants there, but no funny business. You do know the consequences if you try anything," Assassin Leonardo then added.

"Right," Raph snorted and glared at his blood-red masked counterpart.

"First." Demolisher Raphael walked closer to the tables. "I want to know which one of you is the so called 'Battle Nexus Champion'."

"I am," the red-clad ninja said without hesitation and sneered at the Demolisher. "And what are you going to do about it punk!"

The camouflage-pants wearing turtle smirked evilly, cracking his knuckles he approached his counterpart. However, a chuckle from the assassin halted him. The Demolisher glanced back at his employer who was smiling wide and shaking his head. Then the black-masked turtle eyed Raph.

"You really are a bad liar, Raphy-boy." He snickered some more. "But cute that you're protecting your brother like that."

"What are ya blabbering about?" Demolisher Raphael grunted.

"Oh it's obvious. Raph isn't the champion," Assassin Leonardo snorted and shook his head again. "Michelangelo is."

 **End chapter 6**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 04/11 2006

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Turtleland**

"You touch my brother and you are going to regret it the moment I get out of this!" Raph growled as the Demolisher approached.

"Gentlemen, you are needed in here," the voice of ex-Emperor Donatello addressed them.

"Oh yeah, I forgot he was going to wake up the clones." The assassin nodded and walked towards the entrance, on his way the black-clad turtle noticed that the Demolisher wasn't following.

"You can have your little brawl later, we'll soon need to begin," he told the blood-red masked one.

Growling Demolisher Raphael turned away from the tables and followed his employer. Mikey sighed in relief and Raph had to admit feeling similar. Leo appeared out of the shadows, still keeping a wary eye in the direction of their captors who were exiting the cave.

"How the hell did he figure I was bluffing," the red-clad turtle growled.

"Not from me or Don, they never asked us," Leo said and shook his head. "He probably guessed it."

"Guessed it?" Raph exclaimed with frown. His blue-clad brother glanced towards him with a solemn expression.

"Raph… don't forget that he wasn't always like this. He was once like…" Leonardo hesitated and cringed. "Like me."

"And your point is?" Raphael wondered though he was guessing it.

"Once he would have done what you tried. Protect any of his brothers by taking the punishment on himself. I know I would have tried what you did as well…" Leo was interrupted when a growling version of his voice called.

"Leonardo!"

Although he sneered, the blue-masked turtle was already on his way to the cave entrance. His brothers on the tables watched him disappear and Mikey shook his head.

"Remind you of anyone?" the orange-masked ninja asked dryly. Raph eyed to his right where his brother was strapped.

Raphael blinked for a moment; Mikey was staring back at him with a strangely serious expression. The red-clad turtle seldom saw him sport that face, it had to be under very special circumstances.

 _No wait… no it can't be._ One eye-ridge slowly rose on the very-dark green ninja.

"Wish I could get a glass of water right now, using my old raspy voice is hurting my throat seriously." Deputy Michelangelo stated and began opening his mouth. He moved it in a chewing motion as if he was stretching his jaw muscles.

"You… have… got… to… be… kiddin'… me." Raph's jaw was close to his chest.

"Sorry about all the play acting, but this appears to be the best time to confess. They are busy with those clones in the other room," the deputy said and allowed himself a small grin.

"Oookay, you are not a bad actor. When?" the red-masked ninja asked stunned. The orange masked turtle had pretty much played his counterpart flawlessly.

"Just blame me for Leo noticing sooner that you guys grew. Raph is coaching Mikey, making sure he for the moment plays me. Splinter is in on this as well," the deputy explained in a whisper, keeping one eye on the cave entrance.

"Sorry about the secrecy, but Raph figured that something might happen. He was very worried about our Leo wanting your Leo and Don. He wasn't sure what, but at the moment wanted me to masquerade as your Mikey. Just in case," he then added.

"I swear… and the assassin idiot didn't even notice this?" Raphael had to admit being very impressed. Now at least one of his brothers was safe from harm, but still it was at the cost of the deputy. However, the more serious turtle didn't seem to mind.

"Don't forget, I used to be like your Mikey. We are near identical in body; at least they would have to take a closer look to realize it," Deputy Michelangelo explained.

"So what's the plan then," Raph whispered.

"Well, I wasn't exactly expecting to be kidnapped by my own brother. But so far I want a bit more information before trying anything, so it's a waiting game for now, sorry," the older turtle told him. The red-clad turtle grunted yet he didn't say a word. The ninja knew the deputy was correct, but he didn't have to like it.

"Now let's see if I can't get that voice right again," Mike mumbled and then looked back at Raph.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the others are working on getting to us," the orange-masked turtle then said in a pure Mikey voice and with a reassuring smile.

 _Damn, you are good._ Raph couldn't but grin himself.

* * *

 **2k3 TMNT-World**

"You're doing great kid, better than I expected actually," Magistrate Raphael said and patted Mikey on the shoulder.

They were both in the bathroom, having chosen that spot as the safe one for normal talking. Mikey just nodded and kept staring at his injured wrist, so far the wristband had supported it, but it still hurt. Other things were also on the young turtle's mind. Like his abducted brothers.

"So I'm not overdoing anything?" the orange-clad one then asked.

"Well, your crack about me being still Raphael was a little lighter than Mike would do it. His version would have been drier, but it was passable," the mask-less turtle told him with a shrug.

"Ok is there anything more I need to know, so I don't give myself out?" Mikey wondered and now first eyed the magistrate.

"Not really, Mike is more silent than you are and only occasionally makes comments or remarks. You have so far managed to keep it on his level, don't worry, it's more important that Mike is not discovered. We can tell our team about this soon though, I'm pretty positive by now that we aren't being monitored as I feared we might be. Splinter will inform the rescue team about the switcheroo," the brown-shirt clad one told him.

"I still feel bad that all my brothers were turtlenapped and… well." The orange-masked turtle gulped. He was patted on the shoulder by the older reptile.

"I know it's hard, my brother is there as well and I wasn't exactly expecting this to happen. But I'm sure your father and the others will find and rescue them," Magistrate Raphael told him gently. "Come, Leatherhead and Donatello are soon finished with the gear. We'll be going soon."

Mikey nodded and the two turtles left the bathroom. The now gray-vest clad ninja put on a more serious expression before arriving at the workspace. Leatherhead and D-wearing Donatello were just putting Leo's Monster-Trapping gear on Raphael.

"Damn this thing is heavy," the R-wearing turtle grunted and held the Snare-Shooter.

"It's a good thing I helped Donatello design this gear, otherwise I would not have been able to do the modifications and duplicate one set," the crocodile said and stepped back from the red-clad turtle.

"This gear rocks. Why don't we use something like this Donatello?" Michelangelo asked. He was sporting a duplication of Mikey's gear.

"Right, like his inventions work, you really want to carry it on your back?" Raphael chuckled and aimed with the Shooter.

"Hardy har," Donatello muttered and began dressing up in his counterpart's gear. Leatherhead helped him.

Mikey was about to begin putting on his own gear, but then remembered that the deputy wouldn't know how. Therefore, he like the magistrate waited until Leatherhead could help them. Donatello was soon dressed up and the crocodile assisted the last two to put on the remaining gear.

"Now remember, none of us are expandable extras in a horror movie. So please be careful," Magistrate Raphael told the others, examining his counterpart's trapper gear he was now wearing.

"Won't we always," Mikey muttered, inwardly he was actually grinning. He had always loved the Trapper suits. The ninja had felt a bit sad how little they were used after the outbreak was over.

"Ok Leatherhead will be carrying the crate with the equipment we need to set up. We make sure nobody bothers him or us," the magistrate said and now picked up his dimension traveler.

* * *

 **Turtleland**

The assassin and the Demolisher watched the twenty, either very-dark green or basic-green, turtles getting dressed up in grey uniforms. Both of them were mildly impressed. None of the clones made any fuss or nothing, they had stepped out of the stasis fields and immediately began dressing up. The clothes had been available in a storage room; as well there were rifles of some sort.

Among the Turtle Soldiers walked General Murrow and the ex-emperor, both critically examining each and every clone. The general was now wearing a uniform that was brown in color. Donatello had dropped the lab-coat and was now only in his black shirt, pants and boots.

"Guess things are getting ready; you can put the gear on your turtles. You'll be going over soon," Assassin Leonardo told the blood-red masked one.

"'Bout damn time, gettin' stir crazy with nothing to do," Demolisher Raphael grunted and stalked towards the entrance to the research facility.

"I am sure they will do their job, my lord. Though they are few," Murrow told the former overlord. Both were approaching the black-clad turtle.

"They are in better shape than I was expecting after this long sleep," ex-Emperor Donatello addressed the assassin. "The rifles work so they are armed. They are strong and durable in combat situations, they are though no ninjas."

"Don't need them to be ninjas," Assassin Leonardo growled and folded his arms. "So we can send five with Raphael and the two teenagers?"

"No problem." Donatello shrugged.

"Good. Raphael and his team are going over and capture one of those black creatures the probe showed us. I think I might know the right people who would want to get their hands on one of those. But I want to make sure first," the assassin explained and eyed around. The soldiers who were fully dressed were shouldering their rifles and now stood completely still.

"I will select the soldiers for this job right away, my lord," General Murrow said and bowed for both Leonardo and Donatello before leaving them.

"You weren't kidding when you said he was loyal," the black-masked one said eyeing the former overlord with a smirk.

"Yeah, and don't worry about the soldiers. They have it hardwired to follow orders. So the Demolisher shouldn't have any troubles with them," ex-Emperor Donatello told him.

* * *

Inside the research facility, the Demolisher was approaching the tables. In his hands he was holding some sort of metal necklaces with some gadgets fastened to them. Raph sneered at his counterpart and Mike looked worried.

"Now boys, we don't have time for fun for now. Time to get to work," the blood-red clad one grunted. He began fastening a necklace on the orange-masked turtle.

"These can't be removed by force. Only with a remote that braniac has," Demolisher Raphael explained. "These necklaces can make you wish you had a mind-control chip. But I don't want that crap installed in either of you, no fun if we have some time later to fight."

"So what exactly are those?" Mike asked, using the Mikey voice.

"Let's just say, don't do what I say and these necklaces will give you a shocking reminder that you are not in charge." The camouflage-pants wearing turtle grinned while putting the necklace on his counterpart. Raph tried to struggle against it, but the Demolisher was too strong.

"And this transmitter here." The Demolisher stepped back and showed them a device he put then in his pocket. "Makes sure you don't attack me in turn and that you don't leave within ten meters of my location. So I suggest you guys stay close."

"Ready?" Assassin Leonardo came walking into the cavern. Following him were five gray-uniformed turtles shouldering rifles.

"I suppose," the Demolisher shrugged.

"Good enough for me," the black clad turtle said and turned to face the five soldiers.

"This is your commander on the mission, Hamato Raphael, also known as the Demolisher. He's the one in the camouflage-pants, with the cartridge strap, wearing the grenade/gun belt and carrying the shotgun. He's not the one wearing the necklace," Assassin Leonardo told them. All five gray-wearing turtles nodded.

"Hm, remove the masks of them Raphael, they don't really need them," the black-masked one said after a thought. "This way you are the only one with a mask."

The Demolisher shrugged and returned to the table. Raph continued to glare at him but Mike actually had a genuine shocked expression. The blood-red masked reptile took the mask first of his counterpart and then approached the smaller turtle.

"Wait… uh you don't want to take my mask. I mean it's like I'm naked without it," the deputy said innocently to Demolisher Raphael.

"Whatever," the camouflage-pants wearing turtle snorted and forcefully removed the orange mask.

"What's the point of removing our masks anyway?" Raph asked with a frown.

"Oh just because…" Assassin Leonardo glanced at the younger turtle and then eyed Mike and came to an abrupt halt.

The Demolisher stopped on his way back when seeing the suspicion coming over his employer. The assassin's eye narrowed on the blue-green turtle. Then he stalked to the tables picking up a rag out of his utility belt.

"What's wrong with you?" Demolisher Raphael asked and watched the assassin forcefully grabbing the deputy's jaw. Then Leonardo moved the head so the left temple was visible and used the rag to swipe quickly over it.

 _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap,_ the deputy thought. He of course didn't have an old surgical scar like Mikey did and the assassin had seen the younger orange-clad turtle without a mask before.

The assassin stepped back, his mouth was twitching and the eye was still narrowed. Suddenly he drew up his katana, but didn't listen to the loud protests from the two strapped turtles. The sword was used to make a swift cutting motion sideways. Mike and Raph both closed their eyes at the moment the blade swung. Both then carefully peeked when there was a soft clang.

The necklace had been cut clean off the deputy. The assassin now raised the sword high and cut down. The straps holding Mike were cut off and the turtle fell to the floor. He didn't kneel there for long. The black-clad one sheathed his sword quickly, grabbed the smaller reptile by the neck and lifted him up.

"Hello Michelangelo!" Assassin Leonardo hissed with a stone cold voice. Then he balled the free hand into a fist, let go of the deputy and punched hard.

"Hey!" Raph shouted but was ignored. Mike flew as his brother's fist made contact with his cheek. The assassin quickly walked to the deputy and kicked him in the head. Then he dragged the turtle up and punched him back down.

"What are you doing?" the Demolisher himself protested, utterly confused about this sudden turn of events.

"Hey! LEAVE…AARRGG!" Leo had just arrived into the cave and when seeing the situation was about to spring into action. However, the chip was quicker and the blue-clad turtle was soon on the floor in agony.

"This," Assassin Leonardo growled and pulled Mike up from the floor, the last punch had been really hard. The deputy had hardly had any chance to defend himself.

"This is not Mikey as in the teenager. This is my little brother, Deputy Michelangelo!" the black clad turtle snarled and threw the smaller one down. Mike groaned and moved weakly, he already had cuts and bruises from his brother's attack.

"What?" The Demolisher frowned even more confused. His employer stepped back, still glaring down at the deputy.

"May I ask what you and Raphael thought you would gain with this? You really thought this damn façade would work? You actually thought I wouldn't eventually find out?" Assassin Leonardo growled down to his brother.

"It was worth the try," Mike grunted and managed to rise up slightly on his arms. "At least you… don't have my counterpart."

"It doesn't change a thing Michelangelo, not one single fucking thing!" the assassin snapped. "The plan was sound, whether I got Mikey and Raph as well. They were just an extra addition."

Mike didn't respond and looked down. His older brother sneered in disgust and turned to glare at the Demolisher. The blood-red masked turtle was scratching his head, still a bit confused.

"You take Raph and the soldiers, you know what to do and your traveler has the coordinates," the assassin ordered.

"What about him?" Demolisher Raphael inquired pointing at the deputy.

"I'll handle my baby brother thank you very much," the black-clad turtle hissed.

The camouflage-pants wearing reptile shrugged and walked to the table with Raph to un-strap him. The formerly red clad turtle was going to spring at his counterpart the moment the straps were gone. Then the necklace kicked in, causing him to drop screaming in pain to the floor.

"I recall warning you about the necklace," the Demolisher smirked and pushed at the younger turtle with his boot-clad foot.

Raph growled and slowly rose up, glaring at the other reptile. The older one pushed him towards the five soldiers who waited patiently. These seven then disappeared out of the cavern.

"Leonardo!" the assassin snapped at his blue-masked counterpart who had risen but was staring stunned at Mike. He had heard who it really was and he was both confused and really surprised.

"You stand outside and make sure nobody interrupts us," the black-clad turtle ordered. Then his face twisted into another sneer as he glared back where Mike was still lying.

"My brother and I need to have a little…" the sneer disappeared and was replaced by a sadistic grin. "Talk."

 _Damn you,_ Leo thought as his body turned and walked to the cave entrance.

Mike managed to sit up and scrambled backwards when his brother turned to face him. The deputy recognized the glint in the assassin's eye all to well.

"Ok Leo… you caught me. You probably know already I'm not bugged, you probably searched us when we were unconscious…" the younger turtle began saying as the black-clad one approached cracking his knuckles.

"Leo…" Mike stopped and his eyes bulged out. Leonardo was removing his utility belt and then he started removing the pouches and gadgets. The stuff he put on a nearby table, now he wielded the belt like a whip.

* * *

The cries reached the cave entrance very quickly. Leo stood in front of it and winched at every smacking sound, yelp and cry. The blue masked turtle didn't dare looking back in; but he was the only one who noticed it. Don was completely under control, showing no expression and just worked. The ex-Emperor hardly gave the sounds a glance. Just kept working on a computer panel. The soldiers and General Murrow were unaffected.

 _I'm sorry Mike…_ he clenched his teeth. Amidst the cries and yelps were now begs.

"Remember this Michelangelo?" the growling voice of his counterpart snarled.

"Do you?" the assassin shouted and there was another loud smack. The deputy cried out in pain.

"This was your punishment when you were goofing off instead of training!" the black clad turtle growled.

 _What?_ The blue-clad turtle frowned when hearing this.

Leo remembered something the magistrate had told him and Splinter two years ago, back when they had first met the assassin's brothers. Raph's counterpart had told them in brief how the black-clad turtle had turned on them.

 _'He began relentlessly training us; we were under threat of violence if we didn't comply',_ the voice of the magistrate emerged from the ninja's memories.

 _Oh man._ The blue-clad turtle cringed and realized that Magistrate Raphael had only been giving them the mild version of the events. No doubt it had been too painful for him to simply up and tell everything.

 _No wonder he lost all humor in him._ Leo closed his eyes and actually flinched when there was a very loud smack.

"Please… stop Leo stop!" the deputy's begs now reached clearly to the entrance.

"I-I-I'll stop… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… I was just joking… sorry I'm sorry!"

"I'll stop goofing… please Leo stop…I'll be good… I'll train!"

 _I have been a fool,_ the blue-clad turtle thought. He finally dared himself to glance over his shoulder, his expression sad.

 _I knew they had all suffered… but I never fully realized. Aside from the Ninja Master's mutilation… I just didn't realize._ He couldn't see clearly into the cavern. But he could still hear everything.

"You were always a pathetic crybaby Michelangelo. Raphael and I only had to raise our voices for you to begin crying your eyes out," the assassin snarled.

Leo's eye ridge rose when there was a sudden silence, safe from soft whimpering sounds. Then there was frustrated growl and shortly later, the assassin appeared in the entrance, rubbing his forehead tiredly. In the other hand he was holding his belt, and though it was black the blood on it was visible. There were few tiny spots of blood on the turtle's forearms.

"Damn idiotic memories," he could be heard mutter. Then he looked up and stared at his younger counterpart.

"He… he is your brother," Leo said both shocked and disgusted.

He hardly registered the speed. Suddenly a black gloved fist flew into his beak and the turtle was thrown to the ground. The blue-masked ninja gritted his teeth at the pain. That punch had really hurt.

"I am in NO mood for any damn word about fucking morals and archaic ideals like honor!" the assassin hissed down to his counterpart.

"My brothers may feel free to live in the illusion that they are out of my control. But I will always remind them that they are never free of me. I will always be there and I will always control them, one way or another," the black-masked one snarled and twirled the belt as if it was a whip.

"I AM IN FUCKING CONTROL!" he then suddenly screamed and raised the belt.

The blue-wearing ninja gritted his teeth hard at the sharp pain; the belt had struck on his thighs. He tried to scramble away, but the makeshift whip didn't miss its mark once.

However, the assassin was not in mood to punish his counterpart for long. He stopped after the tenth strike and turned back into the research facility. Leo inhaled sharply and gingerly touched his thighs. The skin was raw from the beatings, but luckily nothing bled.

"What's he talking about, control…" the ninja sat up slowly. His legs were on fire.

"He's obsessed with it," somebody addressed him. Leo glanced up and frowned. It was the ex-emperor; the olive green turtle stood close by him and was smirking.

"He hates losing it. He always has to be in control. He reacts very violently if you try taking it away or challenge his control," the former overlord explained.

"So he has to control others, not matter what," the blue-clad one stated dryly. He noticed that Don's counterpart nodded.

"He also likes robbing people of control. That's why your mind control chip is on low power. He enjoys removing the control you have over your body. It's the only reason you can otherwise act normally," the ex-emperor told him and then pointed to where Don was busy working.

"Unlike your brother, his chip is on full power. He can't do anything unless ordered," he said with a chuckle and turned to walk away.

 _Damn you all,_ Leo thought and kept gingerly rubbing his sore thighs. He just hoped that they would somehow get out of his mess. He was so far not seeing any way out.

 **End chapter 7**

* * *

 **A/N:** Now before anybody asks, yes Splinter and Mikey did have a moment alone after the whole abduction events. It was just not shown as it would have spoiled the surprise.

Now can you actually spot the hints that D-Mike is actually Mikey in previous chapters?

Aaaaand now you know one reason why D-Mike is not as cheerful as his counterparts


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 11/11 2006

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Turtleland**

"All right, here is a map of Turtleland, it consist mostly of what was Turtotopia." The cyborg handed Splinter a long rolled up map.

The old rat nodded and un-rolled the piece on the kitchen table. Ninja Master Donatello stood beside him and tilted his head a little. L-wearing Leonardo stood on the other side and close by was the mechanical turtle.

The map showed what on other maps would show USA, Canada and top half of Central-America. The all-blue clad turtle blinked at the sight, the whole area was marked as Turtleland. Carefully he glanced at Raphael.

"T-This is all a one country?" he asked stunned.

"Yeah, my brother was very devious when he attacked for the first time. First, he sent a virus that disabled most of the computer systems for the militaries in these three largest countries. Then he had his robots monsters attack while his Turtle Soldiers were still getting ready. Then his soldiers were sent along with me and later General Murrow who I have mentioned, we conquered most of this on less than a year. Much of the human military had been paralyzed," Cyborg Raphael explained.

"He caused so much confusion that nobody managed to make any counterattacks until most of New Britain had been taken," April mentioned where she sat in a chair further inside the kitchen. Michelle was sleeping in her arms. Beside the human woman was Luna who held sleeping Apollo.

"New Britain?" Leonardo eyed her now utterly confused. The human and the cyborg both grinned.

"Oh yeah, we seldom mention it. United States of America never existed in this world. Instead, there was New Britain. What you call Canada was Espoir. The only country that was the same was Mexico," the mechanical turtle explained and now walked closer to the table.

"If my brother did construct a secret lab, he would make it in a secluded area," he then said and began pointing at areas in the map. "These are probably the best candidates. I know there are no plans for those; they are too far away and too secluded currently."

"They are many and very large." Splinter sighed, he did notice though that one of them wasn't that far from where they were.

"My brother was really only in two places most of the time in Turtotopia, the capital Mechville or New York. The main palace and house of councilors was in Mechville, but his main laboratory was in NY," the mechanical turtle explained. "That's where your Donatello and he switched places."

Leonardo shook his head, he remembered his counterpart telling when all this happened three years ago. However, this still managed to confuse him to no end. Yet he was probably just about as used to dimension traveling and his counterparts. After all his Donatello had invented a dimensional portal and then there had been Krang and Dimension X.

 _You think if he constructed a lab, it would be nearby either Mechville or New York?_ A note came from the dogi clad turtle.

"Not unlikely…" the cyborg halted and gritted his teeth. "Um excuse my phone is ringing."

Leonardo, Splinter and the Ninja Master stared after the cyborg walking away and to the doorway. They never saw him pick up a phone but he began speaking as if talking with somebody. His back was turned towards them so his expression wasn't visible.

"Yes this is Raphael."

"Uh huh."

"I see."

"Terrific… Wait repeat that."

"You don't say. Right, thanks."

"Yeah, sure, thank you bye."

The cyborg turned and sighed heavily. He noticed then the stares he was getting and patted his left metal shoulder-pad.

"The phone is in here. Anyway, remember General Murrow? Well he was busted out of jail just few hours ago," he said while walking closer.

"Murrow is free?" April asked worried.

"Yes, and guess what, one of his rescuers was possibly spotted. A turtle wearing blood-red mask, cartridge straps and camouflage pants," the mechanical turtle added.

"The Demolisher," Leonardo said and the others nodded. "But not the assassin?"

 _If the assassin was involved as well which is more than likely, he was careful to remain unseen,_ the Ninja Master explained.

"But why would the Demolisher free General Murrow?" April asked. All eyes were now on the cyborg that dropped into thought. The organic eye narrowed as he considered the possibilities.

"Generally my brother would have no use for him. Murrow was a great commander, knew how to handle the troops. He was also a master strategist; it was thanks to him that Turtotopia grew so quickly. Donatello would have no use for him unless it was…" the mechanical turtle cringed. "Unless it was to command turtle soldiers."

"You mean he could still have few?" April gulped and hugged her dozing daughter tighter.

"Well I don't think he's planning another invasion but it's likely he has soldiers that need to be commanded. Damn," her husband grunted and shook his head.

 _So where should we start looking?_ The Ninja Master brought subject back to its original topic.

"I honestly have no idea." The cyborg sighed, staring down at the map.

* * *

The deer had been no problem to bring down. Mad Michelangelo chewed on the leg bone, ripping occasionally the raw meat from it with his teeth. His beak and hands were bloody and nearby were the remains of the animal.

He was deep inside a forest, having managed to wander there after escaping from the house. The turtle eyed around occasionally, just in case if anybody was following. Nevertheless, he never stopped on his meal.

The very scarred reptile had really no idea how he survived. His memories were scattered and completely out of order. Most he remembered the darkness and digging upwards. The next thing he knew was desire to meet his friend again.

Whatever that had kept him alive seemed to be fading away. The turtle had found himself terribly hungry. Thus he had attacked the first thing he came across. The deer and he had pretty much beaten it to death; then ripped off the legs to eat the meat.

Soon all the meat was finished and the turtle sat with the back up against a tree, licking his fingers to clean himself. The whole time he was trying to think, wonder and even remember where to go. He figured those women would know, he recalled seeing them with the assassin but the others had chased him away.

 _Must find… friend… friend can help._ He wiped the blood from his beak with his hands and then licked them clean. _Good food._

Suddenly a horrible pain came over his head. He gritted his teeth and grabbed it with both hands. The turtle snarled and hissed, shook himself wildly trying to get rid of the pain. He didn't notice his veins occasionally bulged out as if something was flowing through them. Then it stopped and as did the pain.

Mad Mike looked up panting heavily; he paid no attention to the claws forming on his fingers. Didn't notice that his beak was slightly longer, the plastron and carapace were bigger. As well his tail was getting longer.

 _Must find friend,_ he thought and scrambled to his feet, then hurried off into the thickness.

* * *

Leo stared at the console; it had screens, switches, buttons and a keyboard. It really reminded him from something he saw on those shows Don and Mikey sometimes watched. Working on that particular one was his purple-masked brother.

They were in the research facility, Don had been ordered by his counterpart to work on something in there. Leo was watching him, since the assassin was busy and the blue-masked turtle had little desire to mingle with the soldiers or General Murrow.

As Leonardo watched his mind controlled brother work, he suddenly realized how little the turtle felt he knew Don. Sure Leo loved him as he loved his other brothers. However, he barely could remember when the last time they two did something together.

During the incident when Donatello had been mutated, Leonardo had realized once more how important the purple-clad turtle was to them. He had constantly been going to ask Don how to deal with the situation, when realizing it wasn't possible since it was the olive-green turtle who needed the help. However, he still wasn't sure how well he knew him.

At times, he could understand Raph and even Mikey at times, but getting inside the mindset of Don was a struggle. His genius brother was often working on something that went over almost everybody's head. If not then, it was usually something else his brothers had little interest in. Leo found himself sighing, feeling a little guilty now.

His thoughts were disrupted by the reason his counterpart was currently busy. There was a whimpering sound from behind. The blue-clad ninja glanced back. On one of the tables, now in horizontal position, sat Deputy Michelangelo and beside it stood his black clad brother. Assassin Leonardo was actually tending the wounds on the bluish-greenish turtle. The injuries the older turtle had inflicted with the whipping earlier.

 _I'm seeing it and I still can't believe it,_ Leo thought as he watched this for a moment.

Mike's face had escaped mostly uninjured, but he still had few bruises there. Majority of the cuts were on his hands and legs. The deputy was clearly terrified; he was shaking badly and couldn't even look at the assassin. The black-clad one didn't say much, only kept cleaning and mending the wounds.

"Now then," Assassin Leonardo said once the finale cut was mended. The right eye was narrowed on the shivering deputy.

"I hope you have learned your lesson," the older turtle growled. His brother nodded quickly, still not daring to look at him.

"I can't let you leave right now. Just stay here and you won't be hurt any further," the assassin warned him. Then the black clad turtle walked away from the tables, he took one casual glance towards his counterpart and Don before leaving the facility.

Leo, who had been watching, glanced back to the deputy. He blinked for a moment and then shook his head. Mike had stopped shivering and was rolling his eyes. The blue masked turtle could hardly believe it; slowly he turned away from his brother and walked to the tables.

"Don't tell me you were faking all this?" he whispered to the smirking deputy.

"Sure I was, if I can play your goofball brother, don't you think I can't fake being scared shitless of my Leo? Easy when you are actually scared shitless of him," Michelangelo answered. "The damn whipping hurt like hell, but he's injured me far worse than that, broke my arm once. Sure this did bring up some uncomfortable memories; I did have to battle a rising panic. But most of it was all an act."

"Look Leo, my Raph, my Donny and I have been dealing with the assassin since you and your brothers were pre-teens. Yes I will risk injuring myself if it helps at least stopping him, so don't worry about me, you should focus on your brothers. You can help Don you know," the deputy told the blue clad turtle who frowned in confusion.

Mike didn't say a word; he eyed the cave entrance and then looked at the younger reptile. The deputy then opened his mouth and pointed at it, then tapped the left temple with one finger and finally pointed were Donatello worked.

 _Wait, does he mean that I can use the voice command of the chip?_ Leo's eye ridges rose. Then he suddenly remembered back when the Raphaels had been bluffed by the assassin, who had pretended being him using his voice.

Leonardo returned back to the console after being waved off by the deputy, indicating he had a job to do. The blue-clad ninja stepped up beside his working brother watching him for a moment. He really had no idea what to do next, his voice was milder than the assassin's. The voice activation was probably picky on that.

 _No wait, what did my letter-wearing counterpart tell me at the birthday party? Yes my voice had reminded him of the assassin back in my funk period. Let's see now if I can get it right,_ Leo cleared this throat before trying.

"Stop working!" he cringed at how horribly similar his voice sounded like the black clad turtle's. To his surprise, Don suddenly stopped working and just stood still.

The basic-green ninja held his breath, wondering if they in the cloning lab had heard him. So far nothing, he was sure that if the assassin or the ex-emperor heard or suspected anything they would be stopping him now.

 _This is a long shot._ Leo inhaled deeply before giving a new order. "Deactivate control chip."

Nothing seemed to happen. For a moment Don just stood still then, much to Leo's dismay the purple-masked one began working again. Sighing the blue masked turtle was about to turn away, thinking it had just been a fluke. Suddenly an olive-green elbow hit him in the arm. Then Don pointed at a screen on the console before continuing to work.

 _Thanks, this damn chip was driving me nuts,_ stood on the screen. Leonardo gasped. It had worked.

 _We can't let them know though that the chip is deactivated and it's quite possible another voice command from them will activate it again. Therefore, we have little time, just stand there and pretend being sad about our situation as you were earlier,_ Don wrote another message on the screen.

Leo frowned; he knew the glint that came over his brother's eyes. It meant he was working on something. However, the blue-clad turtle did what he was told and went back to looking at his brother as if he was still being mind-controlled. After a minute another message flashed on the screen.

 _Right, hopefully my counterpart won't notice this. I sent a signal of our location. Unfortunately, most people will ignore it, as it is a very random one. It was the only one I could to with this equipment. It will only broadcast in this world so if the cyborg, who I sent this signal to, is not here, this attempt was in vain. However, he will recognize it, don't worry about that._

 _Don, you… I could kiss you._ Leo's jaw almost dropped but he just about managed to refrain from it.

 _Unfortunately I can't return the favor Leo. I overheard my counterpart mention it, that though the chip punishes you if you attack any of the three, the assassin, the ex-emperor or the Demolisher. Only your counterpart can order you. I on the other hand am at the mercy of both him and my counterpart,_ Don wrote on the screen.

 _Damn._ Leonardo frowned; he had been looking a forward to having his chip deactivated.

* * *

 **56-ab-34-X**

"Charmin' place," Raph grunted as the trudged along with the group. Between him were two soldiers, behind were two others and the fifth was in front beside the Demolisher.

For the ninja there was no question about it that he could easily take on the soldiers. He had faced tougher looking groups before. It was mostly the Demolisher and the necklace that was currently keeping him in line. The blood-red masked turtle had his only key away from this crazy world and the necklace was un-removable without help. It didn't help matters either the he had no weapons.

Currently the group was in some sort of a forest that had very sparse undergrowth and very thin trees. The forest really just consisted of trees, very few bushes. Much of the ground was actually barren, no grass, either leaves or dirt. Raph was carrying a backpack with some equipment and so was the Demolisher. The soldiers only wielded rifles.

"I swear if he gave us a wrong location," the camouflage-pants wearing turtle snorted and was glaring around.

"Maybe it isn't even the right place," Raph remarked. He got a glare from his counterpart.

The Demolisher opened his mouth to say something but a sound from the distance stopped him. The whole group came to a halt, everybody eyed around and tried to pin point the source.

"Sir, to the right," the soldier beside Demolisher Raphael said and pointed with his rifle to the right.

"Ok, we need to bag one of those critters alive," the blood-red clad turtle muttered and drew up a dart gun from his belt. "But feel free to use full force if you think it's necessary."

They walked in the direction they heard the sound coming from. As they approached, it sounded suspiciously like a terrified scream. Raph frowned and was really wishing for his sai; sure he was a ninja and should be able to use anything as a weapon, but nothing beat what one was familiar with.

They saw a fast movement somewhere in the distance. The soldiers got ready with their rifles, the Demolisher as well tensed up. The ninja narrowed his eyes on the movement. It was definitely something humanoid and running.

 _Oh shell._ Raph realized that whoever it was, he or she was running towards them.

The Demolisher dropped the pack of his shoulder; in his other hand was now his combat knife. His younger counterpart took the cue, realizing that if he needed to fight better to have nothing that could hinder him.

They could now see what looked like a young human come running. There were non-human features on him, but not easily identifiable from the distance. The person was the one screaming, the terror was clearly visible in his face. The group didn't have to wonder for too long why he was screaming and running.

Almost right behind him, jumping in the trees, was something black and large. Raph frowned in surprise. The creature went on a good speed and its target was the young humanoid.

"Great, we found our target," the Demolisher said having noticed the creature.

"We have to help him!" Raph growled referring to the humanoid, but the young ninja was ignored.

They could now easily see what the creature looked like. It was completely black with a flat face. It had glowing yellow eyes and an open mouth with a strange row of teeth. The arms and hands looked very flexible and on the fingers were round gray rings, almost like suction cup. The legs were short and muscular. In size, the creature was about as tall as the Demolisher.

Raph gritted his teeth; he mentally tried to measure the distance from the Demolisher to the two creatures. However, the black one would clearly reach his prey before coming with in ten meters. The ninja realized he had to force his counterpart to somehow follow, it was then he noticed the sai on the Demolisher's belt.

The Demolisher suddenly saw his younger counterpart dart past him, holding his sai. The masked turtle was in utter disbelief for a second, reaching behind his back to locate his now gone second bladed weapon. Then he growled and went after Raph.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" he snarled as he chased the ninja.

"The right thing!" the younger turtle snapped and ran in a straight line towards the other chase.

The black creature leaped down, preparing to land on the humanoid. It was then Raph jumped himself, aiming a kick at the attacker. His foot landed hard on the dark scaly skin and the monster was thrown way of course. The turtle landed and prepared for the counterattack.

The Demolisher sneered as he reached his counterpart, but he didn't have time to punish him; the black being was rising with a vicious snarl glaring at the two reptiles. The camouflage-pants wearing turtle realized he was in this fight as well.

"We have to bag him alive kid, don't mess it up or I'll let you be his next meal," he growled at Raph.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," the ninja snorted not taking his eyes of the monster. The other humanoid was long gone, either not noticing his rescuers or just didn't care. He simply used the opportunity that the attention was no longer on him.

The creature attacked, the Demolisher raised the dart gun and fired several shots. Not going to take any chances. The black one apparently had no idea what the turtle was doing and didn't even try to evade the darts. His whole chest now looking like a pincushion, riddled in darts.

Raph twirled the single sai and got ready for the approaching being. However, it was slowing down and its flat mouth now opened and closed. The Demolisher prepared his knife and from behind, they could hear the turtle soldiers come running.

The creature never managed to reach all the way; it fell flat down to the ground unconscious. The soldiers now all came and surrounded the monster, they had brought the backpacks and picked out of it gear to strap the being. The Demolisher shook his head and glared at Raph who was staring at the black creature.

"Gimme that!" the blood-red clad one snapped and ripped the sai away from his counterpart.

"Didn't want that ugly excuse for a sai anyway," Raph grunted.

"Ya better not try something like again on my watch. Next time I'll be standing and watching the necklace deal with you," the Demolisher growled.

"Why did you follow now?" the ninja snorted sarcastically.

The Demolisher didn't answer; he was snapping orders to the soldiers who had finished tying up the creature. The gray uniformed reptiles all formed a circle around the monster and picked it up.

Demolisher Raphael then picked up a dimension traveler from his belt and eyed around. Then the turtle operated it and a portal formed. Quickly the soldiers disappeared through, then the ninja and finally the blood-red clad one.

They never noticed that the humanoid they had rescued hiding nearby, peeking from behind one of the few thick trees in the forest. Slowly it form began to change, it got sorter and the brownish skin became scaly and black. The face flattened and the eyes became glowing yellow. The legs were now short and muscular and grey rings formed on its black fingers.

"Good luck my brother," the creature whispered. "I'll let the master know it has begun."

 **End chapter 8**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 16/11 2006

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **56-ab-34-X**

"Love the duds, bud," Michelangelo commented with a nod, he was walking beside his counterpart.

"Heh, thanks." Mikey grinned wide. He didn't currently have to act like the deputy and the cat had been let out of the bag about the switcheroo. Nevertheless, the turtle had to admit, he was starting to like the clothes.

"Didn't I see these woods in TV once, like 'The world's creepiest forest'?" Raphael asked and glanced around. The thin trees and almost no other plant life for some reason unnerved the R-wearing ninja.

This group had been walking for a while in the forest, Magistrate Raphael was in the lead and beside him was D-wearing Donatello. Next came the R-clad turtle and behind walked the two orange masked ninjas. Leatherhead was the last, carrying one crate on his back.

"Well it's not that far to our destination now," the magistrate told them. He was occasionally eyeing a device that looked a bit like a scanner or a tracker Donatello was holding.

"Funny, thought you said that half an hour ago," his counterpart muttered and glared at the large harpoon gun he was holding. The brown-shirt turtle ignored him or he was very used to these kind of comments.

"This world doesn't look so bad; didn't you say there were some creepy creatures around here?" Mikey asked. So far, they had a very uneventful journey through the woods.

"You know Mikey, for a police officer a slow day is a good day. Because slow day means no risk of being shot or otherwise killed or beaten up by some lunatic," Magistrate Raphael eyed back grinning.

"Yeah, so let's hope this journey keeps being boring," the R-clad turtle said.

However, their attention was quickly caught by a noise. It sounded almost as if somebody was fighting and there was shouting. Everyone looked at the red clad Raphael who palmed his face with one hand and shook his head.

"I just had to open my big fat beak," he muttered.

"Hm, the noise is directly in our path," Donatello commented working on the tracker device.

"We can't risk taking a large turn; there is no telling what we could meet or what we have to cross. Guess we head for the noise," Magistrate Raphael said but narrowed his eyes. "But be on your guard and weapons ready."

They continued and each and everyone were ready with their monster trapper weapon. Safe for Leatherhead who was as always weaponless, but the croc did relay on his brute strength anyway. As they got closer they could hear the shouting were curses, somebody was swearing heavily in understandable English.

"You fucking bastards better not touch me!"

"Die you ugly excuses for humanoids."

"SHIT!"

"Get offa me crudface!"

"Take that crap-for-brains!"

The group looked at each other unsure and then in the direction of the shouting and the battling noise. Carefully everybody continued and soon spotted where the battle was taking place. The colorful comments didn't cease at all.

"Fuck! DAMMIT!"

"Very clever you little turd-eater!"

"Gee, this guy is making South Park sound tame," Mikey commented while he and the others now got a closer look.

Surrounded by black humanoid looking creatures was a mutant turtle. He was viciously stabbing a slashing and sending a hateful comment at anyone coming too close. The creatures snarled, growled and tried to approach, but the stranger so far managed to keep them at bay. There were few dead creatures lying nearby, but the turtle looked injured as well.

"Whoa, this guy won't last much longer," Raphael noted, the stranger did look indeed tired.

"Well, weren't we complaining about boredom," the magistrate asked and got ready with his weapon.

"No, we were praising the boredom," his counterpart corrected.

"Come one guys, let's do this." Donatello holstered the tracker and wielded his own monster trapper weapon. Then he charged forward shouting at the top of his lungs. "TURTLE POWER!"

His two brothers shouting the very same phrase loud and clear, leaving stunned Mikey, Magistrate Raphael and Leatherhead behind, followed him. The magistrate slowly looked at the orange-masked turtle and the crocodile.

"They didn't just shout what I think they shouted did they?" he asked unsure. Mikey recovered from his momentary surprise and grinned wide.

"Yep they did, kind of catchy. I think I should mention it to my bros after they have been sprung out. We should have our own battle-cry," the young turtle said. Then he jumped forward to join the battle.

"Its Ninja Time!" he called.

"That was just as bad as the other one!" the magistrate called after him but then shook his head.

"Kids!" Leatherhead and he said at the same time before running towards the fight.

Mikey landed right in the middle of the fight and swung his nunchakus, he hadn't had time to get up any other gear. He quickly clobbered a monster that was about to jump at the M-clad turtle.

"Who thanks amigo," Michelangelo thanked just as he kicked at a creature.

"No proble…ooof." Mikey was thrown to the ground when one of the black ones landed on top of him. The turtle tried to struggle against it but found creature rather strong and it began wrapping the arms around him. Then it was suddenly ripped off with a roar.

"Off with you fiend!" Leatherhead growled and threw the beast away.

"Thanks LH," the blue-greenish turtle said and jumped back to his feet. Now he reached for his steel trap.

Now the rest of the black creatures were outnumbered, the monster gear was quickly used to neutralize the threat. Those who weren't unconscious or dead began running off.

When the last creature had been neutralized and there was so far no visible threat, they turned to the mystery turtle. He was kneeling, panting heavily and badly injured. However, he was still glaring, at his rescuers. The facial expression was that of disbelief and 'don't come too close, I will bite' kind.

"Who the hell are you lot?" the stranger asked glaring at each and every one of them. Longest he stared at Michelangelo, frowning a bit before shaking his head briefly.

"We were about to ask you the same." The magistrate stepped forward.

The mystery turtle slowly rose and carried a grim expression. He wasn't as muscular as the brown-shirt turtle or Mikey for the matter. He was more similar to the letter-wearing turtles and the reptile had the same dark green color. Plastron and carapace were also similar but with a lighter shade. The turtle was more slender built and looked taller. Two straps ran across his plastron forming an X and connected with his dark brown belt. He was currently holding two katanas and he had an all blue gear much like L-wearing Leonardo. This one had though no letter buckle.

"Call me Rogue," he said simply. Magistrate Raphael frowned a bit and narrowed his eyes on the sword-wielding reptile.

He had seen enough counterparts to be able to recognize one and he was pretty sure this was no coincidental mutant. The clothes and the look fit, blue mask and swords, but the attitude was a bit strange. Then again that in retrospect wasn't unusual. Everything was possible regarding alternative universes.

"Do you also go by Leonardo?" the brown-clad turtle asked and folded his arms. He immediately caught the recognition in Rogue's eyes.

"How the hell did you guess that?" the blue-clad reptile asked sounding surprised.

"My name is Raphael, I'm an interdimensional Magistrate for the IDA, Interdimensional Alliance. Alternative universes are my specialty," the magistrate explained to him. He could see Rogue's eyes widen at hearing his name.

"Damn," was though the only response he gave. "So what are you doing here?"

"My team and I are working on sealing off this world. I take it you are not from this one?" the magistrate guessed.

"From this freaky hellhole? Hell no. I was banished here by my damn brothers," Rogue grunted and glared around gritting his teeth. "They didn't like my… influences on our little brother."

"When we are done here we will leave this world, since you do not belong here you might as well come with us. We might even be able to help you get back home, eventually," the magistrate offered. He was though really starting to dislike this turtle for some reason. Something about his attitude was just really bothering the very-dark green turtle.

"Really." Rogue's interests were peaked when hearing the possibility of returning home. "Might as… well…"

It was then that the injuries finally caught up with him. The blue-clad turtle crashed down as his legs no longer carried him. The others rushed forward to help him. He was in the end picked up and carried by Leatherhead.

"Let's hurry this up, how much further," the magistrate turned to Donatello who picked up the tracker.

"Um, not far, follow me," the D-wearing turtle said and began running northward.

* * *

 **Turtleland**

Deputy Michelangelo gingerly touched the bandage on his arm. The wound under it was stinging a little, his whole body still ached after the beating earlier. The turtle bit his lips for a moment while considering his next move. Now that the assassin knew who he was, there was no telling what could happen next.

The turtle lowered his head when he saw his black-clad brother walk into the cave. The assassin regarded Don and Leo for a moment, the two were still at the console but the blue-masked turtle was staring at the cell further inside.

Seeing nothing out of the ordinary Assassin Leonardo turned towards the tables. Mike took a deep breath and feigned a nervous look. He could almost feel his brother's only eye landing on him as the older turtle approached. A tiny part inside the deputy rather wished he hadn't switched places with his counterpart. However, it was quickly pushed aside.

"So, Michelangelo." The assassin was at the end of his table, the black-clad turtle folded his arms while staring attentively at his little brother. Mike did not look at him.

"Y-yes?" the younger reptile asked finally.

"I hope Raphael isn't getting stupider because of his promotion." Leonardo walked around the table to get closer to his brother. He sat on the edge near where Mike sat on it.

"Because this has to be his boldest move yet against me, he usually prefers keeping you away doesn't he?" the assassin smirked when the deputy looked away.

The black-clad one reached for a pouch in his utility belt. He pulled up a small vial from it, full of yellowish liquid. The assassin examined it for a minute before offering it to his brother, nudging gently at him to get his attention.

"W-what is this?" Mike whispered and glanced carefully at the vial.

"Pain killer, that Rytona stuff they sell in liquid form. Don't even try claiming not being in pain, you know I don't punish with a wrist slap," Leonardo said.

"H-how… how do I know… it's really p-pain killers?" The deputy looked warily at his brother but didn't dare meeting the single eye.

"Just drink it!" the assassin said sharply.

 _He'll force it down my throat if I don't anyway,_ the deputy thought and accepted the vial. Slowly and carefully he emptied the content into his mouth and swallowed. To his surprise, the pain all over his body did subside. His wounds didn't sting as much.

"Good boy. I guess you are just going to have to sit tight and enjoy the ride little brother. You might actually come in handy later on." Assassin Leonardo stood up. He took the vial back from Michelangelo. Then the one-eyed turtle frowned and sneered a bit.

"But don't try anything 'heroic' here," he added with a slight hiss before walking away.

 _Whatever._ Mike refrained from shrugging as he usually did when warned, by either the magistrate or his twin brother.

Suddenly a black portal opened in the middle of the facility, halting the assassin on his way out. Five turtle soldiers carrying a black creature came through followed by Raph and shortly later the Demolisher.

"Get it into the cell and un-strap it," the assassin ordered when seeing what they had brought. The soldiers quickly nodded and carried the being to the cell.

 _What the hell is that?_ Deputy Michelangelo frowned as he watched the events. Raph had retreated to his brothers, but the Demolisher was now talking with the assassin.

"You deal with that, he's your prisoner," the black-clad one snorted and then turned to the cave entrance.

"Donatello! They have succeeded in the mission. We need your brain in here," he called. Shortly later ex-Emperor Donatello and General Murrow came walking into the cavern.

"Excellent, Donatello put up the force field for the cell," the former overlord ordered. Mike cringed, but the purple masked turtle didn't hesitate and did what he was ordered.

 _I hope he just simply knew how to put it up and wasn't brought back under control,_ the deputy thought. Leo and Raph looked concerned where they stood beside their purple masked brother, but then they glanced at a screen on the console and grinned.

The others didn't notice that as their attention was on the cell. The Demolisher was close to it glaring at the black creature inside of it. The assassin was beside the ex-emperor who was jotting something down on a clipboard.

"Good, excellent, let's get this started," the former overlord said with a grin and looked up. "Let's begin with a basic scanning of the life form."

* * *

 **56-ab-34-X**

"We are almost finished," Donatello declared where he and Leatherhead were quickly working on a machine on top of a small hill in the forest.

"Good, the sooner we are out of here, the better," the magistrate said and finished bandaging the last wound on Rogue. Then with Raphael's help they laid him carefully up against a tree.

"So, what happens now?" Mikey asked. He and Michelangelo were standing guard while the others were busy.

"The machine will signal back to the people that will reseal this dimension with new codes. It will take a bit, but what it does is scanning around and makes sure that nothing wrong is in this world before sending the signal. After that you won't be able to travel to this world with a normal traveler without the proper codes;" the magistrate explained.

"Right," Mikey frowned, not sure he had actually understood that. He decided to simply enjoy the scenery.

"Commencing scan now," Donatello declared.

"Great." The brown-shirt turtle pulled up his Dimension traveler and opened a portal.

"We have to be here and guard the machine until it has finished scanning and sending the signal. The moment that happens we go through the portal," the magistrate said and got in position with his weapons.

"Rogue, if you wish, you can go through the portal now, one of my friends can accompany you," he then addressed the injured turtle, but the blue-masked turtle sneered.

"I can stay," he grunted and began rising up. He reached for a katana from his back and pulled it out. "I want to say farewell to this hellish place with style."

"The scanning will take twenty minutes," Leatherhead said and rose up to his feet.

"Great, because here come the natives to say goodbye." R-wearing Raphael pointed with the harpoon gun.

In the distance, despite the trees, they could see several black creatures approaching. There were at least a dozen or more already closing in. Magistrate Raphael growled. This was not going to be very easy.

* * *

 **Turtleland**

Cyborg Raphael opened the front door of his house and his organic eye narrowed down on the person who had knocked. It was dark haired middle-aged human wearing a brown jacket and black pants, he grinned at the large turtle.

"Hello big guy," the man said.

"Ted!" the cyborg growled and didn't step out of the way; instead he grabbed the front of the man's jacket and lifted him up. "So you have come!"

"As quickly as possible for me, you do live a little out of the way," the man said but hadn't dropped his grin, despite his apparent predicament.

"Raphael? What is going on?" Splinter appeared in the front hall and frowned at the situation.

"Um, don't worry sir. Raph and I go way back… um this is a thing between us," the man said trying now not to laugh. Now the cyborg grinned.

"I'll get you next time," Raphael chuckled and put Ted back down, he then stepped aside to let the human inside.

"Hello, Ted Smith, I'm an old friend of Raphael's," the human introduced himself and offered Splinter a hand. The old rat was still a bit surprised but did shake hands with him.

"My name is Hamato Splinter," the elder ninja master greeted back.

"Ah, you're Michelle's adoptive grandfather. Raph has mentioned you." Ted nodded. The three walked into the kitchen.

"April, Luna, Ted is here. Get ready," the cyborg addressed the two women who stood up from their chairs.

"This is my friend Ted, way back from the lab I was mutated in," he then introduced the man to the others. Then the mechanical turtle put one heavy metal arm on Ted's shoulder.

"You better keep those four safe and out of harm, otherwise if I don't get you, he will," Raphael whispered to the man and gestured to Ninja Master Donatello. The dogi-clad turtle had removed his head mask. Thus his emotionless and piercing eyes almost bore holes into the human.

"Um… I'll keep that in mind." Ted nodded, smiling a little uneasily now.

Donatello hugged Luna and kissed her goodbye, as well he kissed his son. April did the same with the cyborg, the two women and the children soon left with Ted. The mechanical turtle and the others then turned to the business at hand.

"Now then, Ted said he would keep them safe and I do trust him even if I like giving him a hard time. Now let's try and figure out where to start looking," Raphael said and everyone gathered around the map.

"We have been staring at this map for hours, how can we figure out where…" L-wearing Leonardo got silent when noticing the cyborg wasn't even staring at the map.

The mechanical turtle was staring straight forward and his organic eye was wide open. Slowly his mouth opened and then closed again, it was as if he was processing information and couldn't believe what he was hearing or seeing. Suddenly the red glow in his mechanical eye got brighter and brighter.

"Well, I'll be damned." Cyborg Raphael then laughed, the canned effect making it ghostly.

"Master Splinter, your son is a genius." He looked at everybody; they had to avert their eyes since the red glow was very bright now.

"What do you mean Raphael?" Splinter wondered confused.

"I'm sorry about the light. I'm trying to establish a satellite link, that way I can increase my scanning range to the whole country. I need to use full power for that," the mechanical turtle explained. He then laughed once more.

"What is going on?" Leonardo asked but got no answers, since Ninja Master Donatello and Master Splinter were in the same boat.

"Yes! Donatello you brilliant little mutant ninja turtle, consider your rescue wagon on its way," the cyborg said and the red light began diminishing until it was back to normal brightness.

"You mean you have their location?" the L-wearing turtle asked surprised and confused. The mechanical one very casually pointed at a spot on the map. The others looked at where he pointed and saw it was a very remote place, but not that far away from their location.

"I would say, two hours on a car and the rest roughly two hours on foot. I can't use a helicopter so flying is out of the picture. I'm too heavy," the cyborg said. "And I'm too low in power now to use my transpad."

"Also, didn't you mention that your brother might be able to disable you again?" Splinter frowned in concern; they were facing the possibility to have to go without the mechanical one.

"Unfortunately, that is true," Raphael admitted.

 _How much power do you have left,_ the dogi-wearing one asked with a note.

"I'll need to be hooked to electricity within 24 hours now; I did use a great chunk of it to locate the place," the cyborg answered.

"But at least we know where it is," the blue-clad turtle noted.

"That is true, now we can at least begin formulating an infiltration plan and rescue my sons and Donatello's brother," Splinter said, he had already explained about the Michelangelo switch.

* * *

 **56-ab-34-X**

"How is it going?" The magistrate shouted as he used his butterfly sword to slice at a creature, then he kicked it away.

"One minute until scanning is complete," Donatello announced, having just gotten a moment to check the machine.

"DIE!" Rogue could be heard growling; his katana swords slashed sideways and beheaded a black monster.

"Ok, guys, slowly approach the portal," Magistrate Raphael called. "Be ready to jump through."

Leatherhead snarled and threw another black creature far into the forest. The muscular tail on the croc was then swung and used to sweep others away. R-wearing Raphael, who had been the closest to the large mutant, used the opportunity to begin backing away. So did Leatherhead.

Mikey and Michelangelo as well began approaching the portal, they had exhausted their monster trapper gear and were now simply using their nunchakus. Donatello had as well abandoned his gear and was using the Bo staff.

The fight had already beginning to take its toll. Rogue's wounds had reopened and some of the bandages were torn. The magistrate had a gash on his head and bruises all over the body. Donatello was now limping, the Michelangelos had few cuts and as did Raphael. Even Leatherhead had bruises.

"Twenty seconds," Donatello yelled having been timing the machine in his head as they fought.

"On my signal," Magistrate Raphael shouted and backed towards the portal.

"Ten seconds," the D-clad one announced and used his broken Bo to impale a black monster. "Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…"

"Everybody through the portal NOW" the magistrate shouted. It was then that one of the attackers managed to knock him down.

 **End chapter 9**

* * *

 **A/N:** I regret nothing!


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 05/12 2006

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **2k3 TMNT-World**

"You think he'll be ok?" Mikey asked worried.

"I hope so," D-wearing Donatello said and finished applying the bandage on the still form. "He's breathing but it is shallow."

"I wish I had been quicker." Leatherhead sighed where he stood behind the two turtles.

"How will this affect the mission, we still got three worlds to re-seal." Mikey glanced around the infirmary. They were the only one close to the bed. The others were standing further away, waiting.

"So that's what you were doing there with that machine?" Rogue asked. He leaned in the doorway with arms folded. He was the only one who didn't look terribly worried. His wounds had been re-bandaged after the fight.

"Kind of, we were sending a signal to those who would seal that world," Donatello explained and turned away from the bed. The purple-clad turtle took a deep breath before continuing.

"The world you were stuck in and three others are apparently off limits. It's one of the duties of the magistrate to make sure nobody goes there, at least anybody from his world." The D-wearing ninja looked down and shook his head. "And unfortunately he's the only one who knows the coordinates."

At that, the turtles and the one crocodile in the infirmary looked at the bed once more. There lay Magistrate Raphael unconscious, his wounds had all been mended and most of the bandage was on his left shoulder.

Things had happened quickly back in the other world. After the creature had knocked the magistrate down, it had immediately begun wrapping its arms around him. Then it bit him in the shoulder. Leatherhead had been the closest and immediately charged towards the fallen, screaming turtle. The crocodile had managed to rip the black monster off the magistrate. However, Raphael lost consciousness shortly after that. Leatherhead had quickly picked him up and then ducked through the portal after the others.

"What are we going to do then, amigos?" M-wearing Michelangelo asked.

"What can we do?" his R-wearing brother sighed. "If he's the only one who knows the coordinates…"

Rogue suddenly turned swiftly in the doorway and had one hand on his katana. The others noticed his reaction, Mikey rushed to the entrance and immediately pushed past the blue-masked turtle. What had spooked Rogue was Master Splinter, the old rat had returned to the lair along with the others from the rescue team.

"Master Splinter." Mikey ran to his father.

"We came back because Ninja Master Donatello wanted to borrow some equipment from your brother." The elder began but then spotted the distress in the orange-masked turtle. "What is wrong my son?"

Mikey didn't waste a moment and quickly explained what had happened. The Ninja Master froze when hearing what had happened to his brother. The dogi-wearing turtle immediately darted to the infirmary. Rogue was forced to jump out of the doorway as the black clad turtle rushed through.

"Uh, and this is Rogue." Mikey gestured to the turtle who was glaring towards the infirmary.

"Hi," the stranger grunted at the newly arrived, his gaze stopped on L-wearing Leonardo. The two shared a slight similar appearance. The scarred turtle as well was mildly surprised to meet a counterpart closer to him in looks.

"Greetings Rogue and welcome, I apologize for any rush we might be in. But we all have precious little time to spare," Splinter addressed Rogue and entered the infirmary. The cyborg and Mikey followed him in, only Leonardo remained behind.

"So… you're my counterpart," the L-wearing turtle guessed, mostly the blue gear and the fact Rogue carried a katana clued him in.

"Your name Leonardo?" the other turtle grunted. His counterpart nodded. "Then I guess I'm your counterpart."

 _Oookay._ Leonardo was mildly surprised at the attitude.

"I take it, those others wearing letter buckles are your brothers?" Rogue asked and glared into the infirmary. The other turtle frowned a little but answered yes.

"I assure you, he won't feel any pain in this state." They could hear the canned voice of the cyborg.

"Donatello, I do not like the idea anymore than you do. However, the Magistrate is the only one who knows the coordinates. There is no telling when he will wake up," the calming voice of Master Splinter then said.

"I don't exactly thrill in doing this either, but if this is the only way, then what choice do we have?" the mechanical turtle questioned.

Rogue didn't seem likely to report what was going on, so Leonardo walked closer to the infirmary entrance. The L-wearing turtle peeked inside; standing in front of the bed was Ninja Master Donatello. He was facing, arms folded, Master Splinter and Cyborg Raphael. He didn't wear his mask, clearly showing his scowling face and was grinding his teeth.

"Donatello, what is going on?" he whispered, his purple masked brother was closest to the entrance. The taller turtle turned and cringed.

"Er… Cyborg Raphael suggested that they extracted the coordinates from the magistrate. For obvious reasons my counterpart isn't very thrilled about the idea," the D-wearing ninja said.

"Look, if you really don't want it to happen. I won't do it, this was merely a suggestion," the mechanical turtle said. The dogi clad turtle had dropped his scowl, he seemed to be thinking.

"Donatello, time is of the essence. Who knows what the assassin is doing to my sons and your twin brother. The magistrate is out and he is the one with some of the most vital information," Splinter told the Ninja Master.

The dogi clad turtle sighed seemingly in defeat. Hesitating, he nodded and stepped reluctantly from the bed. Splinter put one hand reassuringly on his shoulder. Mikey who stood close by, patted him on the back. The cyborg on the other hand approached the bed.

"One day… I am going to break that damn needle and make it useless," the mechanical turtle grunted as the long needle began emerging from his knuckle.

* * *

 **Turtleland**

Mad Michelangelo fell to his knees clutching his head. The turtle roared in pain and shook wildly. The claws were getting longer and his beak was beginning to look more like a lizard snout.

 _What… what…happen,_ he groaned and slowly rose up. The turtle was deep in the woods, had pretty much just been wandering around aimlessly. His mind just couldn't focus on anything.

He stumbled forward, clawing a nearby tree and left large marks on the bark. The now seven foot turtle paid no attention to his surroundings. Suddenly there was a growl and a large bear rose up on its hind legs.

Michelangelo stared at the animal for a moment; it was sniffing the air and then growled. Bears were rare sight in these parts but some sometimes wandered down from the mountains around. The turtle then sneered and charged before the animal had a chance to do it.

The battle was short. Whatever was happening to the mad mutant, it had enhanced his strength greatly. The bear's spine was crushed when the reptile took the animal in a powerful hug. Then its fur and skin were shredded with the powerful claws. The animal was dead before it even realized it.

Michelangelo roared and then stalked further into the woods, leaving the carcass. His wandering had now been going for hours; he had seen no signs of civilization at all. The turtle growled and stopped, another surge of pain came over him and he fell to his knees once more.

 _This must… stop,_ he thought before loosing consciousness and fell to the ground with a loud thud. His now enormous body had though landed on something and completely covered it.

* * *

"Ok, begin a full…" ex-Emperor Donatello stopped and frowned when a loud sound came from the computer equipment.

The lab-coat wearing turtle quickly walked to the terminal his younger counterpart stood by and pushed him aside. Leo and Raph who also were there, watched confused as the former overlord began working on the panel. Don, still pretending to be mind-controlled, kept still and neutral.

"What's wrong?" The assassin approached with a frown. Deputy Michelangelo watched in silence from his table.

"Something is covering the lowest ventilation shaft. The only one that's down in the forest nearby," the ex-emperor explained and turned towards his black-clad employer. "It's not a big one and more used as a backup shaft, but we better uncover it in case the others fail."

"I'll see to it," Assassin Leonardo said and turned to leave the cave.

"It's on the east side; bit down the slope and in the woods itself. I'll turn on a signal light so you can see it," the former overlord told him. His employer just nodded.

"Leonardo, you come with me," the assassin ordered his blue-clad counterpart. Leo rolled his eyes but followed. He was relieved though that as they left the research cave, the black-masked one also ordered few turtle soldiers to come with them.

 _Well at least I don't have to be alone with him,_ the ninja thought as they also left the cloning cave.

Meanwhile the ex-emperor was once more turning to research the unconscious creature inside the cell. He stroke his chin thoughtfully and then turned to his counterpart and picked up a remote.

"I need diagnoses and reports, so I better lower the setting on your chip," he said and pressed a button. "Guess I have to have you on the same level and your brother."

The purple-clad turtle cringed a little suddenly. Then he eyed his counterpart with a frown. Raph wondered if the ex-emperor really had done anything or if the chip had once more been activated.

"I'm going to give it the antidote for the sedative so it will wake up sooner, you began preparing the more intensive scanners," ex-Emperor Donatello said and began walking towards the cell.

"So… the chip still deactivated?" Raph whispered to his brother who began working again on the panel.

"No, his remote activated it," Don whispered back. "But now the setting is like on Leo, I can act normally but any order given I will automatically follow."

 _Crud,_ the red-masked turtle sneered.

"Yo, when we will go to that second dimension." The Demolisher walked into the cave. His younger counterpart was surprised to see an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

"The probe hasn't sent in its results yet. Our esteemed employer will then decide the time," the former overlord responded and pressed a button on a panel near the cell. Out of the wall there came a long metal arm with a syringe on it. It moved to the unconscious creature inside and injected it.

"Ok if I smoke in the cloning lab? General Murrow wants a smoke too," the blood-red clad turtle asked. Though the question didn't sound like he would take no for an answer and would do it anyway.

"Whatever." The ex-emperor waved dismissively to the camouflage-pants wearing one. The Demolisher promptly disappeared out of the research facility.

The former overlord sighed and turned back towards the computer equipment. As he was beginning to approach it, the communicator on his belt signaled. The turtle picked it up and activated it.

"Tell me something, did your mutations result in a seven foot tall lizard like turtle with monster claws?" the growling voice of the assassin came through the device.

"Lizard like… the hell are you talking about?" ex-Emperor Donatello asked confused.

"Whatever is covering the ventilation shaft, is a large turtle creature with a lizard like snout, long tail and claws. I'm rather relived it's currently unconscious and shot it with a dart just in case. I hope five are enough to keep it down," the black-clad turtle told him.

"The largest organic creature I created was when I changed my brother into a cyborg and he was more mechanical than organic," the former overlord said.

"If I bring it inside, you think we can contain it?" the assassin asked.

"Sure, in one of the clone stasis fields. They can be modified for that purpose easily," the lab-coat turtle said with a shrug. "I'll send the Demolisher and the others out to help you get it in."

"Thank you," the assassin grunted and cut the communication.

"I trust I don't have to motivate you to go out and help?" the ex-emperor addressed Raph who growled.

"Just go, there is no point in being stubborn at the present time," Don whispered to his brother. The red masked turtle sneered but nodded, then followed his counterpart out of the cave.

* * *

"And that's one for you and one for you," Ted said and handed April a big paper cup full of coffee, then gave Luna a smaller cup with tea. Then he himself sat down with a medium coffee cup. The children both slept in a double stroller that the man had plain and simply bought just recently.

"So what is our heading exactly?" Luna asked carefully sipping on her tea. Occasionally she would glance nervously around, all around them were mutant turtles but there were some humans around too.

"Ted is taking us to our New York for now. If we get a word from Raphael, we will then disappear back to your house, it should be safer now that this mad mutant is in this world," April told the turtle woman, while drinking her coffee.

"We are still an hour away," Ted explained with a small smile. "Raphie-boy decided to live a little remotely after Turtotopia fell."

"Understandable really, his appearance still makes some people uneasy." April sighed sadly. The man patted her reassuringly on the shoulder.

"Hey, at least he turned out better than others we both know," he said, the human woman agreed.

"You said you knew Raphael… from a lab," Luna looked at Ted who nodded yes.

"It was in a secret military lab where I was working in, way back. Raphael and his brothers Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo were mutated in there. Leonardo was mutated first, I'm responsible for naming him," the man said then got a little sadder. "Raphael was named by a mutual friend, Angela."

"The assassin killed Angela… two years ago," April told the turtle woman who cringed and tightened her hold on the cup.

"Donny-boy got named by another friend, Alyssa. She found it so funny that we had both picked artists names for the older turtles that she picked the third name. Although Angela actually had the arch-angel in mind," the man continued. "Just before the three of them then escaped the lab and disappeared, we had the fourth mutant made. Michelangelo, I named him."

"Didn't Donatello began hunting everybody down?" April wondered. "I remember him saying something about that to General Murrow."

"Yep, once Turtotopia was still in its early stages and still conquering. We who had worked in the lab suddenly heard word that we were being tracked and hunted down. Back then we had no idea why, only that the new emperor was doing it. Angela and I booked; we did not want to find out why. We managed to hide for the entire time, it was rough but we made it. Don't know about Alyssa though," Ted told them and shook his head. "Though I hope Donny-boy was merciful on her. She kind of… wanted to adopt him as her son back in the lab. But the higher ups forbade it."

"I'm sorry I can't tell you anything… I purposely tried not to follow what he was doing in his labs… it was hard enough enduring his forceful affections," April said between her teeth. The man assured her it was quite alright.

"Alyssa…" Luna frowned; the name for some reason rang a bell for her. "Alyssa… I… no… wait…"

April and Ted watched the turtle woman curiously. Luna was very thoughtful as she tried to recall something from her fractured memories from the past. She looked up and was unsure.

"I… I think there was an Alyssa in the resistance… but my memory from that is so broken… I only have brief flashes from it," she shook her head unable to remember why the name was so familiar.

"Well it isn't important… I guess if she was still alive I would have found her by now." Ted shrugged, then he gestured towards the entrance of the café they were sitting in. "So shall we continue our journey?"

* * *

 **2k3 TMNT-world**

"So now that the Magistrate is out and in a hospital in his world… what now?" M-wearing Michelangelo asked. The dimension-sealing group had gathered in the living room for conference.

"Well…" Mikey scratched his head; this was an unexpected turn of events. It did not help matters that everybody seemed to be looking at him to lead this.

Master Splinter, L-wearing Leonardo and the Cyborg had left with the Ninja Master to take the magistrate to a hospital. Then they would begin the rescue operation. But the mechanical turtle had given Mikey the coordinates and the codes he needed. The large reptile almost implied that that was what the magistrate wanted.

"We have to continue… I mean the magistrate asked for us to help. We must finish the job, I guess," the blue-greenish turtle said. He hid his relief when everybody nodded in agreement. Even R-clad Raphael, despite his skepticism about this whole thing.

The only one not in the discussion was Rogue. He was near the living room but kept himself outside the main circle. The turtle watched everything in silence, but added nothing. Didn't even look too interested in what was going on.

"Well then what is the next one on the list?" D-Donatello asked. Mikey sighed and put a hand in the pocket of the shorts he now wore. Out of it came the piece of paper with both the codes and the coordinates.

"Uh according to this, '77-g-e-54-U'," the turtle said.

"I'll work on the scanner that tells us where to take us, hopefully this will not be much of a problem," Donatello told his brother's counterpart with a nod.

"Not a problem? We went to a world that was considered low in the danger level and our team leader is unconscious as the result," his red-clad brother reminded him.

"He said the first number indicates the danger level, the first one was 56 but this one is 77. Anybody else getting a bad vibe that there are 21 level differences?" M-wearing Michelangelo said with a cringe.

There was heavy silence as everybody considered that. Rogue unnoticed rolled his eyes and shook his head. Mikey began nervously fiddling with the collar of the vest he was in.

"But wait, how do we know these other worlds have been accessed?" Leatherhead wondered. "How do we know that the assassin has broken the seal?"

"This here." Donatello picked up a small device. "The magistrate told me to watch it if another code was activated. This device is a warning alarm if a seal is broken… and it has."

"You mean the second world has been accessed?" Raphael asked shocked. His purple clad brother nodded, just as startled at seeing it himself.

"So you are just going to march over there and do what you did in the last one?" Rogue suddenly spoke up, the turtle didn't sound very impressed.

"We promised to help the magistrate, I see no reason to back away from that promise," Leatherhead said. The others nodded in agreement.

"So the fact he's out cold in a hospital, doesn't give you a reason to back off?" the blue-wearing turtle wondered, one eye ridge rose on him.

"Hey, nobody is asking you to help," Raphael shot right back.

Rogue didn't respond, just shook his head. Mikey had wondered if he should ask this blue-wearing turtle for help in this mission. However, by the looks of it, this version of Leonardo wasn't about to offer voluntarily. A flashing light caught their attention and the cyborg was suddenly in the lair.

"Master Splinter and I agreed that we better not take any chances. There is a high possibility that my brother will be able to disable me again," the mechanical turtle began explaining almost immediately as he approached.

"That would make me useless, we know the location anyway so one of you guys are supposed switch with me. At least none of you can be disabled by a signal." He was now right in the living room. Mikey hesitated; he really wanted to help his brothers. But before he could volunteer, R-clad Raphael had already stood up.

"I'll go," he said and then looked around. "If nobody else wants to."

"Nah, we'll finish this for the magistrate." Mikey nodded and held back a sigh.

"I'll take you to them," the cyborg told his R-wearing counterpart and together they disappeared in a transpad flash.

"Ok, what the hell is going on anyway? There is this cyborg and then you guys. How the hell do you even go between worlds like this?" Rogue finally asked. Mikey eyed his counterpart, then at Donatello and finally at Leatherhead. The vest wearing turtle looked at Rogue.

"You might want to sit down dude, it's a long story," he admitted and allowed himself finally to grin.

By the time Rogue had gotten the full tale, both from Mikey and with input from the letter-wearing turtles, the cyborg returned. The mechanical turtle walked to the living room once again.

"So kids what's the status?" he asked.

"We have a world to go to and seal it off. You got any seals, or do we have to go to the beach and see if we can find any?" Mikey asked and smiled innocently. His M-wearing counterpart chuckled, but the others didn't look too impressed at the joke.

 **End chapter 10**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 08/12 2006

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Turtleland**

"I'll be damned and something worse," ex-Emperor Donatello said and scratched his head. He stared at the large creature utterly dumbfounded.

"So this is not one of your creations?" the assassin asked, he stood beside the former overlord. They both were in front of one of the cloning stasis fields. Inside of it was mutated Mad Michelangelo, still unconscious.

"Oh most certainly not, I mutated people into turtles. But none of the side effects caused secondary mutation like this." The lab-coat turtle shook his head. Then he turned to look at Leo who stood the nearby. Unlike the others, the ninja had recognition in his eyes.

"You told me that your brother, my counterpart, mutated into something like this as well?" the ex-emperor asked.

"Yes," the blue-clad turtle answered and his brow sunk a little. Then he explained a bit about the outbreak that had occurred in his world. The mutant bugs and Agent Bishop among other things. The turtle was mildly surprised that neither the assassin nor the former overlord stopped him. In fact, both looked interested in what he had to tell.

"I see." Ex-Emperor Donatello turned back to the stasis field, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

The turtle then approached a panel on the wall and began working on it. A screen slid open on the rocky wall and began displaying information. The assassin walked closer staring at the mutant. He noticed all the scars and the ugly dent on the plastron.

"This guy has been in a fight, but with what?" the black-clad one muttered.

"Don't know, but these wounds are old and already healed. Something is mutating him further, acting as a catalyst on the mutagen already in him. But it is slowing down, he probably won't get much larger or transform more," the former overlord reported. Then he frowned heavily as something else caught his eye on the display screen.

"That… this cannot be," he muttered and then eyed the assassin.

"What is it?" the black-masked turtle stared back, his only eye narrowing.

"His DNA sequence, it's familiar. There are slight differences but still," his employee explained and was rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm going to need blood samples, one from either of you Leonardos, either of the Raphaels when they return the mission, I'll keep it simple and use my blood and…" the ex-Emperor fell silent and glanced at his employer who was catching on. The assassin's eye was very narrow and his brow sunken very deep. "If you would be so kind to ask your brother Michelangelo, if he could donate a sample since he is the only Mike in the facility,"

"Very well," Assassin Leonardo growled and began walking towards the research facility. "Leo, you donate your blood."

The blue-clad turtle sighed, knowing all too well there was no point in protesting. General Murrow had already arrived with equipment and the former overlord motioned to the younger turtle to come. Just as the needle was about to be injected, the assassin appeared in the entrance.

"The creature has awoken," he told them.

"General Murrow, you take a blood sample from him. I better take a look at this," the ex-emperor said and handed everything to the general.

The lab-coat wearing turtle hurried to the facility. His employer already had walked inside again. Donatello halted when seeing the black creature standing upright inside the cell. It was staring out, the teeth filled mouth was closed and the beast was motionless.

"Has it done anything?" the ex-emperor asked as he approached where his counterpart was.

"Nope." Don shrugged, eyeing the cell. "It just woke up and stood up. It's been staring out ever since."

"Well I guess we better do the necessary scanning and tests before we dissect it," the older olive-green turtle said and began walking to the cell.

"Di-Dissect it?" The purple-clad ninja almost choked on the word, but his counterpart ignored him. He was working on a remote; the creature seemed to ignore him though for some reason.

 _Why do I keep forgetting, he's evil version of me._ Don gulped and waited for further orders. There was little else he could do at the moment.

Leo came walking in, rubbing his arm where the blood had been taken. The blue-clad turtle frowned when seeing the waking beast. Now that he thought about it, there was something very familiar about it. Suddenly the creature turned its head and stared straight at him.

 _Interesting._ That had not escaped the attention of his brother, nor any other turtle in the cave. The former overlord glanced at the cave and then at the blue-clad ninja. The assassin was standing beside the bed Deputy Mike still sat on. Both stared mildly surprised at Leo.

Then the creature began transforming. Everybody in the cave stared wide-eyed as the black skin became green. The head began changing into turtle shape and it actually seemed to get a plastron and a carapace. None was though more surprised than Leo; the creature had changed pretty much into him just with glowing eyes. The hands still looked a bit strange.

 _This… this is the creature from my dream._ The blue-clad turtle gulped.

"It can shape shift?" The ex-emperor shook his head in surprise. The beast transformed back into its more familiar black form. "But only temporarily apparently."

"Uh, the readings just sky jumped," Don reported turning back to the console. "Seems it uses a lot of energy to do it, originates from the brain."

"Really now," his counterpart muttered and immediately walked back to the computer console.

Leo in the meantime was approaching the cell. The creature still kept its eyes on him; the mouth was in a straight line and closed. The turtle wasn't sure what to think, he had definitely seen this creature in his dream. However, what could that mean?

 _So, it is you who are my beacon,_ a voice suddenly addressed him inside his mind. Leo's eye ridges rose skywards.

 _You can communicate?_ The turtle thought, wondering if the creature could hear him.

 _I can many things,_ the voice said. Suddenly the creature turned back into Leo's likeness. _You were selected to be my avatar._

 _I was selected,_ Leo frowned when learning that.

There was no further communication. Suddenly two poles came out of the wall and shot electric beams at the creature. It screamed and tried escape, but the beams followed the beast until it crumbled to the ground and lost consciousness. Leo turned swiftly to see the ex-emperor holding a remote and was grim faced.

"That shape shifting ability was new information and I have little desire to see what more it can do, especially so close to the force field," the former overlord snorted.

"That creature is intelligent. It spoke to me with telepathic means," Leo claimed loudly. The assassin stepped away from the table and frowned.

"That's interesting, what did it say?" he asked. His younger counterpart wondered if he should bother to respond, but knew better.

"It said something about me having been chosen as its avatar," Leo said and glanced back to the cell. To his surprise, the creature hadn't transformed back. It was still in its turtle form. "Said I was its beacon."

"Strange." The assassin walked closer and the suspicion was crawling over his face.

"It's waking up again," Don reported. Indeed the creature was slowly rising up again. Now it was staring at its hands and touching its face. As it had now a turtle face, the startled expression was clearly visible.

 _Something is wrong Avatar… I can't change back,_ once more the creature addressed Leo.

"It can't revert back to its original form," the blue-clad turtle told the others. Don immediately turned back to the console and began working on it.

"There is damage in its brain. Probably whatever controls the shape shifting abilities," the purple-clad turtle said.

"Great, like two Leonardo's weren't enough," his counterpart muttered.

 _Step aside Avatar,_ the creature told Leo. The blue-masked turtle glanced at it. There was a scowl on the doppelganger now.

 _It keeps calling me avatar,_ the ninja thought confused but eventually did step aside.

The creature roared and jumped forward. The assassin immediately went for his sword when the beast landed one the force field. Ex-Emperor Donatello stepped back pressing a button on the remote.

However, the force field failed, the doppelganger charged and collided with the former overlord. The arms quickly wrapped around the turtle and the creature opened its mouth exposing the strange row of teeth. Donatello was beginning to scream before he was bit in the shoulder.

A black gloved hand grabbed creature's head forcefully. The mouth was pried open with a sword and then the blade threatened to cut the head in two.

"Let him go 'Leech-o-nardo'," the assassin growled and prepared to act on his threat to kill the creature.

The arms went limp and loosened. Assassin Leonardo was quick then to throw the monster off the now unconscious ex-emperor. It landed harshly on the fake carapace but didn't get a chance to stand up. The black masked turtle had already drawn up his dart gun and shot several darts at it.

"How the hell did this…" the assassin froze, as did Leo, Don and Deputy Michelangelo. In a bluish flash, the creature disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Don asked startled. Leo blinked and stared at the spot the monster had been just few moments ago.

"It sent me a final message…" The blue-clad turtle snapped out of his shock. His counterpart fixed his eye on him. The assassin was crouching beside the unconscious ex-emperor.

"Said it couldn't properly feed in this form… was weaker." Leo shook his head and put one hand tiredly on his temple.

It was as if on cue, suddenly the former overlord coughed and returned to consciousness. The assassin helped him sit up, but Donatello was terribly weak and had to be supported.

"T…that damn thing… it was just sucking… energy out of me… through his fingers," he whispered and barely could keep his eyes open.

"I guess then it's time for you to call it a night," the black clad turtle said and heaved his employee up to his feet. The former overlord barely stood and had to hang on Leonardo.

The two ninjas watched a bit surprised while the assassin simply helped the lab-coat turtle to a table. Then gently helped him climb up and lay down. Then the black-masked one turned and walked away. His brow as sunk into a thoughtful frown and one gloved hand was rubbing his chin.

Deputy Michelangelo eyed the table where Don's counterpart now soundly slept. The turtle first now noticed round burn marks on the lab-coat and probably the shirt under it as well. They were exactly where the creature's fingers had been placed.

"I'm sure if it disappeared on its own, it would attack us by now," the assassin muttered and folded his arms. "No, something is not right here. Somebody transported it out of here. This was some sort of a transportation beam."

"Something you didn't even foresee? I guess your plan wasn't as sound as you thought," Leo said and chuckled. Don smiled as well.

"As much as I hate to admit it…" the black-masked turtle growled and glared at his counterpart. "I must agree."

 _Whoa._ The blue-clad turtle was surprised to hear this admission. However, by the looks of it, the assassin was already cooking up a backup.

"No matter, as you said that creature was apparently intelligent and it was obviously aggressive. There would have been no point in pursuing it. I'll just have to do with the other three worlds," he grunted. _And when 'the lordship' has rested, have him make a double check on the security._

"Why don't you boys go to bed, the Demolisher and your brother won't return until tomorrow," the black-masked turtle said and walked to the entrance of the cavern.

"And where are we supposed to sleep, the tables?" Leo wondered. Sleep wasn't high on his mind. But he wasn't sure they had much choice.

"Wherever you like, the tables, the floor." His counterpart gave him a dismissive wave. The assassin stopped in the entrance and called for few of the soldiers.

Leo glanced at Don who shrugged. The two brothers then approached the tables that were empty. The blue-clad turtle eyed the deputy who was lying down. The ex-emperor was on the table furthest away from them.

"So, you got any ideas?" Leo whispered to the bluish-green turtle. The deputy glared at him and then eyed towards the entrance. The assassin had ordered few turtle soldiers to be in the cave. No doubt to keep an eye on everybody. The black-masked one was nowhere in sight.

"Like I told your brother before, I wasn't exactly planning on being abducted," Deputy Michelangelo muttered.

"So far I haven't learned much useful, there are no coordinates mentioned, no locations specified." He shook his head. "Sorry kid, I'm fresh out. I'm having hard enough time calming myself down every time he talks with me."

"Is the emperor asleep?" the blue-clad turtle whispered. The deputy turned to glance at the furthest table. The lab-coat wearing one breathed slowly and steadily and made no obvious moves.

"Yeah." Mike nodded and turned back to Leo. The basic-green turtle leaned a little closer and kept his voice low.

"It worked for me to deactivate the chip in Don previously. However, he can't do it in turn. My counterpart can only deactivate my chip. I can't apparently do it as the voice has to come from the outside," the blue-masked ninja explained.

"Bummer," the deputy shook his head.

"But Don did manage to send a signal, a traceable one," Leo whispered, carefully eyeing the entrance just in case. Mike nodded in approval.

The two turtles froze when there was a moment from the ex-emperor's table. There was slight mumble but then silence. Leo turned to see if Don was asleep and the purple-masked one was. The ninja sighed a little and lay completely down on the table.

"Well, good night then," Leo addressed Mike and closed his eyes.

"Good night kid," the deputy responded.

As the two teenage ninjas and Michelangelo fell asleep, there was another movement on ex-Emperor Donatello's table. Slowly the lab-coat wearing turtle sat up and rubbed his head tiredly. The olive-green one glanced back at the other tables, eyes narrowed.

"I take it you heard them." Suddenly out of a dark area of the cave appeared the assassin.

"I did," the former overlord said weakly, still not fully recovered from the attack.

"Let's prepare for our guests then, you feel up to it?" Assassin Leonardo asked.

"I'll kneel in front of the console if I have to," his employee snorted and was helped off the table by two soldiers.

* * *

It was dark by now and the only light on the road was from the truck speeding on it. Inside of the vehicle were Ninja Master Donatello, Master Splinter, R-wearing Raphael and L-clad Leonardo. The blue-clad turtle was driving.

"Hm, I hope we are not too late." The old rat frowned. It was close to midnight and they still had plenty of distance to cross.

 _I wish I could say that we aren't. But I learned it the hard way that when it comes to the assassin, you can never be sure,_ the dogi clad turtle wrote a note for the elder. He was though in the process of teaching him the hand signals. It would allow later on for speedier communication.

Raphael sat in the passenger seat; the turtle was absent-mindedly staring out of the window. However, nothing but dark forest greeted his eyes. He could hear from the back where the two Ninja Masters talked, well one talking and the other showing what each hand movement meant.

The R-wearing turtle then eyed his brother behind the steering wheel. Leonardo had a rather neutral expression. Raphael glanced at the scars on the L-wearing one's arms and frowned a little. He first now actually realized who they were probably about to face.

"Leonardo… how are you doing?" the red-clad one asked.

"I'm fine," his brother responded, shrugging slightly.

"You sure, you know who we are probably going to meet," Raphael mentioned and wasn't surprised when Leonardo's grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"Yes… I know," the blue-wearing ninja whispered nodding slightly.

"It's ok, Raphael… he does not control me," he said and smiled a bit, eyeing his sibling for a slight second before keeping his view on the road.

"What doesn't kill you, can only make you stronger," Splinter chimed in from the backseat. Leonardo smiled wider and nodded in agreement.

"At least your sons don't have to hang there for five months, by morning they will be free," Raphael said and glanced back.

"I hope you speak true Raphael, but I fear it won't be that easy," the old rat said. The dogi clad turtle nodded.

 _It's good to be optimistic but we must also be realistic,_ the black-wearing ninja wrote on a note.

"Donatello, can you check the map for me. I think we are nearing the place where we have to walk from," Leonardo addressed the Ninja Master.

Donatello grabbed the map and unfolded it. He and Splinter then looked at it and glanced out of the windshield. The blue-clad one was right, they were closing in.

"According to the Cyborg, we must head for that hill inside of the forest. The outer appearance may deceive us though. According to Raphael, his brother would make it look like just a regular solid hill," Splinter explained to the others.

"I'll find a spot to park," Leonardo said and began slowing down the truck. Despite the night, he could spot a space in the tree line. It was big enough for the vehicle.

Everybody exited the truck in silence. Ninja Master Donatello picked up a small scanner. It belonged to his purple-masked counterpart. The dogi-wearing turtle had stated no reasons why preferring to use Don's equipment. He began working on it, carefully eyeing around. Splinter and the others stood guard.

"Now we must keep our senses alert and stay focused on the task at hand. Our enemies are very cunning and always on guard," the old rat said as the four began slowly making their way into the dark forest.

"I guess no 'turtle power' then." Raphael eyed his brother who grinned.

"Let's safe it for later," Leonardo suggested, the two turtles had to hold down their chuckles.

Ninja Master Donatello led the way through the dark thickness. Splinter followed close behind, the two letter-clad turtles were in the rear. Leonardo already had one katana drawn just in case. Raphael didn't touch his weapons, but he was usually quick to pick them up anyway when needed.

They had been going through the forest for a while when Splinter suddenly stopped. The others halted and looked at the elder; he was frowning and sniffing the air. Then he looked at the Ninja Master.

"Let's risk a little light, I smell decay nearby," the old rat whispered.

Donatello put the scanner on his belt and picked up a flashlight. He threw it to Raphael who operated it. Slowly the small group made its way onward but stopped short. The light from the torch landed on something large and furry.

"Whoa, it's a bear," Leonardo whispered shocked. The dogi-wearing turtle approached carefully and poked the animal with his Jo staff. Looking at the others he shook his head.

"It's dead." Splinter approached now. In the light from the flashlight they could see the claw marks on the animal's backs.

"Something big killed this bear," the elder muttered. "But not another bear, there would probably be teeth marks then too."

"Oookay, and we are headed in this direction," Raphael cringed.

"We must be extra cautious." Splinter frowned in worry.

The red-clad turtle turned off the flashlight and the group continued. After a little while the Ninja Master was staring more attentively at the scanner. Then he eyed Splinter and did a short signal. The elder nodded and eyed the two turtles in the near.

"We are close to a structure; it has sensors that should bluff most equipment. But Donatello already worked around them," the old rat whispered. The letter-wearing ninjas nodded in understanding.

Ninja Master Donatello frowned though underneath this mask. First the turtle did indeed think he had worked around those sensors. Yet it felt a little easy. However, he didn't have time to ponder about it; they walked out of the forest and were heading up a hill.

"How long was it since we left the vehicle?" Splinter asked the dogi clad turtle.

 _Two and half hours,_ he signaled.

"This is a remote place," Leonardo muttered, his brother nodded in agreement.

"But do you see anyway for us to gain access," the elder asked Donatello. The black-wearing one didn't answer right away. He looked at the scanner and then eyed the hill.

Truthfully, he wasn't sure how they would enter. By the looks of the readings he was getting, there was only one entryway. There were probably ventilation shafts. However, the scanner did not pick them up. Only one entrance posed a serious problem, the group could easily be overpowered.

Splinter glanced around. The moon had disappeared behind a cloud, so it was very dark now, but the elder didn't need vision to be alert. His ears were picking up something and his nose was vibrating.

"Someone is coming," he warned.

Ninja Master Donatello looked up; he had been so intent on the device that he had dropped his guard. Now he could sense the presence as well. Leonardo and Raphael as became aware that they were far from being alone. Suddenly they were all bathed in bright light. They heard several clicks of rifles that were aimed at them.

"Drop your weapons!" an unknown voice ordered. Splinter saw a mutant dark-green turtle in a brown uniform. They were surrounded by what appeared to be several mutant turtles in gray uniforms. Some carried lights on their helmets that shone on the rescue-group.

"I repeat. Drop your weapons!" was ordered again.

 **End chapter 11**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 16/12 2006

This chapter ends the first quarter of this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Turtleland**

"Well, well, well," another but more familiar voice said. Close to the unknown reptile appeared the assassin, smirking evilly. "Looks like the rescue party as arrived."

"I advice you to release my sons and Donatello's brother." Splinter scowled when seeing the black-masked turtle. The rescue-team got ready with their weapons, despite the rifles.

"No rat, I advice you all to drop your weapons," the assassin said, his eye fixed on Leonardo who was struggling to remain calm. His grip on the katana sword was very tight.

"If you don't." Assassin Leonardo lifted up his hand to show a remote. "You can say goodbye to your sons. This remote will activate a self-destruct in their mind-control chips. They will die a very slow and painful death."

"You lie!" Splinter challenged, still in a ready battle position. Yet he was unsure.

"Do you gamble?" the assassin asked casually. "You could take the risk, but your victory will be empty when you find your sons slowly dying, crying out in agony as their brains are slowly frying."

Splinter eyed carefully around. It had to be around ten or eleven turtles in gray uniforms, aiming their rifles at them. Then there was this unknown turtle in the brown clothes. He figured he was fast enough and the other Ninja Master probably was too. However, the old rat was not fully familiar with the style of the letter-wearing turtles. He had seen them spar with his sons, but that was hardly conclusive.

"I must admit that I have sat down with my sons and their friends at a game of poker," the elder finally said. "And sometimes I must take decisions that might actually be considered taking the risk of something else happening."

Suddenly his walking stick flew out of his hand. It landed on a helmet light and the bright spark as the bulb exploded was enough distraction. Ninja Master Donatello immediately took up a Jo staff and attacked a nearby soldier. Leonardo and Raphael charged as well. Splinter jumped and managed to land a swift kick on the assassin's hand that held the remote. It scattered away and broke on a rock.

A battle erupted but the element of surprise was quickly used up. The dogi-clad turtle had already knocked out three soldiers, but the next two he faced had recovered. They managed to deflect his blows using the rifles. Leonardo already destroyed few of the weapons but a soldier managed to knock the katanas out of his hands. He was now in a hand-to-hand combat with a soldier, as was his brother Raphael.

Splinter fought the assassin. The black-clad turtle had been much quicker to recover than the old rat had anticipated. He was also more than a match to the elder. He looked just as quick, if not quicker. As well he did not use a fighting style the elder was familiar with.

"Don't think you saved your sons by breaking the remote," the assassin snorted as he blocked a kick from Splinter. Then he smirked. "There are plenty of them underground."

"You have terrorized my family and my friends' long enough assassin, it ends now!" the elder stated angrily and punched. The black-clad one dodged it.

"Sorry rat, I'm not planning on quitting anytime soon," Assassin Leonardo chuckled. Suddenly he drew up his katana and hewed. Splinter just about managed to jump back to avoid being cut in half.

"You attack me with a weapon when I am myself weaponless? You truly are without honor," the elder growled.

"Oh don't get me started on honor," the black-masked turtle sneered and charged with the katana raised. But Splinter was suddenly pushed aside and a Jo staff blocked the blow.

"Ah, my ever so 'honorable' little brother," the assassin snorted when recognizing the Ninja Master.

Splinter recovered and was about to join the dogi-clad turtle, but then noticed that some soldiers were aiming their rifles. Leonardo and Raphael were to busy fighting few others to notice. The old rat jumped and attacked the armed turtles, knocking them effectively out.

 _Wait, where is that turtle in the brown clothes,_ the elder suddenly remembered the unknown turtle who had ordered them to drop the weapons. A gunfire and a brief flash made him freeze. Then he heard a yelp.

"Leonardo!" Raphael shouted.

Splinter gasped when he realized the blue-clad one had been shot. He immediately darted into the direction he had last seen the letter-wearing ones. Another gunfire was heard, the old rat on reflexes ducked. Something went incredibly fast just above his right shoulder. The elder gritted his teeth. The bullet had scratched it.

 _They have the upper hand, they are armed with rifles,_ the old rat thought. As much as he hated it, he saw no other way right now.

"We must retreat into the forest!" he called and tried to make his way towards the letter-turtles.

"Don't let them escape!" the assassin could be heard yell. He was still fighting the Ninja Master.

The dogi-clad turtle narrowed his eyes under the mask. He blocked a punch from the assassin. Then he suddenly jumped back and spotted where the brown clad reptile stood with a handgun. The Jo staff was thrown and despite the darkness, he managed to hit the weapon. Donatello then leaped forward and landed a hard kick on the uniformed turtle, throwing him back.

"Donatello!" he heard Splinter call, the voice was weak.

However, the younger Ninja Master ignored it. He had to try to get as many of these gray-uninformed turtles that still remained. Some still had lights on their helmets, because of that he could spot the letter-clad ninjas. Leonardo was clutching his arm and Raphael was beside him. He also saw Splinter approaching them.

He was about to charge at the nearest of these soldiers when there was sting in his shoulder. The turtle felt for it, cringed when finding a dart. The Ninja Master quickly pulled it out and froze when recognizing it. Donatello immediately began going for the antidote he carried in his uniform. He was already beginning to feel dizzy and fell to his knees. Another dart hit is shoulder.

 _Oh no._ Ninja Master Donatello couldn't control his movements any longer and began falling forward. He had during his long battle with the assassin built up some resistance to the sleeping darts. If only hit by one he could quickly get the antidote and nullify the effects. Two made it harder and when the third dart hit him, the turtle lost consciousness.

The assassin snorted as he approached the still form of his younger brother. Two soldiers approached and prepared to pick the dogi-clad one up. The brown uniformed turtle, General Murrow, appeared as well and rubbed his sore beak.

"Sir, we can't find the others," the third turtle soldier appeared. "They have disappeared."

"Find them then!" Assassin Leonardo snapped. The gray-uniformed one nodded quickly and ran off.

"Carry him inside and removed that uniform off him, he usually carries plenty of surprises in it." The black-masked turtle then ordered the two holding the Ninja Master.

"My lord, I did manage to injure two of them, they won't be able to get far," Murrow addressed the assassin.

"Oooh trust me general, injured or not they will be able to get far on short time," Leonardo growled and his only eye narrowed. "In fact I better search for them myself."

* * *

Splinter was relieved to learn that L-wearing Leonardo hadn't actually been seriously hurt. The bullet had only scraped the blue clad turtle, like him. Immediately afterwards a solider had managed to hammer the rifle into him, throwing the turtle up against a tree.

That's where Splinter had found him and Raphael. The three had then just barely managed to slink into the woods. The old rat wasn't sure what happened to the Ninja Master, having seen him last time fighting the assassin. The elder hoped the dogi wearing one would soon follow.

"So where are we running?" Raphael whispered as they had managed to get a distance between themselves and the hill.

"As much as it pains me to leave like this, we are both outnumbered and outgunned. We must seek further aid, we must try and reach the vehicle again," the old rat said, disliking the choice but he had already noticed how durable the soldiers were. Some of those who had been knocked out had been rising once more only few seconds after being brought down.

"Maybe we should risk bringing the cyborg," Leonardo suggested. "I'm sure Donatello can find something that helps him against the emperor."

"That may be our only option." Splinter nodded but first now noticed that the Ninja Master had not at all followed them. The old rat came to a halt and so did the two turtles.

"This is bad, what I have learned of Ninja Master Donatello is that he does not take many chances. He must have been captured." The elder's brow sunk deep in worry. Leonardo and Raphael both froze in shock. Splinter's ears then twitched.

"And we are being followed. We must split up," he told them sharply.

"But if we are all three heading into the same direction, what's the point!" the R-clad turtle pointed out.

"We will begin by not heading into the same direction and try to have our pursuers split up into smaller groups. Then each of us will work our way back to the vehicle, quickly, this is the only way. We are much easier target when all three together," Splinter said, the two turtles saw there was no arguing with this.

"Ok, I'll head to the right and you to the left, Master Splinter will take the middle," Leonardo said, he gave his brother a pat on the back before disappearing into the darkness. Raphael gulped before leaving as well.

 _Run my friends. Get help. I will hold them off._ Splinter watched each turtle go before turning into the direction of those who followed.

Soon six turtle soldiers caught up with him. The old rat jumped up and attacked. The gray-uniformed reptiles were no match for him. The elder managed to kick two of them down and punch two others before they knew what hit them. The remaining two both got the harsh whipping of the rat's tail and were thrown back.

Splinter cringed and felt for his shoulder. It was bleeding and the fight hadn't helped his wound either. Nevertheless, the old ninja master kept watching the fallen soldiers that were starting to stir.

"I believe you had better catch me, aren't those your orders?" Splinter asked and quickly disappeared into the darkness.

 _I will head back to the hill, that might confuse…_ Splinter couldn't get any further. Suddenly something lassoed around him, pinning his hands to the sides. The old rat the spun and he felt a metal string wrapping tightly around him. The elder fell with a groan to the ground, when he slowly opened the eyes there were sandal-clad legs in front of him.

"Aw and I kind of expected you to be the most challenging quarry," the mocking voice of Assassin Leonardo reached the rat's ears.

Splinter tried to struggle against the bonds but found that they began digging into him, causing a great deal of pain. A dart hit him in the leg and the elder realized the black-clad turtle had shot him. Slowly he lost consciousness.

"Take him to the lab," Assassin Leonardo growled at the soldiers who appeared. The turtles made no complaint; one of them picked Splinter up and threw him over his shoulder. The gray-clad ones then disappeared into the darkness.

The assassin snorted and walked to the spot where the fighting had taken place. Using a flashlight he began examining the area. He soon found a spot on the ground were three persons had stood or so his tracking skills told him.

"Hm, one went left and the other right." the black-masked one glanced into either direction. Still using the flashlight to see more properly, the assassin spotted something on a bush.

 _Hm, spot of blood, one of them is injured._ He approached it carefully and picked up a small device from his utility belt. Using it, the turtle scanned the blood on the plants.

"Not much, probably just slightly scratched. Definitely reptilian blood," he muttered while looking at the readings on the device. _Murrow did say he injured two. The old rat was injured so this must be the other one. Now just which one?_

"Two directions, I will never have time to pick up both of them before the Demolisher returns… then again I have always liked challenges," the assassin grinned nastily.

 _Hm, the injured one would probably be slightly slower._ He then headed into the other direction. The one Raphael had taken.

* * *

 _Déjà vu anyone?_ Raphael thought while running like mad through the forest. As he did the turtle was having few nasty flashbacks from a previous flight. Back when he and his brothers had been prisoners, when he had barely escaped in a very sorry state.

He could remember it all now, thanks to having his brain rebooted by the cyborg. The R-wearing turtle had though had two things on his side back then. It had been daylight and he didn't have several pursuers. But then again, now he wasn't at the risk of blacking out and was in top form again.

The turtle wasn't sure how long he had been running. but it couldn't have been more then ten or fifteen minutes. Suddenly a turtle soldier appeared from the side. The red clad turtle instantly whipped up his sai and attacked.

They had a brief skirmish, the soldier tried to use the rifle like a club. However, Raphael proved too fast for him. The red-clad turtle effectively then managed to land a roundhouse kick on his head, kicking the helmet off and throwing the other reptile to the ground.

"Gotta go, sit tight!" Raphael then darted off into the darkness. He knew if he delayed too much in the fight, the soldier would get re-enforcements.

 _They are easy to beat down but they keep standing up,_ he thought while changing into a direction the ninja hoped led to the car.

For a moment the R-clad turtle thought he had heard something, but quickly shock it off. He was running and there were no doubt some wildlife in these woods. Then suddenly he felt something terribly off. Quickly he threw himself to the ground and heard a soft thwack.

 _What on…_ Raphael grabbed up the flashlight from his belt and pointed it around. He froze when the beam landed on a dart stuck in a tree.

 _Oh…no…_ The red-clad one was too familiar with this design.

Quickly the turtle scrambled to his legs and ran once more. He couldn't hear if he was being followed or not. Raphael halted after few minutes and listened. He heard absolutely nothing. He slowly turned around, but there was no sign of pursuit. The ninja blinked then when realizing why.

 _He's hunting me… he's stalking me…_ Raphael gulped but then noticed a flicker of light on a tree. Looking at his hand the turtle froze, he had forgotten to turn off the flashlight.

 _Oh terrific, why didn't I just put up a neon sign "I'M HERE" on my shell._ The R-clad one frantically began trying to turn off the flashlight but dropped it. The light went out and just at that moment, the moon went behind a cloud. The turtle was now in pitch-blackness.

Raphael slowly backed, not really knowing why. He couldn't really say he was aware of anybody else around. But then again, the assassin had proven to be good at concealing his presence.

The turtle jumped when an owl hooted somewhere in the woods. He looked frantically around and felt his carapace touch a tree. Raphael didn't realize it was a tree, until shrieking, turning swiftly and hammer his fist into it.

 _Oooooow._ He grabbed his sore right hand, grimacing in pain. "Ok Raphael, you are being a little bit too tense."

A movement in the bushes nearby made him jump again. The ninja landed in an attack position, but then the moon showed itself again. In the dim light it provided, Raphael saw a small dark shadow jump out of the bush. It quickly scurried up a tree and disappeared.

 _Right, I'm scared of a bloody squirrel, some ninja I am._ The turtle shook his head.

Raphael stepped forward and felt his toes hit something. He crouched and felt around, discovering the flashlight. The ninja grinned and picked it up, as the turtle rose up he tried to turn it on again.

 _Oh well maybe for the best,_ the R-wearing reptile thought when so far nothing happened. He gave the torch a one more hit.

The light came on and the beam landed right on Assassin Leonardo. The black clad turtle stood almost right in front of Raphael who for a second just stared. Then the red-masked one turned off the light and turned it on again. The assassin still stood there with arms folded and a mocking smirk. For few more seconds, Raphael turned the flashlight on and off. However, all he discovered was the cold hard fact. The evil counterpart of his brother stood right in front of him.

"Good job with the dart, that was impressive," the assassin said, though the mock was clear in his voice.

"Yeah well…" Raphael decided not to waist empty words this time. He threw the flashlight at the black-masked one and prepared to dart off.

Assassin Leonardo ducked the torch and grabbed a grappling hook gun off his belt. He quickly aimed it at Raphael and fired. The hook and the line flew through the air and the metal string wrapped itself around the turtle's legs. The hook then secured everything.

Raphael landed face first on the ground when his legs were so abruptly restrained. He tried to rise, spitting dirt and leaves out of his mouth. Then a pricking sensation in the shoulder made him flinch. Feeling for it the turtle discovered a dart sticking there.

 _Oh crap!_ He managed to think before loosing unconsciousness.

* * *

Leonardo felt for his wound and was relieved to learn that it had stopped bleeding. It had only been a scratch, but a bleeding injury could slow him down, or leave a sign on his direction. The L-wearing turtle didn't want either to happen; he just had to make it to the truck. He was not spending the third time as a prisoner of the assassin.

Strangely enough though, the turtle hadn't encountered anybody yet. He had shortly before taken a turn to head for the car. However, the reptile still found it odd that he hadn't had least met one. The blue-clad turtle was certain he was being followed, it just had to be.

For just a short while he stopped, just to make sure that he was in fact alone. Nothing but the normal sounds you would hear in a forest during the night. The ninja even could spot a squirrel in the dim moon light.

 _You have suffered a lot young warrior,_ suddenly voices echoed in his mind. They sounded male, deep and very commanding. Leonardo frowned, it almost sounded like three male voices.

 _Huh?_ The turtle scratched his head confused. The voiced had been oddly familiar, he just couldn't place them. The ninja kept going, no point to stay even if nobody was after him.

 _But through your sufferings, you have arrived stronger than before,_ another set of three voices speaking as one. This time they were female and more enchanting.

 _Oookay,_ the L-wearing one stopped once more. This was getting a little bit weird. He could have sworn he had heard these voices from somewhere.

 _You and your brethren have suffered and endured, you have gone through many trials and come out victorious,_ now only a single female voice spoke. But this one was sharp and extremely commanding. Whoever the owner was, it was definitely someone who took no nonsense from anybody.

 _Ok, who are you? What are you talking about? And what are you doing in my head?_ Leonardo finally thought, not daring to speak aloud in case someone was nearby after all. _And why do I have feeling I've heard all of you before?_

He got no response. Shrugging the ninja began running again. Even though it had only been voices, the reptile had felt a great deal of authority coming from them.

 _You are but one pawn in a greater event. However, even the single pawn can topple the king. Be watchful Leonardo, your enemies are not who you think they are,_ the voices came again but now at much more force. On top of that they sounded like many, seven no less, all speaking at once.

 _My enemies are not… I don't understand,_ Leonardo frowned heavily as he pondered the strange message.

 _Everything will be made clear at the proper time,_ the single female voices spoke again.

The blue-masked turtle shook his head; this was just getting weirder and weirder. Suddenly he seemed to walk into a mist. The ninja stopped for a moment and squinted his eyes. Leonardo wasn't even sure if he was in the forest anymore.

 _What the… WHOA,_ the ninja could have sworn he saw a cave. Its opening was like a gaping jaw of some ferocious beasts, with four long fangs and just waiting for some hapless soul to wander in.

The cave then disappeared just as suddenly as it had appeared but the mist didn't. Leonardo slowly made a step forward. He froze and on reflexes reached for his katanas, forgetting for a moment that he had lost them. The ninja could have sworn that in front of him were seven large figures. The silhouettes were unclear in the fog.

"Who are you!" the L-clad turtle addressed the figures, again he could have sworn he had seen this somewhere before. Nobody answered him. The figures disappeared just as the mysterious cave. Suddenly the fog cleared. Leonardo's eyes flew wide open. Right in front of him was the car.

 _What on…_ he looked around but saw nobody around.

The turtle hurried to the truck and entered it. He found the traveler Donatello had left there, but the ninja hesitated. Should he risk waiting for Splinter and Raphael? They could be on their way, or they could have been captured.

 _I can't just leave them._ Leonardo frowned heavily. Debating whether he should return and hope to get them out on his own.

 _Your friends and sibling have been captured. The choice is your. You can risk capture and go after them right now. Alternatively, you can escape and get reinforcement to aid you,_ the multi-toned voice echoed through this mind once more.

 _Who are you… why are you helping me?_ Leonardo was starting to suspect these beings actually had his well-being in mind. Although doing it in a very odd manner. However, once more his question was not answered.

 _Please, if you can tell me… are they all right? Will they be all right?_ He was just too confused at the moment. It was also getting a bit weird to have voices echoing through his mind.

 _None can tell the future young warrior,_ the three male voices returned.

 _The future is defined by your choices and actions, there is no one future,_ the three female voices spoke.

 _But suffice to say, through inaction the future of your friends and family could turn bleak,_ the single female voice spoke with added sharpness and urgency in it.

Leonardo cringed and tightened his grip on the traveler. The ninja realized he hadn't exactly been doing much for the past few minutes. He hurried out of the car, still holding the traveler.

 _As much as I want to. I have to get help, I… I can't face him alone right now._ the blue-clad turtle operated the device. He had fortunately been taught how to turn it on previously before. A black gate opened right in front of him. Gulping Leonardo disappeared through.

* * *

 **In a different world, unknown location.**

It was very dark in the cave. Nevertheless, the silhouettes of seven figures could be seen, standing in strange formation. The three largest and broadest stood and formed a large triangle. Three smaller and more feminine figures formed a smaller triangle; it was inside the large one. The seventh figure and the least identifiable because of the darkness, stood in the middle of the smaller one.

 _It is been done, the young warrior has gone,_ the booming male voices Leonardo had heard echoed around. They seemed to come from the ones forming the big triangle.

 _They are still far away from their goal. They will suffer greatly,_ the three female voices spoke, the same the L-clad turtle had heard. They apparently belonged to the ones in the small triangle.

 _There is nothing more we can do for them for now, we have already given him the warning. We must wait and watch,_ the single female voice spoke. It was the figure in the middle of the small formation.

"If I may ask," a deep voice spoke from further off. The seven figures didn't stir, yet they suddenly all spoke, seven voices as one.

 _Speak!_ They said.

"What is the purpose of this sudden interference? I only ask for, it is unclear to me why this is suddenly so important," the voice spoke with respect but hint of curiosity.

 _All will be revealed in due time. Let's just say that bigger things are occurring than the reptilians believe are occurring. An enemy has presented itself,_ the figures said.

"What enemy?" another voice asked, it was not as deep.

 _One who can spell the doom for several worlds. More will not be said. The Heptagon has spoken,_ the figures said and fell silent. Suddenly they disappeared into thin air.

 **End chapter 12**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 28/12 2006

This chapter starts the second quarter of this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **77-g-e-54-U**

 _Few hours earlier_

"Eeeeeew." Mikey cringed as the group waded through the swamp. He glanced at D-wearing Donatello walking beside him with the locator device.

"How far are we?" he asked almost pleadingly.

"Too far I'm afraid." The purple-wearing turtle sighed. They had some trouble opening the portal, despite the coordinates given by the cyborg. The end result, the group landed further off than they should have.

"I wonder what lurks in this creepy place." M-clad Michelangelo eyed around nervously.

So far they had only been met with wide swamp land, full of mud and water. There were some occasional tree and other vegetation. So far there was no sign of any life. Not even birds. A fog half covered everything but there were occasional clear spots.

 _I wish the cyborg could have come with us,_ Mikey thought. However, the mechanical turtle was low on power and had to recharge. As well they couldn't convince Rogue to join them, that particular turtle was thus left to aid the cyborg if he larger reptile needed it. So it were only Mikey, his counterpart, Donatello and Leatherhead.

"You know, I noticed something about the creatures we fought in that other world," Leatherhead mentioned suddenly. He had so far just carried the crate on his back in silence, but always had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What was it?" Donatello looked back where the croc and the M-wearing turtle walked.

"Even though brute force was sufficient against them, I couldn't help but notice that despite being injured, that Rogue character did the most damage," the crocodile told him.

The D-wearing turtle was about to open his mouth to respond but halted. Thinking back the purple-clad ninja realized the crocodile was right. Rogue had been alone when they met him and yet he managed to keep those creatures at bay. Then when at the final battle, Rogue was doing the best with simply his weapon. That was the reason they had dropped the monster gear, but even with their weapons the other turtles had trouble with the creatures.

 _Wait a minute, he's not suggesting what I think he's suggesting,_ Donatello wondered.

"So, what is your point LH?" Mikey asked shuddering at the thought of those black monsters.

"By the looks of it, swords seemed to work best against them," the crocodile clarified. "But do not take it at a face value, it is only an observation I made based on our fight against them. It is inconclusive."

"And besides, it probably won't help us when we face whatever is here, we don't carry swords." Donatello sighed.

"Damn, anyway how far?" the orange-masked turtle in the gray-vest asked.

"I give few hours more of walking before we are close enough to be near," the D-wearing one said and shook his head.

The group continued in silence for now. They failed to notice further off in the fog a big shape of some kind. It almost looked like a big pile of mud and swamp slime. Suddenly it rose and kept rising until it was the same height and the tallest turtles. Then the top part of the hill moved slightly, as if it was watching them, especially keeping its sight on Mikey. Suddenly the top part morphed into a head, looking near identical to the orange-masked ninja. Then the general shape of the hill began forming a turtle like body, safe for the hands and legs. They seemed to be still connected to the ground.

"Inform the master, the avatar is here," a hollow voice emerged from the turtle-shaped creature. Suddenly all around it few more mud hills began rising, but they didn't go as high as the turtle-like one.

"Sire, there are others here as well," another voice whispered. The turtle-shaped mud turned slightly; there was actually a frown on the slimy face.

"That must be the others, they have finally arrived. You know the plan. I'll now go and serve our master," the large hill said and began sinking back into the swamp. Then like a puddle of mud and slime, the creature slithered away under the murky swamp water.

* * *

 **Turtleland**

"What is your secret," April wondered. She was staring at Luna who held Apollo in her arms.

The boy was completely still and quiet, he just sucked on his thumb and huddled in his mother's arms not making a single noise. The boy stared out of the window and occasionally moved his eyes if someone talked. However, his sight always returned to the window.

"I don't know, he's always been so quiet and calm," Luna said and gently stroke her son's carapace.

"Wish I could say the same about Michelle," the human woman muttered and eyed in the direction of giggles. Suddenly into the small living room came the little turtle girl running on top speed. After her came Ted.

"Where does your daughter get the energy," the man wheezed, he had been spending the last half an hour playing tag with the girl. So far he hadn't for that half an hour managed to tag the child at all.

"Not from me that's for sure," April said and watched her daughter go five circles around the coffee table in less than a minute. All the time waving her tiny arms and giggling.

Ted sunk into a nearby armchair with one hand on his chest. Michelle came flying into his arms. There she promptly began jumping up and down on his stomach.

"Michelle, you're going to kill your Uncle Ted before he turns 60," the man laughed and finally grabbed the tiny turtle and gently pushed her off. Michelle was undeterred, began climbing down the chair as if nothing was simpler. Then she darted off.

"I don't recall Donatello being that energetic back in the day." Ted scratched his head smiling.

"Well we haven't heard a word from them, I guess they think we would be just as safe here," April said and glanced at the clock.

It was then that a phone rang. Michelle came screeching back into the living room searching for the noise. April got her purse and fished up her cell phone. The little turtle girl immediately made her way to her mother, but the woman was already answering it.

"Yes hello, Master Splinter?" April had to grab Michelle; the girl had climbed up her mother and wanted to hear. However, her mother held her bit away. All eyes were now on the human.

"Yes, you are heading off to the location, alright. Oh no," the woman gasped, but then nodded. "Yes, we will do that. Alright… good luck."

"Was that them?" Ted asked when she hung up. Michelle tried to reach for the cell phone but April was already putting it in her purse.

"Yes that was them, they were just returning to Turtleland," April said and stood up, holding her daughter in the process. "Luna you have the dimension traveler?"

"Uh, yeah," the turtle woman gulped and used one hand to get her own purse. From it she managed to pull out the calculator looking device.

"Good, we are going to your… well your husband's world. He wants us to go to the hospital, the magistrate is there," April explained. Luna's eyes bulged out and almost dropped the device. However, she just barely managed to hold on to it and rose up.

"Wh-what happened?" she whispered. April shook her head, she didn't know. Michelle began getting restless in her mother's arms, but wasn't let down. Luna rose up from her seat and so did Ted. The traveler was operated and the three disappeared through the dark portal that formed with the children.

* * *

 **77-g-e-54-U**

Raph grunted as he fell backwards into the slimy water. Then the necklace gave him a jolt, indicating he had gone past the limited distance. He growled and shouted out and tried to throw himself closer. Suddenly the necklace stopped punishing him. Groaning the mask-less turtle sat up, glaring daggers at the large form in front of him.

"Had enough?" the Demolisher asked with a mad grin.

"Just you wait," the younger turtle growled, rubbing the sore spot on his cheek where the older reptile had punched him.

"This was just a demonstration," the blood-red masked turtle growled. "Try something like you did in that other world, you will be in a whole lot more pain than right now."

Raph was about to answer but then one of the turtle soldiers appeared beside his counterpart. This one was holding a scanner like device. Two other soldiers were nearby holding a big metal box.

"Sir, we have located a possible target, but we might have to travel a bit," the soldier informed the Demolisher.

"Well I'm up for a walk," Demolisher Raphael snorted and turned away from Raph. The younger turtle was slowly rising up but was ignored for now.

"Sergeant Stevens, any sign of them?" the blood-red clad turtle added one of the soldiers carrying the box.

"Not yet sir," the turtle addressed as Sergeant Stevens responded.

None of the turtle soldiers had originally had any names. However, the Demolisher had insisted in the end on naming the ones currently serving him. The camouflage-pants wearing turtle even gave each of them the individual ranks. Currently he had now two sergeants and three corporals. The Demolisher was himself holding the rank of colonel, the rank he had carried back in his own world before arrest. Even Raph, reluctantly, had a rank now. However, he was only a private.

The Demolisher growled something and looked around. It was foggy and visibility was not very good. Then they saw two approaching figures carrying rifles. Then two soldiers appeared.

"Report!" the blood-red clad one barked.

"Nothing up ahead sir. Seems to be clear," one of the newly arrived soldiers said as he saluted so did his partner.

"Alright, let's get moving then," the Demolisher snorted.

The seven turtles continued in the direction that the scanner had told them to go into. They hadn't been in that world for very long, half an hour or so. Before, the probes had indicated some form of life and the group had been sent to get a specimen. But the Demolisher had first sent two of the soldiers ahead to scout a bit. In the meantime, he had used the opportunity to punish Raph for the stunt in that otherworld.

Raph trailed behind the line, but was careful not to let too much distance pass between him and the Demolisher. Knowing all too well what the necklace then did. The younger turtle was mentally cursing and beating his counterpart. However, even he knew better than to mess around now, knowing he could possibly risk his brothers' lives if he did.

The Demolisher walked right behind the soldier with the scanner, then there were the two holding the box. After them were the two scouts. Raph scratched his head and grunted when he felt his foot step into something slimy, but it was just some plants and nothing too alarming.

 _This place stinks more than the sewers._ The turtle glanced around. His eyes landed on a tree further off. The fog made it look almost mysterious and old.

"Huh?" Raph halted for a moment; he could see two shapes on one of the branches. Then from one of it came a throaty hoot.

It was two ravens by the looks of it. The birds were at the very least black and too large to be crows. They almost seemed to be watching Raph, one of them hooted again.

 _Weird. Th_ e turtle shook his head and ran off after the group before the Demolisher got too far.

"Well there is some life here at the very least," Raph muttered as he caught up with the line. One of the soldiers looked back at him but didn't say a word and faced forward again after a second.

"Scanner status," he heard the Demolisher growl after they had walked for a while.

"Still some distance sir, seems we are off the general area these life forms keep themselves in," the soldier with the scanner said.

"Corporal Karl and Corporal Jones!" the blood-red clad turtle snapped. The two scouts immediately hurried to their commanding officer.

"We'll be taking a break soon, see if you can find a dry spot to sit on," the Demolisher growled.

"Yes sir," the one called Corporal Karl saluted and the two scouts disappeared into the fog. Raph increased his pace a little so he would be closer to the soldiers carrying the box.

"Private Raphael," the Demolisher suddenly barked. His younger counterpart snorted, but figured he might as well play along for now, so he strode over to the camouflage-pants wearing turtle.

"Yes, sir?" he grunted.

"Get the water bottles out of Corporal Regis's bag and pass them around," his counterpart grunted without even looking at him.

Raph rolled his eyes but obeyed, he was thirsty anyway. He walked to the other soldier carrying the box. That one was also with a large backpack on his back. Dangling on it were seven metal water bottles.

"Don't finish it, we're not returning home until we have one of those damn creatures we're supposed to catch," Demolisher Raphael growled as he got one of the bottles.

 _Hope it's soon, didn't like the looks of that critter we dragged in…. Reminded me of Don… when he…_ Raph stopped in mid-sip for a moment as those memories passed through this mind. The turtle shook his head quickly and proceeded to continue with his water. It was then the scouts returned. They were handed their bottles before they reported.

"There is a small spot where we can sit on, sir," Corporal Jones told the Demolisher after taking a gulp from the bottle.

The blood-red clad one nodded and the group of turtles followed the scouts to the spot. It was a small mossy hill with a large tree standing in the middle of it. The tree was almost gray in color and had no leaves at all. Most of them sat down in circles around it; the bottles were hung back on Regis's backpack. The box was laid down in front of Stevens.

Raph had to admit it did feel good to sit down for a bit. He didn't really realize how tired he was until the ninja had his carapace resting up against the tree trunk. Two of the soldiers, Corporal Regis and Sergeant Yuri, the soldier with the scanner, stood guard.

"Colonel, sir?" the turtle named Jones addressed the Demolisher who sat on the other side of the tree.

"Yeah what is it?" the former marine grunted, he was currently fishing up his cigarette pack from his pocket.

"Why did you give us names, instead of going by our numbers His Majesty assigned us with?" Jones inquired curiously. Raph noticed that there was no mock in the soldier's tone when he referred to the ex-emperor.

"Just call me old fashioned, I don't like to call my squad members by numbers. I want names. If by chance one of you doesn't make it, I want to report it back with a name, not a bloody number," Demolisher Raphael snorted and lit his cigarette. Then he threw the cigarette pack to Jones.

 _Well I'll be damned, the guy actually sounds like he cares._ Raph frowned a bit. Now he saw that the Demolisher's cigarettes were being passed on to the other soldiers.

"Don't bother giving the kid, he doesn't smoke," the Demolisher then said just as Sergeant Stevens was about to pass it to the ninja. The pack went instead back to its owner.

 _Well this doesn't improve the stench here._ Raph grimaced in disgust, now all the soldiers and his counterpart were busy smoking. He heard a throaty hoot right above him. Everybody looked up to spot two large black birds, similar to those the ninja had seen previously.

"Damn ravens or something," the camouflage-pants wearing turtle snorted when seeing the birds. The animals didn't seem too interested in the reptiles; one began casually cleaning its feathers with the black beak.

"Sir." Sergeant Stevens turned towards the Demolisher with a concerned frown. "I'm picking up life signs, but not the ones we are searching for."

"What?" The Demolisher rose up and walked to the soldier.

"Look sir, two and they are approaching." Stevens showed him the scanner.

"What the hell is that?" The blood-red masked turtle frowned, but as he looked at the readings, his hand went into his pocket.

"I don't know sir but they look big," the sergeant stated.

"Uh, what is that?" Corporal Regis grabbed his rifle tighter. Everybody looked into the direction he was staring. Two large shapes were approaching the small hill from the swamp water.

 _What the shell!_ Raph jumped to his feet and stared wide eyed as two large snake-like beings appeared out of the fog.

More than half of their body length seemed to be slithering in the swamp, the rest rose up over eight feet into the air. The heads were like on some deformed crocodile and had a fleshy mane that wiggled with their movements. Otherwise, the skin was scaly. The beasts had their mouth's open and showed a row of very sharp teeth.

"WEAPONS!" The Demolisher roared and quickly backed away from the swamp water. From his pocket, he took out a remote and pushed a button on it. There was a beep from Raph's necklace.

"Catch kid!" the older turtle shouted and threw his sai towards his counterpart. Raph jumped and grabbed the weapon, the soldiers readied their rifles and the Demolisher already had his combat knife up.

 _Well, guess I'm seeing some action after all,_ the ninja thought, just as the first snake-creature launched towards them.

* * *

 **Assassin's world**

 _Present_

Magistrate Raphael groaned when his body protested his movements as he returned to consciousness. He could hear voices but at the present time he couldn't make sense out of them. Slowly though the magistrate opened his eyes and suddenly felt pressure on his plastron. As his vision cleared, the turtle saw he was face to face with Michelle.

"Sorry Raphael, she jumped out of my arms," he heard the voice of the cyborg's wife. Then the turtle girl was picked up off him.

"Wha… huh?" Raphael could now see that he was in a hospital room. By the bed stood Luna, holding Apollo, April holding wiggling Michelle and an unknown human man.

"Master Splinter sent us to be with you, you were sent to a hospital," the human woman explained to him.

"I'm where?" the magistrate asked weakly and tried to rise up. The human man stepped forward to help him sit up. Luna and Apollo hugged him. The boy slipped out of his mother's arms to sit with his uncle. Raphael put one arm weakly around the child.

"They wouldn't tell us what happened, just that you were here. The doctors said you had return to consciousness few minutes ago and slipped into a normal sleeping state. Apparently your body seems drained, you will probably feel very tired for a while," April told him; she then gave the turtle hug as well. Michelle escaped from her and now the magistrate sat with both children in the bed.

"The mission, I was knocked down." Raphael frowned but actually felt too weak to think much. He barely remembered what happened at all.

"I think Michelangelo and the others decided to continue without you," April said and sat down in a nearby chair. Luna sat on the other side of the bed. The magistrate's brow sunk even deeper when hearing that.

"But they don't have the coordinate… why does my beak hurt?" the turtle let go of Michelle who was trying to tuck him in more properly. Using his now free hand he touched the beak. "There is a needle wound here."

"Needle… oh I see." The human woman shook her head and tried not to smile. "I guess they had my husband scan your brain."

"They what?" The magistrate cringed and now felt really relieved that he had been unconscious. "How long have I been out?"

"Few hours according to the doctors," Ted answered them. The magistrate looked up at him and one eye ridge rose.

"Do we know each other?" he asked. The human blinked before palming his face and chuckled.

"Sorry, Theodor Smith, just call me Ted. I'm an old friend of your cyborg counterpart," he said and offered his hand.

The magistrate shook it and nodded, satisfied with that information. Then he glanced at Apollo who had laid down on him, trying his best to wrap his little arms around his uncle. Michelle had managed to crawl under the blanket and lay as well half on Raphael.

"But Raphael, we haven't heard anything for the past few hours," April finally said. "From neither group."

"When was the last time you heard anything?" Magistrate Raphael asked and cringed a little at a slight pain in his shoulder. He glanced at it and saw it was bandaged up.

"Few hours ago, from Master Splinter, just before he, your brother Donatello and two of the letter-turtles went to try and rescue the others," the human woman responded.

"That is not good, we have to go…" The magistrate hardly could rise up. He was just too weak. "Damn."

"I-I'll go and see if the doctor isn't coming," Luna said and rushed out of her seat and out of the room.

"What the he…" Raphael froze in mid swear and glanced at the kids and then at April who had folded her arms, not looking too amused. The turtle grinned innocently and eyed Ted who was laughing quietly.

"I mean, what on earth is wrong with me. I feel so tired," the magistrate then said. "I mean it's like… the energy has just been sucked out of me… wait a minute."

"One of those black creatures jumped me… oh crap it must have… but they must have managed to grab it off me… man." The turtle sighed and shook his head.

"Unca 'aph." Apollo glanced up at the magistrate.

"Hey Apollo, how are you doing kid." Raphael looked down to his nephew.

"Ok?" the smaller reptile huddled closer to him. The older turtle smiled and put his arms better around Apollo.

"Yeah, I'll be ok," he smiled and then looked at April.

"But I'm serious, we have to go to the lair of the teenage counterparts," he told the woman. "Hopefully they left someone behind."

April nodded; she smiled when seeing that Michelle had fallen asleep on Raphael. Apollo as well seemed to be on his way to dreamland, beginning to doze. It was then that Luna returned with a doctor after her.

"Good to see you are awake magistrate," the doctor said as he approached the bed, but then he seemed to realize. "I'm sorry, general magistrate I suppose it is now."

"Not yet," Raphael grunted. "But yeah I'm awake. When can I leave?"

"Well you didn't suffer serious injuries; the bite mark on your shoulder was superficial. How are you feeling personally and please don't try to hide it?" the doctor asked with a smile.

"Well, I'm really only feeling tired. I suppose that will just be cured with a rest," the turtle told him. The doctor nodded.

"Well we did notice that your body seemed drained. However, if you do feel up to it, we can allow you to go home and rest in your own bed. Though we would like to keep you for one night for surveillance," the human explained to him.

"I'll sleep in my own bed if you don't mind," the magistrate said.

"We will make sure he rests," April assured the doctor who nodded slowly.

"Alright, I'll though write a list of some vitamins you might want to take while recovering," he told the turtle and left the room.

"Maybe you should consider staying the night." The human woman glanced at Raphael who shook his head.

"Sorry, but every second now is a second wasted. I'm beginning to have the feeling that things are not in our favor right now," Magistrate Raphael grunted and his brow sunk in a heavy concern.

 **End chapter 13**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 14/01 2006

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **77-g-e-54-U**

 _About one hour before present time period_

Raph swore this had to be about as bad and when he was fighting in the space arena, back when he and his brothers were stuck in space. The snake creatures were fast and resilient. The turtle soldiers had managed to keep them back for a moment with gunfire, but that wasn't going to be enough.

Suddenly one snake was on top speed towards the ninja. The turtle just about managed to jump out of the way; he twirled the sai and jumped right back at the beast. Raph landed on the back and grabbed hold on the mane. The monster hissed and tried to shake him off, but Raphael had a strong enough grip and now stabbed with the weapon. The creature roared when the sai did go through and jerked so hard that the turtle was thrown off.

"WHOA!" Raph shouted out and just managed to grab hold on a branch. He was now high up in the old tree. Down on the ground he could see the snake slither away with the sai embedded into its head.

"Hah! Serves ya right," the ninja shouted with a grin.

The other snake had tried to approach the others, the soldiers kept it away with rapid fire with their rifles. However, they would soon be out of ammunition. The Demolisher was amongst them, shooting away with a handgun.

The other snake appeared then seemingly out of nowhere from behind the firing line. The blood-red masked turtle jerked out of the way and the beast crashed into the tree, causing Raph to lose his grip and fall down.

"Oh sheeeeelll!" the ninja shouted as he landed right on top of the stunned snake.

"These beasts aren't that tough," the Demolisher snorted, the impact had knocked out the monster. He pulled out his shotgun and swiftly turned towards the other snake.

 _Curses,_ the blood-red masked turtle growled when seeing the monster had managed to trap a turtle soldier, Corporal Karl, with its tail. The gray-uniformed reptile desperately beat at the creature with his rifle. The beast was swiftly turning around preparing to grab him with its huge mouth.

"Let him go ya freak!" Demolisher Raphael snarled and fired from the shotgun. It was more powerful than the rifles that had barely given the beast few slow bleeding scratches. Now the flesh was torn apart and the snake creature opened its mouth in a painful roar. It now had a gaping bleeding wound in the side. Corporal Karl got free and scrambled back to the tree.

"Fire at the wound," the Demolisher shouted and the soldiers immediately obeyed, the rifles first now began doing more damage.

The camouflage-pants clad one had returned the shotgun back to the strap on his back. The turtle picked up a grenade from the belt. The snake was actually screaming and trying to slither away, it was already weak from blood loss. The Demolisher pulled the pin out of the explosive and threw it at the monster's head.

The soldiers threw themselves away when the explosion occurred, but their commanding officer didn't move. There was a wicked grin on his beak, the grenade had blown the snakes head, killing it instantly. The long body fell down to the swamp water causing a large splash, sending water raining over everybody.

Raph had mostly recovered after the fall and was rising up. He stared for a moment surprised at the dead body in the swamp water. The ninja glanced at the snake his carapace had knocked out. The turtle walked to the head and ripped out the sai.

"Get out of the way," was shouted at him.

Raph turned and his eyes widened a bit when seeing his counterpart holding a grenade. The ninja immediately jumped away and scrambled out of range. There was an explosion and the other snake was dead. The tree also got damaged and fell down with a crash. Causing the two ravens, that had been there the whole time, to fly away.

"All right let's blow this joint, I don't want to find out if these freaks had friends or not," the Demolisher growled. He held a remote and pushed a button on it, there was a beep from Raph's necklace as it came online again.

 _I was wondering why nothing was happening,_ the ninja thought, feeling for the metal around his neck with his hand.

Corporal Regis and Sergeant Stevens crouched by the box and prepared to pick it up. As they did the container seemed much heavier. The soldiers, even when having enhanced strength, noticed it and put the box back down.

"Sir, there is something in the box," Stevens reported. Regis was already working on a small console on the box.

The Demolisher and Yuri immediately went to the box. The scanner was aimed at it and the soldier's eye ridges rose high in surprise. He continued to work on the device for a moment just in case. Raph approached, still holding the sai, but for a moment he was just as curious as the others.

"Well I… according to the scanner, it's the life form we were after," Yuri said and scratched his head.

"What?" Demolisher Raphael looked at the soldier and then at the box.

"It can't be that convenient," Raph grunted.

"Start the cryo stasis. I'll take this opportunity to get out of this dump," his counterpart ordered Regis. The corporal nodded and began working on the panel. They could hear a steamy hiss. The soldier lightly tapped the box and quickly jerked his hand away at the cold, despite he was wearing gloves

"The box outer exterior needs to warm down a bit apparently," Regis explained with a frown.

"Dammit," the Demolisher snorted then glared at the other soldiers. "Well just don't stand there, form a guard around. We made enough noise to be noticed by half the population of this stink hole."

"And gimme that," he ripped the sai away from Raph and stalked away.

"Jeez, someone is cranky," the ninja muttered, but smirked mockingly.

* * *

 **Turtleland**

 _Present time_

"Aren't they cute," the assassin said mockingly. "Sleeping like little angels."

"Want me to… wake them up?" the weak voice of the emperor inquired. His employer grinned wide.

"Nah, I want that fun," the black-masked turtle said and held out his hand, the other reptile placed a remote in it. Ex-emperor Donatello was now sitting on a chair near one of the computer consoles. The assassin was slightly in front of him, staring at the tables where Don, Leo and Deputy Mike slept.

Assassin Leonardo raised the remote, first he aimed it at the table Don was on. When he pushed the button the reaction was immediate. The purple-clad one jerked awake and screamed when the electricity hit him. Leo and Mike woke up but soon were screaming in agony as well. The assassin had aimed the remote at their tables and pushed the button again.

Since they weren't strapped the prisoners ended up falling off the tables to the ground. There the turtles lay groaning in pain. The assassin put his hands behind his back and stared at them as the three slowly rose up. Leo glared daggers at his counterpart.

"What…what the shell…" Leo couldn't get further.

Mike had looked to the side as he stood and grabbed the younger turtle's shoulder. The blue-clad ninja looked and every single part of his body froze in shock. On three tables were Master Splinter, Ninja Master Donatello and R-wearing Raphael strapped. Don had now as well noticed this and his jaw dropped.

"So much for your rescue party," the assassin said with a sadistic chuckle.

Leo couldn't believe it, they had been found out and at the cost of those trying to rescues them. He cringed a little when seeing the Ninja Master. Now that Don's counterpart was no longer in his dogi, scars all over his body were visible. The blue-masked turtle looked at Splinter and he immediately rushed to his master's table. Don arrived there as well, they stared down at their father for a second but then both ended up hugging the sleeping rat.

Mike was standing beside the table of his twin-brother. His teeth grinding, he recognized some of the scars on his brother. Some received even before the olive-green turtle got his title.

"Don't worry, I have no plans to kill them," the assassin stated, not moving away from his position. "Just restraining them for now as they aren't exactly in my plans."

"I swear Leo, you outdo yourself almost at every opportunity," Mike hissed but did not take his eyes off the Ninja Master. For a moment the assassin's beak twitched at being called by his old nickname.

"Oh I don't know about that," the black-clad reptile resumed his smirk and walked closer to his brother, stopping at the end of the table.

"Huh, I don't remember giving him that one," the assassin remarked, eyeing a line on the Ninja Master's lower plastron. It wasn't deep and probably hadn't bled. The shell had mostly healed over it.

"You didn't," the deputy muttered. "Sinda did."

"Come again? When did he fight Sinda?" his older brother frowned heavily.

"About two years ago, around the time when you almost blew us up in the factory," the orange-masked turtle grunted.

"Oh," the assassin said as it had been no special event, just a normal day in the job.

 _He fought Sinda and is still alive, he's better than I gave him credit for,_ the black-masked one thought.

"If they are not part of your plan… then why are they here," Leo finally spoke up, glaring at his counterpart.

"Well, let's just say, try anything stupid and you can watch your rat die," the assassin threatened, but did it casually and while examining his right hand. "In fact, I know for one that 'his majesty' would love dissecting him."

He looked at his two teenage prisoners. They stared at him shocked but Leo then scowled and gritted his teeth. Don's expression didn't change much but his hold on Splinter's robe tightened.

"If he… touches one hair…" the blue-masked on began growling. His counterpart groaned, staring upwards as if he was begging for some divine help.

"Why?" the assassin asked and began walking away towards where the ex-emperor sat. "Why do they always make those threats? Even when they are in no position to do so?"

"Annoying, I know." The former overlord shook his head. "Lost count how many rebellion members said the same thing. Then I mutated them or used them in other experiments."

"You think cutting their tongues out will help, this is getting really annoying," the assassin said with hands on his hips.

"Not much I'm afraid," the lab-coat clad turtle told him, he sat rather hunched in the chair.

Their discussion regarding shutting up empty threats was disrupted when a black portal opened in the cavern. Demolisher Raphael walked through along with Raph, after them came the soldiers with the box and the portal closed.

"You could have told us that the cryo thing makes it impossible to hold the box for an hour," the blood-red clad turtle growled towards the ex-emperor.

"I did, you didn't listen," the former overlord snorted.

"Well I…" The Demolisher halted and frowned. Looking around his eye ridges rose when seeing the new prisoners. Raph had spotted them as well and gasped in shock. Then the ninja rushed to Splinter's table calling his name.

"Oookay, do I want to know?" The camouflage-pants clad reptile glanced at his employer who shrugged and smirked. Then the newly arrived noticed how weak the other black-wearing reptile was. "What's wrong with Brains?"

"I'll tell you in a moment, let's see what you got," the assassin said and walked towards the soldiers. "Put the box into the cell."

"Into the cell, but isn't that where…" Again the Demolisher halted when seeing the empty cell. "Sooo where is the critter we caught first."

Assassin Leonardo didn't answer right away, he was glancing towards Splinter's table. Raph had snapped and was trying to break free from Leo and Don. Clearly the hot-tempered ninja was intending to attack his captors. However, his brothers knew he would just be punished and were trying to hold him back.

"Well, he kind of escaped, attacked the emperor and then just faded away. I'm suspecting transport, but who knows. It has at least not attacked again so I doubt it is in this world any longer," the assassin said loudly over the string of curses and threats coming from Raph. Then he turned his attention back to the cell. The soldiers had finished putting the box in the cell.

"Turn off the cryo and get out of there," black-masked one instructed. Corporal Regis worked on the panel on the box and the soldiers left the cell. The force field went up almost immediately afterwards.

"So how was the trip?" Assassin Leonardo turned towards the Demolisher's whose eyes narrowed on his employer.

"Oh nothing special, we were just almost snack food for snakes, not to mention that stinking endless swamp," the blood-red masked turtle growled and glared at his dirty clothes.

"Well nobody died did he?" his employer chuckled but it quickly faded, Raph was still cursing and threatening. The assassin rubbed his temple tiredly and glanced at the young ninja.

"Oh shut up!" the Demolisher snapped digging up the remote for the necklace from his pocket and pressed the button. Raph was soon on the floor in pain as the metal ring punished him. Leo and Don crouched down beside him, both eyeing their brother's counterpart darkly.

Assassin Leonardo sighed in relief and was about to turn back to the cell, but commotion from the cloning lab caught his attention. Frowning the black-masked turtle and the Demolisher went to the entrance, they stopped abruptly and both opened their eyes wide.

Smashing through the stasis field Mad Michelangelo emerged with a loud roar. The soldiers in the cloning lab and General Murrow all had guns ready. However, the large extra-mutated mutant didn't charge, he seemed disoriented and ignored the soldiers. Shaking his head, the big turtle turned so he faced the assassin and the Demolisher.

 _Oh crud,_ the blood-red clad one thought when the large turtle opened his eyes fully.

"Well at least they are not glowing red," Assassin Leonardo muttered, remembering the description Leo had given him about how Don had mutated. Mad Michelangelo's were as normal as they could be. When they landed on the black-clad turtle there was a clear sign of recognition.

"F-F… F-friend?" the large reptile inquired weakly.

* * *

 **77-g-e-54-U**

"Well we are finally here," Donatello declared when they all climbed up a small mud hill with few gnarly bushes. "Let's get this gear up and going."

"Well this was easy," M-wearing Michelangelo said but his counterpart immediately grabbed his mouth.

"Don't jinx it dude," Mikey whispered with a startled expression.

"Oh sorry." The other orange clad turtle cringed.

D-clad Donatello and Leatherhead shook their heads. The purple-clad ninja helped the crocodile remove the crate. Then they began working on putting things up. The orange masked ones stood guard in the meantime.

"Hey dudes, birds," Michelangelo pointed at a nearby tree. Two black birds sat there, one lazily cleaning its feathers. The other gave a throaty hoot.

"Whoa, what kind of birds are these." Mikey scratched his head and then eyed his counterpart who shrugged.

"Look like ravens." Donatello had spared a glance at the tree before continuing with the device.

"Will this take twenty minutes like last time?" Mikey turned to his brother's counterpart and Leatherhead.

"That is very likely," the croc said and the purple-masked one nodded in agreement. The orange masked ninja sighed and glanced down at the grey west he was wearing. Mikey was starting to get used wearing these as well as the shorts. However, he wished he had remembered switching back to the brown pads.

"Uh… what is long and slimy and with very big teeth?" Michelangelo asked, having never turned away from the ravens.

"I dunno, what?" Mikey asked glancing at his counterpart. The M-wearing one's mouth was agape and he pointed into a direction. The other Michelangelo thus turned and shrieked. Approaching from the distance was a large snake like creature, similar one and Raph had been fighting.

"What on…" Donatello glanced up and froze when seeing the large creature approaching. Leatherhead rose up frowning; it looked like they were going to be meeting the natives after all.

"I don't suppose the birds are carrion birds, following that larger creature in hope get the scraps when it's finished with us." The purple-clad turtle grit his teeth and grabbed his Bo staff. However, he wasn't very sure how well it would work on the snake.

"That could well be likely," Leatherhead grunted and prepared for anything. The Michelangelos were spinning their nunchakus nervously.

"But didn't the birds come before the snake?" Mikey asked and backed as the creature approached.

"Good point." Donatello frowned and then raised an eye ridge. "Damn, maybe those birds locate the prey for the snake."

"That is also not unheard of," the crocodile agreed, the snake was closing in.

Suddenly a throaty hoot came from one of the ravens; the birds spread out their wings and flew away. The snake creature stopped, its large head seemed to rise higher as it sniffed around. Then with a sound that wasn't far off from Mikey's scream when startled, the snake ducked into the swamp and promptly disappeared.

The four reptiles blinked in confusion. The two orange-masked turtles looked at each other and then glanced back at Donatello and Leatherhead. Something had definitely scared off the snake but now the question was what and did they really want to meet it.

"How long?" Mikey whispered to Donatello, the D-wearing turtle crouched down beside the machine and frowned.

"19 minutes," he said.

"Let's circle this little hill, see if we see something," Mikey then whispered to Michelangelo, pointing at his counterpart to go in the other direction than he was going. The hill wasn't big so that task was quickly finished.

"Nothing compadres," the M-wearing one claimed, Mikey nodded in agreement. He hadn't seen anything.

"Absolutely nothing," the blue-greenish one said and scratched this head.

"Yeah, safe for those little mud hills… that are… um…moving?" Michelangelo had taken one last look around and then spotted the three brownish mud hills approaching.

Donatello waded into the swamp approaching the nearest hill. He poked it with his Bo with a curious expression. Suddenly a small part of the hill extended, wrapped itself around the weapon and the staff was jerked out of the turtle's hands. Then it was flung away.

"Hey, that staff was a gift," the purple-clad turtle scolded the hill.

"Uh." Donatello backed when suddenly the hill rose, the D-wearing turtle quickly scampered back to the non-moving hill where the others were.

"Let me handle this," Michelangelo jumped forward spinning his nunchaku. He hammered the weapon on the hill, causing it to splatter and there came an actual scream.

"Ok, I'm convinced, these things are alive." Donatello gulped. "And I think those things scared off our scaly friend from previously."

"How much time?" Mikey asked. He had a feeling they did not want to know what these hills could do.

"17 minutes," Leatherhead announced.

"All right mudballs. No closer," the orange masked ninja jumped into the swamp and hammered his spinning nunchakus straight at another one of the hills. It splattered and screamed.

"Yo, the nunchucks work great," Michelangelo told his counterpart as he splattered the third hill.

"Haha, you don't mess with the power of the nunchucks," Mikey said triumphantly. He and his counterpart turned back to the non-living hill, not noticing right away the startled looks on Donatello and Leatherhead.

"Yo what's wrong?" Michelangelo inquired. His purple clad brother pointed forward without a word. The two orange-masked ones turned once more and their faces fell. Not only were the splattered hills reassembling themselves, more hills were approaching.

"We are going to need more nunchucks," Mikey remarked and cringed.

* * *

 **2k3 TMNT-World**

"Hello?" L-wearing Leonardo called the moment the portal took him to the lair of his counterparts. He rushed forward when seeing where the cyborg stood, but there was something off. His red mechanical eye was not glowing and the organic one was closed.

"He's recharging or something," a voice addressed him. The blue-clad turtle turned to spot where his mysterious counterpart, Rogue, was lying on the couch. "He said he had to shut down for an hour or some crap like that."

"Dammit, the rescue party got caught, we have to help them," Leonardo approached the other turtle. Rogue looked up at him, expressing not much interest.

"We?" he inquired. "I'm not taking part in this whacked out situation."

"Wha… what?" the blue-clad turtle had seldom heard that come from a voice that sounded so similar to his. "Look my friends are in danger…"

"Yes, they are your friends. I am just stuck here because the person promising to get me home got knocked out," Rogue clarified and rolled his eyes.

"Now look here, the assassin knew we were coming…" Leonardo didn't get further, Rogue rose up narrowing his eyes on the L-wearing turtle.

"No, you look," the other blue-masked turtle growled. "I am not going to have anything to do with that fucking assassin. Period. I'm not coming near that fucking son of a bitch at all."

"What why not?" Leonardo frowned; he hadn't been there when Rogue had been told about the whole situation. "Wait, you have met him?"

Folding his arms Rogue sunk back down in the couch grumbling something. The L-wearing turtle was getting a little confused; this guy didn't exactly show fearful reaction. It was more as if he wanted to avoid the situation for other reasons; he looked more pissed off than scared.

"Yeah I've met him," Rogue grunted finally.

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that." Leonardo sighed thinking he probably understood why his counterpart didn't want to encounter the other one.

"The bloody bastard… just because I…" Rogue halted in his muttering and eyed the other turtle. The L-wearing one was frowning in confusion, having heard him. The other turtle sunk further in the couch and glared forward.

"Well… I guess I'm forced to wait for the cyborg, I can't do this alone." Leonardo sighed and turned around, still wondering though about his strange counterpart.

A portal opened catching the attention of the two turtles. Through it came Magistrate Raphael, supported by Ted and after them came April and Luna holding the children. Leonardo let out a breath of relief and rushed to them.

"Hey Leonardo… where are the others?" the magistrate asked surprised.

"We are in big trouble," was what the L-wearing turtle told him.

 **End chapter 14**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 03/02 2007

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **Turtleland**

"Friend of yours?" The Demolisher whispered to the assassin.

"I have never seen anything like that in my life." the black masked turtle frowned.

The large mutant in front of them had at first approached, but then his feet were too weak and almost gave in. The reptile fell down and supported him self with his huge arms, walking a bit like an extra large scaly gorilla. Michelangelo looked at the turtles; he was disoriented and seemed unable to focus.

"F-found friend… helped fight…" he muttered and fell to his side, holding himself up with his hands. "Big wolf… stab…"

 _You have got to be kidding me._ The assassin's eye ridges rose high. He was starting to suspect a possibility, but it should be an impossible one. The turtle hardly could believe he was staring at a mutant that should have been dead for two years.

"RAPH!" was shouted, Assassin Leonardo didn't blink when hearing the rapid footsteps approaching, and instead he quickly sidestepped. Raphael flew past with a roar, ignoring the pain coming from the necklace.

"Jeez, some never learn," the assassin grunted, Raph was struggling back to his feet.

The Demolisher reached for the remote, but his employer stopped him. The ninja turned and tried to charge again, the necklace kept trying to punish him. Raphael was about to try to jump at the black-masked one, when suddenly an unearthly growl was heard.

"Leave friend alone!" was snarled and Mad Michelangelo grabbed Raph's right leg and threw him across the lab. The Turtle soldiers immediately trained their rifles on the ninja, forcing him to stay still.

"Wow." The Demolisher glanced at the large mutant that had crawled quickly forward to grab Raph. The assassin was as well looking at the giant but now stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"So any idea who this is?" the blood-red masked one asked.

Assassin Leonardo looked at the crazed behemoth, then where the soldiers were pulling Raph to his feet. The ninja's hands were restrained behind his back and he pushed forward. The black-masked one suddenly smirked.

"Yeah," he said chuckling and glanced back at Michelangelo who now lay wheezing on the ground.

"That's my new best friend."

* * *

 **2k3 TMNT-World**

"Trouble? Well yeah, that was a mild way of putting things," Magistrate Raphael muttered after hearing what had happened from L-wearing Leonardo. The brown-shirt wearing turtle rubbed his forehead tiredly; he had been sat in a recliner.

"I guess we have to wait for the cyborg, he's still…" Leonardo glanced where the mechanical turtle stood still as a statue.

"Or for the other team, hope they are not in too much trouble." The magistrate shook his head and leaned back in the chair. Ted appeared holding a tray with drinks.

"I hope the owners won't mind me making coffee," the human said and put everything on the coffee table. He offered to the turtles but both refused.

Shortly after arriving, Leonardo and the magistrate had gone to the living area. There the all-blue clad turtle told what had happened to the rescue team. Meanwhile April and Luna had decided to put the sleeping children in a bedroom. Rogue had relocated himself to the kitchen, which Ted had gone to previously to make coffee.

"I don't know the number for this world Casey, I would call him to get some back up if I could," the L-clad one said with a sigh.

"This is one bloody fix we're in, I can hardly walk, the cyborg is still recharging, one team is still working and the other was captured." Magistrate Raphael rolled his eyes. "And I thought last year was bad."

"What happened last year?" Ted wasn't though really sure he wanted to know.

"Oh nothing special." The brown-wearing turtle shrugged and gestured to Leonardo.

"He and his brothers were abducted, tortured and generally humiliated. I and along with the turtles who own this place went to rescue them with my Donatello. My Don lost his hand in that fight and I was abducted and tortured for information. Then we all had to go and blow up a giant mobile fortress, I was captured… again… along with few others," the magistrate summarized last years events and shrugged. Then he told the human in a little bit better detail what exactly occurred a year ago.

"Jeez, newer a slow day I take it," Ted said, Raphael sighed in frustration but nodded in agreement.

"Ok this is what we will do." The magistrate rubbed his temples for a moment and then he folded his arms. "I can barely move like I have already said, so I, Ted and the girls will be waiting for the other team to come. You Leonardo, the cyborg and Rogue can have the fun trying to get the others out of the lab."

"Um… there is a small problem with that plan," the L-wearing one said and glared in the direction of the kitchen. The magistrate looked at him with a 'you had better explain quickly or else' stare.

"Rogue refuses to help." Leonardo looked the other turtle whose brow sunk heavily.

"Rogue!" Magistrate Raphael called. A blue masked head peeked out from the kitchen. The brown-shirt wearing reptile waved to him to come.

"Tell me something Rogue, are you interested in getting home?" the magistrate asked.

"It would be nice yeah," Rogue shrugged carelessly.

"How willing would you be to get home?" the very-dark green turtle asked sharply, despite his tiredness.

"I would really much like to get home," this Leonardo counterpart stated glaring now at the magistrate.

"Good, you help Leonardo and the cyborg rescue the others or you can forget ever getting home," Magistrate Raphael claimed, causing Rogue's jaw to drop in surprise.

"Right, how do I even know you can get me home?" the blue-wearing turtle challenged.

"We got you out of the dimension you were trapped in. Finding your dimension is difficult, especially since we have very little to base on. Nevertheless, it is doable. But the only one who can do it quickly is currently the prisoner of your counterpart, Assassin Leonardo," the magistrate explained to him. Rogue sneered when hearing the black-clad one mentioned.

"Look I don't like the assassin any more than you do. In fact just the thought of having to face him is… making me tremble," Leonardo said between his gritting teeth. "But we have to do this; if you want to go home then you have to as well."

"I don't have to do anything," Rogue growled and turned around so he wasn't facing anybody. His arms were crossed across his plastron and his expression was hard.

"I take it you have met Leo so I guess you know what he's capable off," the magistrate remarked. "Look if he did abuse you, then we do understand that you don't want to meet with him. However, if you really want to get back to your world, then your best bet is to help. I could take your case to the IDA headquarters, but they will take much, much longer to process the information about you and locate your world."

Rogue whirled around with a sneer on his face. The turtle opened his mouth to say something, but halted and seemed to realize something. The blue-wearing off-worlder turned around again, now with hands on his hips. He was breathing heavily while trying to calm down.

Magistrate Raphael and L-wearing Leonardo looked at each other a bit surprised; Ted as well shared their confused expression. Rogue's behavior was very much a mystery but he didn't look like the type to volunteer any information.

 _Maybe it would be a mistake to bring him back to his world. He did say it were his brothers who banished him,_ the magistrate wondered.

"How about," a mechanical voice emerged from nearby. The cyborg came walking, his organic eye trained on Rogue. "You help and I won't crush your carapace."

"So you are fully charged?" the brown-wearing turtle asked as the larger reptile arrived in the living room. He knew the mechanical-one was only bluffing; Raphael would never truly harm Rogue without just cause. However, that didn't mean this strange Leo counterpart knew that.

"Somewhat, enough juice for now," the cyborg said still glaring at Rogue. "So, are you going to help? Trust me I have yet to meet a stone wall I can't smash."

"Oh very well," Rogue relented and groaned in frustration. "I will help, though I think this case is pretty fucked up."

"Don't make me decide to wash your mouth instead," the mechanical turtle said with a grin and now looked at the magistrate. "Um sorry, I kind of downloaded your memory to get the coordinates."

"No harm done, I'm just relieved I was unconscious when it happened," his counterpart chuckled weakly.

"So boys, what do you figure we should do," the mechanical turtle now turned his attention to the two Leonardos.

* * *

 **77-g-e-54-U**

"How long!" Mikey called as he hammered one nunchaku into one of the moving mud hills. It let out a scream and splattered as usual.

"Five more minutes," Donatello declared from where he and Leatherhead stood by the device. The D-wearing turtle felt a little uncomfortable to be facing all those strange hills weaponless.

Michelangelo was running around with his counterparts on the swamp, hitting the hills with their weapons. The nunchakus really made a difference, splattering each and every hill. But there were so many of them and the defeated hills just reassembled themselves.

"Ok fellow dudes, this is just impossible," the M-wearing turtle said as he backed away from a reassembling mud hill.

"We must delay them," Mikey claimed and prepared to attack another of these monsters. However, he halted on his attack and blinked in surprise. The hill was actually moving away from him.

 _Weird._ The turtle turned is attention to another advancing blob. It began backing away.

The blue-greenish ninja didn't have time to ponder about this strange mystery. His counterpart let out a scream. Mikey turned only to see Michelangelo stuck with one foot in one of the hills, and the mud monster was slowly crawling up the leg. The whole time the all-orange wearing ninja was struggling and screaming, as if he was in immense pain.

"Hold on I'm coming." Mikey rushed to his counterpart swinging his nunchakus into action. The hill was splattered and Michelangelo fell into the swamp water, moaning in pain.

The non-letter wearing turtle instantly grabbed his friend and began dragging him to the others, before jumping back to keep the monsters at bay. Donatello and Leatherhead had watched in alarm, but unable to do anything. They saw now it was no good kicking or punching these enemies, as Michelangelo had planned to kick the hill for good measure.

"My leg, my leg," the M-clad reptile complained and looked as if his leg had been cut off.

"Uh Michelangelo." Donatello was examining the leg and his brow rose in surprise. His brother looked up, cringing at the possibility what he could see.

"Your leg is fine," the D-wearing ninja told him.

The leg was in no different condition than before Michelangelo had kicked the hill. He looked at his brother and Leatherhead and then at his leg again. The pain was in fact gone now and he could feel nothing different.

"But… I could have sworn, I just felt… this immense pain," the orange-wearing ninja told them.

"Strange, there is no puncture wound so you haven't been injected with anything. Your leg does not look burned." Donatello examined the leg and the foot closer. Leatherhead in the meantime checked the machine.

"We have one minute left," the crocodile informed them. Donatello immediately rose, picking up a dimension traveler and operated a portal as the standard plan required.

"Wimps! Hah! You do not dare battle the Battle Nexus Champion do you?"

Donatello, Michelangelo and Leatherhead looked up to where Mikey was attacking the hills, though running towards them and chasing them away was more like it. The vest-wearing turtle simply had to approach one blob and it began crawling off.

"Boo!" Mikey made a mocking scary face at one monster. He had obviously picked on it that for some reason, the mud hills were avoiding him.

"If I wasn't seeing it, I wouldn't believe it." Donatello scratched his head in surprise.

"You go dude, show them who the boss is!" Michelangelo cheered his counterpart on.

"Yeah go on, git." Mikey waved yet another monster off, just for fun he whirled a nunchaku at another that fled as well.

"Thirty seconds, get ready to depart my friends," Leatherhead warned and looked around. It did indeed seem that the monster hills had decided to book. Mikey was a parading around the hill they stood on, "scaring" the monsters away. The croc made a mental note to inquire about this to the magistrate when he woke up. So far the mud creatures had been content on attacking them all, but then suddenly began avoiding one of them.

"Come on Michelangelo, let's rise." Donatello helped his brother up, the orange-clad one had no trouble standing on his leg. It was as if he hadn't been attacked at all.

"Mikey, stop scaring the monsters, we got to go," he then called to the other turtle who was having way too much fun.

"Aw." Mikey walked up the normal hill. The monsters were already off.

"Ten seconds," the crocodile announced and began counting down. Once he reached one they went through.

* * *

 **2k3 TMNT-World.**

"You know, this wasn't so hard," Mikey commented as the four of them entered the lair through the portal.

"I tend to agree, but those hills were most strange," Leatherhead said.

"Yo guys, over here!" was called and the four reptiles turned their attention to the living room. There sat Magistrate Raphael, L-wearing Leonardo, Rogue, a man, and Cyborg Raphael standing.

"Hey, you're ok," Mikey ran to the living room addressing the magistrate.

"I'm fine yeah, so I take it you have sealed another dimension?" the mask-less turtle grinned. His brother's counterpart nodded, at the moment the others had arrived in the living room.

Donatello filled everybody in on what had happened, with various inputs from Leatherhead and the two Michelangelos. Magistrate Raphael frowned rubbing his chin thoughtfully at the mention of the mud hills and their strange behavior. Then he looked at the newly arrived group, he looked almost confused.

"Strange, my reports on that dimension never mentioned moving mud hills. Had I been conscious and with you there, I would have been worrying about the Swamp Serpent you saw. They are the reason this dimension was put on a higher danger list than the one we were in previously," the magistrate told them.

"Those snake creatures? They booked when the hills arrived," Mikey said and there were nods of agreements.

"Another reason why this is so strange," Magistrate Raphael muttered.

"So, Leonardo weren't you going to rescue the others?" Donatello addressed his brother who smiled nervously.

"Yeah… I was," he admitted and sighed. He then told the four newly arrived what had happened.

"Oh no… Master Splinter." Mikey gasped in shock, his counterpart, Donatello and Leatherhead shared his expression.

"This time, risk or no risk, I'm going," the cyborg growled and folding his mechanical arms.

"If we have time, I could help you cook up something that might shield you from outside signals," Donatello offered and glanced at the magistrate.

"Has the third dimension seal been broken?" the brown-shirt wearing turtle asked. The D-wearing turtle picked up the device used to see if the codes had been used and shook his head.

"Then you have time, begin now," Magistrate Raphael told him. Donatello nodded and immediately ran off towards his counterpart's lab, followed by the cyborg and Leatherhead who wanted to help as he could.

Mikey sunk down in the couch and so did his counterpart. The non-letter wearing turtle then looked up, he noticed that the magistrate seemed very tired and lay more in the recliner than sitting. Then he eyed the man who sat there nearby.

"Uh, who are you?" the turtle finally asked confused.

"I'm Ted, I know the cyborg," the man said with a small smile.

"Oh yeah, heard him mention you." The orange masked turtle nodded.

"If you two want to join the cyborg, Leonardo and Rogue in rescuing your brothers and Splinter, then you can," the magistrate offered the Michelangelos, knowing that they had to be thinking about them.

Mikey looked at his counterpart while considering the offer. It was definitely tempting to head off to their rescue. The M-wearing turtle glanced at his own brother; he was a bit surprised that Leonardo was going for the second time to face the assassin. Remembering too well how broken his sibling had been.

"If we go, you think you can manage without us?" Mikey asked turning to Magistrate Raphael. "No offense but you don't look to hot."

"None taken, yes I am a bit exhausted after what happened but I am regaining my strength again. I think I can tackle the next dimension, I won't stop you if you wish to take on the assassin instead," the older turtle told him.

"I really would like to go and bust my bros out," Mikey admitted.

"You go then dude, I'll help the others with the dimension stuff," Michelangelo told his counterpart.

"All right… I'll do that." Mikey nodded glancing down at the deputy's outfit he was wearing. "I need to return the clothes to the owner anyway."

"I'm sure he doesn't mind them being late," Magistrate Raphael chuckled.

* * *

 **Turtleland**

"Damn fix we are in Don. Not sure how we are going to be getting out of this one," Deputy Michelangelo muttered. He still stood beside the table the Ninja Master was sleeping on.

"You know Don, there is something different about Leo right now. It's almost as if something is driving him towards something. He acts like nothing unusual is happening… but I don't know. This whole operation really doesn't seem to be in his style." The deputy glanced up to see where the younger turtles were.

Leonardo and Donatello stood by a table, but not the one Splinter was strapped down to. This one had their brother Raph, and the usually red-masked turtle was not very happy. His brothers were trying to calm him down. The hot-tempered ninja had been put there shortly after trying to attack the assassin.

"Raph, you really are not doing yourself or us any favors right now. They are fully capable and willing to kill any of us," Leo told his brother in a hissing whisper. "Heck he can order me or Don to do the deed just for the kicks. We won't be able to do anything about it."

"I KNOW!" Raph snarled and stopped struggling when the straps began tightening. He breathed heavily trying to calm somewhat down. "I just don't have to like it."

"We are not telling you to like it, Raph, but right now there is nothing we can do." Don eyed around, currently there were only few turtle soldiers with them in the facility standing guard. The ex-emperor had been feeling slightly better and gone to the cloning cave to take a look at the large mutant.

"I know this is hard Raph, I'm not exactly feeling happy about the situation myself. But for the first time… I really don't know what to do, we are all prevented to fight in one way or another." Leo put the right hand on side of his head where the scar was hidden under his mask.

Both his brothers looked at him mildly shocked. If anything the blue-masked turtle was the last one to lose hope. Now it seemed like he had. Leo sunk his hand down again and sighed heavily.

"Leo…" Don placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. It was violently shrugged off.

"Don't," Leonardo growled and closed his eyes tight. "Don't tell me this will be ok. Don't tell me that the others will find a way. Just look at Master Splinter, the Ninja Master and Raphael; they were coming here to rescue us. Now they are captives and can be used against us."

"You and I have mind control chips in us. Don't you remember when he ordered me to cut out your tongue? I couldn't do anything, I would have done it if he hadn't then ordered me to stop," Leo's voice was getting a tad higher pitched.

Donatello recognized the symptoms, his brother was getting hysterical and not in the funny meaning. In a retrospect, it wasn't very surprising. Leonardo had been longer under mind control and been forced to obey orders for a while now, plus who knows what the assassin did to him when the chip was installed. Leo hadn't exactly been detailed when telling about that part.

"Leo." Don put now both hands on each of his brother's shoulders. Leo tried to break away, but the purple-masked one held him firmly.

"I can't do this any longer!" the basic-green ninja cried and suddenly grabbed his sibling in a tight embrace. Then the floodgates were open and Donatello was now trying to calm his distressed brother down.

Raph watched the whole events stunned. Yes, he figured Leo was tired of having to obey orders from his counterpart. True, the turtle realized this was difficult for his brothers. But that one of them would really fall apart like that over it, had not yet crossed his mind. Then Raphael remembered Mikey three years ago, he only had the chip for few days and after getting rid of it, moped for weeks.

He got the hint now, this was nothing like in the movies when people got mind controlled and afterwards seemed no worse to wear. There was no speedy recovery or unawareness of what was going on. There was stress, fear and loss of control and the whole aftermath both during and after it was over.

Don finally got Leo to lie down on an empty table. For a while the olive-green turtle stood there with one hand on Leonardo's shoulder, saying nothing. Then he turned around to face Raph and walked over to him.

"I-is he ok?" the very-dark green one wondered and received a glare from Don.

"No he's not ok," the purple-masked one then said and sighed. "He's beginning to show signs of 'mind control stress'. It begins with mild hysterics. The cyborg told me about it once. It happens especially too those under mind control but are still allowed to act normally as themselves. For others it isn't visible since then they are not allowed to behave normally, just act like mindless drones."

"Damn," Raph growled and glared towards the entrance to the cavern. Then he realized something and looked back at Donatello. "What about you?"

"With any luck…" Don took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'll begin showing signs in few days myself."

"With any luck we will be out of here in few days." The deputy now entered the conversation, leaving the table where his brother lay.

"Shh, don't let Leo hear you," the purple-masked one whispered. "In his condition, he might react violently to any hopeful news, it should cheer him up but it won't."

"I'm aware of mind-control stress disorder, talked to few victims myself aside from the counterparts," Mike said and shrugged.

"Careful guys, the three stooges are coming," Raphael warned them. Into the cave came the assassin, the Demolisher and the ex-emperor. Two of them were discussing but the third just walking in silence.

"How can we confirm that this is really him?" Assassin Leonardo asked the ex-emperor.

"Need to run a few tests, but his story, although very jumbled, does match to the events two years ago. He even remembered me, but now the question is how did he get to Turtleland?" the former overlord wondered.

"Hm," the assassin rubbed his chin thoughtfully and then eyed the prisoners that were sleeping.

"I don't think that his presence here is a coincident," the black-masked one muttered now staring at Ninja Master Donatello. "In fact I think one of our new prisoners can answer that little riddle."

 **End chapter 15**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 10/02 2007

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **Turtleland**

The Ninja Master slowly regained consciousness. At first he wasn't quite sure where he exactly was. However, past events quickly came back to him when the olive-green turtle found himself strapped to a table. Standing beside it was the assassin.

"Good morning little brother," the black-clad turtle greeted him.

"Don…" Deputy Mike appeared on the other side of the table. Donatello looked at him but showed no expression, except a slightly tired one. The Ninja Master then turned his attention back to the assassin.

"What? Not even going to test your bonds?" Leonardo sounded slightly disappointed. The usually dogi-clad turtle would have shrugged if he could.

The turtle was too well aware that it would be no use testing his restrains while the assassin was watching. Donatello thus just stared back at his enemy, giving away no hint what he was possibly thinking. He was a prisoner now and he needed further information before trying to escape.

"I swear you sometimes can take all fun out of things Donny-boy." The assassin shook his head.

The table containing the Ninja Master now moved into a vertical position, giving the turtle a view of the cave. He casually glanced around, making a note where Splinter and the R-wearing Raphael lay still sleeping. He also spotted where Raph was restrained on another table.

 _Where is my counterpart and Leo?_ The turtle wondered but then spotted Don sitting on the floor near a console, he seemed tired and a bit distraught. Leo was located, slightly shielded from view by the deputy, on a table but not restrained.

"So Donny, the reason I woke you up earlier than originally intended, was because I was wondering if you recognized him," the assassin said grabbing the Ninja Master's attention again.

The olive-green reptile frowned and then looked in the direction where black-masked one had pointed in. He saw where Mad Michelangelo sat up against the rock wall near the entrance. He was being examined by the ex-emperor, nearby the Demolisher was standing looking a bit bored.

 _This looks similar to the mutation that occurred to Don, if I'm remembering his brothers' description correctly._ the Ninja Master frowned, placement of the scars on the large reptile rung a bell.

 _Is this the mad Michelangelo counterpart?_ his eye-ridge rose in slight surprise. It had not gone unnoticed.

"I take it you know him?" the assassin asked, folding his arms and leaning a bit on the table.

Donatello looked at basic-green one-eyed turtle, then back at the behemoth. It was not as if this was really a secret, besides Leonardo knew how to make people talk. The Ninja Master figured as long as it wasn't sensitive information, he might just as well 'talk' so to speak. Thus he nodded.

"Is this the Michelangelo counterpart that supposedly died two years ago? I recall you and Raph burying him," Assassin Leonardo then asked. Once again the Ninja Master nodded.

"W-wait… I watched the sucker die, horribly and painfully," the deputy chimed in with a cringe when he realized what the black-clad turtle was saying and his twin brother confirming.

"Seems he didn't quite die after all." Leonardo looked to where Mad Michelangelo was being examined. The ex-emperor still looked tired but seemed to be regaining energy again. He had stopped needing support to hold himself up.

"So what's the verdict," he addressed the counterpart of the Ninja Master.

"Well, he seems to have stopped mutating, not sure if he will get any bigger… and for that I'm rather relieved," the former overlord muttered the last sentence. "I can't really say much more unless I do some scanning, but then I'll need the cell and it is currently occupied."

The assassin glanced to the cell. The box was still in there unopened, containing whatever life form the Demolisher and his crew had caught somehow.

"The cryo stasis should still be working," the black masked turtle said stroking his chin.

"Raphael," he turned to the Demolisher. "Tell your crew to remove the box out of the cell, it has to be used."

Grunting the blood-red clad reptile looked into the cloning lab and whistled, then waved to someone to come. Corporal Regis appeared and walked with the Demolisher to the cell. The force field was turned off and the box was carried out. Once on the ground again Regis turned on the cryo unit again.

"Mike, Donatello has to scan you to see what is wrong with you, but then you need to go in there," the assassin addressed the large reptile and pointed towards the cell.

"Okay," Mad Michelangelo complied; he managed to get on to his knees and then simply crawled away.

"Remarkable, he trusts you no questions asked," the ex-emperor observed and was visibly stunned.

"Yeah, it's a little strange though, I did have to be a little firm on him back when I first brought him to my world," the assassin said and shrugged. "Oh well, I'm not complaining."

"Donatello, when he's inside begin scanning," the former overlord ordered his counterpart. The purple-masked ninja grit his teeth but stood up.

"Don't close the cell, he's probably harmless as long as nobody tries to attack me," Assassin Leonardo remarked with a smirk.

The ex-emperor rose up weakly and slowly walked over to his counterpart. The Demolisher and Regis had already left the cave, probably to grab a smoke or talk with the other soldiers. The blood-red masked turtle had become a little attached to the uniformed turtles; he was even beginning to talk on regular bases with General Murrow.

"This will take a little while," ex-Emperor Donatello informed his employer who just nodded and turned his attention to his brothers.

"Well now," he said as he approached the Ninja Master and the deputy. "You two just be quiet and good. I'll let you all go when I have finished what I'm doing."

"You expect us to believe that?" Mike asked with a frown.

"Ah, Mikey, Mikey, Mikey." The assassin sighed and put one arm around his brother's shoulder. The deputy didn't make any attempts to shrug it off, but he did glare at it.

"You think I honestly have the slightest interest in your company forever? You are not even supposed to be here. You are here because you switched with your counterpart," the black-masked turtle said, hugging his little brother a little bit closer in a friendly fashion.

"They three here," he then pointed at the Ninja Master, Spinter and R-Raphael. "They are just here because they were stupid enough to attempt a rescue operation."

"In reality I was only going to grab Don and Leo, Don because the emperor wanted to use him to help with the operation and Leo, well…" the assassin smirked evilly but said no more on that subject.

"Raph and, when I thought we were grabbing him, Mikey were taken because the Demolisher wanted a little help as well. I did not know about the turtle soldiers when that initial plan was planned. Even when we found out about them, I decided to go ahead with it anyway." Assassin Leonardo shook his head but didn't drop his smile.

"So just sit tight, enjoy the show and before you know it you will all be gone back home." The black masked turtle finally let go of Mike who folded his arms glaring daggers at his older brother.

"And the teenagers as well?" he snorted.

"I said all," the assassin pointed out. "If they are alive that is, I have no idea what will happen next. This is a dangerous job, shit can happen."

"Let me go and I'll show you what shit can happen," Raph growled from his table. Assassin Leonardo turned to look at the ninja, not looking very impressed. He walked closer to the table smirking mockingly.

"If I recall correctly I wanted you to have a mind control ship as well, but the Demolisher didn't want it because he thought it was too much cheating," the black-masked turtle said and shrugged.

"Of course it would prevent your little temper tantrums, you couldn't attack any of us. Hm that in itself would probably be quite a torture for you." He was now rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Raph gave him a death glare. "But you tantrums are quite entertaining, kind of reminds me of a mild version of how my Raphael used to be."

"I'll show you mild," the very-dark green turtle growled and tried to struggle against the straps, but he was forced to give up when they tightened around him.

"Yes mild, when Raphael got angry, my Raphael that is, it was nuclear explosion." The assassin glanced towards the deputy who did not meet his eye.

"Yeah, he could get so angry that we sometimes worried he might go too far one day. Mikey here even was always a little bit frightened of him, I had to save his sorry little tail quite often from being ripped off by Raph," the black masked turtle explained with a shrug.

Raph frowned, not sure if the assassin was even speaking of the magistrate now. As far as the young ninja was aware, his counterpart was far from being bad tempered. But then again, the magistrate had said he used to be like that but managed to drop it eventually. He became who he was now, when realizing his temper and attitude would only work against him, shortly after the assassin turned on them.

"At least he managed to conquer his anger." The deputy growled and now eyed his older brother.

"Yes, something wrong Demolisher?" the assassin ignored Mike and looked at where the blood-red masked turtle now stood in the entrance.

"Just wonderin'. What are you going to do with those three?" he asked pointing at the three tables with the newer prisoners.

"Well, I'm going to be 'enjoying' the company of the twins," Assassin Leonardo said glancing at his two brothers with a smirk. "The rat is a double insurance that the teenagers behave. Haven't decided what to do with your counterpart, you want him?"

"Not sure, remember that wimp," the Demolisher grunted glaring at the R-wearing turtle.

"But let's see if he remembers you." The assassin sported a wicked grin and produced a vial out of a pouch. Then he and the blood-red clad turtle approached the table where Raphael still slept.

The antidote for the sleeping drug was injected and the black-clad turtle stepped back a bit. Now the Demolisher would be the first thing R-clad Raphael would see. Within a minute, there was a soft groan from the table and the body shifted a little bit, as well as the restrains allowed.

"Well my luck is improving… at least I'm not chained to a wall," the turtle muttered and then opened his eyes and immediately saw his counterpart.

Raph expected many reactions from his letter-wearing counterpart. After all the Demolisher had been the R-wearing turtle's tormentor for five months. Yet he was quite startled when the scream came. The other ninja just opened his mouth and screamed. His eyes were wide open in shock and terror.

"No Raphael, don't struggle!" Raph tried to warn his counterpart. He was too late; the all red-clad turtle immediately began struggling fiercely with his restrains, wanting to escape. Then the dizziness came over him and the straps began tightening all around him, nearly choking the reptile.

"I think he remembers you," the assassin chuckled and watched the coughing turtle.

"I think he does." the Demolisher grinned. His R-wearing counterpart was staring frightened at him; his heartbeat now doubled and breathing rapidly.

"I think someone would remember the guy who beat him up for five months and hunted him like an animal," Raph growled from his table.

Their attention was diverted suddenly to an alarm sound suddenly ringing across the cavern. The ex-emperor looked up from his work and frowned, then sidestepped to another console. There he worked for a minute before looking at the assassin.

"Looks like we have company," he said gravely. "Not nearby, but near enough."

"Great," the black clad turtle sighed and shook his head. "Raphael, you can torment your counterpart later, let's check this out."

With that the assassin and the Demolisher disappeared out of the cavern. Don glanced at his evil counterpart who still worked on the panel. The lab-coat wearing turtle didn't look terribly worried.

"The transmitters are still in place… he shouldn't be able to… hm… something is blocking… hope he has, oh yeah he has the taser," the former overlord could be heard muttering.

* * *

"I hope that jammer Donatello fixed up for you will keep your brother out," L-wearing Leonardo commented as he, the Cyborg, Rogue and Mikey filed through the black portal.

"It should," the mechanical turtle commented while watching the gateway close. They had decided to use a normal dimension traveler to get to the place instead of transpading. This way the Cyborg had now more energy to fight. The magistrate had used the same traveler and Leonardo had used to escape to simply go back where the car was.

"All right let's get this over with," Rogue grunted and got ready to head off. The cyborg stopped him.

"Hold on, we got one problem," he said, all eyes were on him, mostly shocked ones.

"You see, I should be able to detect if there was any kind of structure here, underground or not. However, I am not sensing anything. Which means there are transmitters in place that make sure scanners are useless, all I'm seeing is a large hill. So, we can't rely on my scanners to find the entrance, we are going to have to do it manually," the cyborg told them.

"Great and we never even got close to the entrance; we were surrounded before that happened." Leonardo sighed. He was now holding two katanas with blue handles. They belonged to his counterpart and had been left behind when he had been abducted.

"You guys think we should risk dividing into teams to search for the entrance?" Mikey asked.

"No!" the cyborg said firmly. "The Turtle soldiers are maybe no ninjas but they are not easily beaten down. Plus I would prefer being around if one group got attacked."

"But dividing doubles the chances of finding the entrance," Rogue chimed in with arms semi-folded; he gestured around with his right. "This is obviously a large place; we will be forever as a one team."

"I hate to say it but Rogue is right." Leonardo looked apologetically at the cyborg. "Time is not on our side, we need to spend the least amount of time to get in, if your scanner can't find the entrance well…"

"All right, all right," the mechanical turtle growled but clearly disliking the idea. "But only two teams and we will keep them small to give a better chance to escape."

"Rogue and I can go the west direction, you and Mikey can go the east direction," Leonardo suggested. _Wait, why did I volunteer going with Rogue?_

"Let's then stop wasting time here. Remember, you get into trouble, call me. I have a shell cell built into my shoulder pad," the cyborg said and with Mike disappeared eastwards.

Leonardo glanced at Rogue who just shrugged and they began into the western direction. They did not speak to each other at the moment, for that the L-wearing reptile was a bit relieved. His strange counterpart hadn't exactly scored any popularity points with him.

They had been walking for a bit when the L-clad ninja noticed that Rogue was paying attention to his rear end. Leonardo stopped and stared at his counterpart, asking with his face alone 'what are you doing?' The face on the other turtle indicated that he was more puzzled than anything.

"Where the hell is your tail?" Rogue asked sounding confused. Leonardo stiffened a bit at the question.

"I keep it inside my shell, not that it is any of your business," the scarred turtle growled between his teeth. The other reptile eyed him just more confused.

However, Leonardo was not about to volunteer the information why he kept his tail hidden. The L-buckle ninja continued to walk, ignoring the puzzled look on Rogue. The other blue-clad turtle then shrugged and followed without further word.

The two reptiles were heading upwards and Leonardo hoped that they would get unnoticed to the top. He was sure the entrance was located there; it had been near the top where they had been ambushed. Rogue was starting to look a little tense though, eyeing around as if he expected an attack at any given moment.

It was not as dark, morning was fast approaching and already few rays of sunlight were breaking through the trees. Leonardo wasn't though sure if it was a good or a bad thing. When it was dark, it was easier to be concealed. The turtle took a short glance around and was sure he had not been here last time. Of course the ninja hadn't been as sure about the direction when it was dark.

The hill look steeper in this place, in fact the slope they were currently ascending was difficult. The undergrowth wasn't helping them much either. Soon they were both hacking at it with their swords for an easier path.

"Damn, this can't be the right direction, let's just go straight up," Leonardo suggested after probably twenty minutes of hacking at bushes in their way.

"Lead the way," Rogue muttered glaring around. He could have sworn he spotted a ravine or a cleft through the trees and bushes nearby. Going up sounded just a terrific idea.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Pretty Boy and… WHAT THE HELL!?" the voice had started out chilled and mocking but then froze and turned into a hissing growl.

Both turtles froze as the black-clad Assassin Leonardo appeared in front of them. However, he was not smirking; the turtle was sneering and staring right past his L-clad counterpart. His only eye narrowing on Rogue who snarled himself and tightened the grip on his swords.

Leonardo had frozen when the assassin had announced his presence, but it quickly faded away when seeing the sudden attitude chance. He was completely ignored; their enemy's attention was on the other blue-masked turtle.

"Hello again," Rogue growled, his hands were trembling, but not from fear, it was rage.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the assassin snapped and went for his katana.

"Helping those idiots getting my ticket back home!" his seemingly equally angry counterpart snarled.

"Oh so they finally decided to get rid of you. I'm not surprised," the black-masked reptile retorted. That caused the other one to hiss and grit his teeth.

"You... YOU SHUT UP!" Rogue screamed. The L-clad ninja jumped back at the sudden outburst.

 _Whoa… uh oh yeah contact the cyborg,_ Leonardo thought but for some reason his hands did not go for his turtle-comm. He was just staring at the strange scene unfolding in front of him, unable to move and was in stunned silence.

"I was ready to give him up!" Rogue snapped and his face was slightly sadder but only for a brief moment. It disfigured back into an angry scowl.

"I loved him! And because I loved him I was ready to give him up and…and… OH FUCK YOU!" the angry blue-clad turtle snarled and charged.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Rogue roared as his two katanas clashed with the assassin's single one.

They began a heated battle forcing Leonardo to disappear further away. However, this time the assassin saved any commentary. He simply fought, struck with his katana or used it to block the blows from his opponent. Rogue was in a screaming rage, hacking and slashing, but he did not get within the defenses.

Finally, the L-wearing turtle managed to regain his senses and went for his communicator only to discover to his horror that communications were being jammed. He couldn't call the cyborg.

 _Figures,_ he thought and replaced his turtle-comm on the belt. Then he got the swords ready and prepared to join the fight.

It had carried further away from him. Rogue kept trying to press, but was in reality being pushed back. That didn't stop his string of curses directed at the assassin. The black-clad turtle took it all silently, just kept driving the turtle further away.

"Hold on Rogue, I'm coming!" Leonardo called and rushed towards them.

"Stay out of this!" Rogue snarled as he tried to hack his way past the assassin's sword.

"Are you joking?" the L-clad turtle frowned for a moment but then gasped. He saw the twitching movement on the Assassin's right wrist. "Watch out! Back! BACK!"

Rogue either did not hear or heed the advice from his scarred counterpart. Suddenly both his swords had been pried out of his hands. He was kicked hard in the plastron and crumbled down with his carapace up against a tree. A tip of a sword went under his chin, aiming for his throat.

 _Blast it._ Leonardo stopped on his advance, even though he didn't exactly consider this counterpart a friend. He couldn't risk having him killed.

"Pathetic!" the assassin sneered down at the defeated turtle.

The scarred turtle frowned in confusion. This was not the black-masked one's usual attitude regarding counterparts. Rogue as well really did look utterly defeated; there was no attitude in his face now. Looked ready to accept whatever fate the assassin would deal out on him. He just stared up with this strange resigned expression, regretful sigh escaping from his mouth.

"You are pathetic, always have been and always will be," the black-masked reptile growled.

"Yeah, I'm pathetic," Rogue whispered in agreement.

"How many of you are there?" the assassin snapped.

"Two more… someone called Mikey and a cyborg." Leonardo froze when Rogue answered hardly with a hesitation.

 _What is he doing? He's giving Mikey and Raphael away._ The L-clad turtle frowned now and readied the katana. He was terribly afraid but was not about to be taken prisoner without a fight.

So Leonardo charged but the assassin was unfortunately very well aware of him. Suddenly he sidestepped and ducked. The blue-clad turtle was going to fast and couldn't stop nor prepare in time. His counterpart grabbed a firm hold on his belt and threw him away.

The young ninja tried to grab a hold on a tree but didn't catch any branch. Suddenly the ground was much further down than it was originally. They had apparently been close to the ravine Rogue had thought he spotted and Leonardo fell down it with a yell.

 **End Chapter 16**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 02/03 2007

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **2k3 TMNT-World**

"I wish we were meeting under better circumstance, Master Splinter," the magistrate addressed the elder brown rat in the purplish kimono. The Ninja Master bowed slightly in response but smiled.

"Indeed, but if I understand from my students already, you do need all the help you can acquire," Splinter said and sat down in a recliner.

"Yeah well… it wasn't exactly my idea to recruit more help," the magistrate grunted and glared towards were the cyborg's wife was sitting. The woman just shook her head with grin.

"Raphael, you are not going anywhere until you have fully rested," she said firmly.

Just after the cyborg, Leonardo, Rogue and Mikey had left to attempt another rescue mission, the D-wearing Donatello voiced the possibility to get more help from other allies. The magistrate hadn't been too keen on the idea at first, but then April stepped into the discussion, pointing out to him that he was too weak to do anything, they needed help.

Thus Donatello went over to his world and see if he could get anybody to help, his sensei had immediately volunteered. The cyborg's wife had then called her younger counterpart in this world and got the promise that Casey Jones would be on his way. The Magistrate grumbled but said nothing, realizing that they were right.

"We men have to face it magistrate, it's always the women who are in charge. They just allow us to think we are," Ted had chimed in, attempting to cheer the brown-shirt wearing turtle. Raphael had in fact smiled at that and agreed.

"There is still no sign of activity on either of the two coded dimensions that are still left," D-clad Donatello announced as he reentered the living room. He had previously left to get the device that told if the dimension seal had been broken.

"Maybe, just maybe the rescue mission is interrupting them." The magistrate shrugged though he didn't have too high hopes about it. He looked at April again.

"So, how is Luna doing?" he wondered with a worried expression. The news had been broken to the turtle woman what had happened to her husband, since then she had kept herself in the room the children were sleeping in.

"Not so good, she wished to be alone for a little while, but I'm going in soon to check on her," the woman answered him.

Magistrate Raphael nodded and began rubbing his hands together for a moment. His thoughts reached to his two younger brothers, who were now prisoners of their oldest one. The twins had come out the worst when their Leonardo had turned on them. Now they were both in his hands. He could only hope the assassin wouldn't harm them, even though it was a very weak hope.

* * *

 **Turtleland**

"Raphael can you read me?" the voice of the assassin bellowed through the communicator. It was of special kind that could penetrate the jamming signal sent from the underground lab.

"Yeah I can hear ya," The Demolisher responded.

"Gotta warn you that the cyborg is in the area," the black masked turtle growled.

The blood-red masked reptile raised an eye-ridge; he slowly put the communicator close to his mouth. Raphael hesitated for a moment as he glanced forward but then responded.

"Yeah, I figured that," he grunted. There was a heavy silence from the other line.

"Don't tell me he's standing right in front of you and your squad?" the assassin asked then. His employee bit his lips for a moment while contemplating the answer.

"Want me to lie?" he then asked.

Right in front of The Demolisher and the five turtle soldiers stood the cyborg. The three sergeants and two corporals had their rifles trained on the mechanical turtle. However, they were all showing visible surprise and shock. Standing beside the large reptile was Mikey grinning wide. There came a long string of curses from the communicator.

"So, what's up guys," the orange-masked turtle asked. "Doesn't seem your boss is too happy."

"Show us where the entrance is," the cyborg growled and folded his arms, the organic eye narrowed on the Demolisher.

"As if," the blood-red masked turtle snorted.

"I got Rogue and Pretty Boy captive, you harm one scale on the Demolisher or his squad cyborg, you are responsible for those two's death," suddenly the assassin snarled through the communicator.

That caused the angry scowl on the cyborg to disappear and chance into a worried frown. Mikey also cringed, there was a chance this was a bluff, but then again with the assassin could they take it?

"Uh guys… he really means it," the unmistakable voice of Rogue echoed through the device. It didn't sound as hard, more like broken and defeated.

"Oh crud," Mikey groaned.

"I knew we shouldn't have separated," the cyborg growled.

"You and Mikey can go! Get the hell out of here, I'm keeping the prisoners as an insurance," the assassin growled.

"What's keeping me from crushing your employees if you don't let them go?" the mechanical turtle snarled.

"Touch the Demolisher and you can listen to your friends die," the assassin growled, then there was a painful yelp.

"P-please guys… h-he's holding Leonardo over a cliff…" Rogue whined.

"Alright, we will leave," the cyborg snorted and put a hand on Michelangelo's shoulder. Before the orange masked turtle could protest there was bright flash and they were gone.

"Is he gone?" the assassin asked and got a positive answer from the Demolisher. "Then get the hell inside."

* * *

Assassin Leonardo sneered as he put the communicator on the belt and glared at Rogue. Then he removed the knife from the smaller turtle's throat. The blue-masked one rubbed it gingerly, his expression just one of defeat and he stared at the ground.

"Get on your knees, bitch," the black masked turtle snarled. Shaking, his prisoner did as he was told.

"So, your brothers finally decided they had enough of you," the assassin glared down at Rogue who gulped and nodded.

"So, did you tell your new friends why they got rid of you?" Assassin Leonardo asked his sneer changing into a smug smirk. His prisoner cringed and looked away.

"N-n-not exactly," Rogue admitted. "Just… they didn't like my… influences…"

"Influences?" the assassin snorted and shook his head. "You call fucking your little brother, influences?"

The blue masked turtle winched and closed his eyes tight. He could hear the black-clad reptile approach him and feel that stinging glare from the single eye. When nothing happened, Rogue dared himself to look up. He tried to smile weakly, but dropped it when the assassin scowled hard.

* * *

Leonardo had just barely managed to grab hold on some plants on the way down the ravine. Then slowly the turtle began climbing up, when he finally got to safety he stopped for a moment to catch his breath. For a while he had really feared that was it. There had been very unfriendly looking rocks at the bottom.

He spotted one of the katana swords lying close to the edge. The L-wearing turtle grabbed it and sheathed it to his back. Then he stood up and looked around, the ninja could hear voices further off. Carefully with one hand on the single sword, Leonardo crept closer.

"I-I'm sorry…" the L-wearing ninja recognized Rogue's voice again.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it," the growling tone of the assassin snapped.

"I-I just… w-what could…" Rogue could be heard sigh. "I love you."

Leonardo froze dead still when hearing what his counterpart just said. He still didn't have them in view, but they were near enough since the turtle could hear them.

 _I did not… just hear that,_ he thought and grimaced. The blue-clad turtle wasn't quite sure what he expected the assassin to respond with. The black-clad reptile hadn't exactly sounded thrilled when seeing their counterpart. Then again, neither had Rogue been to thrilled to see him.

"Love me, hm?"

Again the L-clad turtle froze. He recognized that tone in the assassin's voice all too well. Leonardo battled the rising panic as the vicious memories surfaced and slowly readied the sword.

"W-what are you doing?" Rogue's voice had lowered and sounded slightly frightened.

"Testing how much you love me," the assassin purred.

 _Oh no._ Just listening to the voices was bringing up all too bad memories for Leonardo. There was shuffling sounds nearby and the slight hint of a brief scuffle. He could hear Rogue groan suddenly as if in slight pain. Then there was a very cruel chuckle.

Leonardo was already high tailing away, he just couldn't stand there and listen to it. Nor did he have the courage to attack, for one the assassin would doubtfully be caught off guard. The L-wearing turtle didn't dare fighting him alone.

He finally crumbled to the ground shaking badly, the vicious memory-trip making his legs feel wobbly. Leonardo crawled up to a tree and sat up against it, his arms wrapped firmly around his legs.

 _Calm down… calm down… it's not happening to you…_ He tried to calm himself down. He froze when hearing voices again.

"What, you really thought I was going to actually leave?" it was the canned voice of the cyborg and then there was a chuckle.

"Well, you kind of had me worried there for a second," Mikey commented.

 _Oh thank goodness._ Leonardo managed to scramble to his legs and rush towards the sounds, he ran straight into the two as they were walking up the slope.

"Leonardo, you escaped from the assassin?" Mikey shouted surprised when seeing the L-wearing turtle appearing so suddenly.

"No time to explain, Rogue is in trouble," the blue-clad ninja spoke fast and slightly panicked. He waved in the general direction he had come out of. "The assassin is raping him!"

The cyborg narrowed his organic eye. Then with a, "Leave this to me!" the mechanical turtle stomped off in the direction Leonardo had come out of. When he was gone, The L-clad one fell to his knees shaking badly. Mikey crouched down beside him and tried to calm him down, placing one hand on his shoulder.

* * *

First he had walked heavily but now he entered his silent mode. The cyborg moved, despite his heavy metallic body in total silence. He could hear a cruel laughter and then cry of pain. Scowling now hard Raphael adjusted speed and then charged with a roar.

The mechanical one had prepared himself to enter a disgusting scene. However, it seems that Leonardo's fears had been unfounded. The assassin was fully dressed, no sign that he had even removed a single article. He was tying Rogue up rather roughly and the smaller turtle had fresh wounds on his face after a knife.

"Ah crap!" the black-masked one snorted when the cyborg came, cracking a tree that he bumped into on his way.

"You die!" the large turtle growled and went straight for the assassin, but the evil reptile just jumped out of the way.

"I swear these hero types always have to say something like that. What is with that?" Assassin Leonardo sighed heavily as he quickly brought out the taser like device.

 _Shit!_ The cyborg recognized it, remembering how the electric energy had damaged him enough two years ago.

The smaller turtle fired the taser sending an electric bolt towards the larger one. The mechanical reptile just barely managed to throw himself away. His carapace slammed into a tree that fell down with a loud crash. The cyborg glared daggers at his smirking opponent. Suddenly the right hand sunk into his arm and out came the machine gun barrel.

"Oh crud!" The assassin's face fell a bit, the taser needed few more seconds to recharge and those few seconds were enough for Raphael.

"Let's see if the vaporize setting works!" the mechanical turtle snapped and trained his machine gun at the assassin.

"Your brother designed you too well." The black-masked turtle sighed and immediately darted off into the woods, realizing he was not going to win this battle without backup.

"Dammit!" the cyborg sent few blasts after fleeing reptile. All of beams landed on trees, leaving large burn holes on them. Raphael was going to follow but then saw a bolt of energy heading his way and threw himself to the ground. It shock a bit when the heavy mechanical body landed, leaving a slight dent on the grassy floor.

Growling the big turtle hammered his fist on the ground as he rose up, leaving a bigger hole there. The cyborg then glared towards Rogue who had been staring at the event wide eyed in shock. Soon Mikey and Leonardo came running; the L-clad turtle used the katana to cut his counterpart's bonds.

"He escaped, they're probably back inside by now," Raphael growled and began dusting off himself. He looked to the others; Rogue was now sitting up against a tree with the arms around himself.

"Ok Rogue, I'm willing to forget that you told him about Mikey and the cyborg but only if you tell us one thing. What is the deal with you and the assassin?" Leonardo was a bit recovered after his own fright, but he was very confused.

"He did what?" Cyborg Raphael organic eye narrowed once more.

"Ok he was under the threat of death so I guess it shouldn't be too surprising," Leonardo admitted and looked at his counterpart. Rogue was beginning to look more like his usual self, the hard expression had returned.

"About… five years ago… he came to my world… where I lived with my 'brothers'," Rogue muttered. The others wondered for a moment why he put slight mock in his tone when saying 'brothers'.

"Let me guess, he kidnapped you?" the cyborg asked but the eye ridge on the organic part of his face rose in surprise, Rogue had shook his head.

"He didn't kidnap me… he appeared rather suddenly…" the turtle stopped and he suddenly blushed and became a bit nervous.

"He was probably going to; or at least attack me but… I didn't defend myself nor attack back… I had…."

"Fallen for him?" Leonardo suddenly added dryly, Rogue looked up at him blinking in surprise. "I overheard you two, you don't hate him. You love him."

"Say what?" Mikey grimaced at the very thought that someone even remotely liked the assassin enough to love him. Rogue sighed and sunk his head.

"Yes… it's true… I." He gulped and hesitantly glanced back at the other three turtles. "I loved… love… am in love… oh fuck that. I ADORE HIM!"

"No need to shout!" The orange masked turtle cringed a little at the sudden outburst.

"He's perfect, his moves, his body, his smile. Arrrrg!" Rogue grabbed his head and groaned in frustration. "And now with only one eye, it makes him look so roguish and more dangerous… it's just so… appealing to me… dammit why the hell must I fall for the wrong guys?"

"Right, so why didn't he exactly look to thrilled to see you?" Leonardo asked and frowned. "He really doesn't care what company he has, as long as it's… reptiles."

"Well if I'm to use his words. I'm too much of a 'sick perverted puppy' for him to even consider it." Rogue folded his arms and growled, he noticed the strange look his L-wearing counterpart was giving him.

"He called you 'sick perverted puppy'?" Leonardo whispered shocked and then just some boiling anger began shimmering within him. "What the…what right does he have to call you that?"

"Hypocrite comes to mind," the cyborg muttered.

"He… didn't… quite like… how… my… relationship… close relationship I had… with my brother." Rogue's voice got lower and lower as he confessed. Even though some of his attitude had returned, he was still beat enough to just fess up, though there was reluctance in his voice.

"You mean that influences you had on him that your other brothers didn't like," Leonardo frowned; he didn't notice the cyborg's jaw had just dropped.

"You are kidding me," the mechanical turtle had realized just what those 'influences' were.

"What?" Mikey inquired, Rogue gulped and ducked his head.

"What our friend here is trying to tell us is, he had a very close personal relationship with his brother." The cyborg looked at the orange masked turtle. Now Leonardo caught on and he froze for a moment then grimaced. It still seemed to escape Michelangelo.

"Mikey… he slept with his brother," the L-wearing turtle finally offered him.

"Oh ok… EEEEWW!" Mikey not only grimaced, he jumped few feet back staring at Rogue with slight disgust and shock.

"Yeah that was about the assassin's reaction when he found out," the sitting turtle muttered and covered his face.

"Ok as fascinating it is to finally hear at least what your problem is with the assassin. We are hard pressed on time." The cyborg sighed and looked down at Rogue.

"You're right Raphael… you going to be ok?" Leonardo asked his counterpart. The other blue-wearing reptile snorted and rose up, refusing the hand offered to help him up.

"Sure, he just tied me up and cut my face," the turtle snorted, his wounds had stopped bleeding.

"He didn't do anything else… I could have sworn I heard…" the L-clad ninja stopped when getting a glare from Rogue.

"Don't always listen to your ears, Pretty Boy!" Rogue grunted.

 _Oh shell,_ Mikey rushed forward but was too late, as was the cyborg. Leonardo balled up his right fist and hammered it into his counterpart's beak, then stood seething over him.

"Don't. You. EVER. Call. Me. THAT!" The letter-wearing turtle snarled and sneered down at very stunned Rogue who gingerly rubbed his sore beak.

"You may not have been abused like I thought you were. I wasn't so lucky!" Leonardo hissed, then he closed his eyes tight, tears were visible at the corners. The turtle turned his back on Rogue and down came his damaged tail. Rogue cringed at the sight.

"This is just a small part of what he did to me!" the L-wearing turtle growled and pulled his tail back up. He faced his counterpart again, still sneering.

"Five years ago he abducted me. Tortured me and abused me for three weeks. All these scars you see here," Leonardo gestured to the dent on his plastron and his scars on the shoulders, arms and legs. "I got them from those three weeks."

"A year ago, he abducted me again and now I didn't spend three weeks as his personal love slave and training dummy. I spent FIVE MONTHS!"

Mikey saw now that Leonardo was getting seriously steamed and very unpredictable. He recalled R-wearing Raphael warning that sometimes, his brother didn't even always realize he would go physical on people when pissed off. It was especially if he had been called pretty boy. The orange masked one was about to go and hold him off but now the mechanical one stepped in.

"Leonardo, calm down. He didn't know, just as you didn't know about his history," the cyborg said and put one hand on the angry turtle's shoulder. It was both for reassurance and to restrain him if he decided to lunge at Rogue.

"Yeah… uh sorry… didn't know." Rogue rose slowly up but kept a careful watch on his steamed counterpart.

"Let's go," Leonardo growled and was about to rip himself free, but nobody escapes the cyborg's grip.

"Not until you calm down first," the mechanical turtle said and smiled a little. "Don't worry Leonardo, I am here and he won't catch you again while I'm around."

The L-wearing turtle took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He still gave his counterpart a dagger glare, but then glanced at Raphael. The blue-masked ninja nodded and now first his shoulder was freed from the iron hold.

"So what do we do, we don't know where the entrance is?" Mikey said.

"Well," the cyborg tapped his chin thoughtfully and eyed around.

"There really can't be just one entrance, there have to be ventilation shafts to get air into the lab, so keep your eyes open if we don't find the main entrance," he told them. "Now let's start searching and no splitting up this time."

Nobody argued with that and the four turtles disappeared into the woods in search for the hidden entryway.

* * *

 **98-d-r-44-J**

The crane like silhouette moved silently around, facing many computer screens. They only gave a faint illumination in the otherwise pitch-black room. Whatever the screens showed pleased the being as laughter emitted from it.

"Only one world left before he arrives in ours," it spoke, glee and malice in the cold metallic voice. Suddenly the machine stopped for a long time in front of one screen.

"And I'm really looking forward to meeting him again, our unwitting lackey will bring him to us, it will be such a grand family reunion," the voice said and then laughed even colder.

The crane-thing then began moving away from the screens and into the darkness. On the monitor it had stopped the longest in front of was no longer jumble of letters and numbers. It now had a single image, of a dark green turtle wearing an all purple gear and a D-buckle on his belt.

 **End chapter 17**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 11/03 2007

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **Turtleland**

"Dammit, we have a problem," the assassin growled as he stalked into the research lab followed by the Demolisher. The ex-emperor looked up from the control panel, as did his younger purple-masked counterpart.

"What, my brother a little to much even for you?" the lab-coat wearing turtle asked smirking slightly.

"Why the hell did you design him like that anyway?" Assassin Leonardo growled with the hands on his hips, glaring daggers at his employee.

"To command the turtle soldiers of course and to be the chief of security," the former overlord said and shrugged.

"How are we going to stop him if he gets inside?" the black-clad one snapped.

"Well you do have the taser," ex-Emperor Donatello stated, that caused his employer to narrow his eye even further.

"Why don't you try kicking him," the purple-clad turtle said and grinned. "Oh sorry, it might break your leg, never mind."

"Very funny Donny-boy," the assassin growled, glaring now at the younger turtle. The ex-emperor glanced at his counterpart raising an eye ridge.

"I've been enjoying his new sudden attitude since we detected the arrival of the cyborg. Seems the boy is getting a tad to hopeful to get free soon," he grunted.

"Maybe he needs an attitude adjustment," Assassin Leonardo snorted but then smirked. The Demolisher cracked his knuckles and grinned evilly.

The former overlord picked up a remote from his pocket. His counterpart tried not to show any reaction when seeing it. However, his captors all spotted the concern in his eyes. The ex-emperor pushed a button on the remote and the purple-masked turtle fell grunting to his feet grabbing the sides of his head.

"Damn you bastards! Leave him alone!" Raph growled from his table.

The assassin frowned a little, Don was not screaming in pain or agony. Just grunted and held his head, he looked to be in pain but not severe one. The ex-emperor kept working on the remote and now pressed another button. There was silence now. The purple-masked turtle rose up rubbing the side of his head where the chip was located.

"I'm sorry about that… don't know what came over me," the voice was slightly changed; it sounded a little bit colder.

Leo had risen up from his slumber and witnessed when Don stood back up. The other waking prisoners as well watched, wondering why for a moment there was a slight change in Donatello.

"Ok I'll bite, what were you doing?" the assassin asked a little bit confused. His attitude adjustment idea had included the Demolisher beating the younger turtle. Don suddenly turned to the control panel and began working on it as if nothing had happened.

"Remember back when we first met? I had Mikey with a little attitude adjustment." The ex-emperor glanced at the assassin who frowned a little.

Then he remembered, Michelangelo had in fact acted and sounded like he was more than willing servant of the former overlord. Spoke strangely and seemed quite happy to be going to torment his brother. Then the ex-emperor had changed the setting, making Mikey act more like a drone who obeyed orders without a word.

"Wait you mean," the assassin smirked when it hit him. "Donny-boy now, thanks to the chip, is acting as if he's willingly working for us?"

"Precisely, isn't that right Donatello," the former overlord addressed his counterpart. The purple-masked one looked up from his work and an eye-ridge rose. Then he smiled deviously.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, this looks like an interesting work we have to do here. I would like to see more of it. When we finish looking at Michelangelo, we might want to go and check out the life-form that Raphael and his crew came with," the younger turtle said. The coldness was still in his voice.

"Of course back then I didn't exactly have the same material to build a proper chip. The one I used in Michelangelo was far more primitive than the one in Donatello," the ex-emperor explained to the assassin.

 _Great, just great._ Raph sunk his head back to the table when hearing how his brother sounded and acted. He too remembered how Mikey had for a brief moment acted like he was willing worker of the ex-emperor.

"You know, we can do it with Leonardo as well if you wish," ex-Emperor Donatello mentioned, glancing at his employer who became thoughtful and rubbed his chin for a moment.

"As tempting as it sounds," the black-masked turtle said glancing at his counterpart who had tensed up when hearing the discussion. "I think I enjoy more seeing Leo like he is now."

Leo clenched his teeth but said nothing. However, he was gripping the edge of the table he sat on hard. The young ninja closed his eyes tight and muttered something. The other prisoners half expected him to pounce now, trying to attack the assassin.

"YOU BASTARD!" the blue-masked snarled, having finally lost all control. He jumped up and charged much as they had expected.

However, the chip didn't even have a chance to register that its victim was misbehaving. A fist slammed hard into Leo's beak sending the turtle flying to the ground. There was a stunned silence; even the villains looked a little surprised. Don stood over Leo, both his hands balled up fists. He had just struck his blue-clad brother down.

"Now, now Leo. None of that," the purple masked turtle said and grinned evilly. "Though I can't say I blame you, now can I? Looks like you're entering the second stage of Mind-control stress, a bit more aggressive behavior."

"Was he supposed to do that?" The assassin leaned towards the ex-emperor, the black-masked turtle sounded unsure.

"I… guess I overdid the loyalty program a little bit," the former overlord admitted. This act of his counterpart had taken even him by surprise.

"Oh I'm not complaining, I like it," his employer grinned.

"All right… let's see if this works again," Leo growled rubbing his sore beak. He pointed at his brother and then did his best Assassin Leonardo impression. "Deactivate mind control-chip!"

Raph and the rest of the prisoners held their breath. Leo had so far not tried again to deactivate Don's chip. For one, Don had been allowed to continue acting normally for the most part. The blue-masked turtle had also not been quite sure if it would work the second time, especially since they had been discovered.

 _Is it working?_ Although R-wearing Raphael hadn't witnessed the first time, he still wondered. He had shivered when hearing how alike Leo had just sounded like their captor.

Don's expression softened a little bit. However, Leo still didn't dare sighing in relief; he eyed his evil counterpart and frowned. The black-masked turtle's beak was twitching. The Demolisher as well seemed to be trying to contain himself, only the ex-emperor had this Cheshire-cat large grin on his beak. Suddenly the assassin's mouth opened wide and he roared in laughter.

The other evil turtles soon followed suit, laughing loudly. Leo blinked in confusion and then looked up at Don. His face fell, the purple clad turtle was laughing as well. Seemed his suspicions had been right after all, he could no longer deactivate the hip.

"Nice… oh my…" Assassin Leonardo had to stop to catch his breath but then tried to continue. "Nice try Leo. But 'his majesty' reprogrammed the chip in both of you. It now needs visual confirmation. That is if Donny-boy doesn't see me give the order, it won't work."

 _Crud,_ Raph sneered.

"Now if you don't mind Leo, we have work to do here," Don said and returned to the computer console.

Leo didn't respond, he now sat on the ground looking more dejected than ever. The deputy glanced at the Ninja Master who gave a simple gesture with his head. Mike nodded and walked to the blue-masked turtle.

"Come Leo, no use sitting here," he told the younger turtle and helped him stand up. Then the deputy led him back to the tables.

"This is a nightmare," Leo whispered as he sat down on one.

"Well, Kmara means a nightmare and we area dealing with the kmara codes," Deputy Michelangelo remarked. The other reptile didn't respond; just lay down staring sadly into air.

Meanwhile at the computer console, the ex-emperor was fully utilizing it that his counterpart was now very cooperative.

"If the cyborg is now blocking signals, I'm sure our letter-wearing counterpart has helped him build a blocker of some sort," Don explained and working on the console at full speed.

"Donatello is a very good inventor. He's done pretty amazing things, though he is more of a 'quantity over quality' type. He can fork out things quickly but they tend to be somewhat faulty. Occasionally they work perfectly though." The purple-clad turtle shrugged.

"They are not near the entrance, but they are approaching a ventilation shaft," the former overlord said where he was monitoring the movements of those outside.

"It's getting a little crowded here," the assassin muttered eyeing around. "Don't think we should take more prisoners."

"Well, the shafts are too small for the cyborg to get through, he would have to use the entrance," ex-Emperor Donatello told him. The black masked turtle didn't respond, his only eye was very narrow and he seemed to be thinking.

The deputy and the Ninja Master watched this exchange before looking at each other. Mike gestured slightly to their brother, his expression showing slight concern.

"You see that, Don, Leo is not behaving like usual," he whispered. "There is something off about this whole thing."

Ninja Master Donatello kept looking at his brother and then eyed the assassin again. The tied up turtle frowned a bit and kept watching his archenemy. Soon the black clad one got aware of the attention and eyed in his direction. The expression hardened on the mute reptile, but Assassin Leonardo said nothing and finally looked away, still thinking.

"See that, this is not usual," Deputy Mike had watched the silent exchange carefully. His twin tilted his head a little before nodding in agreement.

* * *

"Well we found an entrance," the cyborg muttered, he and the three smaller turtles were standing in front of a hole; it had previously been covered by a metal crate.

"I think I can slip in," Mikey said kneeling in front of the hole.

"What good will that do?" Rogue asked sarcastically. "You aren't going in there and fight them all by yourself are you?"

"He doesn't have to," Leonardo supplied and looked at the cyborg. "He could probably go in and try surveying the area. Even tell us the location of the entrance."

The cyborg scowled hard, he hated to let someone go alone inside. However, so far Mike was their best bet. The mechanical turtle was not quite ready to trust Rogue alone with the assassin. He was also pretty sure the L-wearing turtle had no desire too do it, at least not without company.

"Let me just confuse their tracking signal first, and we better not stand here still for too long or they will suspect what we are doing," he said and glared around. "I can produce an extra double signal and mask Mikey's signal temporarily, but only for about half an hour. So you got half an hour Mikey to get in there, find the entrance and make us aware of it."

"Wait, what signal?" Mikey asked confused.

"Right now my brother is very well aware where exactly we are located. However, I can bluff those sensors and mask you for now, don't ask me to go into the technical detail. I don't understand half of it myself," the cyborg explained to the orange-masked turtle.

"Ok, ok." The young ninja surrendered, also having little desire to get the technical details. "Going in, wish my luck guys!"

"Yeah, you're goin' to need it," Rogue muttered as Michelangelo slipped inside the hole. The Cyborg's red mechanical eye was already glowing much more than usual.

"Ok spread out, let's pretend we are searching, don't stray too far but far enough so they think we have no interest in this shaft," the mechanical one ordered.

* * *

 _Ew, when was the last time this place was cleaned._ Mikey grimaced as he crawled through the dusty metal tunnel. Unlike what he had expected from a ventilation shaft, he so far hadn't encountered any fans. The turtle wondered for a moment if it was reserve shaft; the tunnel was prepared for use if another one failed or something.

The deputy's vest and shorts the turtle was wearing were now getting grayer if that was even possible. However, he paid it no mind, though for a moment Mikey wondered how hard it was to dry-clean them.

 _It must be the clothes, I usually am not the first to volunteer to crawl through creepy tunnels,_ the turtle thought and now felt the shaft beginning to go upwards.

Michelangelo wasn't sure how long he had crawled, but it had to be at least fifteen minutes. That meant he only had fifteen more to spare before his signal would be unmasked again. Finally he saw a faint light and came to a steel crate. Carefully he peeked and saw it would lead to a catwalk. It was dark enough to conceal him, so carefully the turtle removed the crate and crawled out.

Glancing down he saw several of the turtle soldiers, plus a turtle in a brown uniform. Mikey looked around and noticed that the catwalk was interconnected with several. Meaning he could so far travel unseen.

 _Let's see now, two doors down there._ He looked down again and noticed two doors at the different end of the cave he was in. One was wide open and the other was closed.

Suddenly the Demolisher walked out of the opening that was open, he approached one turtle soldier and talked with him. It was too low for the turtle up in the catwalks to hear. Then the reptile in the brown uniform approached and the blood-red clad one begin talking with him as well.

The Demolisher roared in laughter, seemed whatever they were discussing was amusing to him. The soldier and the brown-uniform one were chuckling as well. Mikey moved a bit, trying to see if he could spot where the open doorway led.

"Hey here he comes." Demolisher Raphael's voice rose a little. Suddenly, scrambling like a large gorilla on his knuckles Mad Michelangelo arrived through the opening.

 _W-w-what… the SHELL?_ Mikey just about managed to hold down a shriek when seeing the large mutant.

"He does look more energetic than just few minutes ago," the brown-uniformed turtle said. Mad Michelangelo was now running around the cave, seemed very chipper and panted like a dog.

"Yeah, while they are trying to determine what the robot-turtle and the others are doing, they decided to try and give him the stuff used on the turtle soldiers to boost their strength. It seemed to have given him back control over his movements," the Demolisher said.

"Feel…better. Friend… give me… strength." The mad mutant sounded more like a happy child getting candy, than a seven-foot monster turtle.

"All right, let's just see how strong you are." The Demolisher grinned and charged at the bigger reptile.

 _W-who is that?_ Mikey was getting few uncomfortable memories when Don had looked a bit similar. In that case, Donatello had been completely out of control. Mad Mike seemed to be fully sentient, as sentient as the mad mutant had ever been.

The Demolisher was now fully engaged in a wrestling match with the much bigger turtle. The orange masked turtle watched the event unable to look away. The blood-red masked turtle held is own against the mad mutant. Michelangelo noticed something; the bigger reptile barely seemed to notice the punches he received. Sure, the head snapped sideways, but Mad Mike showed no sign of pain.

"Maybe we should send Mad Mike to deal with the cyborg, he seems strong enough," the familiar growling voice of the assassin said. Mikey froze when he heard the voice and the name it said. The black-masked turtle was leaning in the doorway.

 _I-It can't be,_ he thought, remembering the mad mutant he had fought down in the sewers two years ago. Then the orange masked turtle frowned. _Jeez, did anyone die two years ago or what?_

"He's not so stro… WHOA!" the Demolisher was playfully punched by Mad Mike and was thrown across the room.

"You were saying," Assassin Leonardo chuckled at the disoriented blood-red masked turtle.

"Why you little," Demolisher Raphael growled, jumped up and charged towards the behemoth.

"Raphael!" the assassin snapped when seeing his employee draw up both his knife and sai. But he was too late, Mad Mike made no moves to defend himself against the weapons.

The sai went into the shoulder and the knife cut into the arm. Of course then the Demolisher finally realized he had given a large than life turtle flesh wounds, probably only going to make him very, very angry.

Nothing happened. Mad Mike eyed the sai embedded into his shoulder curiously; he grabbed and pulled it out. The crazy mutant examined the weapon and sniffed at it. Then offered it back to the Demolisher.

"It… dirty," he said simply, paying no heed to his bleeding wounds.

"Unbelievable." Assassin Leonardo stepped closer, his only eye open wide in surprise. Already turtle soldiers were patching up the wounds on the large reptile. Mad Mike glanced at them occasionally but otherwise didn't move.

"Hey Donatello, Raphael just stabbed Michelangelo and the crazy mutant didn't even feel it," the black-masked turtle called into the open doorway.

Ex-Emperor Donatello came running and stopped in the doorway. Mad Michelangelo was approaching now and soon was being examined by the lab-coat clad turtle. The assassin and the Demolisher watched as the olive-green reptile pinched and prodded the giant.

"Well… we haven't had a chance to do a proper scan, but I would say that his nerve endings are fried, that is the ones that register pain. He can't feel anything," the ex-emperor remarked. Then hit Mad Mike hard on the arm, the big mutant didn't even growl, yawned as if he was bored.

 _Oh crud… I must warn the others._ Mikey carefully began making his way back to the ventilation shaft.

"Mike!" Assassin Leonardo growled, sounding disgusted. The orange-clad ninja jumped at hearing his name, even though he knew it wasn't meant for him. He glanced down curiously.

 _Ooookay, eeeeew._ Michelangelo made a face when seeing what his big counterpart was doing.

The mad mutant had decided he was getting a little dirty. The giant now sat on his ass, licking himself clean. The Demolisher, the assassin and the ex-emperor had all backed away grimacing in disgust.

"Damn, he had better not… oh hell he did." The Demolisher turned away when Mad Michelangelo began cleaning his crotch. The blood-red masked turtle then rushed further into the cave.

"Let's allow him privacy for his 'shower'," the assassin muttered and hastily disappeared into the open doorway, quickly followed by the ex-emperor.

 _Bleh._ Mikey could not, much as the others, watch this and turned away hurrying back towards the ventilation shaft.

"I thought I spotted something up there." The ninja froze, he was half the way towards the shaft and the voice behind him had belonged to the Demolisher. Mikey rose to his feet and turned to face the smirking Raphael counterpart.

"Eh, nice weather we are having," the orange-masked turtle said with a grin. He heard a growl and noticed that his behemoth counterpart was glaring up towards the catwalks, at him.

 _Meep._ Mikey began backing away, but the Demolisher was already reaching for his gun.

"Bye guys!" he turned and made a mad dash for the ventilation shaft. He heard his counterpart roar and move down on the floor. The Demolisher drew up his gun but didn't fire; instead he threw it aiming for Mikey's feet.

"Whoa!" the orange masked turtle shouted out as the gun tripped him. He lost his footing on the catwalk and fell off it.

Michelangelo wasn't quick enough to grab for the safety railing and continued down, crashing harshly on the sandy floor. The young turtle groaned in pain, having landed on his carapace and knocked is head. Then he was suddenly lifted up by the right leg and he stared straight at his mad counterpart.

"Uh, please don't eat me!" Mikey whispered at the growling giant.

"I can't believe it," said the chuckling voice of the assassin. The black-masked turtle appeared beside Mad Michelangelo and the Demolisher was already half the way down the ladder from the ceiling.

"No wonder the signal we were getting was acting funny. Looks like we got all four brothers now," Assassin Leonardo said and regarded the upside down Mikey carefully.

"Must say the clothes suit you, Mikey, though I believe they belong to my brother," he then addressed the younger turtle.

"Who… is…?" the giant growled and began shaking his counterpart.

"Now, now big guy." The assassin put a hand on Mad Mike's shoulder. "Stop and drop him."

Growling the big reptile complied with the order. Mikey was dropped and fell unceremoniously again to the floor.

"Ooow," the young turtle complained rubbing his behind.

However, he didn't stay on the floor for very long. Two very-dark green hands grabbed front of the vest and the turtle was hauled up. Then Mikey found his carapaces slammed up against the wall, the turtle stared at the maliciously grinning face of Demolisher Raphael.

"Why hello there, Battle Nexus Champion!" the blood-red masked turtle snickered. Then he threw the ninja across the room.

 _Ouch… man, why am I suddenly regretting winning that title?_ Mikey began rising up and saw that the Demolisher was approaching while cracking his knuckles.

The assassin seemed to be thinking, but shrugged before backing a way. Mad Mike followed but kept a careful watch on the events ahead. Several turtles soldier formed a large circle around giving the Demolisher and Mikey open space.

"Yeah, you're facing the Battle Nexus Champion now." The orange-masked turtle jumped to his feet and grabbed up his nunchakus. His opponent wielded his combat knife and sai, both weapons still tainted with Mad Mike's blood.

"Just like I was hoping," the Demolisher said eagerly and charged.

Down from the ceiling jumped two shadows; they landed both directly in front of the camouflage-pants clad turtle. Dark green feet kicked, throwing the Demolisher back. Swords were drawn and then quickly, Rogue and Leonardo grabbed Michelangelo and rushed for the closed doorway.

Mad Mike roared and charged after them, so did the assassin and the turtle soldiers. Rogue had already beheaded two who tried to stop them. The fleeing reptiles made it to the doorway, managed to open it and then ran across the hallway towards the steel door.

"What the shell… how did you…" Mikey was so stunned over the sudden rescue.

"Found another shaft, shorter," Leonardo explained as they ran. "Rogue, give the signal!"

The other blue-masked turtle suddenly whistled loudly, there were hammering sounds heard. Then Cyborg Raphael tore down the steel door from the hinges. The mechanical turtle had already smashed away the rock concealing them.

"We also found the main entrance, but the cyborg sent us to scout ahead," the L-wearing turtle mentioned as they ducked out into the open.

"And now we let the cyborg do the…" Rogue halted when suddenly with a loud roar, Mad Michelangelo charged straight into the mechanical turtle, throwing the cyborg back.

The crazy mutant roared more, he recognized Raphael again and was now royally pissed off and thirsting for revenge. The cyborg had crashed to the ground causing a very large dent on it and the earth to shake a little. He had barely risen when the larger turtle attacked him.

"… rest," Rogue finished his sentence but didn't sound as convinced as before.

Leonardo gulped when witnessing the titanic battle erupting between the two large reptiles. Mad Michelangelo was more than a match for Cyborg Raphael. Mikey rubbed his eyes and shook his head, still not believing what he was seeing.

"Oh crud, we got company," Rogue snapped and readied his swords. Out of the smashed doorway, came the assassin, the Demolisher and the turtle soldiers.

"Well, I guess we never get the easy rescue missions do we?" Mikey complained but got ready with his nunchakus and Leonardo got ready with a katana.

 **End chapter 18**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 17/03 2007

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 **Turtleland**

 _Damn._ The cyborg was staring to get the idea that he was not in for an easy battle. For once he was actually facing a matching enemy.

 _If my scanner is right, his nerves are damaged. He won't feel anything I throw at him,_ he thought when the mad mutant began charging towards him again.

So far they had been battling it out full force, punching, wrestling and throwing each other around. The cyborg had sometimes collided with a tree, sending it crashing to the ground. Mad Mike was not as heavy, so anything he was thrown up against only cracked quite a bit.

Cyborg Raphael had to keep his full concentration on the giant reptile. The mechanical one was shorter but heavier. He was much more armored and thus not quite as flexible. On the other hand, the cyborg was armed as well with equipment inside his hands.

Mad Mike was larger, but since his mass was muscle, bones and the shell, the mad mutant was actually lighter. However, the turtle's strength seemed equal to the mechanical one. About the only weapons he had were his large bulky arms, claws on the fingers and his mouth that now had jagged damaged teeth. However, being less armored, the big reptile was more flexible. Much more so than should be usual, in fact his carapace and plastron had seemingly morphed as well. Enabling more agile movements than a turtle should be capable off.

The mechanical turtle hammered his fist into Mike's head, causing it to snap sideways. The mad reptile just growled and repaid the favor, the fist landed on the organic part of the face. The cyborg staggered back a bit, but then stepped forward and punched again. Mad Mike ducked and launched forward, colliding with Raphael.

Now they rolled with tremors on the ground, kicking and punching at each other. One was growling like a mad animal, but the cyborg refrained from giving any sound. He had to preserve all energy into the fight.

* * *

"Incoming!" Rogue growled when the assassin approached them on speed, already had his katana out and preparing to strike. His targets were clearly the two Leonardos. Michelangelo on the other hand faced the Demolisher.

Leonardo cringed; he like the assassin only had one katana. The L-wearing turtle hadn't found the other one again and suspected it had gone down the ravine. However, his blue-clad counterpart still had two so things weren't too bleak, or so he thought.

Rogue charged towards the assassin. Leonardo blinked for a moment but then followed preparing to help in the battle. He remembered all to well how the last one had ended. However, their black-clad counterpart had an agenda they were too late to realize what was.

Two swords met a single one with a loud clang. The assassin grinned and pushed Rogue back, he then swiftly kicked causing his opponent to swiftly dodge to the left. Leonardo arrived to help in the battle but that left an opening for his enemy.

The assassin hewed swiftly with his sword where the L-clad turtle would have trouble defending with only one sword. Rogue saw it though and swiftly managed to block it with on of his swords. That gave Leonardo the breathing space to try and strike with his own weapon.

The assassin had been counting on it. He swiftly turned freeing his sword. This happened so quickly that Rogue was thrown a little forward, almost into direct line of the incoming sword from his other counterpart. The foul-mouthed reptile saw it quickly enough and used his other sword to block it.

"Sorry," Leonardo cringed, realizing he had almost beheaded Rogue.

"Happens… HEY!" Rogue suddenly realized that his other sword had disappeared out of his hand.

Assassin Leonardo backed away smirking and holding two swords, twirling them both swiftly and expertly. Now the other two turtles only were armed with one. The L-clad turtle growled and so did the other blue-wearing one; they had played right into what their enemy wanted. Of course they had the advantage with three swords, but now that playing field had been leveled.

* * *

"Right, where were we?" The Demolisher smirked as he was approaching Michelangelo.

"I should warn you, I haven't met a Raph I haven't beaten," Mikey said as he twirled his nunchaku. He glanced around and saw where Rogue and Leonardo fought the assassin and the cyborg engaged Mad Mike. The turtle soldiers so far only watched the events unfold and kept guard around the damaged doorway.

The blood-red masked turtle didn't answer; he still held his combat knife and sai, clanged them together before charging with a roar. The orange masked turtle frowned a little and met the charge with a kick. The Demolisher ducked and lunged into the younger turtle, throwing both of them to the ground.

"Yikes!" Mikey just about managed to duck his head to the side when the knife almost impaled into it. He then swiftly kicked upwards with his knees sending the Demolisher over him.

The ninja jumped to his feet almost at the same time and his opponent did. Growling Demolisher Raphael charged again, but this time Mikey tried to hammer with a nunchaku. It was blocked by a sai and then a knife was thrust forward. The orange-masked one managed to wrap the other nunchaku around it.

The older reptile growled when the knife was removed from his hand by the chain-stick weapon. Now only armed with on sai the turtle backed a bit, blocking a kick from Mikey. He tried to kick himself but his younger opponent back-flipped out of reach.

 _Ok he is heavier than Raph, definitely stronger,_ the ninja noted as he dodged a punch. He hit with a nunchaku, scoring a strike on his opponents bridge. It wasn't hard enough and the turtle had to quickly duck as the Demolisher threw another hard punch.

 _I wonder how much alike he is to Raph. After all they are counterparts,_ Mikey thought as he did an upper-cut, that it was blocked. Then the Demolisher did a kick with his heavy booted right foot. The orange-masked turtle swiftly jumped up, landed on his opponent's shoulders for a second before landing behind him.

"Fast little boy aint ya!" the Demolisher snorted and swiftly did a roundhouse kick, but Mikey was doing it too causing them to hit each others feet.

"Ow!" the orange-masked turtle grit his teeth when hitting the army boot. His opponent looked unfazed and slashed with the sai, forcing the ninja to block with his nunchakus.

"For somebody who is only using the basics, you sure know too…" Mikey's commentary was interrupted as the Demolisher managed to land a punch right into his beak. It sent the young flying and he crashed harshly to the ground.

"Ooow! Ok, ok, no banter," Michelangelo groaned.

* * *

"Dammit stay down you…" the cyborg was getting a little frustrated, forgetting completely to refrain from talking to save energy. So far he and the mad mutant had traded punches, thrown each other around and trashed a good amount of trees. Neither of them looked about to be tired.

Mad Mike roared and began series of swift punches, all of them landing on Raphael's thick metal plastron. It didn't dent it, but did force the mechanical turtle back. He crashed into more trees sending them falling down.

"Oh now you asked for it!" the cyborg snapped and finally managed to block a punch, then he lifted his left arm and hit the other turtle hard. It sent Mad Mike back and now it was Raphael's turn. The cybernetic reptile aimed more for the mad mutant's head, so far that was the best strategy as it managed to disorient him enough for a bit.

 _Need more breathing space, bet I can put him out of commission with my laser,_ he thought as another punch landed on Mike's head. The cyborg hadn't so far had any chance to sink his right hand into the arm, his opponent always kept him too distracted.

Now finally did Mad Mike stagger back shaking his head and growled. Raphael produced his machine gun out of the right arm and aimed it. He fired ten rounds that hit the larger reptile in the plastron.

 _A crap,_ he thought when his opponent came charging, not having been affected at all by the stun setting. The cyborg was hit in the plastron and the force was enough to send him back and forcefully land on the ground.

Raphael's hand went back out and the turtle now grabbed a large thick log. He rose up and wielding his new blunt weapon he threw it at Mike. The insane reptile grabbed it and broke it on his knee. He then approached with a menacing growl.

 _Well I'll be damned, he's regenerating._ The cyborg had used the opportunity to scan with his eye again. He spotted were wounds inside of the larger mutant were rapidly healing. It was small wonder the mechanical one wasn't doing much damage.

"Let's try this again," the mechanical one said and again the laser gun-barrel formed on his right hand. Now he upped the setting and fired another ten rounds.

"DAMMIT!" the cyborg shouted when the lasers barely made burn marks on Mad Mike. The wounds began healing, but slower unlike the inner ones.

"Why!" the mechanical turtle charged and used the gun barrel like a club and hammered it on the insane reptile.

"Won't!" Raphael punched hard with his left hand and got clawed on the organic part of his face, but it was only a scratch that bled slightly.

"You!" the cyborg hit again with the gun barrel. Mike dodged and punched hard at the metal plastron. This time Raphael managed block it.

"Stay!" the mechanical reptile then responded the previous blow by trying to kick. That only caused Mad Mike to jump him and again they were rolling on the ground trying to hit each other.

"DOWN!?" Raphael finally roared and punched so hard that Mad Mike's head snapped upwards. The mad mutant then growled viciously and looked down at his opponent with a sneer.

* * *

Rogue blocked the sword and tried to kick but the assassin dodged it. Leonardo attempted to press forward but the black-masked turtle swiftly back-flipped. He formed scissors with the two swords before charging at the two turtles once more.

The L-wearing turtle ducked one of the katana, his fighting partner was forced to block as he was too close to do anything else. They both then tried to push at the assassin, their combined effort worked a little. Their opponent had to back up a bit.

However, even though they were two, Rogue and Leonardo were slower than their evil counterpart. Already the more foul-mouthed turtle was beginning to show visible tiredness. Leonardo showed now signs, yet he wasn't so sure how long they could go on.

The assassin approached again, he was twirling both swords quickly before using both to slash sideways with them. Leonardo had to throw himself to the ground, Rogue just about managed to put his sword in the way. The turtle grit his teeth; the force in the blow had been hard.

The L-wearing turtle rolled on the ground for a bit before swiftly jumping up. He turned and ran back to the fight. The scarred turtle sneered as he leaped and aimed a kick at the assassin. The black clad turtle, twirled himself out of the way. Rogue immediately attempted a hard strike with the sword. Their opponent blocked it with his.

"Leonardo, try get inside and free the other prisoners. I'll keep him occupied," Rogue used the opportunity to whisper to his counterpart.

Whether the assassin had heard it as well was not important. They all three continued for a moment to fight, but the moment the black-clad turtle's attention was on the L-wearing one, Rogue darted forward. Leonardo was blocking both swords when suddenly two dark green hands managed to grab their enemy's head.

 _EW!_ Leonardo froze when his foul-mouthed counterpart somehow managed to pull the assassin back a bit and turn him around. Then Rogue planted a very deep kiss on the black-masked turtle.

"Gross!" they could hear Mikey comment from where he was fighting the Demolisher.

The assassin's shock, his only eye wide open, quickly disappeared and was replaced by boiling anger. Rogue was promptly kneeled in the stomach then pushed away.

"YOU ARE DEAD!" the black-masked turtle roared and charged at his counterpart.

Leonardo quickly used the distraction to make for the cave entrance. He had forgotten about the turtle soldiers and they immediately began shooting at him. The ninja managed to dodge the blasts and attacked them full force, slashing with the katana and kicking with his feet.

* * *

"Yipe!" Mikey ducked, landing on a crouched position. The Demolisher's sai whizzed over his head. He had managed to lose both nunchakus away in the fight and hadn't had a chance to pick them up again.

"Stay still dammit!" the blood-red masked turtle growled, so far he hadn't managed to land a proper hit on the turtle. Michelangelo was doing his best now to keep slightly away. His opponent gave heavy hits and they had already sent him flying few times.

"As if," the ninja remarked and back-flipped away with the older turtle chasing after him

Even though the Demolisher was getting frustrated, he wasn't exactly getting angry. At least not like Mikey was used to from his own brother. The younger reptile's main weapon against Raph when sparring was trying to make him lose focus, by using his anger against him. This time though Michelangelo wasn't too sure how well that would work.

 _Hey wait a minute, I've taken down bigger opponents than this._ Mikey stopped back-flipping and immediately did a round-house kick while in the air. It hit the other turtle square in the face and sent him staggering back.

The orange masked one tried to follow with a punch but the Demolisher had already recovered. He grabbed the balled up fist into his much larger palm and squeezed. The ninja yelped in pain and tried to break free. Suddenly he was in the air as the larger reptile grabbed the arm and threw him over his shoulder.

* * *

Leonardo managed to get inside; he had already killed two Turtle soldiers. The rest had been knocked down long enough for him to slip in. There were though more soldiers to greet him inside the first cave.

"Ah I was kind of hoping you had all followed." Leonardo sighed a little and got prepared for a battle as the soldiers came running.

However, the blue-masked turtle knew where he could get back up. The prisoners, if he only could get by the soldiers and to the other cave. The ninja was sure of it that they where there.

He fought the soldiers for a while, allowing most of them to come closer. Then the L-wearing one jumped and actually landed on the shoulders of few of them. From there he jumped further into the cave and raced towards the entrance. Only to be blocked entry by a purple-masked turtle.

"Don?" Leonardo recognized of course the counterpart of his brother. He didn't like the grim expression on him.

Suddenly the olive-green turtle jumped forward and punched. The L-wearing ninja just about managed to duck it and threw himself away. He didn't get any chance to inquire about Don's behavior, as the purple-clad turtle pressed on his attack.

However, they didn't fight for very long, suddenly bluish-green hands grabbed Donatello from behind and the turtle was dragged to the ground. Deputy Michelangelo held the younger turtle tight as he yelled at Leonardo.

"Quick free those who are awake on the tables,"

Leonardo nodded quickly and darted inside the cave. He stopped when seeing Emperor Donatello standing by a console with a turtle in a brown uniform. Leo was free as well sitting on a table. The rest were strapped down on the tables.

"Leonardo!" the former-overlord snapped. That caused Leo actually to look at him.

"Attack," the lab-coat wearing turtle ordered.

 _Oh crud,_ the L-wearing turtle realized now what was going on. His friend was under mind-control, very evident since now the other blue-masked turtle was charging towards him.

 _I will never beat him, not in this state._ Leonardo also had no desire to use the katana on the other turtle. Quickly he threw it, aiming for one of the tables.

The sword landed almost perfectly on the left hand strap that held the Ninja Master. At the same moment, Leo collided into his counterpart and they were soon struggling on the floor.

Ninja Master Donatello wasn't about to look this gift horse in the mouth. Almost the moment his left hand got free, he grabbed the sword and used it very quickly to cut himself free. Then he jumped up and hacked the straps holding Raph and Raphael. Both jumped to their feet, grinning eagerly.

However, a gunshot got their attention; General Murrow had drawn up his revolver and prepared to protect his lord and master. To top it all, Don returned into the lab after having knocked Deputy Mike out. Turtle soldiers followed the purple masked turtle.

"Crud, no time for revenge, we have to book!" Raph saw that they were in serious disadvantage, he had already seen what the soldiers were capable off and they were all weaponless. Safe for the Ninja Master who still held the sword.

"Raph! Get them out of here, don't worry about me and Don. Just get the others out!" Leo shouted while still fighting his own counterpart.

"Sorry," he then said when hitting Leonardo on the beak. "Can't stop!"

"Yeah I was guessing that already," the L-wearing turtle said and managed to block a punch from his friend.

"I can't leave you two here!" Raph growled as he kicked Corporal Lewis down.

"Ninja Master, you get Master Splinter and the others out of here, I'll cover ya!" he then shouted and collided himself into a soldier.

Ninja Master Donatello gritted his teeth not really wanting to leave anybody behind, but the other enemies were unaccounted for. He managed to free still unconscious Splinter, before having to defend himself from a soldier. Once getting some breathing space, he grabbed the elder and made a break for the entrance.

R-wearing Raphael was already making his way to the doorway and was soon joined by his brother's olive green counterpart. Leonardo managed to break himself free from Leo and darted after the others. Any soldier who tried to stop him was met with Raph, the very-dark green turtle kept the rest of the soldiers and Don occupied on himself. He was though soon overpowered and knocked out of commission.

"Don't let the others get away!" the ex-emperor shouted. The soldiers, Leo and Don immediately went after the fleeing prisoners.

* * *

"Guys." Cyborg Raphael tried to take a look at the other battles. He cringed; Rogue was literally getting every last breath beaten out of him by the assassin. Mikey was as well having trouble with the Demolisher.

"Oh no, they are not getting more prisoners," the mechanical turtle growled and gave Mad Mike a really hard punch in the jaw. He then quickly followed it by punching rapidly into his plastron and finally managed to crack it. Though it didn't hurt the insane reptile, yet it slowed him down now that it had to heal.

Eyeing the opening now the cyborg began stomping off; adjusting speed with every step he took. He went first for the assassin, who held now barely conscious Rouge up on the straps and kept beating black-masked turtle noticed the arrival, growled and let go of his victim. Then he quickly darted back towards the cave.

"Raphael! Fall back, the cyborg is coming," he called. The Demolisher snorted, tried one more punch at Mikey before following his employer.

At that moment, Ninja Master Donatello came running out of the cave, supporting his brother Deputy Mike who staggered having only recently regained consciousness. The olive green turtle didn't have to worry about any turtle soldiers. They had all followed Leonardo back inside previously. Right after him came the two letter wearing turtles holding Master Splinter.

 _A crud,_ the assassin sneered when he saw the fleeing prisoners who were soon followed by the turtle soldiers, Leo and Don.

"Mikey, grab Rogue," the cyborg shouted and immediately ran for the recently escaped turtles. The assassin and the Demolisher darted for the cave; they saw they would never manage to capture all the prisoners again. Not with the cyborg around. Mad Mike came charging, intending to protect his friends.

"Quick come here, I'll transpad us out!" the mechanical turtle shouted to the others. Mikey was already at his side holding Rogue over his shoulder. The prisoners immediately headed into their direction.

"Fall back, Mike, get your mutated butt back in here. Leonardo, Donatello you get in here as well!" the assassin shouted from the cave entrance. Mad Mike halted snarled towards the cyborg who had once more produced his laser gun barrel. Nevertheless, the mad mutant then obeyed. The turtle soldiers immediately stopped as well. Don and Leo due to their chips turned around.

"Leo? Don?" Mikey frowned when seeing his two brothers actually heading for the cave.

"They are under mindcontrol, we can't do anything for them right now, we need to get those injured and unconscious out of here," Deputy Michelangelo translated a hand signal message from Ninja Master Donatello.

"Dammit!" the cyborg snarled but then told those who could to take his arms, he then transpaded the prisoners away from Turtleland.

* * *

"How many did we lose?" Assassin Leonardo snarled as he came into the research cave. General Murrow and ex-emperor Donatello had already re-strapped Raph to a table.

"Five soldiers, most of the prisoners," the former overlord reported. The turtle soldiers all began taking care of the dead bodies, they would buried outside.

"SHIT!" the black clad turtle snapped, turned around and hit whatever target was closest to him. Unfortunately it was Leo, who was thrown to the ground at the force.

"It could have been worse," the ex-emperor said causing the assassin to whirl around, shooting a dagger glare at him.

"How can it POSSIBLY have been WORSE?!" he snarled.

"Well if not for Mike here." Ex-Emperor Donatello walked up to the giant turtle who was now sitting by the cave entrance. The lab-coat wearing turtle took a short moment to examine the behemoth for injuries before turning back to the assassin.

"If not for him, the cyborg would have easily managed to do much more harm. Yes we lost few of the prisoners. But we still have those we wanted to have," he gestured to Don and Leo. The purple masked one had returned to the consoles, his brother still hadn't stood up.

"And my counterpart," the Demolisher grunted and hammered his right fist into the left palm. He glared at the table where unconscious Raph lay.

"I suggest the Demolisher rigs the main entrance. We have been using a dimension traveler anyway to leave this lab. The cyborg is maybe strong, but not even he would be able to dig through tons and tons of rock. At least he would never get into the lab in time," the ex-emperor suggested.

"Want me to rig just the entrance or part of the tunnel as well?" Demolisher Raphael asked getting immediately interested.

"Blow up as much of the tunnel and is safe," the assassin snarled and turned away glaring down at Leo.

"I'm going to vent out a little. I hope you're up for a sparring match Leo!" The black masked turtle cracked his gloved knuckles, sneering down at his younger counterpart.

 **End chapter 19**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 27/03 2007

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 **2k3 TMNT-World**

The clock ticked away in the heavy silence that was in the living area of the lair. All eyes were on the turtle wearing the brown shirt and blue cut-off jeans. Soon to be General Magistrate Raphael had a sunk his brow heavily in thought. One hand was slowly stroking his chin.

It had been about an hour now since the rescue team returned with those they could rescue. Master Splinter had been awoken from his slumber but Rogue still lay in the infirmary, he was the worst injured of them all. Now everybody else, safe for the cyborg's wife, Luna and the two children were in the living area. The magistrate had been told the events and now everybody waited to see what he would say.

There had t been a somewhat cheerful reunion first, though there was slight damper on it. Three prisoners still remained in the assassin's clutches, Mikey's three brothers.

Suddenly the magistrate grabbed his head and almost seemed to be in pain. He groaned slightly and began rubbing his temple. Deputy Michelangelo, now returned into his usual gear and Mikey was back in his normal wear, scooted closer to his brother.

"You ok?" he asked concerned and put one hand on the magistrate's shoulder.

"Damn tiredness… hard to think," the brown-shirt clad reptile muttered. He put his hands down and looked up at the others in the room.

"Well it's safe to say that we won't be getting back into that lab," the turtle said and looked at the gray furred Splinter. "I'm sorry."

"No need. I have faith in my sons. They will pull through. At the very least we got a great deal of the prisoners out of there," the elder rat told him reassuringly.

"The magistrate is right though, I'm sure they will seal off the entrance tunnel and now will be watching ventilation shafts carefully," the cyborg chimed in. "Thanks to the fight with that giant mutant I have to hook up again soon. So I'm currently out, I'm already starting to shift to auxiliary power."

"Then by all means, go and do what you must. We might require your aid later and best you are in prime condition to do so," Splinter told the mechanical one with a nod. The large turtle nodded and slowly disappeared out of the living area. If in his friend's lair, he usually connected to electricity near the kitchen.

"It is a safe bet that they will now only use a dimension traveler to access the lab from now on, probably did it already. But now they have no choice," the deputy mentioned, there were nods of agreement.

"No movement on the last two dimensions?" the magistrate looked at D-wearing Donatello. The purple masked ninja shook his head.

"Well they still haven't had a chance to examine whatever they got from that other dimension," the deputy mentioned. "My mad counterpart and the rescue distracted them from it."

"That's some comfort, but won't be for long," his brother muttered.

"What can you tell us about the last two worlds?" gray furred Splinter asked curiously.

"Only that the third world is a jungle world. Almost nothing about the fourth. People kept disappearing in both of them. In the last two at least some people managed to return from there, mentally scarred but alive. But nobody in the last two," the magistrate told him. Again there was heavy uncomfortable silence.

"Right and we need to go there to re-seal them." Mikey palmed his face.

"Can I go back to be the assassin's prisoner?" R-wearing Raphael asked with a slight grimace but got a stern glare from his own Master Splinter. The brown furred Ninja Master did not look very amused at his son.

"Well we need to come up with some sort of a plan," the magistrate muttered and again rubbed his temple.

* * *

Rogue lay in the infirmary bed with one hand behind his head, the other dangling towards the floor. His wounds were patched up and currently the foul-mouthed reptile was supposed to be resting. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking about various events in his life. Though especially the last major one.

 _So close… yet so far, fucking far away._ He sneered slightly before relaxing his expression.

 _Dammit… why did I agree to help them? Not sure anymore that the cyborg would have really touched me… doesn't really sound like the type…_ He looked up when there was a movement by the door.

"What do you want?" the injured turtle asked the shadowy form in the doorway.

"When you… distracted the assassin," L-wearing Leonardo walked now fully into the infirmary. "Were you aware that he would beat the living daylight out of you?"

The reptile on the bed regarded the scarred ninja for a moment. Rogue still found the physical resemblance he had with this one a bit uncanny. His L-clad counterpart sat on a nearby chair while waiting for his answer.

"Beat the crud and some more out of me? Yeah," Rogue shrugged.

"But… why then?" Leonardo was still trying to figure out this counterpart. Of what he had gathered so far, Rogue didn't exactly do anything without a good reason. Normally related to safe is own tail.

"Sounded like a good idea at the time," the other turtle mumbled under his breath.

"I take it you have no regrets doing that," the L-wearing ninja asked. A hint of a smile came on his counterpart.

 _Oh yeah, worth every damn bruise,_ Rogue thought but didn't say it out loud. He glanced at Leonardo who was still staring at him critically. The smile disappeared.

"Look… sorry about that when I called you… you know. I just erm… my beak is a bit big and my feet seem to like going in there," he mumbled.

"No I'm sorry… you didn't know and I shouldn't have attacked you for it. It's just that…" Leonardo looked down to glance at the dent on his plastron.

"I guess I got a bit extra pissed off when hearing the time frame you met him," the L-clad ninja eyed Rogue again who was frowning.

"You said you met him about five years ago," the scarred reptile clarified. His counterpart nodded but then realized when remembering the angry speech from Leonardo.

"You met him five years ago too." Rogue cringed a little.

"Don't know which one of us he met first… but truthfully I would give a lot to have the assassin rather not touch me like seems to be the case with you." Leonardo sighed heavily.

The injured turtle looked up at his counterpart. He frowned when seeing the now blank expression on the scarred ninja. The mouth opened for a little while but then closed again. Leonardo closed his eyes tight for a moment as if he was suppressing something and then hung his head.

"I think he met me after you," Rogue said. The L-clad one looked at him once more, his expression returned to normal. "I recall now, he told me I… I reminded him of someone he had met earlier the year… I didn't give it too much thought though."

"Ok we both got off on a wrong start… you are just a lot to get used too." Leonardo smiled now a little.

"You have absolutely no idea." His counterpart rolled his eyes. "I've just learned the hard way that I'm best off just looking out for myself. I've not led exactly an easy life. My brothers exiled me, I get stuck in that damn freaky world… fall in love with a bastard of the highest degree. It's almost like somebody out there hates me."

"Well, I'm ready for a truce if that's ok with you. The magistrate and his brothers are still determined to help you get back home, but that means you need to stay in line," Leonardo said and rose up from his chair.

"Wait… they are determined to get me back home?" Rogue frowned heavily, his counterpart nodded and smiled.

"The magistrate is a Raphael counterpart but this one is a strict follower of rules and regulations. You are stranded in a foreign world and that makes him automatically obligated to help you back home. It might take weeks, it might take years but there will always be someone working for the magistrate trying to locate your world," Leonardo told him.

It was then that Michelle came suddenly running into the infirmary, Apollo trying his best to keep up with her. The little girl managed to trip in her run and fell face first on the hard metal floor. She let out a powerful scream and grabbed her beak. The tears flooded her cheeks.

"Oh Michelle." Leonardo had been a moment to late to jump forward when seeing the girl fall. He quickly scooped up the crying child who immediately huddled in his arms. Apollo looked a bit lost and confused now, approached staring up at his distressed friend.

"Shh, it's just a bumped beak," the L-wearing turtle soothed, gently patting Michelle on the carapace.

"Hurts…." Michelle whimpered rubbing the spot she fell on, the little girl looked at the older reptile with big watery eyes.

"It always hurts a little first," Leonardo said with a smile. Then suddenly he made a strange face. The turtle girl blinked in surprise but then giggled, especially since the faces just got sillier.

"Oh, ok we heard her cry." April appeared in the doorway. Apollo turned around laughing as well after seeing the blue-masked turtle's various expressions.

"Everything is under control," the L-wearing turtle said with a smile and suddenly made another face in front of the girl. Michelle shrieked and giggled at the same time. Her mother held one hand over the mouth to suppress her own chuckles.

"Mommy, Unca Leonado make silly faces." The little turtle announced to her mother with a large grin. Leonardo approached the human, Apollo following right behind them.

"I'm sure mommy has some cookies as medicine for that injured beak," he said as the child was transferred to the mother.

"Yes just what we need, Leonardo, Michelle extra hyper," April huffed and eyed her now very hopeful looking girl. The blue masked turtle picked up Apollo.

"You better follow them, make sure they don't finish all the cookies," the L-clad ninja told the boy who nodded eagerly. Apollo was returned to the floor and April disappeared with the children.

"You need anything?" Leonardo turned back into the infirmary. Rogue was staring at him with both eye-ridges raised.

"That was your niece?" he asked confused.

"Well… kinda… the Cyborg adopted my counterpart and his brothers into his family, naming them Michelle's uncles and their Master Splinter her grandfather. If something happens to him and April, they would get custody over her. However, my brothers and I come often for a visit, especially my Michelangelo. He is very fond of her; she helped him a great deal healing last year. She's kind of beginning to look at us as her uncles as well," the L-wearing ninja explained.

"So do you need anything?" Leonardo asked again, but Rogue shook his head.

* * *

 **Turtleland**

Leo gasped at the sharp pain and gritted his teeth. He was tempted to grab for the stinging part but knew better. The blue-masked turtle glared at his 'healer'. No words were spoken; the wound was disinfected and stitched up. Other cuts were also tended to carefully and skillfully. Finally, the assassin brought up a small vial full of yellowish liquid.

"For the pain," he said simply. His counterpart hesitated before accepting it; the younger turtle quickly drowned the liquid and immediately felt the effect. The stinging pain disappeared and he felt at least a little better.

"So now what?" Leo muttered, glaring daggers at the uninjured assassin.

"We continue as planned," the black-masked turtle said with a shrug and smiled. He glanced towards where the Donatellos were. "We better send a probe over soon; also I want to start on that life-form in the box."

"Just a second making final adjustment to the security," the ex-emperor said.

A rumble caught their attention but nobody was too surprised. They knew exactly what that was and soon the Demolisher entered the research facility, smiling very wide. He looked at his employer, very pleased with himself.

"Well, it's going to take weeks if not months to dig through that," the blood-red masked turtle said with a chuckle. Into the room scrambled Mad Michelangelo, looking a little startled.

"Boom, loud boom," he complained and shook his head.

"I got to hand it to you Raphael, when it comes to explosives I don't know of anyone better," the assassin said ignoring the large mutant's complaints. The Demolisher just grinned wider.

Mad Mike sat down and scratched his head for a moment. Then figuring this was just as good place as any, he lay down to have a nap. Assassin Leonardo and his employees stared at the large mutant.

"Why do I have the feeling I just acquired the world largest guard dog," the black-masked turtle muttered.

"We might have to look into trying to reverse this mutation in him though, if you are intending to keep him around." Don had has well looked up from his work to eye the large mutant. The assassin looked at him and frowned heavily.

"Explain," he demanded.

"I mutated in a similar manner few weeks ago, although I was completely mindless and have no memories of it at all. I could not even speak," the purple-clad turtle told him. "But my body couldn't handle this mutation, it was slowly breaking down. I would have died within few days."

"Interesting," his counterpart muttered and began working on the computer console. "Yes the blood samples have finished analyzing. I would say if we truly want the asset of Mad Michelangelo, we need to decrease his mutation. Even get him back to how he used to be."

 _Damn._ The assassin frowned and glanced at the sleeping mad mutant. "How long?"

"Well, difficult to say, but whatever tricked his mutation is beginning to react badly to his body," ex-Emperor Donatello said.

"Can you do it?" Assassin Leonardo asked with a narrowed eye. Mad Mike had his uses; the turtle had been extremely useful two years ago. Who knew what uses the turtle had now?

"Yes, what we will probably be able to do is get him back to his normal shape. However, he might still retain some of the abilities he's portrayed. Like the regeneration and no feeling of pain," the former overlord confirmed. He then looked straight at his employer. "He will still be quite mad though."

"He was mad when I recruited him two years ago, that won't change a thing," the assassin snorted. "How soon?"

"Well, we can begin developing it now. Basically what we do is neutralize the chemicals that seem to be causing this mutation. But it will take a little while, we can take a look at the box in the meantime," the ex-emperor said and glanced at the box containing the mystery life form.

"Right, Raphael," the assassin looked the Demolisher.

The blood red masked turtle shrugged and called for a turtle soldier to help him. They went to the box and prepared to lift it up. All indications were that the cryo-stasis was still operational so they were not worried at all.

Suddenly the top of the box blew up, sending the soldier and the Demolisher flying to the ground. The assassin grabbed for his katana on reflexes, the Donatellos backed automatically away and Leo got ready on the table. Mad Michelangelo as well woke up, jumped to his feet and hands with a growl.

Out of the box came what almost looked like a living mud-hill. Slowly as it rose in height, the shape began changing slightly. Soon it had assumed mostly a turtle shape, just the hands were connected to the bottom of the pile and the eyes were hollow.

"What the hell!" Assassin Leonardo growled, the creature was already crawling out of the box and was approaching the Demolisher and the turtle soldier who were still disoriented. "Raphael! Watch out!"

The assassin's warning came too late; quick like a lighting the mud creature had ensnared both the Demolisher and the turtle soldier. Both reptiles immediately began screaming at the top of their lungs. It was as if they were in a roaring intense pain.

Assassin Leonardo began charging preparing to hack at the creature with this sword, but he was pushed aside by Mad Michelangelo. The mad mutant then rammed himself at the monster, causing it to lose its grip on Demolisher Raphael. Ex-Emperor Donatello and Don immediately approached and dragged the now half-unconscious turtle to safety.

The strange creature tried to engulf the insane turtle as well, it also still held on to the turtle soldier who had already fainted and lay still. However, the behemoth snarled and clawed at the monster, he wasn't in any pain at all and it confused the mud creature. Seemed his immunity to pain was paying off greatly.

Mad Mike hit and clawed at the monster and just seemed to get more enraged when not injuring it. Now the creature looked visibly worried on the turtle-like head. It was as if it could do no harm to the large reptile, even if the large mutant was now completely covered by the mud-like body.

Suddenly the creature ripped itself free. It still retained its turtle shape and had also let go of the soldier. It began backing off but Mad Michelangelo wasn't about to let it escape and approached with a threatening growl.

The assassin now approached as well, katana at ready. However, before he got closer the creature disappeared in blue energy sparks. That confused the behemoth that began going in circles to locate the mud-monster.

"Again… it happened again." The black-masked turtle frowned; these had been similar sparks and had caused the previous monster to disappear.

"Gone, where go, gone," Mad Mike growled and looked around. There were no signs of the creature.

Assassin Leonardo approached the turtle soldier and crouched down beside him. He checked for a pulse and his brow rose high. The black-masked turtle looked towards the ex-emperor and Don; they were both helping the Demolisher to sit up.

"He's dead," the assassin said gesturing to the soldier. "You ok Raphael?"

"Fine," the Demolisher grunted and his eyes narrowed heavily. "I just felt this burning pain, that damn thing… I don't know what was going on it just seemed to cause me great pain."

"He's not injured, no burn marks, nothing," ex-Emperor Donatello mentioned and shrugged.

"It almost seems that… the creature stimulated the pain nerves." Don scratched his head, thoughtful expression on his face.

"It eventually killed this soldier," Assassin Leonardo looked down at the body.

"But what happened to it?" Leo asked from his table, he had recognized the energy sparks as well.

"Good question," his counterpart muttered and rose up. In the entrance to the facility were now the rest of the turtle soldiers and General Murrow. Having heard the screams and were now ready to assist if needed.

"It's over, take care of the fallen one," the ex-emperor instructed, gesturing to the body of the soldier. Four others came running, picked up the body and carried it out.

Corporal Karl and Jones then rushed to the Demolisher to help him stand up, the two helped their weakened colonel to a table so he could lie down. The assassin began pacing around deep in thought, then looked at the blood-red clad turtle.

"Want me to send General Murrow instead for the next mission?" he asked.

"No way in hell, I just need a little rest after this," the Demolisher growled, he glared at where his own counterpart still lay unconscious. "Just make sure ninja-boy over there will be ready to leave when you want us to leave."

The assassin just shrugged and now looked at the two Donatellos for a moment. He glanced towards Mad Mike who was eyeing suspiciously around, not liking how his opponent had disappeared. He was ready to spring the moment he dared showing himself.

"Guess you two can start working on bringing him back to normal," the black clad turtle grunted.

"Get the probe ready as well for the third place," he muttered and left the research facility.

Leo frowned and stared after his counterpart. Like the deputy before, the blue-masked turtle had definitely spotted something off in the assassin's behavior. He just couldn't put his finger on it what it was. However, his employees didn't complain, probably weren't paid to do that. The ex-emperor began working on the console and the Demolisher just lay on the table, recovering from the attack.

The young ninja glanced towards his purple masked brother. He was gathering blood samples from the large reptile. Mad Mike had relaxed now a little, but still sat upright ready to spring if necessary. Don then returned back to his own counterpart who took the three vials of blood.

"Damn…" was grunted. Leo turned to see Raph finally regaining consciousness, the very dark-green turtle cursed silently as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey Raph," the blue-masked turtle addressed his brother. The usually red-clad one turned his head towards him. "Why didn't you go with the others?"

"Because I can't leave you and Donny here," Raph grunted and glared towards their now hard working brother. "Take it he's still under complete control."

"Even laughed at a joke the assassin made." Leo sighed. "I don't know what is worse, having this false freedom… or simply be like Don is now."

"Doubt Don is feeling so hot beneath that chip. I'm sure he'll really regret that sucker punch he gave ya," the tied up ninja remarked. His brother just hung his head staring now dejected at the floor. Raph now caught a better look at Leo. The turtle scowled when seeing all the injuries on his sibling.

"What happened to you?" he demanded sharply.

"After the rescue operation… the assassin used me as a punching bag," the blue-masked reptile answered in a very low voice.

"That son of a….agh!" Raph tried yet again to struggle against his bond but the straps just tightened around him.

"Well at least the others are out," he then growled.

Leo didn't answer him, just kept staring at the floor. He was almost tempted to go and ask them to change the chip. Have him just be as Don was now, currently in his mind it would be a mercy. However, it was doubtful that their captors would be so merciful. He just hoped now that one way or another, this nightmare would end soon.

 **End chapter 20**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 05/04 2007

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

 **2k3 TMNT-world**

"You are kidding me," Magistrate Raphael glowered up at his brother who just shook his head.

"Face it bro, you are in no condition," Deputy Michelangelo told him.

"I'm fine," the brown-shirt clad turtle growled.

"Yeah, you are so fine you almost fainted," the vest-clad one stated.

"I was only resting my eyes," the older reptile muttered eyeing down to the floor.

"Yeah and when you fell down from the chair that was just resting your entire body?" Mike asked sarcasm in his voice.

"I'm telling you Mike, I'm fine," the magistrate grumbled and folded his arms.

"Sorry bro but I got witnesses on this one. You are off active duty," the deputy said.

"I thought I was the magistrate here?" his brother snorted.

"You are, just until you rest up, you are not working on this one," Mike told him and folded his own arms. "Look bro, we can handle this."

"Wait, you can't take me off active duty," Magistrate Raphael suddenly declared but his younger sibling just shook his head.

"Yes I can, if I see the magistrate is not exactly well, have a doctor to prove it and at least three witnesses," the deputy told him, the other turtle's jaw dropped in surprise. "April has already told me that the doctor wanted you to rest, I have April, Luna and Ted as my witnesses about your condition. Bro, you are going to sit here and… eh."

"Oh great, you have absolutely no idea what I'm supposed to do?" The magistrate shook his head palming the face with one hand.

"No wait I know." Deputy Mike suddenly picked up his dimension traveler. His brother looked up and frowned heavily.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he growled.

"You can for a change take care of paperwork. I'm sure Maggie will appreciate the help," the younger turtle said and operated the device.

"WHAT? Michelangelo, don't you DARE!" the magistrate snarled but was way too late, his brother was already through the portal and it closed.

"Michelangelo, you are so dead when you get back. I'm going to crawl over to you and kill you," he muttered and leaned back in the chair with a grunt.

"Wow that was quite a reaction," Ted said when he and D-clad Donatello entered the living room. The brown-clad turtle just muttered something and sunk in the chair.

"Ted, Leatherhead and I are about to finished fine tuning the gear like the deputy told us to do. Then we really only can wait until some activity occurs," the purple-clad ninja said.

"Why are you telling me? My brother just took me off active duty," the magistrate muttered.

"He told us to keep you informed," Ted mentioned and sat down on one end of the couch, the ninja got seated on the other end. They both raised their brow when they heard the other turtle mutter something under his breath.

"Is something wrong?" Donatello asked concerned.

"I dunno, but he didn't get this grumpy until his brother mentioned this Maggie." Rogue suddenly appeared out of the shadows. He still had bandages but was well enough to walk.

"Whoa, where did you come from?" the D-wearing turtle asked surprised.

"Been here the whole time, I just didn't talk," Rogue said and leaned up against the wall, staring at the magistrate.

 _Wow, talking about concealing his presence._ Donatello scratched his head. The Ninja Master now walked into the living room. He had been redressed in a black dogi uniform, again carrying two Jo staffs on his back.

 _Michelangelo is right you know, brother,_ the black wearing turtle signaled to his brother. _The creature managed to drain you more than happened to my emperor counterpart. You recall how Mike said it hadn't had him for as long and according to young Leonardo, it didn't feed properly. You were not so lucky._

"Well I…" the magistrate was about to say but changed his mind and sighed. "Yeah you're right… just… I…rather not…"

"Rather not what?" Rogue wondered confused.

 _He rather not Margaret sees him in his condition,_ the Ninja Master wrote on a note for the blue-wearing one. Then he signaled to the magistrate. _I take it our brother has gone to get Maggie so you can help her with the leftover paperwork?_

Magistrate Raphael almost jumped in the chair and stared shocked at his younger brother. Others in the living room were a little surprised at the reaction to whatever the dogi-wearing reptile had signaled. It hadn't been translated for them.

"You! That was your idea?" the magistrate asked accusingly. His brow sunk in a frown when the mute reptile nodded.

"Damn you, Mike, pretending not having any idea what do have me do," Raphael grunted and leaned back in the chair.

"Ok why would it matter if this Maggie sees him looking a little more tired than usual? You afraid you will be looking stupid or something?" Rogue asked shrugging.

"That's not the…" the magistrate snapped but froze in mid-sentence and glanced at his brother. "I don't look stupid do I?"

The dogi-wearing turtle surprised others in the living room with a wide grin on his scarred beak. Rogue's jaw dropped slightly as he realized what exactly was going on, it took a second for Ted and Donatello.

Before the Ninja Master could respond, a portal opened and through it came Deputy Michelangelo carrying a big box. Following the turtle came a dark haired woman, she was holding a bit smaller box. The magistrate immediately tried to stand up to help, but was held down by the black-clad turtle.

"Here you go Maggie, your personal slave for a while," the deputy said and put the box on the floor next to Raphael.

"I am going to kill you for this," the magistrate whispered to his little brother and tried to grab for him. However, Mike was quick to get out of reach. Maggie approached with the smaller box and set it on the coffee table before sitting on another chair close to her employer.

"The deputy told me what happened. Since you are in little condition to be on the field, I do have some paperwork you need to look at," the secretary explained.

"Well, guess I should look at it then," the brown-shirt clad turtle stated and sat as upright as he could.

Rogue, Ted and D-wearing Donatello all blinked at the attitude change. The Magistrate had completely dropped out of his grumpiness. However, the deputy soon ordered them out; Maggie and the magistrate were left alone in the living room.

* * *

 **Turtleland**

 **Look, if this keeps happening I had better start seeing some money.** The assassin typed into a small device. On it was a small screen that displayed the letters he had just written. A response soon appeared.

 **You have done very well Leonardo. I've already wired fund into our agreed account. You may check it if you like.**

The assassin growled and picked up another device from his belt. It was smaller but also had a screen. He began tapping in commands on it with a small pen; soon numbers began crawling up on the display. The black-masked one turned his attention to the other device.

 **Yeah it's there. But so far these creatures have attacked and almost killed two of my employees, my best ones I might add, plus already one guard I have is dead. This happens again, the deal is off.** He glared at the screen while waiting for the reply. Then glanced quickly around, currently the assassin was up on the catwalks in the cloning lab. The turtle wasn't going to take any chances of anybody seeing him doing this.

 **I am sorry that the creatures have been making trouble for you. Rest assured, the next one will not attack your employees.**

 **It had better not. We will be sending a probe soon.** The assassin glanced down when hearing voices, but it was only General Murrow giving soldiers orders.

 **Good, we will be in touch.** The screen went black and Leonardo put it on his belt. For a moment he still sat crouched on the catwalk stroking his chin.

 _Why wasn't he surprised that they disappeared. He sounded almost indifferent about it,_ the turtle thought before standing up and then simply jumped down to the lower level.

He was already approaching the doorway entering the research facility when Don appeared on it, a wide grin on his beak. The assassin blinked for a moment, before remembering the purple masked turtle was under mind-control. The black-masked one was though still getting used to it that the ninja thought he was working willingly for them.

"Sir, we can cure him," Don told him.

"Do tell," the assassin said as he followed the younger reptile inside.

"It's fairly simple actually, the reason he's mutating like this is because it isn't exactly mutation," the purple-clad one said while they approached the control panel.

"The substance that is causing Mad Michelangelo to grow, it is acting more like some bastard version of steroids. There is some mutation, we cannot cure that one, but we can recess his size to normal," the ex-emperor added in when noticing their approaching.

"All we have to do is extract the substance out of him," Don shrugged.

"What mutation can't you cure?" the assassin asked with a frown.

"He's going to be more flexible than a normal mutated turtle should. He will continue to be resilient to pain and he will probably be stronger than average," the purple-masked ninja explained.

"Works for me," Assassin Leonardo muttered and glanced towards where Mad Michelangelo was taking another nap, now inside the cell for some reason.

"Let's do it then. He can't feel anything, so he should not even blink at this," the former overlord said and pressed a button on the control panel. Out of the wall inside the cell came a long robotic arm with a needle. It was jammed into Michelangelo's arm.

Ex-Emperor Donatello turned to the control panel and began typing in the commands. Soon through the needle and into a transparent tube began dark bluish liquid to seep in.

"There will be traces left though, but it shouldn't cause him problems. The body in fact might just get rid of it on its own," the ex-emperor explained.

"You know… you would think after two years the body would have already gotten rid of it," the assassin grunted. "Unless it was a vakvar poison that Sinda sta…"

Everybody awake in the cavern looked at the black-masked turtle when he halted so abruptly. He looked at the transparent tube and blinked for a moment before palming his face.

"Of course… dammit I was right there even." He shook his head and glanced at the two Donatellos.

"I just remembered. Sinda did stab Mad Mike with vakvar poison. It's very strong and actually kills most humanoids instantly. However, it is an artificial poison. That is, you have to create it on your own, so who knows what it could do to a mutated humanoid," the assassin said but then glanced at Michelangelo and smirked. "Well, I take that back, we probably know now."

"As for the vakvar poison, it doesn't leave the system or evaporate or anything. It stays in the body," the turtle added.

"Interesting," the former overlord said, already having written down the information from his employer.

"You need to send the probe through soon," the assassin then reminded the ex-emperor and turned away, he eyed the tables. The Demolisher was asleep, Leo sat on one table and next to him on another table was Raph still strapped. Both younger turtles had been watching the previous exchange.

"Oh that reminds me," the black masked turtle said and drew up his dart gun; he aimed it at Raph and fired a dart.

"Hey what the…" But the very-dark green turtle lost consciousness almost instantly.

"W-what is going on?" Leo asked alarmed.

"We are not taking any chances now, Raph is getting a chip as well," his counterpart declared. The blue-masked turtle scowled and jumped from the table to face the assassin.

"Don't you DARE!" the younger reptile snarled.

"Why are they always so stubborn?" The black-masked one sighed and shook his head.

"Look, as thrilling it is to hear that he's a good protective brother, it is getting a little annoying as well," the ex-emperor said, he stood now beside the assassin holding the tools necessary for the upcoming operation.

"You're right, he keeps trying to resist it no matter how it punishes him," his employer shook his head. "Change the setting; let's see how he likes being a 'willing' subject."

Leo blinked in slight surprise when hearing what had just been ordered. The former-overlord picked up a remote from his pocket and pushed a button. With a grunt, the basic-green turtle fell to his knees and grabbed his head. Like with Don it took few minutes but then the ninja rose to his feet again as if nothing had happened.

"I apologize for my misbehavior, Master," Leo addressed the assassin and bowed, his voice now almost matching the black-clad one.

"Oooh, I like that setting," Assassin Leonardo chuckled when hearing how his counterpart addressed him.

"Figured you might." Ex-Emperor Donatello smirked while he approached the table Raph was on.

* * *

 **2k3 TMNT-World**

"I am very proud how you have handled the current situation my son," Splinter addressed the turtle. Mikey was kneeling in front of him, looking a little dejected. The orange masked one just nodded.

The two were having a little private meeting in the old rat's room while others planned. The deputy had pretty much taken charge once taking the magistrate off duty; he was in the kitchen with most of the others. Splinter had felt it unnecessary for all of them to attend, especially since he wanted to speak with his son.

"I was told how you successfully led the last mission in the other world and kept those mud-creatures at bay. I'm glad to see you are showing your full potentials," the elder continued.

"Thanks sensei," Mikey whispered. His head was hung, he still felt bad not having been able to save any of his brothers. It had been difficult to see Leo and Don just follow the assassin's order like that. Though he had not spent a long time under mind-control three years ago, he still remembered how horrible it had been.

A hand was laid gently on his shoulder; the turtle looked up to stare his father in the eyes. Splinter smiled warmly at his son, giving him a reassuring squeeze. Mikey managed to produce a small smile himself, though there was still sadness in it.

"Your brothers will be all right Michelangelo," the old rat assured him. "And we will be there to help them when they get out of there."

"I just feel so guilty… escaping like this because I switched with the deputy," the orange-clad one whispered. "Don… Leo and Raph were all tortured… even the deputy was… beaten by the assassin…"

"Shh, I know my son. It is very difficult for us all," Splinter said and drew his son closer in a gentle hug. Mikey wrapped his arms around his father in turn and let go of the tears.

They stayed like this for a while. The old Ninja Master gently patted his son on the carapace and the turtle cried on his shoulder. Splinter had at first wished he hadn't agreed to let his sons help in this case, but later realized that it wouldn't have mattered. The attack that abducted Leo, Don, Raph and the deputy had obviously been pre-planned. If they hadn't already been in the process of helping, the assassin might just as well have caught all of them instead.

Splinter knew now that it would probably never matter if they agreed to help or not when it came to the black-clad turtle. The assassin would drag them in anyway, one way or another.

Mikey finally separated himself from his father's embrace and sat up more properly. He dried his tears and smiled now more normally, Splinter still had one hand on his shoulder.

"I guess we can only follow the flow now," the orange-masked turtle whispered.

"That is indeed the only apparent solution my son. As much as it pains me," his father agreed with a nod. "Currently our enemy has the upper hand. However, we will see through this. Your brothers will come home."

Mikey nodded and Splinter now first let go of him. The elder rose to his feet and thus the turtle did likewise.

"We should now return to the others and hear what they want to do, though I have been hearing on your counterpart that he has a big plan," Splinter said. His son raised an eye-ridge, knowing his father meant the deputy.

They had barely left the chamber when suddenly a small olive green missile came running. Michelle with no visible effort scaled up Mikey and was suddenly in his arms; she clung tight to his neck giggling.

"Help, scary turtle!" she claimed and carefully eyed in the direction she had come from.

"Wha? Ooooh." Mikey realized when seeing his M-wearing counterpart approach with an evil laughter in his throat.

"Don't worry, Michelle, I'll save you," the bluish-green reptile claimed and promptly darted off with the girl. His dark green friend followed him almost immediately.

Splinter chuckled and for a moment watched the three turtles disappear further into the lair. Then he headed for the kitchen, in there he only found the deputy, Ninja Master Donatello and his very own counterpart, the brown furred Splinter.

"Leatherhead, the letter wearing Donatello and Ted are finishing the very last touches on the gear," Deputy Michelangelo explained to the newly arrived elder. "You probably spotted Michelangelo, he's been entertaining Michelle. Leonardo is in the dojo exercising."

"The rest is around, we just finished the initial planning on what to do next, but want your input before deciding anything," the grey-vest wearing turtle then added.

"We have figured that the assassin must send a team to gather whatever he wants in each dimension. Thus the deputy wishes to split us into two teams, one does the sealing part. The other tries to locate the assassin's team and get their dimension traveler. It would have the coordinates directly into the laboratory where your sons are held," the brown-furred Splinter explained.

"That sounds like a good plan." The gray rat nodded as he sat down. He accepted a teacup from his counterpart.

 _I am going to be accompanying the sealing team,_ Ninja Master Donatello signaled, the message translated by the deputy.

"So far we have split it into these groups. Donatello and Leatherhead handle the sealing. With them are Raphael, my Donatello and Rogue," the deputy said. "The rest goes to rescue your sons."

"I see no problem with that arrangement." The gray-furred Splinter nodded again.

"Good, then it's decided, we'll be heading off the moment we get a signal of activity," Deputy Michelangelo said.

* * *

"Clarence is being thorough," the magistrate muttered when going over a folder full of files. He grinned. "But it wouldn't be Clarence if he wasn't."

"That's true," Maggie agreed, she was busy writing a list over some of the reports.

"Why didn't he want to be a Deputy Magistrate? I mean, with his potentials, he could be on the IDA committee within three years," the turtle muttered and shook his head. He glanced at his secretary who had become very thoughtful.

"He mentioned something not wanting to leave the city," she said.

"Well, I don't complain. I would hate to see him leave." Raphael nodded and signed the folder for approval.

"Let's see now what Carl has managed to do, hope I won't regret it." The magistrate did a mock sigh as he picked another folder. Maggie couldn't but giggle at her employer's joke.

"We are all going to have to get together before it becomes official," Raphael then mentioned while going over the contents. He glanced at his secretary. "The old team that is."

"That would be nice, it's been so long," the woman nodded.

They worked in silence for a little while now, Magistrate Raphael was reading a file attentively and Maggie was finishing the list. Occasionally though, the turtle stole a glance to the woman. What he didn't know was the human did it as well.

"How long as it been? We all met what fourteen, fifteen years ago?" Raphael looked up from his files.

"It was long before your brother… well." Maggie shrugged and her employer nodded knowing what she meant.

When Magistrate Raphael had first begun working under his new title. He had called for the aid of people he and his brothers had known and assigned them as deputies. Those were Clarence, Carl, Jeff, Jack, Margaret and Paula, Margaret later though switched to secretary, she did not like the field jobs. Paula became the receptionist. The turtle had met them when the six humans operated as a gang of crime investigators. Tipping the police and otherwise busting criminals via investigating efforts. They had called themselves the Bravado kids.

However, the gang had almost been wiped out; drug dealers found out the group and kidnapped them. Fortunately, for the teenagers the turtles had been in the area. The Bravados were saved and the six humans became good friends with the then future magistrate and his brothers.

"Clarence and Leo used to be good friends." Raphael sighed and shook his head but then the tiredness caught up with the turtle. The magistrate leaned back in the seat and rubbed his temples tiredly.

"You all right Raphael?" Maggie asked concerned.

"Guess I'm going to be tired for a while," the turtle muttered but smiled. He dropped one hand to his shoulder and began massaging it.

"Well I guess it is time for a little break, we have been at it for an hour and a half," the woman said and stood up. She walked straight to her employer and stood now behind the chair.

"Now why don't you let me do that, you just rest." The woman smiled and pushed Raphael's hand away. Then without further words began massaging her employer's shoulders.

"Gee, am I allowed to do anything by myself now?" the magistrate muttered with a grin. His secretary just smiled widely.

"Not on our watch Raphael," she remarked. "Not while you're under the weather."

"And Mike complains I'm a mother hen when he's sick." The turtle shook his head laughing. He was now relaxing much better under the gentle massage. Raphael looked up at the woman, both smiled at each other. However, the magistrate's eyes were only half-open.

"Do you have any regrets?" he asked sleepily.

"I don't know," Maggie answered. Raphael opened his eyes fully; his expression indicated he hadn't exactly expected that answer. The turtle saw that there was something off in the woman's face.

"There is someone I know, I have known him for a long time. I would like to get to know him better. I am just not sure how," the woman finally whispered.

The magistrate blinked as it slowly sunk into his tired mind. Many others probably might have misunderstood what Margaret just said. However, Raphael was not one of them. He just had all the evidences and the biggest one was that his secretary was still single. You didn't spend several years as an investigator without being able to piece the puzzles together quickly when finally you had them all, especially when the last ones were pretty much tossed into your face.

"I'm sorry," Raphael sighed. His secretary looked at him puzzled.

"Sorry for what?" she asked confused.

"That I never did this," the magistrate said. Suddenly he sat upright, reached behind himself with one arm to grab the woman. Maggie then suddenly found herself flipped over the seat and into the turtle's lap.

"Wait… does that mean?" the woman asked surprised at the smiling reptile.

"Ever since I saw you tied up and almost being shot by a drug dealer," Magistrate Raphael said with a warm smile and kissed Margaret on the mouth. She did not hesitate to return the gentle affection.

 **End Chapter 21**


	23. Chapter 22

**A** **/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 08/04 2007

This chapter ends the second quarter of this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

 **Turtleland**

"Ok the process is almost finished," Don announced, he was reading off a screen on the control panel. "He'll soon have most of the substance out of his body."

In the cell, Mad Michelangelo still slept. The transparent tube on the robotic arm was now nearly full of viscous blue liquid. The large mutant was already starting to show some changes. The snout was reverting to somewhat more turtle like beak. His great size had also slightly reversed.

Don continued to read off the screen rubbing his chin thoughtfully. However, a tap on his shoulder interrupted him. Looking over it, he saw Leo standing behind him with a grim expression. The purple-masked turtle did not smile, in fact was not very amused at the diversion of his attention.

"What do you want Leo. I'm busy!" the olive-green turtle snapped. He was not fast enough; suddenly a basic green fist collided with his beak. The ninja was thrown across the room and collided with the rock wall.

"That's for the punch earlier," Leo growled, standing in a ready battle position. Both fists balled up and ready for another strike.

"I should have punched you harder," Don snarled as he was rising up glaring daggers at his brother. Then with a yell he charged preparing for a punch.

Leo blocked it easily and hammered his fist into his brother's plastron. The purple-clad one keeled over and then received a chop on the back of his neck. That sent him slamming to the sandy floor.

"Hah! You've always been slow Donatello," the blue-masked turtle snickered and kicked his still lying brother.

"And you have always been an arrogant prick who thinks the world revolves around him," his brother growled as he managed to roll away and rise up.

"You are not going to stop this are you?" ex-emperor Donatello asked, he was still operating on Raph. The assassin was watching the escalating fight between the two younger ninjas.

"Nope." the black-masked smirked.

"I shudder to think what will happen when we wake him up," the former overlord muttered eyeing the unconscious turtle on the table.

"I'm betting 10 dollars on Leo," the assassin said as his counterpart managed to kick his brother back to the floor.

"You are actually betting… ok 10 dollars on Don," ex-emperor Donatello said.

* * *

"You walk with your heads in the clouds. You always think you are so smart. Well here is a news flash to you. You are NOTHING!" Leo snarled as he punched Don hard in the head.

"And you think we are helpless without you, can't do anything without you saving our shells. You always have to make us look bad, taking our spotlight, shoving us aside!" Don snapped right back and did a roundhouse kick. Leo was fast enough to avoid it but the purple masked turtle then tried to hit him. However, his brother had not just the additional reflexes from his training with the Ancient One. He also was benefiting from the chip. The blue-clad turtle grabbed his brother's wrist and twisted. Donatello fell screaming to his knees.

"If I recall correctly Donatello. You and the others got your asses handed to you by Karai. She attacked you with no larger force than Shredder has done before. All you could do was run and hide. It took me five minutes to take care of her. Five minutes, you hear that?" the basic-green ninja growled and twisted the hand he held some more.

"I-I hate you Leo!" Don grit his teeth at the pain in his hand, he glared hatefully at his brother.

"Well guess what!" Leo let go of the hand and grabbed his brother's throat. Thanks to the strength enhancing the chip gave him, the turtle lifted his brother easily and held him up.

"Can't say I care much for you either!" the blue clad turtle then threw Don right into the wall, that knocked the wind out of the purple-masked turtle.

Leo turned around when there was clapping. He saw the assassin and immediately bowed low.

"I apologize for the ruckus, Master. I just had to teach my brother his place," the young ninja said.

"Oh that's quite alright Leo, I know that feeling myself," the black- masked turtle said with a grin.

"Donatello, get up and continue monitoring Mike's process," the ex-emperor ordered.

"Yes sir… sorry about that." Don rose up, gave his brother a slight glare before going back to the computer equipment.

"Can't you people keep it down," The Demolisher grunted and rose slightly up. He glared at where the ex-emperor was working on his counterpart.

"So… I guess we went for plan B with him," he snorted and looked disappointed.

"Won't take the chance, Raphael, we are going to need full cooperation now," his employer snorted.

"Yeah whatever," Demolisher Raphael muttered and stood up. He stretched while yawning wide. Then he began walking out of the cave and to the cloning facility. "Goin' to have a smoke."

"By the way, you owe me ten dollars," the assassin told the ex-emperor who muttered something while stitching up Raph's head.

* * *

 **2k3 TMNT-World**

Deputy Michelangelo stared over the dojo. Down there Leonardo was sparring with Raphael. Rogue, despite his injuries, was there as well using the training dummy. He seemed though mindful of his wounds, never straining too much. Casey Jones, the one who was friend of the non-letter wearing turtles watched the sparring attentively. The human was no doubt waiting a turn.

The grey-vest wearing reptile could hear laughter, two adult and two children. His two counterparts were somewhere further in the lair, entertaining Apollo and Michelle. Donatello and Leatherhead were still doing the finishing touches on the gear, Ted was helping and so was Mike's brother Ninja Master Donatello. As far as he knew, his magistrate brother and Maggie were still in the living room working on the papers.

Mike figured the women, the Cyborg's April and Luna, were in the kitchen. He had seen them last time there. The mechanical turtle was still recharging and would be at it for a while. The only ones the deputy was not sure about the location of were the Splinters. However, the elder rats were most likely meditating.

 _There is no sign of activity, what is he waiting for?_ Mike shook his head. They couldn't go until the device let them know the seal's been broken. So far nothing had happened yet.

Gingerly the turtle felt inside his vest, touched one of the spots he had been whipped by his brother in the cavern. The deputy cringed a bit at the memory; he hated to admit that not all of his panicked begging had been an act. Most of it had been, but at the end, he had genuinely been crying for mercy.

* * *

" _Where is Michelangelo?!" The chill in their brother's voice was almost cold enough to freeze lava. He stared at the two turtles in front of him with piercing eyes._

 _Donatello was shaking, had his head hung and didn't dare to look up. Raphael was sneering but couldn't hold his black clad brother's gaze to long. They were all three in the dojo. Ready for another grueling training session with their brother, hadn't they arrived on time, they would have been severely punished._

 _Leonardo snarled when there was no response from his brothers. They were not about to voluntarily hand Mike over. With a growl the black-masked turtle stalked out of the dojo. That caused Raphael to look worriedly at Donatello, but dare they move after him?_

 _The black-wearing one was already kicking open the door to Michelangelo's bedroom. The orange-masked turtle yelped in fright and tried to hide the comic he was reading. He smiled nervously up at his glowering older brother._

" _Eh… Leo… hi…. I just wanted to finish this page before I…." Mike shut up when Leonardo sneered and slammed the doorway shut._

" _You call me Master Leonardo, Michelangelo!" the older turtle snarled. "You are goofing off for the last time."_

" _W-what do you mean…" the orange-wearing one asked and his eyes widened when his brother began removing his belt._

" _You keep goofing off. You are late for practice. You keep showing disrespect. Well it is time to beat that out of you!" Leonardo growled and raised the belt for a strike._

" _Leo… what are you DOING!"_

" _LEO STOP!"_

" _STOP PLEASE!"_

" _NO…NOT…"_

" _HELP!"_

* * *

The deputy growled softly and leaned on the railing. He palmed the face with one hand, the other gripping the metal pipe. The turtle slowly tried to calm himself down, his breathing having already accelerated a bit.

"Are you all right, deputy?" an older voice addressed him.

"I will be," Mike muttered and removed the hand from his face. He looked around and saw the gray-furred Splinter stand nearby.

"You carry great wounds, still I admire that you have never truly lost hope on your brother. No matter the deeds he's done," the elder said and walked closer.

"Yeah…" Mike sighed and looked over the dojo again.

"Leo… he was more than just a brother to us… to me. He was like the second father," the deputy whispered and hung his head. "If Splinter wasn't around, Don and I could go to him for comfort if we needed. He was always there for us, no matter what happened, almost no matter what we did."

"Almost?" Splinter raised an eyebrow.

"Well… there was this one time when we caught him on tape singing the shower," Deputy Michelangelo confessed and actually grinned a little. The old rat chuckled at hearing that. The grin disappeared and the turtle sighed once more.

"I just wish I knew what snapped him like that. What made him become so hateful," Mike's expression saddened. "All I know is it was something in relation to our Splinter. I heard them once, when Splinter was still strong enough to try to talk to him. Leo kept saying: 'This is what you wanted wasn't it. You got your wish. They made me better, stronger, faster.' Splinter could never reach through. Leo blocked him completely out."

"What about your old master, father. Did he ever suspect what might have happened?" Splinter wondered with a thoughtful frown. Mike looked at him, his expression chanced to grave.

"I have always suspected that he knew more than he let on. However, if he said anything, he never told Don or me. He became regretful, not just sorrowful but really regretful. As if he actually was taking some of the blame on himself… I don't know." The deputy turned around and folded his arms.

"And Raph and I suspect Sinda is somehow linked to all this," the turtle frowned heavily.

"Sinda, isn't that the silver-gray furred alien that we encountered two years ago. Double crossed us," the old rat inquired and got a positive nod. "How do you figure his involvement?"

"It was Raph who began suspecting it. The official story about Sinda and Leo's hate-hate relationship is that Leo took a contract job on Sinda, a big no, no in the assassination business. That's the story he tells everybody. However, later on, Raph saw that it just didn't make sense. Sinda is very vengeful; he kills everyone who tries to kill him. He is not easily bought off," Mike explained to the elder. "Which, Leo apparently has done to keep a moderate peace between them."

"Over thirteen years ago, nobody knew where Sinda was. He had disappeared from his home world. Nobody heard a rumor about him. There is a large gap in his life where he could have been doing whatever he liked. And over thirteen years ago my world was not in the IDA, we were just as closed to other dimensions as your world," the deputy continued and was thoughtful now.

"Raph and I began doing a bit of digging; we didn't find much though only hints and rumors. Not enough to prove anything but we have our suspicions. Leo disappeared, just not to Japan like your Leo; the problem was where and how. We heard some rumors that many years ago a private cult on Sinda's homeworld had taken in two very injured individuals. This cult practiced Ru'u martial arts. Ru'u is Sinda's homeworld. Basically these were Ru'u version of ninjas." Mike scratched his head and looked down for a moment before eyeing Splinter.

"Unfortunately, as I said, this cult was private. All we had were unconfirmed rumors, but we have our suspicions. Strong suspicions."

"How strong," the old rat wondered with a concerned frown.

"We have only recently gotten confirmed, but Leo's black outfit… well… it's almost exactly like the outfit of second level Jareta Warrior…" the deputy stopped and glanced around before uttering the last word. "Trainee."

"Trainee, you mean the assassin is still merely a student?" Splinter raised his brow in surprise.

"Not confirmed, Master Splinter, we only have suspicions. The Jareta Warriors are very private and secretive. So if it is true, we'll never get the confirmation out of Leo because he would not be permitted to speak of it. Under pain of death," Mike told him but then blinked.

"Wait a minute…" the turtle frowned and looked at Splinter who was smiling slightly. "You got me to think about something else… I what… wait a second."

"Your brother sensed your distress. However, he was not in the position to move too much unless ruining the welding job his counterpart was doing. So he asked me to see if I could help," the old rat said. "And it did allow me to learn a bit more about our enemy in the process."

"You're welcome, I think," the deputy muttered.

"So what does Jareta mean?" the elder asked.

"Oh, you are going to love that," the deputy actually grinned a little. "It means shadow; basically a Jareta warrior is a Shadow warrior."

"Much like a ninja is," Splinter nodded.

Their attention was diverted by an olive-green blur as Michelle suddenly zipped past them. Then there was a bluish-green blur when Mikey came chasing after her. Right behind them came Apollo and Michelangelo, though much slower.

"Yeah… we'll catch up… later," the M-wearing turtle wheezed and stopped for a moment to catch his breath. Apollo stubbornly kept going for a bit but then noticed that the M-wearing turtle had halted. The boy turned around and quickly ran to him, grabbed his hand and began pulling at him to continue the chase.

"Mercy, microdude, I'm beat," the dark-green turtle said but Apollo wouldn't hear it and kept trying to drag him onward. Michelangelo relented, picked the boy up and tried to catch up with the others.

"I'm going to meditate until we head off," Splinter told the deputy.

"Ok, I'm going to check on Raph and Maggie, uh thanks for the diversion," the deputy answered. The elder Ninja Master just nodded with a smile before both headed into different direction.

Mike walked to the living room but stopped when hearing the low voices. He carefully approached and his eyes opened wide. Maggie sat in his brother's lap and her face was in close proximity to Raphael's. They spoke to each other very softly. The magistrate's arms were around the woman's waist, while hers hung loosely around his neck.

 _Damn… they actually… finally…_ The deputy's jaw dropped. He considered interrupting them, but thought better of it. His brother had been staring longingly at the woman for about fifteen years, Mike knew better than to walk right now into the living room.

He headed thus for the kitchen. For a moment the turtle glanced back. A real smile actually crawled on his beak, something that rarely happened at all. The deputy was recalling all the denying words from this brother. How Raphael had kept insisting that there was nothing between him and Maggie.

However, the turtle had never really fooled his brothers. They all noticed how he sometimes eyed in her direction, the dreamy sighs and the longing looks. Mike had even heard him mutter her name in his sleep once. Of course they hadn't dared pester the magistrate about it during his hothead days. That was just a nuclear explosion waiting to happen. However, once he lightened up, both Mike and the Ninja Master had begun testing the waters and soon were regularly pestering him about it.

"Mike?" Luna was surprised to see the deputy walk into the kitchen, still smiling.

"I'm sure this is breaking some physics and universal laws," April commented with a grin.

"Guess who's finally dropped out of his denial," Mike said as he sat down by the table. The smile had dropped a bit but he at least didn't have a grim expression.

"Denial… wait you don't mean Raphael and Margaret?" the turtle woman asked and her eyes went wide when her brother-in-law nodded.

"Margaret, isn't that his secretary?" the cyborg's wife asked curiously, both the deputy and Luna nodded.

"Maggie's been feeling for him as well. Those times she's visited, she does talk awful lot about Raphael," Luna said with a small smile.

"Urk… ow… damn…" a canned voice reached their ears. Cyborg Raphael came walking in and actually looked to be in slight pain.

"Raphael, you haven't finished recharging already? And you're in pain?" April rose up looking a bit alarmed.

"Cheated a little, stole a bit from the auxiliary," the cyborg said and grinned slightly. "That damn mutant, I think he managed to crack few of my sensors."

"And it's causing you pain?" his wife asked concerned and walked to him. The mechanical turtle put one arm around her.

"Kind of, it's more like a warning system in my body and is telling me to fix it. It simulates as if I'm in pain. Guess Donny-boy didn't want me to be completely like some mechanical beast," Cyborg Raphael chuckled. "Don't worry, the nanobots area already on the job. I'll be good and ready in few minutes."

"Well, if you think you can join us, that would seriously increase our chances," the deputy said feeling a slight tinge of relief.

"Think? Just tell me where we are going and I'm there." the large reptile nodded.

"Still, maybe you should check in with the technician crew, just in case," April said, still looking over her husband with worried frown.

"Technician crew? Oh you mean Donatello and Leatherhead," the cyborg grinned. His wife just shook her head chuckling.

"See you then, babe, better let them give me a check-up," he said and bent down to kiss the woman. Then he left the kitchen, calling to the lab for all to hear.

"Yo, Donatello and Leatherhead, one cyborg coming in for a check-up. And Ted you had better not even try or I'll be rearranging your inner organs alphabetically!"

"Gee, I screw one bolt wrong and I'm marked for life," they could hear the human man remark with chuckle.

* * *

 **Turtleland**

"Well let's wake him up," the ex-emperor said once Raph had been patched up. He injected the antidote into the sleeping turtle and stepped back.

Slowly the ninja came around, groaning a little bit and put one hand on the bandages that were on his head. The straps had been removed from him so he began sitting up. Raph looked around a bit first uninterested but the moment the turtle eyed the Demolisher his eyes flew wide open.

"Private Raphael reporting for duty, SIR!" the ninja said loud and clear with an army salute, he looked though terribly uneasy as if the younger reptile figured he was in heap load of trouble.

"At ease soldier," the Demolisher grunted after the returning the salute. His counterpart immediately relaxed slightly in his position.

"Permission to speak freely, sir," Raph asked. The blood-red clad turtle raised an eye-ridge then glanced at the ex-emperor who just shrugged with a smirk.

"Eh sure, go ahead," the bigger turtle permitted.

"I want to apologize for all prior misbehavior and disrespect both to rank and chain of command, sir. I'll take what ever punishment that will be deemed fit," the ninja said on incredible speed.

"That won't be necessary, just follow orders from now on," the Demolisher said.

"Sir, yes sir," Raph responded and saluted again.

"Tell me something," the assassin leaned towards the ex-emperor. "When you were programming the chips… did you base the commands exactly on who would be in charge of each counterpart?"

"What ever gave you that idea?" the former overlord asked and began examining his fingernails but there was a smug smile on his beak.

"Just a hunch," the black-clad one said with a smirk. Then he eyed Leo who stood nearby, arms folded and slightly glaring around as if on guard.

"Leo, how does Mike look like?" he asked. The blue masked turtle immediately turned to eye the cell.

"Starting to look normal, Master," the younger turtle responded.

Assassin Leonardo sidestepped a bit to see inside the cell. Mad Mike had now shrunk below six feet, looking now more as he had before his extra mutation. He still bore scars all over his body and there was a visible dent on his carapace. The robotic-arm had been removed.

"His vitals are pretty normal, he's just sleeping," Don reported from his console.

"Oh really and should he be any otherwise?" Leo retorted mockingly. The purple-clad turtle gritted his teeth and glared at his brother.

"Let's see what happens when we wake him up," the assassin said and then called the mad mutants name.

Mad Mike's eyes blinked open. They were blood-shot, almost completely red and still shone the insanity the mutant suffered. The turtle slowly began rising up and immediately noticed something was different. Mike looked at his hands and frowned as his chaotic mind tried to make some sense out of it.

"Different… yet familiar," the insane reptile muttered. Then looked at the assassin and smiled strangely. "Friend changes me back."

"Yeah, I think you look better this way," the assassin told him and smiled. Mike began jumping up and down and laughed.

"I'm back… I'm back!" he cried and now darted out of the cell. He did it on all four though, scrambling on a bit like an ape. It seemed that particular aspect of him hadn't been changed. The mad mutant in his joy began running all around the cave and then suddenly disappeared into the cloning facility. He kept shouting that he was back.

"Well, Mad Mike is back to whatever possible normality he can ever reach," the assassin said and turned his attention back to his employees.

"Will you get out of my face, Leo! I'm in mood for you and your commentary!"

The black-clad turtle sighed and glanced back. The blue-masked turtle had approached his purple masked brother again. They were beak to beak sneering at each other.

"Hey, stop that. As amusing this is for a while, we don't have time for this. Kiss and make up," the assassin snapped and turned his attention back to the others. He noticed immediately the strange look on the former-overlord and the Demolisher's eyes were wide as saucers.

The black-clad turtle blinked for a moment before realizing what order he had given the mind-controlled turtles. Slowly the Assassin Leonardo pointed behind himself with a thumb.

"They… they are actually kissing aren't they?" he asked. Slowly his two employees nodded causing him to palm his face with one hand.

"Ok so I guess I should be a little more careful with how I say my orders next time." He sighed wearily. Both Demolisher Raphael and ex-Emperor Donatello nodded quickly.

"Leo, Don, stop… kissing!" he then ordered without turning around. "Step away from each other and from now on; keep a meter distance from one another. That's an order!"

"I would hate to be those two if those chips stop working," the Demolisher muttered and holding his stomach, looking a bit queasy. "Now I really need a drink!"

 **End chapter 22**

* * *

 **A/N:** I just couldn't resist that ending. With now three of the NT-Turtles mind controlled, things had just been set up for that accident to happen. In fact it had been set up ever since just two of them had the control chip.

Heh there are times you have to be specific, when you give the order.


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 10/04 2007

This chapter starts the third quarter of this story

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

 **Turtleland**

"Are we ready to send this damn probe now?" the assassin asked. The ex-emperor nodded and began punching codes on the console.

"Need the coordinates and the code," the former-overlord said.

"The coordinates should be on the computer, the code is 78-r-s-22-A," the black-masked turtle informed him.

"The probe will be off soon," the olive-green turtle assured him. He continued to work on the console.

Assassin Leonardo nodded and turned away from the computer equipment. Leo stood once more as if on guard, not even showing a hint about the episode earlier. Don had been sent to the cloning facility to work on some of the consoles there. The tension between him and his blue-masked brother had been tad high thanks to the chips.

The black-clad reptile rubbed his chin thoughtfully; his only eye narrowed a bit. He was dying of curiosity. Grinning nastily the assassin walked casually towards his mind-controlled counterpart.

"Leonardo," he addressed him causing the blue-masked turtle to look at him. "Deactivate chip."

First it looked like the younger ninja was a bit confused. He shut his eyes tight and seemed disoriented. Then the horrific realization came over him. Leo's eyes opened so wide it strained his face.

"Oh… my… god….no… Don… what have I done…" he whispered utterly shocked and horrified. He froze when spotting the assassin.

"YOU!" the turtle snarled. "You sick, twisted monster! How dare you make me do these things to my brother?!"

"What, not my fault the chips took the order literary you know," the assassin said with a smirk.

"I don't care! I'm going to…" but Leo didn't get any further, his counterpart was quicker.

"Leonardo, activate chip," he ordered. The blue-masked turtle froze in his approach, backed off with a grunt and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Master… I don't know what came over me," Leo said confused.

"Oh don't worry, it can happen." The assassin shrugged casually and began walking towards the cloning facility.

In there the soldiers hung around, it had pretty much gone from a facility to a waiting room. The Demolisher was talking with his regular squad of soldiers. Raph was with him standing in silence. Mad Mike was taking a nap once more.

 _Damn that mutant can sleep,_ the black-masked turtle muttered. He spotted where Don worked on the consoles, no real expression on his face.

The assassin was almost tempted to check if the purple-clad ninja would show similar reaction and his brother had. However, figured he shouldn't bother for now. He had his entertainment, better focus on the work now.

 _Hm, Mike is a little under equipped now. I don't think he's as strong as he was before his mutation._ His focus went back to the mad turtle.

"Demolisher, I'm going for a brief visit back home, make sure the boys behave themselves," the black-clad one ordered the Demolisher as he picked up his dimension traveler. He used the turtle's title in order not to confuse Raph's chip.

"Sure thing, boss." The blood-red masked turtle nodded. Soon his employer was gone through the portal.

* * *

 **Assassin's world**

Assassin Leonardo reappeared in his own mansion, right in the usual stone room he normally had the portal open in. The turtle walked straight out of it and through the hallway, but he was barely approaching the stairway when there was a shout.

"Daddy!" Obsidian came running and almost flew into his arms.

"Hello Obsidian," he greeted is son warmly and got a hug from the boy.

"You've been behaving yourself?" the assassin asked as he began ascending to the second level of the mansion, still holding the little turtle.

"Yup, Tony take us to town, bake cookies. I draw a lot," Obi reported nodding furiously. His father chuckled but then his other son suddenly latched to his leg.

"Hi dad," Silver greeted his father, large grin on his little beak.

"Silver, you up to no good like usual?" Leonardo teased and patted his son on the head. The dark-bluish green boy's grin turned mischievous.

"Ah beat the video game," his older son announced.

"Nice job." His father nodded and kept walking up the stairs despite the extra load.

"You back home?" Obsidian asked hopefully.

"No, not just yet Obsidian. I have to pick up few things for a friend of mine then I have to go," his father told him. The boys looked so disappointed, but it had little effect on the assassin.

Yet Leonardo allowed them to come with him to the weapons room where he was headed. In there, Obi was put down and the boys immediately used this rare opportunity to look at all the weapons. They were never allowed in here without escort.

Their father in the meantime picked up a set of knee pads that had ugly looking spikes on them. Then the turtle rescued two set of gauntlets with long claws from a rack. He examined the items for a moment before turning his attention to the boys. Silver was in front of his memento glass case, staring at all stuff there. Obi was taking a glance at few whips.

The assassin smirked when seeing his youngest interest. The Demolisher sometimes practiced with a bullwhip in the training room, but so far never carried it, almost looked like a hobby rather than a weapon of choice. Every time he did, Obsidian was watching. One of the few moments, the little dark green turtle watched something that particular uncle was doing attentively.

Obi especially loved the loud smacks the whip could make in the air. He would then later be playing with strings or small ropes, trying to mimic the sounds by shouting them out as he struck with the makeshift whip.

"Daddy, why is this belt like that?" Silver got his attention again and pointed at a belt that carried an L-buckle. It had obviously been cut off the owner.

"Simple, I cut it off the guy wearing it," his father answered. The boy turned to his father frowning a little confused.

"Why?" he asked causing the older turtle to smirk.

"Because that what happens when a steel meets leather," Leonardo told him simply then pointed to the doorway. "Time to head out, I'm done here."

Silver pouted but knew better than argue about this particular point. So he trudged towards the door, Obi seeing that they were leaving immediately ran out of the room. In the hallways the two boys followed their father to the stairway.

"Please daddy, can we come too?" Silver asked.

"We be really, really good," Obi promised and did his best puppy dog impression.

"No boys, this is too dangerous. You will be safe here with Tony," the assassin said firmly as the three begun walking down the stairs to the first level. Tony appeared in the main hall just as they came down.

"Keep my sons safe, Tony," the black-clad turtle ordered and looked down at his disappointed sons. "In fact why don't you take them to town for an ice cream?"

Although still a bit disappointed the two boys did perk up at hearing that. They hugged their father goodbye and then took off with the human. Leonardo chuckled and shook his head before picking up his dimension traveler.

* * *

 **Turtleland**

"Well, I see the caves are still intact," the assassin chuckled when he reappeared in the cloning facility. The black-clad turtle walked straight to were Mad Mike slept. "Hey Mike, got a present for you."

The insane mutant woke up and glanced at him. Then jumped to his feet and hands staring attentively at the gear the other reptile had brought. Soon the turtle had been dressed in the knee wear and given the clawed gauntlets.

"Weapons," Mike muttered and did few slow slashes with the claws. Then a wicked grin came over him. "Me… weapons…"

"Yep, all yours," the assassin chuckled.

Mad Mike cackled in glee and began running all over the cave, slashing away with the claws. He seemed though mindful of not striking any of the soldiers or anybody else in the cavern.

Assassin Leonardo walked to where Don was working. For a moment the turtle watched the young ninja work on the console. Then he noticed that the purple-masked one was muttering to himself. Frowning the older reptile silently crept closer and listened more attentively.

"Stupid Leo. Always telling me what to do. Can't even understand simple orders…"

 _Gee someone is bitter._ The assassin scratched his beak for a second. It sure looked like the tension was not going to subside easily. _Hm, 'his majesty' did say this personality chance modification could have unexpected side effects. Guess this is one of them._

Don kept working and muttering to himself for a moment longer before becoming aware that he wasn't alone. The purple-masked turtle turned and froze a little when seeing the assassin standing right behind him. The ninja cringed.

"Ah… uh… sorry… I didn't mean you. I was talking about my brother," he quickly began explaining.

"I guessed, beside I don't exactly like being called Leo anyway," the assassin said smirking. "Keep working."

The mind-controlled turtle sighed in relief before returning to the console. The black-masked one walked away, heading back to the research facility. In there he saw the ex-emperor punch a button almost with a flourish. The assassin saw quickly why that was. A portal opened and through it flew the triangle shaped probe.

"The probe has been sent, we will be getting readings soon," the former overlord said and glanced over his shoulder. His employer nodded in approval.

"Good, I'll tell Raphael to prepare his team," Assassin Leonardo told and returned to the cloning facility.

* * *

 **TMNT-World**

"That should do it," D-wearing Donatello said as he fastened the last screw and stepped back. The cyborg raised his hand and smirked with the organic part of his face.

"Yep, everything is good and ready," the large turtle chuckled and examined himself now for a bit.

"Now, we just need to…" Donatello stopped when there was a beep coming from the worktable. The purple-clad turtle ran to it and froze when seeing the blinking lights on the device.

"The seal's been broken," he whispered and grabbed the gadget. Then the ninja darted out of the workroom, leaving the mildly surprised mechanical turtle behind.

Donatello headed straight to the living room holding the device high. He was preparing to shout out to the magistrate that the seal had been broken, but screeched to halt. His eyes bulged out in surprise and the jaw dropped.

"Hm? Whoa!" Magistrate Raphael and Maggie noticed they got company and instantly their mouths separated, but the woman did not jump out of his arms; in fact the turtle didn't even remove his off her.

"Yes, can we help you?" he asked grinning a bit uneasily.

"J-just wanted to tell you the seal's been broken," Donatello whispered.

"Oh, well you better tell Mike, the deputy that is, that. He's in charge now," the magistrate told him simply with a shrug. Then his eyes narrowed and the brow sunk a bit. "Now if you don't mind. I'm making up for 15 years of being a stubborn idiot."

"Eh, no problem, carry on," the D-wearing reptile peeped and ran back out of the living room.

He went straight to the kitchen hoping to find the more serious Michelangelo there. Donatello almost let out a breath of relief when seeing the deputy sitting by the table. With him were the cyborg's wife, Luna and the two Splinters.

"The seal's been broken," the turtle announced holding the device forward.

The deputy frowned; half rose to reach over the table and got the machine from the ninja. He sat back down while examining it critically, then with a very serious expression looked back at the purple-clad one.

"How long?" he asked.

"Uh, five minutes or so," Donatello told him.

"Then it's the probe they sent," Mike muttered, weighting the device in his hands. Then simply threw it across the room to the D-wearing ninja who caught it easily.

"You, Leatherhead, Ted, my Donatello and the cyborg make a final check on the gear we are taking, you got fifteen minutes. I'm going to let the others know." The deputy then said and rose up from the table. He excused himself before leaving the kitchen with Donatello.

"Guys, there will be a meeting in the kitchen in fifteen minutes. The seal has been broken," those still in the kitchen heard Mike tell somebody.

Soon the two younger Michelangelo's walked in. Mikey was giving Apollo a piggyback ride, while Michelle was on his M-wearing counterpart. Both children giggled and waved their mothers.

"So will we be going soon?" the bluish-green ninja asked curiously.

"We will see, as you heard the deputy is calling for a meeting first. But I do not doubt that we will be going sooner or later," the gray-furred Splinter answered his son with a nod.

"Can't wait for this mess to be over with," Michelangelo muttered as he jumped up and down a little bit to amuse Michelle. The girl giggled even more and waved her arms.

"Patience, my student, we will see the end to this. But we must be patient," the brown-furred Splinter told the M-wearing ninja who nodded.

"I knew a little turtle that…" Mikey was beginning to chant but then wrinkled his beak. "Ew what's that smell?"

"Oh, oopise Apollo?" Luna giggled when seeing her son grab his tiny beak in a 'whoops' like manner.

"Huh? What?" the non-letter wearing turtle quickly grabbed the boy off his shoulders and held him at arms length. "Were you doing number two there, kid?"

April, who was sitting close to Mikey, leaned a little forward to sniff the air. She quickly pulled herself back with a wrinkled nose and waving a hand in front of it.

"Yes, I would say someone needs a diaper change," she stated smiling.

"Kid, that had better have stayed in that diaper." Mikey did a mock glare at Apollo who was giggling. Luna was about to stand up to take over that particular duty but was stopped by the bluish-green ninja.

"Hey, I can do it you just sit down," he said and disappeared with Apollo out of the kitchen. The turtle woman blinked a little in surprise.

"Was that Michelangelo voluntarily offering to chance a stinky diaper?" she asked surprised. The gray furred splinter chuckled slightly.

"I believe he's gotten practice by now from young Michelle," the elder said looking at Luna.

"Yeah, when me and my bros were recovering back in the farm I sometimes changed Ellie's diapers and he did too," Michelangelo chimed in, then glanced at Michelle the best he could. "Didn't we, little dudette?"

"Oh yes, now I remember." April nodded. "There were trials and errors at first, but eventually they managed to get a good hold on it."

Deputy Michelangelo returned to the kitchen and without a word sat back down in the same chair and before. He took a moment to drink from the cup he had left before looking at the others.

"I take it that the poop-factory struck once again," he mentioned glancing at Luna who giggled. "Saw Mikey hurry with Appo to the bathroom."

"Apllo stink diapers," Michelle said smartly and nodded. That caused most of the adults to chuckle. The deputy only smirked slightly.

"Well we'll be having the meeting soon, mostly to just make sure we know what we are all supposed to be doing," the grey-vest wearing one then said. The others nodded, safe for Michelle who was now climbing down from Michelangelo. The little girl, once down on the floor, ran to the gray furred Splinter.

"Granpa!" she chirped holding out her hands. The old rat smiled warmly and picked the young turtle up.

"You're growing fast, young Michelle, before we know it not even your uncle Michelangelo will be able to hold you," he said and gently caressed the child on the crown. Michelle hugged the rat and then sat more properly in his arms.

Rogue now entered the kitchen; the turtle had removed some of the old bandages. Only the ones covering the fresher wounds remained. No comment was made as the turtle simply now leaned on the kitchen counter, folding his arms. His expression was a mix of sour and thoughtful.

"You wish for some refreshments Rogue?" the grey-furred Splinter asked the newly arrived reptile.

"Nah." Rogue shook his head.

"If you change your mind, there are cups and glasses in the cupboard next to you. Drinks are in the refrigerator," the rat told him and received a nod from the turtle in acknowledgement.

Ninja Master Donatello came in followed by Donatello, Leatherhead, Ted and the cyborg. The mechanical turtle took his position behind his wife and waved Michelle who shouted out 'daddy' and waved. Leatherhead, being too large for the chairs, opted to stand close to the entrance. The two Donatellos and the human got seated by the table.

Mikey returned with Apollo who was suddenly being a little fuzzy and didn't seem to want to stay still. The moment he saw his father, the little turtle held his hands out to the Ninja Master whining for his father.

"Got a little angry at Uncle Mikey," the bluish-green ninja said with a grin and handed Apollo to the dogi-wearing turtle. "Didn't let him run off immediately after taking the diaper off."

Soon Leonardo, Raphael and Casey Jones came last in and the kitchen was now pretty crowded. Luna glanced out and then at the deputy.

"Shouldn't we include Raphael?" she asked but Mike shook his head.

"He's busy," the turtle said and the woman blinked before realizing what he meant and quickly nodded.

"All right, the seal has been broken," the deputy announced once everybody had arrived, safe for the Magistrate and Maggie.

"So we are going then?" R-wearing Raphael asked. He was leaning on the same counter and Rogue.

"No," the deputy said surprising everybody in the kitchen. Then he added. "Not just yet."

"Why not?" Casey asked confused.

"Because right now, it's only a probe that's in that dimension," the vest-wearing turtle told him. "They won't send the team just yet."

"If we want to keep to the current plan, we need to wait until they send the team. Because our team that is going for them can't go until then, otherwise they will be on a wild goose chase in a dangerous dimension. The sealing team can't go until the rescue team goes," the deputy explained

"Rogue, I did include you in a team, but if you don't want to go. You don't have to," he then said addressing the foul-mouthed turtle.

"Meh, nothing better to do," Rogue shrugged. "Besides, ya guy's saved my hide few times now. Feel like I owe you and I hate debts."

"Ok then, we are going to be traveling in a dimension that's deemed extremely dangerous. If anybody wants to stay behind you won't be faulted. But this is the last chance to do it." The deputy looked around but nobody made a move to drop out.

"We have offered our help, my sons and I will not drop out," the brown furred Splinter said and nodded to the Deputy. The letter-wearing turtles all agreed with their sensei.

"I'm not going to miss out on the fun," the cyborg said with a grin and Casey Jones agreed with him.

"I am going for my sons," the grey-furred Splinter stated firmly, Mikey nodded furiously.

"Yeah, my bros are in trouble and I will go after them," he concurred.

"I offered my assistance and I will not back out," the crocodile confirmed.

"So I guess the next thing is to get ready?" L-wearing Leonardo wondered.

"Let's get ready, we'll be leaving once I'm sure they have sent the team over," the deputy said and stood up.

 **End chapter 23**


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 10/04 2007

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

 **Turtleland**

"Ok this was quicker than I expected," Ex-Emperor Donatello muttered when seeing the image that appeared on the screen.

"What the hell is that supposed to be?" the assassin asked, raising one eye-ridge.

"I don't know, but this is what the probe took a picture off and sent us," the former-overlord told him.

On the screen was a slightly blurry image of something large. The general body-shape was a bit odd, like it was combination of two bodies. It seemed to have six thick legs on the lower body but two arms on the upper one. The shape of the head couldn't be seen clearly.

"You can't get a better image?" the black-clad turtle asked a bit frustrated.

"No, sorry," his olive-green employee said shaking his head.

"Ya know, this reminds me of a turtle shell," the Demolisher commented, pointing at the lower body of the creature. He traced the outline, showing how it went in a slight curve.

"Hey you're right," the assassin peered closer.

"Hm, this looks like a shell as well here on the upper body structure." The former overlord traced the outline of the upper body.

"I ask again, what the hell is that supposed to be? A Turtle centaur?" Assassin Leonardo snorted.

"You think this is what we want over there?" Ex-Emperor Donatello asked his employer, the black masked turtle rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"If the probe is right on it's measurement… the lower body is five feet tall, the upper body making it almost approaching eight," he muttered, sounding a bit worried.

"The cell could hold it." The former overlord glanced at the cell before returning his attention back to the screen.

"Yes I heard that before. Then a leech creature jumped through it and attacked you," the assassin said sarcastically.

"That was because I used to low power on the force-field. I'll be sending additional power to it now and using the plastic doors as well," the lab-coat wearing turtle grunted.

"Raphael, gear up your men and get ready to head over," the black-masked one told the Demolisher who nodded and left for the cloning facility. Raph who had stood nearby in silence immediately followed him.

"What else has the probe shown us?" Assassin Leonardo wondered and yawned.

"Well… this," the ex-emperor punched in a command and the image was replaced by different creature. The assassin blinked in surprise.

"I-is that what I think that is?" he asked stunned.

"Looks like it yes, six feet tall Tarantula," the ex-emperor said and looked at his employer with a grave look.

"If that's a spider then how the hell does the prey look like?" the black-clad reptile wondered.

"The probe is reading a lot of life-forms, a lot of it are insect or arachnid like creatures," the former overlord told him as he worked on the computer.

"So, should I tell them to pack bug spray and flyswatters?" the assassin asked smirking slightly.

"Big flyswatters," his employee muttered and switched to the third image. It showed what looked a bit like a mix between a dragonfly and a hornet. "That thing is three feet long, not counting the wingspan."

"Wow that's one bastard fly," Assassin Leonardo snickered.

Having seen enough for now, the assassin turned away and began heading over to the cloning facility. However, the turtle stopped when noticing Leo still standing guard. The blue-masked turtle hadn't really moved much at all for a while.

"Follow me Leo, no point in collecting dust standing there," the black-clad one ordered his counterpart.

"Yes, Master," Leo said and followed the other reptile to the cloning facility.

The Demolisher and his five turtle soldiers, plus Raph, were already handling backpacks and various other gear. The gray-uniformed reptiles all had rifles as usual. The now again red-masked turtle had been given back his sai.

"General Murrow," the assassin called to the only turtle in a brown uniform. The general immediately approached him and bowed.

"What do you wish of my, my lord?" he asked respectfully.

"Assign more soldiers to go with Colonel Raphael, he's going to need them," the black-masked turtle told the general.

"Immediately my lord." Murrow bowed again and turned straight to the nearest group of soldiers.

"Do you wish me to go as well, Master?" Leo wondered. The assassin glanced at him, then eyed were Don was working. It hadn't escaped his attention that the two brothers had been, just few moments ago, glaring hatefully at each other.

"Hm, I would rather not," Assassin Leonardo said and looked where the Demolisher was addressing his new recruits. The black-clad turtle shook his head and chuckled. The camouflage-pants clad reptile was giving them names and ranks. Additionally he was promoting his previous team.

 _Can't take the military out of this turtle I suppose,_ the assassin thought.

"No, we better not lose any more out of the lab for now. They are already twelve now, that should be enough," he then told his counterpart who just nodded.

"Aw, didn't you get to go and play Leo?" the mocking voice of the purple-masked turtle chimed in, causing his brother to growl.

"May I?" Leo asked.

"Be my guest." the assassin shrugged and his counterpart charged immediately towards Don.

"So what are the new guys named?" the black-clad turtle ignored the fight and went to the Demolisher.

"These are Sergeant William, Joshua and Clarence and Corporal James and Tomas," the blood-red masked turtle introduced the five soldiers. Then he nodded to his previous five soldiers, Yuri, Stevens, Jonas, Regis and Karl.

"I've promoted them a bit for excellent service. Yuri and Stevens are now First Lieutenants, Jonas, Regis and Karl are Second Lieutenants," he told his employer.

 _Clarence?_ The assassin's eye-ridge rose a little and he glanced at Sergeant Clarence. He was the only soldier who had a bit of a bluish tint over his otherwise basic green color.

"So your team is good and ready then?" the black-clad one asked, the Demolisher nodded.

"Good, I suppose our target will be that large creature we saw on the image. But be careful, it seems that the insects over there are larger than usual," the assassin told his employee.

"Sure thing, boss," Demolisher Raphael said and shouldered his backpack. So did the ten soldiers and Raph, a portal was opened and the twelve turtles disappeared through.

 _I sure hope I won't regret this,_ the black-masked turtle muttered as he turned around.

"And shut up from now on!" his counterpart snarled. He had just defeated Don, who lay groaning on the sandy floor.

"Ok, no time for more foolishness, I want the rest of the soldiers prepped and ready when they bring our target over," the assassin ordered. General Murrow bowed and began issuing orders to the soldiers in the cave.

"Mike, Leo and Don, come with me," the black-clad one then ordered the two young ninjas and the mad mutant. The four turtles went into the research facility where the ex-emperor still worked.

"Well, they are gone, now we wait," the assassin said.

"Donatello, come over here and help me with the probe readings," the ex-emperor said after nodding to his employer. The purple-masked turtle was more than happy to leave the presence of Leo and hurried to his counterpart.

"Up for a little sparring match Leo?" the black-clad turtle glanced at the younger reptile who immediately bowed.

"I would be honored, Master," he said.

"Mike, guard the Donatellos," the assassin ordered the mad mutant who was busy scratching his head with the left leg.

* * *

 **2k3 TMNT-World**

Why do we have to wear this thing?" Raphael complained as he was once more in the monster hunter gear.

"Because we have no idea what we will be facing Raphael," his L-wearing brother explained. "Always be ready, no matter what."

"No complaining," the deputy ordered sharply while he was being helped dress up in his own version of the hunting gear. "This is no raid on that Technodrome of yours like last year. I'm not taking any chances."

"Ok, ok," the R-wearing ninja muttered and holstered the large gun to his back. _Damn thing has been made heavier._

"The hell. I'm not wearing this!" Rogue snapped, having been presented his version of the gear.

"Leatherhead, Cyborg, dress Rogue in his gear," Deputy Michelangelo said simply and walked away, intending to head for the living room where his older brother still was.

"What?!" the foul-mouthed turtle shouted. However, Leatherhead and the grinning mechanical turtle soon approached him.

"I'll hold him, you dress him," Cyborg Raphael snickered and grabbed Rogue who growled and cursed loudly. "Jeez, what a mouth."

* * *

"We'll probably be going soon," Deputy Mike said as he entered the living room. The magistrate was now enjoying another shoulder massage from Maggie.

"All right," his brother nodded. His brow then rose. "Is that Rogue I'm hearing?"

"Yeah, he refused to go into his gear so I told Leatherhead and the cyborg to dress him into it." Mike shrugged. Raphael chuckled and so did Maggie.

"Well that's one way to do it." The magistrate nodded.

"Someone should wash that mouth with a large bar of soap," the woman muttered when a very colorful word reached their ears.

"Rogue certainly is an interesting character." The magistrate grinned. "Kind of reminds me of a mild version of myself back in the day."

"I'll leave you be," the deputy said and left the living room.

"He's doing a good job," Magistrate Raphael murmured, smiling now more contently. "Knew he had it in him, no matter how much he complained about the rank."

Ninja Master Donatello walked in and stopped when seeing his brother and Maggie. His expression had now returned to the usual hard one and his mouth was a simple line on the beak. The dogi-clad turtle approached them as he did a signal.

 _As you know, April, Luna and Ted will be remaining here with the children._

"Yes we know." His brother nodded.

 _Congratulation by the way, brother. Though I should simply say, about time,_ Donatello then added, yet his expression never changed. The magistrate knew why, his brother had fully entered his Ninja Master mode.

"Thank you, guess I should thank you and Mike for giving the final push," Raphael said.

 _We've been doing that for years, you just managed to back away before anything happened,_ the Ninja Master signaled and left the living room.

"I sometimes miss the old Don so much, the gentle yet shy soul he used to be." Maggie sighed and shook her head. Raphael nodded in agreement.

"At least Luna has managed to quell a little of his coldest attitude, he's been smiling far more than he used to since they got together," the magistrate said.

"Though the manner of her arrival could have been different, she was a heavens sent." The woman smiled, this caused the turtle to laugh a bit.

"Don't let her ever hear that, she will blush so hard she will literally turn brown," the magistrate snickered.

* * *

"If looks could kill," Mikey muttered and tip toed past Rogue.

The foul-mouthed turtle had such a death glare on his face that hardly anybody dared addressing him. He hadn't removed the gear, the cyborg threatened to repeat the process of dressing him if he did. However, it was clear that this reptile was extremely pissed off.

"All right, I guess there is little left than just head over then," Raphael said cheerfully and did some playful punches at Casey. The human repeated the favor and for a moment, the two were caught in a brief pretense-boxing match.

"Yes, it is time," the deputy said as he entered the workspace with his Ninja Master brother. Everybody, safe for Leatherhead and the Cyborg were dressed in their version of the hunting gear.

"Ok guys, we'll split up the moment we arrive in the other dimension," Deputy Michelangelo said and brought up his dimension traveler.

"The moment you are in too deep trouble, book, do not try and fight for too long," he continued while operating the portal.

"All right lets do this, TURTL-" L-wearing Leonardo was abruptly shut up by Rogue who grabbed his beak.

"Don't you ever, EVER, shout a catch phrase, near me!" his counterpart snarled.

* * *

"Are they gone?" April asked when Ted walked into the kitchen. The man nodded with a solemn smile.

"This has got to be the worst part," the man said and shook his head. "The waiting."

"Tell me about it," Luna muttered and gave Apollo another spoonful of his food.

"More?" Michelle pushed her empty glass towards her mother.

"Of course you can have more Sweetie," April smiled at her daughter and filled the glass with more juice, then returned it to the girl.

"Apollo." Luna frowned. Her son wasn't in a good mood; he sneered and looked to be ready to protest eating more.

"No!" he snapped and pushed the spoon away. "No!"

"Daddy had to go, he's got to help your uncles," Luna told her son. Apollo usually wasn't moody, but occasionally he could get like this. It seemed to be linked to when his father wasn't around or had to go somewhere without him.

"Not 'ungry. NO!" Apollo cried and now slammed his hand on the spoon causing his mother to drop it to the floor. The woman sighed and palmed her face with one hand; the other arm was wrapped firmly around her.

"Apollo, please don't be difficult now," she whispered. The little turtle boy had a very stubborn face and looked just about ready to scream.

"Apllo be nice," Michelle scolded, waving one finger at her friend. April desperately tried not to grin or chuckle. Knowing that right now, Apollo did not need to see anything he might figure meant that he was currently in the right.

Luna in the end simply picked Apollo up and rose from her seat. The boy did not like that, he didn't scream or cry but he struggled. There was a hard sneer on his face as he tried to escape his mother. However, the turtle woman held her son firmly as she walked out of the kitchen.

"He's usually not this difficult," April told Ted who had watched this exchange mildly surprised.

"Yes, I kind of figured that, the little I've known him for now, he looked to be so quiet and nice boy," the man mentioned.

Apollo screamed, seemed he finally had just about enough of his mother. Now the boy was protesting at the top of his lungs. April sighed wearily, knowing the turtle woman's nerves would not be able to handle this right now. She was already worrying about her husband; the misbehaving child would not help at all. They heard the magistrate call Luna's name.

* * *

Magistrate Raphael cringed when seeing Luna come walking in with the screaming boy. She was beginning to breathe rapidly, her eyes were open wide and beginning to look panicked.

"Maggie, you take care of Luna. Luna hand me the boy," Raphael said ignoring his tiredness. He accepted the wriggling crying child from the shaking mother. Though not feeling his best, the older turtle was strong enough to hold Apollo firmly.

Maggie in the meantime took Luna's shaking hands and guided her to the couch. There the turtle woman lost control of her emotions and began crying. She was taken into gentle hug by the secretary and rocked slowly.

"Apollo, you're doing your mother no favors right now," the magistrate said a little sternly and held Apollo up against his shirt-covered plastron. The boy kept protesting and trying to escape.

"You will see daddy again. He had to go to help, you have to be quiet and good for your mommy," the older turtle continued and spoke now more softly.

"Maggie, take Luna elsewhere. It might be easier to calm both of them down when separate," the magistrate instructed the human who nodded.

Luna was gently prodded to stand up and the women left the living room. Raphael now turned his attention back to Apollo. The boy was still shouting and crying, but he did not escape easily from his uncle.

"I'm maybe a bit tired, but you are not going anywhere Apollo," the magistrate said.

"D-d-daddy," the boy whimpered.

"Shh, it's ok. He'll be back, but you have to wait, you hear me, champ?" Raphael told him. The boy had finally stopped struggling and screaming, but the tears flooded down his face.

"Ok, I'm going to let you go now, but if you try to escape I will hold you again," the magistrate said and slowly loosened his grip on Apollo. The boy seemed defeated, as he didn't try to bolt off. He sat in his uncle's lap looking sad and miserable.

"Hey, no grumpy face. Where is that smile of yours?" Raphael asked and threatened to tickle the boy. The child gasped and eyed the hovering hand warily.

"Aha, I knew it was there somewhere." The magistrate grinned when he pretended to lower his hand towards Apollo. The boy shrieked and giggled. The older turtle tickled his nephew a bit, causing the child to laugh but then stopped.

"Now, you need to be nice to mommy, she worries a lot about daddy. So you have to behave," Raphael told the boy who had borrowed one of his uncle's fingerless gloves.

"Gluv," Apollo held up the item to show the older reptile.

"Glove," the magistrate corrected with a smile, he then removed his other one and gave it to the boy.

The turtle boy examined both gloves with mild interest. Then lifted one and promptly dressed his beak in it. Raphael couldn't but laugh at this antic. Apollo, still with the glove on his beak, picked the other one and put it on his right foot.

"Not exactly how you're supposed to wear them, but I'll give you a B for effort," his uncle said grinning wide.

"Phew, your uncle is tired. I hope though I'll be ready for the next world. I rather not sit the entire thing out," the magistrate then said yawning.

"Mommy?" Apollo looked up and around. He took down the glove from his beak and began climbing down from his uncle.

"Yeah, go find your mommy. I think she should see her nice little boy again," Raphael said and let the boy slide down to the floor. Slowly the older turtle stood up and decided to follow his nephew, just in case.

They both left the living room and first heading was the kitchen. They found both Maggie and Luna in there. April had taken Michelle away so the two other women had some privacy. Ted had also left.

"There is mommy," Raphael announced. Apollo ran to the turtle woman who had managed to calm somewhat down.

"Mommy." The boy was picked up by Luna who hugged her son.

"Luv you mommy," Apollo said and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek. Causing the turtle woman finally to smile and hug the boy again.

 **End chapter 24**


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 02/06 2007

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

 **78-r-s-22-A**

"I have a question," R-wearing Raphael mentioned as the group trudged through the jungle. It's only been about half an hour since the two teams separated into different directions.

"What is it, Raphael?" his D-clad brother asked, he and Leatherhead were in the lead; closely following was Ninja Master Donatello. Rogue and Raphael were in the rear.

"Why couldn't we just transport directly to the spot where we have to put up this contraption?" the red-clad turtle asked, gesturing to the crate the large croc was carrying on his back.

"Because we don't have the coordinates for it, Raphael. This scanner shows us the place with the least interference, but it only works when we are in the dimension," his brother explained.

"And I fear the scanner does not give coordinates, at least not ones that can be translated to the Dimensional traveler," Leatherhead added.

"What, ya scared?" Rogue glanced at Raphael; he was over his worst mood after having been forcefully dressed into the hunting gear.

"No," The R-clad turtle quickly responded glaring at his brother's counterpart. "Just concerned about the 'people have never returned from this dimension' aspect."

"Relax, Raphael, think of this as a stroll through a jungle back home on earth," Donatello tried to reassure him. At that moment a very large fly, about the size of a basketball flew past them.

"Yeah, where one mosquito can drain you in one sip," his R-wearing brother grunted. The purple-clad turtle grinned uneasily.

So far the undergrowth wasn't a hindrance to them so Rogue's katana got some rest. The turtle had not managed to recover his other one, after the fight with the assassin. Yawing the blue-clad rough reptile was rather relieved not having to be in front hacking plants. Thus far, Leatherheads enormous size was sufficient enough to clear paths.

"So how's your world like?" Raphael asked Rogue in order to strike up some conversation to pass time.

"Why do you ask?" the other turtle grunted.

"Just curious." the R-wearing turtle shrugged and glanced at the counterpart of his brother. "Back in my world we used to fight the Shredder and Krang and their Technodrome, regularly, aside from other crime fighting work. Now-days after the assassin destroyed the Technodrome, we kick more back and go on occasional patrols. Well I go regularly with my friends Raph and Casey in their world topside to have fun."

"Shredder and Krang?" Rogue raised an eye-ridge at the name, having never heard them before.

"Uh yeah, those were our main adversaries. Shredder is a human and a ninja master and evil criminal mastermind. Krang is an evil warlord from another dimension called Dimension X, they have been silent ever since their fortress was destroyed," the red-clad turtle explained. "No Shredder in your world? No Foot Clan?"

"Foot Clan? No nothing of that sort, we used to fight the Jade Dragons," Rogue told him and rolled his eyes at some memories. "Some Chinese Kung Fu mob, their leader was called the Jade Emperor."

"The Jade Emperor… strange, that name is familiar," Raphael mused.

"The head deity in taosim," Rogue offered and shrugged. "Well or something like that, dunno much about it personally. Two and half year ago we managed to gather enough evidences against the Jade Dragons and discretely sent it to the Police. They were quick to disband them and since then nothing much been happening in our lives."

"So two an half year of peace and quiet after that." the R-wearing ninja grinned but Rogue snorted.

"Yeah, until my lovely brothers kicked me out," the blue-wearing turtle sneered a little and got silent.

"Oh yeah that, so what exactly…" Raphael stopped when getting a warning glare from the other reptile. "Gee, touchy, touchy."

Rogue just grunted and adjusted his pace to be beside the Ninja Master. The R-wearing turtle sighed and just continued to follow from the rear.

* * *

"So do we actually have any idea where we are going?" Mikey asked as the rescue group moved through the vast jungle.

"Yep," the cyborg answered as he crushed plants with his heavy body, forming a path for the rest.

"I did a scan; there aren't many mutant turtles in existence. Thus after excluding both our team and the sealing team I have now a faint signal in this direction." The mechanical turtle looked back at the orange-masked ninja.

"And that signal must be the team the assassin is sending," the deputy responded. He was walking just behind Cyborg Raphael.

Behind them came the two elder rats and L-wearing Leonardo. Following them were Mikey, Michelangelo and Casey Jones. Like with the rescue team, the stroll through the woods had been uneventful so far. Occasional large insect appeared, but so far they were ignored.

"I wonder what makes this dimension so dangerous," Leonardo wondered, he was ready to pull out the katanas to help deal with the undergrowth. So far the large mechanical turtle had everything under control.

"Let's be relieved that we have not discovered that, my student," brown-furred Splinter responded. His son nodded, but still couldn't help musing over it.

"Hey maybe we will be lucky like in that other dimension," Mikey chimed in with a chuckle.

"Yeah, we'll just use Mikey to repel any monster away," Michelangelo added. But they got stern glares from the rats.

"I don't know why those mud-creatures you encountered avoided you, my son, but we cannot count on that working here," the grey-furred Ninja Master said sternly.

"Yes sensei." The non-letter wearing turtle ducked his head a bit.

"Whoa." Casey had to duck when suddenly a large insect, looking a bit like a grasshopper jumped over him. It landed on a tree and proceeded to climb up and disappear into the foliage. The human decided to be safe and pulled out his baseball bat.

"So far I'm detecting many life forms, but none of them are necessarily closing in on us. If anything we have so far just been in their way when they have been heading somewhere," the cyborg mentioned and removed a large log out of their path.

Suddenly he aimed his right arm down. The big cybernetic turtle had the whole time had his machine gun barrel out. Now it was trained down at something. The deputy peeked past him and raised an eye-ridge, the others got closer to see what was going on.

A big spider was at the side of the path. It was black and white with long thin legs. Its body was probably the size of a big dog and it had eight shiny eyes. The arachnid looked more nervous than a hunting predator. It lifted one or two legs up and down in almost uneasy fashion, before suddenly scuttling off into the thickness.

"I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be relieved or offended." Mikey scratched his head.

"What a nervous little critter, he just took off," his M-wearing counterpart commented.

"Interesting." The cyborg looked at the others and grinned with the organic part of his mouth. "I detected bone structure in its body."

"Bone structure?" the deputy frowned in confusion.

"Yeah, bone structure. I don't know why, but then again this is an alien world," Cyborg Raphael mentioned and shrugged. Then he continued to clear a path for the others.

* * *

The knife flew through the air and landed with a loud thunk. The large bug it had impaled twitched wildly before dying. The Demolisher approached the tree, removed the weapon and took the bug in the process. The blood-red masked turtle examined the creature critically before removing it from his knife.

"Damn those shit eaters are big," he growled and cleaned the knife on the foliage.

"I've seen bigger, sir," his younger counterpart mentioned with a shrug.

"Nice, well let's get moving," the camouflage pants wearing turtle snorted. The large group then continued.

Sergeant Williams and Joshua were in the lead as they had machetes and could cut more easily through the plants. After them came the Demolisher and Raph. Following from the rear rest of the Turtle soldiers marched. They had halted for a moment when the leader had seen fit to use a big bug for target practice.

"Lieutenant Yuri," the Demolisher suddenly barked after a while. The turtle soldier in question immediately adjusted his pace to walk beside his commanding officer. "Use the scanner; see if we are closing in on something."

Yuri nodded and picked up a device from his belt. The soldier began working on it and for a while seemed to be trying to get a signal. The turtle frowned under his helmet and looked forward for a moment before returning back to the scanner.

"Colonel, sir," he spoke up. "I'm not getting a very clear signal but according to it, we are still some distance away from our target."

The Demolisher cursed under his breath. He glared around, picked up his knife and threw it once more. It impaled a large cockroach like bug that was climbing a tree. The camouflage-pant's clad reptile stalked to it to retrieve the weapon. Then the group continued onward.

* * *

 **Turtleland**

"Anything yet?" Assassin Leonardo asked and walked into the research facility. He was handling his katana, hew with it a few times before sheathing it to his back. Following him was Leo, the turtle now carrying his own swords once more.

"No, nothing," ex-Emperor Donatello responded where he hung over the computer consoles. Working beside him was his younger counterpart.

"They did land near where the probe took that image right?" the black-masked turtle asked and received a positive nod from his employee.

"This might take some time, this is a bigger creature than the last ones we got," the former-overlord warned.

"Yeah, yeah," the assassin waved his hand dismissively and glanced around. He spotted Mad Mike cleaning himself in one corner. "Can't this mutant decide whether he's a cat, dog or a turtle?"

Ex-Emperor Donatello looked up and glanced towards the insane mutant, but shook his head before turning towards his employer. Assassin Leonardo was still staring at Mike, Leo was now standing guard by the entrance.

"He shows some more… how should we put it, animalistic behavior," the former overlord shrugged a little. "He can still talk somewhat but his intelligence isn't very much and lot of his actions are more instinctive than otherwise."

"So we got ourselves a mutt, somewhat sentient mutt?" the assassin inquired and cringed a little.

"In a manner of speaking." His employee nodded.

Mad Mike finished his business and yawned wide, then lifted one hand to examine the gauntlet strapped to it. He seemed particularly interested in the blades and took his time to admire them.

"Well at least he likes the toys I gave him." The black-masked one smirked. "What is our team doing now?"

"Still just moving on," Don reported from the console.

"I had the probe locate and tail the creature we are after. They shouldn't be too far away from it," the ex-emperor muttered and leaned over the equipment.

The assassin nodded in approval. Then he glanced at a device on his belt, it was flashing. Frowning the black-clad reptile left the facility without a word. He ordered Leo to stay put before heading up into the catwalks in the cloning cavern. Up there the turtle picked up the device, on the screen read 'INCOMING MESSAGE'.

 **Leonardo. Have you sent your team over?**

Growling the assassin begin typing in a respond. **Just about an hour ago.**

 **Good, good. Have there been any complications?** Was then asked.

 **None so far.** The assassin wrote.

 **Excellent, excellent. If all goes well, I'll be looking forward to meeting you finally in person to hand you your final payment.**

 **And what if the same happens and last two times?** Assassin Leonardo glared at the device with his only eye.

 **I assure you that you have nothing worry about.** Was the answer.

 **That had better be true.** The assassin growled softly.

 **Don't worry Leonardo, all will go well. I shall not keep you from your work, I will contact later.**

The assassin frowned heavily as the device disconnected. He put it back on his belt and began stroking his chin thoughtfully. After a moment the turtle returned to the ground level again.

Assassin Leonardo headed back to the research facility. He stopped beside Leo who was just inside of it. The blue-masked turtle kept a careful eye on his purple-masked brother. Almost as if he expected Don to cause trouble at any given moment.

"Can I ask you a question, master?" Leo suddenly spoke and carefully looked at his counterpart.

"Sure, got nothing better to do," the assassin shrugged.

"Unlike you I did go the Ancient One, where did you go?" the younger turtle asked. A frown began forming on the older one.

"Why do you ask?" the black-clad reptile growled.

"I mean no disrespect," Leo quickly added and bowed his head. "I've just always wondered. Because, you ended up so skilled and well powerful."

"I'm older than you, more experienced," the assassin snorted. "I was abducted."

"Abducted?" the blue-masked turtle raised an eye-ridge.

"Yes, I was abducted and when I escaped I was taken in by people that helped me heal. I spent two months with them before going back home for a little while. But then returned to complete my training I had begun with them," Assassin Leonardo answered finally, but refused to indulge his counterpart any more information.

* * *

 **2k3 TMNT-World**

April carefully opened the steel door and smiled when seeing her younger counterpart standing there. The one the owners of the lair knew. The woman was holding two bags in her hands, which she lifted when seeing the older human.

"Hey it's my long lost older twin sister," she cheered and the two women hugged briefly.

"Hello, dear, good to see you could come," the cyborg's wife said and took one bag from her counterpart.

"Heh, wouldn't miss it. I brought extra supplies in case we get serious injures when the guys return. Bandages and stuff like that," younger April explained as they crossed the catwalk and went towards the general living area.

"Auntie April!" Michelle chirped when seeing the younger version of her mother and came running.

"Oh, the little princess is here." The woman smiled and picked up the little turtle. She was promptly hugged tight.

"I kiss." The girl then promptly gave April a peck on the cheek.

"Ooh thank you." Her mother's counterpart giggled and so did Michelle. The three then continued to the living room.

"Hey everyone," April waved everybody in the living room.

"Hey there," Magistrate Raphael greeted, resting in the recliner. Apollo lay on his shirt covered plastron but wasn't asleep. He was on the back and examined a toy car.

"Hello Ted Smith, I'm a friend of Raphael and April's," Ted introduced himself and shook hands with the newly arrived. The man didn't need to clarify that he meant the cyborg as the younger woman had already guessed it.

"Oh Maggie, nice to see you again." April hugged the secretary and finally grabbed Luna as well. "And you too, how are you holding up?"

"I'll survive." The turtle woman sighed a little but smiled.

"Dis Auntie April," Michelle explained to Ted who grinned.

"Is she really, well you certainly have a large extended family 'Ellie," the man chuckled.

"Welcome to the waiting room April, here we wait and wait and hope," the magistrate explained to April as she was sitting down in the couch, still holding the girl.

"Yeah April told me." The woman grinned a little but frowned. "I'm surprised you are not on the frontline."

"Oh well," Raphael glared at Maggie and the older April. "I was sort of attacked in the first dimension we went too and had the energy literally sucked out of me. And now I've been put out of duty temporarily by my brother and I somehow suspect it's their idea."

"No idea what you are talking about, Raphael dear," the older April said with an innocent smile. The magistrate folded his arms, being mindful of Apollo, and sighed in resignation. The women all laughed. Tim hid a grin.

"Face it Magistrate, we men, we can never win," he then added.

"Too true," Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Well he's finally learning," Maggie commented and again the women laughed.

The older April began filling her counterpart more properly in on what had been happening. Michelle listened to it as well and added her little comments. Ted returned back to the book he had been reading before the younger April arrived. Maggie and the magistrate began talking with each other in a low tone. Apollo still played with the car.

* * *

 **98-d-r-44-J**

"They are here old friend," a hissing voice said over what looked like a speaker. In front of it was the dark silhouette of the crane-like figure.

"Good, good, don't attack them yet. Let them sweat a little first," the figure responded.

"I will, I will," the unseen person said. There was a silent for a moment before it continued.

"Old friend, I also detect others."

The crane like figure moved away from the speaker and to the monitors. There it hovered in front of them for a moment before returning. It didn't say anything for a moment as if whoever this was, was thinking.

"Do not engage them, they do not concern our plan," it said.

"Master," a voice interrupted the conversation. The crane moved into the darkness and there was a hollow growl.

"What is it? I am busy!" the figure snarled to someone unseen.

"I know, I apologize Master. But the Leech is complaining and the Mudder is feeling dry," the new voice reported.

"What's wrong with the Leech?" the crane-figure asked.

"He says he cannot feed properly, his form is too limited," the apparent servant explained. "He cannot change back to his original form thanks to what they did to him."

"And he expects me to be able to do anything? What do I look like, a brain surgeon. He'll just have to live with it," the crane-creature snarled.

"What about the Mudder? He needs to be moist, if he gets too dry…"

"Do I have to do everything around here? Set some drones to select an area to make a temporary swamp for him," the figure snapped and returned once more to the speaker.

"Old friend, sorry about that. I need to make a note to build a better servant," the crane-being said.

"Apparently, don't worry old friend," the hissing voice responded. "Tell me, how the one who's helping us is faring?"

"He still doesn't know anything, though he may be starting to suspect something is not right. I could calm him down for a while, but I do believe the next step will make him very angry," the crane-creature chuckled.

"If he only knew. Well I better get into position old friend. Expect me in few hours," the unknown one said and everything got silent.

Except for a low chuckle from the crane silhouette.

 **End chapter 25**


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 20/06 2007

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

 **Somewhere unknown**

"Man they have been silent," a voice whispered in the dark cavern.

"Aren't they always like that?" a gruffer voice snorted.

"Always the same respect for the Heptagon eh Avrenn?" a lighter voice chuckled.

"I never asked to be an Agent, you kill one Wizz'ardi Varjan and suddenly you get an assignment from them," the gruff voice growled.

The owner was a very large creature, about nine point eight feet tall. Bipedal but walked on the toes similar to a canine. The tail was long and wolfish, reaching to the ground and looked flexible. His broad body was covered in dark gray fur and on his large neck was a black scar. Avrenn's head was wolfish with sharp and intimidating facial features. The large fingers and toes sported dangerously sharp claws. He was a varjan. His only clothing was leather shorts of some kind.

Next to him stood a similarly sized varjan. On both his wrists he had metal guards,but was otherwise clothed like Avrenn. His expression, although sharp and equally intimidating as his fellow varjan's, was much milder and friendlier.

The third person was actually a human but he was just as tall as the larger of the two giant wolfoids. It was he who had commented on Avrenn's respect for the Heptagon. He wore what looked almost like normal clothes, but obviously modified to fit his great size.

"I wonder," the largest varjan said and stepped closer to something. "I have served the Heptagon for more than two thousand years and it's the first time I wonder why they are interested in something."

"Well at least were you haven't gotten a satisfying enough answer," the human mentioned with a chuckle.

Suddenly from no visible source the cave became a little bit brighter. The light revealed the seven figures standing in a formation. It were three large male varjans forming a large triangle, three slightly smaller female varjans forming a smaller triangle inside the big one and a single female varjan inside the small one.

 _The Heptagon has reached decision,_ all seven varjans spoke as one, standing lifeless as statues. However, they didn't continue like that, the single female in the middle suddenly raised her right hand and the large creatures became livelier.

"This matter is more delicate than we previously thought," she said and stepped out of the formation, approaching Avrenn and his two friends.

"What is it, O High One?" Abraska asked curiously.

"Someone else is watching this, Abraska," the female varjan said fixing her stare on him. She was only about foot smaller than him.

"Someone else? Who?" The human wondered.

"Someone dark, someone dangerous but doesn't seem overly interested but still the fact that he watches is a concern," she looked at the human and seemed to be contemplating.

"High Varjan, with all due respect," Avrenn spoke up. "Aren't those dimensions far outside varjan influences? Wouldn't interfering constitute as meddling in non-varjan matters?"

"They are," the High Varjan now looked at him. "They are outside the Heptagon's designated area of interest."

"So you are saying we are going to help them, to extend?" Abraska inquired.

"We already are," the High Varjan responded, surprising Abraska, Avrenn and the human.

"We sent a warning to the young warrior who seemed the most receptive; unfortunately the current events have not managed to properly have him connect our warning to it. We hoped it would when we assisted him to flee, but again he was too distressed to properly put things together." The High Varjan growled a little, there was a gleam of concern in her eyes. "Perhaps his psyche is too scarred…"

"We need more information. We need to know who it is who's watching as well. The Heptagon cannot determine it as of now. But we cannot send a Heptagon Agent, our influences on you will be detected," the High Varjan said and stepped back into the formation. The seven varjans became lifeless.

"Then perhaps if the mighty Heptagon allows it, I can be of some assistance?" a cheerful voice suddenly echoed through the cave.

Smoke sprouted from the floor and formed into a small varjan, only six point five feet tall. Dressed in a black cloak that covered most of his body, his otherwise sharp varjan facial expression was cheerful.

 _You wish to help the Heptagon, Morvan?_ The Heptagon spoke, all seven voices sounded slightly surprised.

"Help and help, I can relay the information but I've been keeping an eye on things and let's just say it has interested me greatly. I really would like to meet those mutant reptiles, and this sounds like as good time as any," the varjan addressed as Morvan said with a wide smile.

 _The Heptagon accepts your help, Morvan,_ the seven varjans spoke. Once again surprising the two larger varjans and the human.

* * *

 **Turtleland**

" _Hello Leonardo."_

" _Huh, who are you?" Leo looked up, but everything was dark all around him. The blue-masked turtle cringed and touched his carapace injury. It was actually stinging now._

" _Don't you know me?" the voice asked sounding disappointing. The ninja frowned. It was very familiar._

" _I am you Leonardo." A figure stepped forward, looking exactly like Leo, right down to the carapace scar. The doppelganger had a very grave expression on his face._

" _Or more to the point, who you had begun to be but then turned away from." The double sneered. Leo rose slowly to his feet, not taking his eyes off the person._

" _What do you mean?" the ninja asked though he was starting to get a sneaking suspicion._

" _I am who you failed to be!" the other turtle snarled and charged. Leo blinked and got ready, quickly he managed to grab for his doppelganger as the other turtle collided with him._

" _What the shell are you talking about," the blue-clad turtle growled as the two rolled on the ground wrestling each other._

" _I made you strong but now you've turned weak," the double snarled. "That blasted old fool in Japan ruined what we could have become."_

 _Leo grunted and gained enough leverage to throw his attacker off. Then the ninja jumped back to his feet, staring confused at his rising double. Yet the pieces were slowly falling to place._

" _But it has changed now," the doppelganger chuckled and held out his hand. "Behold!"_

 _Right in front of the ninja a small window like opening appeared. Leo blinked when seeing the other side. He saw himself attacking Donatello, twice, he saw himself bowing for the assassin._

" _No…" the turtle whispered._

" _I'm in control now, thanks to our friend. Now I control what we do," the double snarled._

" _NO!" Leo screamed._

The assassin stared at his completely still counterpart. Leo seldom moved when he was standing guard. The turtle stood there in complete silence, only occasionally eyeing around for anything unusual.

"I do wonder sometimes what is going on in there." The black-masked reptile smirked, only gaining a slight curious glance from the young ninja.

Assassin Leonardo turned away and walked further into the research cave. The two Donatellos were still by the console working there. Mad Mike sat in one corner looking a little bored.

 _When this is over, I'm taking a long break… hey maybe take the boys on a little trip. Bet Obi will love the beaches in California. I'm pretty sure Sil will like to try skiing up in the mountains; he's already turning into a tiny adrenaline junkie._ He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. The black-masked one glanced at the mad mutant who had begun moving.

Michelangelo scampered on all four; they had yet to see him go to two legs at all. Occasionally he would rise up but not for long. The turtle was approaching were Leo stood close to the entrance. The assassin watched wondering what the mad mutant was up to.

Soon the scampering reptile had arrived close to the blue-masked ninja. Michelangelo stared up at Leo who seemed be ignoring him. Suddenly the crawling turtle pushed his head forward and proceeded to sniff at the other one's legs. That caught his attention.

"Hey what the." Leo looked down and unfolded his arms. Mad Michelangelo looked up almost curiously, he then rubbed his head up against the ninja's legs.

"Looks like he likes you," Assassin Leonardo remarked. Once Mike was finished with Leo he scampered over to the Donatellos, both got the same treatment. The mad mutant then left the confused olive-green turtles and exited the research cave. Judging then by the surprising sounds from the turtle soldiers, they were receiving similar ritual.

"Almost looks like he's telling us we are friends or something," Don muttered before returning to work.

"I'm inclined to agree," the former overlord said.

 _Interesting,_ the assassin thought, rubbing his chin thoughtfully and stared towards the entrance.

* * *

 **78-r-s-22-A**

"We have been walking for hours," The Demolisher snarled and hacked at plants with his knife. He was now walking between Joshua and Williams.

"YURI!" he yelled and the soldier in question hurried forward.

"I have got a signal, but it still some distance away sir," Yuri told him while working furiously on the scanner. His superior officer growled.

"Alright that's it, stop! We take a few minutes break," Demolisher Raphael snapped and stopped. He turned around with a sneer on his face while holstering the knife.

"Private Raphael, distribute the water bottles," he snapped at Raph who immediately obeyed and began handing out bottles to the soldiers.

Grunting the Demolisher sat down by a tree; he picked out his sai and began cleaning his nails with it. Nearby Yuri was standing and still working on the scanner. Joshua and Williams used the opportunity to clean and re-sharpen their machetes.

"Colonel, sir?" Raph suddenly stood in front of the camouflage pants wearing turtle.

"What is it?" he growled, a water bottle was handed to him. "Oh… thanks."

"Sir, while we rest. I've been talking with Sergeant Clarence, I told him I practiced martial arts and he wishes to see me do some katas," Raph then said.

"Kno…" The Demolisher froze before giving the order. Remembering how touchy the mind control chips could be he changed what he was about to say quickly. "Do it."

Raph nodded and returned to the circle the other soldiers had formed. The one called Clarence was standing with arms folded and watching. The young ninja then took out his zai and began a kata with them. Many of the other turtles looked very impressed by his speed and skills.

Demolisher Raphael watched with only mild interest, he had some experience with a single sai, never tried a pair. His counterpart did few more katas before finishing. Clarence stepped forward and actually asked permission to borrow the forked weapons.

The turtle soldier was handed the zai and Raph stepped back, wondering what the sergeant was up to. Clarence weighted the weapons in his hands, before trying slowly few moves. Both fell out of his hands, causing some laughter among the other soldiers.

"I've been training for years, it takes many years of practice to handle both at the same time," Raph tried to explain. However, the sergeant looked undaunted and rescued the weapons from the ground.

The Demolisher frowned as he watched, there was something odd about this scenario but he just couldn't put his finger on it what. Clarence tried again and failed once more, but the soldier never seemed frustrated and picked up the zai again. Shaking his head the blood-red masked one figured he had to be mistaken. That's when he noticed the soldier spinning both weapons like nothing was easier.

 _What the hell?_ The Demolisher rose up staring shocked at the sergeant. Suddenly the soldier began full out zai kata, all the ones Raph had shown him. Every turtle, safe for Clarence, stared slack jawed.

"Yuri, the communicator," the camouflage-pants wearing turtle snapped.

* * *

 **Turtleland**

"Are you sure?" Ex-Emperor Donatello inquired with a frown.

"Sure? Heck he's doing a kata now right beside my counterpart, mimicking his very single move," the Demolisher's voice growled through the communicating equipment on the console.

"What soldier did you say it was again," the assassin asked.

"The one I named Clarence," the blood-red masked turtle answered.

"Just a second, I need to see if I have the files for the clones here," the former overlord said and began working on the console. "Check the back of Clarence's neck, there should be a slight discoloration there that forms a number."

There were some grumbling noises through the speakers. Then the snapping voice of the Demolisher as he gave an order. For few moments there was silence before the answer came.

"1782," the Demolisher reported.

"1782? He's a 17 model?" the ex-emperor blinked. "Check if any other soldier has a 17 as a starting number."

"What's so special about 17, master?" Don asked curiously.

"The 17 model of the turtle soldiers were all installed with few computer chips inside their brains. The chips enable them to learn very, very quickly." The former overlord looked at his counterpart. "But the chips were very expensive and hard to make so I could only make a handful of 17 model soldiers. Apparently Clarence is one of them."

"No, the others are either 18z or 19a," the Demolisher spoke up.

"And they are aware that they can learn?" the assassin asked.

"Yes, it's pretty much instinctive to them," Ex-Emperor Donatello told him.

"And I got his file, model 1782. Oh I see. I had him moved to this facility. He wasn't originally cloned here. Raphael?" the lab-coat clad reptile called through the communicator.

"Still here," the Demolisher snorted.

"Clarence has the ability to pick up very quickly combat movements by simply observing them, the more he sees, the better fighter he becomes. He can also pick up various other things," the former overlord explained.

"Raphael, you make sure this soldier survives. I think we can use him further on," the assassin ordered.

"Will do boss, Raphael out," the comm-link fell then silent.

"Maybe we should just get him right away?" the ex-emperor asked.

"No, they could use him, but I want him back," Assassin Leonardo muttered, still staring at the communication equipment.

* * *

 **78-r-s-22-A**

Rogue growled as he hacked away with the sword. They had arrived at a point where not even Leatherhead's size was good enough against the undergrowth. Now the blue-clad turtle was clearing a path but if it was something the katana couldn't handle, the crocodile was able to deal with it.

"Are we getting any closer?" Raphael wondered with a heavy sigh. "It's a nice jungle and all but I could live without the natives."

"So far though the insects haven't bothered us, it's almost as if they actively try to avoid us," D-wearing Donatello remarked.

"I'm inclined to agree." Leatherhead nodded.

"Well I guess that's some good news." The R-wearing turtle sighed again and glanced to the silent Ninja Master.

The dogi-wearing turtle hadn't made a single hand signal since arriving. Just kept walking, added nothing to the conversation his counterpart had with the crocodile. He had the head-mask on so it was impossible to see his expression.

"Is my question going to be answered?" R-Raphael looked at his brother.

"Hm what?" Donatello glanced at the red-clad turtle that narrowed his eyes a bit.

"I asked, are we getting any closer?" Raphael asked again with a hint of frustration.

"Oh, sorry." Donatello looked at his scanning equipment. "Yes and no."

"Yes and No?" his brother blinked.

"Yes we are getting closer." The purple-clad ninja nodded. Suddenly the jungle ended and they all stood on the edge of a great canyon.

"No, because we have to get down there." The D-wearing turtle glanced down; they barely could make out the trees at the bottom.

"And here I forgot our endless rope in my other shell," Raphael grunted and stared dismayed at the canyon.

"Hm." Leatherhead knelt down carefully and looked down the rocky wall. "The rock does look climb able. If we could construct enough rope, using spares to tie later security lines as we go down, we might be able to climb it."

"And how are we going to construct enough?" Raphael glanced around.

"Well." Donatello walked to a nearby tree and pulled at a large thick vine.

"For one, there is a lot of natural rope here." The purple clad turtle grinned.

"Can't we just go back to your world and get some more rope that way?" Rogue asked. It was then finally the Ninja Master made a signal that D-wearing Donatello translated.

 _Going back and forth is too risky. Currently the dimensional matrix in this dimension is on the edge. We risk that our coordinates will be off, we could end up returning even further back than we started and have to make our way all the way back here. And we do not have the luxury of time,_ the dogi-wearing turtle explained.

"Well, guess its rope making time then." Rogue shook his head in dismay.

* * *

"Are they still far?" the gray furred Splinter inquired. The cyborg stood nearby looking into the jungle.

"Well they are moving as well so they do keep slight distance from us. But we are still closing in on them, they are probably going slower since they are searching but we know what direction to go into," the mechanical turtle explained.

"We are still quite a distance away," he added and turned to face them. His expression was somewhat solemn.

The group was resting and sat in a circle. Safe for Cyborg Raphael who stood and kept continuous watch. The deputy and L-wearing Leonardo had given those who needed it water bottles and some rations.

"Too bad we can't speed up our traveling pace, this jungle environment is quite a hindrance," the brown furred Splinter mentioned, his counterpart and the deputy agreed.

"Well thanks to him, we are probably traveling much faster than we could," Deputy Michelangelo added though and looked at the cyborg who grinned.

"I'm a walking talking tank, might as well do something useful with this body," the large turtle said and took a bow.

"Hey look another big spider," Mikey pointed.

Everybody looked in the direction the turtle ad gestured in. By now they were getting so used to the large insects and arachnids, that hearing about a big spider was barely jumpable news. This one wasn't even as large as the last one they met.

It was black and about the size of a housecat. It was slowly making its way between Mikey and M-wearing Michelangelo where they sat on a fallen log. The arachnid seemed completely oblivious to them; its eight shiny eyes almost looked focused on something else.

"Damn that is a creepy bugger," Casey muttered, staring almost transfixed at the eight-legged creature.

"Interesting though, almost all animals we met so far have either avoided us or left us alone," the cyborg remarked and stared as well at the passing spider.

"Hey maybe it's hungry." Mikey grinned and threw the portion of his ration into the path of the spider. Nobody protested because everybody was curious how the creature would react.

Slowly the creature reached the food and stopped. It began poking the food with the grabbing arms on its head. The eyes actually seemed to move so all eight were fixed on the morsel. Suddenly the small arms picked up the food and brought it up to the mouth. Everyone now watched surprised as the spider began eating it.

"Guess you were right dude," Michelangelo commented.

The spider suddenly turned and looked around with its eyes. Then began approaching Mikey carefully but stopped before getting too close. The turtle blinked and looked at the others. The Splinters only stared in thought. The others shrugged. The orange-masked turtle threw another small part to the spider.

"Be careful my son," grey furred Splinter warned when Mikey began reaching forward with his hand. The spider was still eating the second portion.

"Hey there little buddy." Mike tried to touch the spider. It looked at him warily but didn't otherwise move.

"Hey, you are a good spider aren't you," the orange masked turtle chuckled and tried to pet the arachnid.

"If I didn't see it, I wouldn't believe it," the deputy muttered, the eight eyes of the spider actually half closed and the creature sure did seem to enjoy the petting.

"Seems to like you," the M-clad turtle remarked to his friend.

"Sure does, hey I think I'll name it Tula." Mikey grinned.

"Tula?" Casey frowned.

"You know, Tarantula, just take out taran," the turtle explained. The spider moved a little closer and was now close to Mikey's leg. It started to rub its body up against him, not unlike a cat would do to someone they like.

"Here ya go, more food." Mikey gave the spider more of his ration.

The Cyborg smiled at the exchange; looked like the insect and arachnid population was not so dangerous after all. The turtle turned around to do some more scanning. However, he froze for a second then brought up quickly his right arm. The mechanical one aimed the laser gun barrel with a sneer.

"What's wro…" the deputy noticed his behavior and turned. The vest-wearing reptile's jaw dropped.

Standing only about two meters away from the cyborg was truly a giant among spiders, roughly six feet tall and seven feet in length black furry looking tarantula-like creature. Everybody who sat rose up and got ready; Tula the spider quickly scrambled up Mikey and sat on his shoulder. Nervously it rubbed its grabbing arms on his plastron edge.

"There, there girl, it's all right," Mikey whispered and patted the critter. Tough he was not quite sure how true that was.

Suddenly another large spider appeared close to the other one, then the third, which was a bit smaller. The cyborg sneered and got ready to fire. The first humongous creature lifted its large grabbing arms.

"Who are you?" A ghostly voice suddenly emerged from the large spider's mouth. "And why do you bear the resemblance to the terrible Turtle Centaur."

 **End Chapter 26**


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 08/07 2007

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

 **2k3 TMNT-world**

"Hey, Earth to Raphael." The older April waved her hand in front of the magistrate. The brown-shirt wearing turtle was deep in thought.

"Wow, he's been like this for almost an hour," her younger counterpart remarked surprised. "I've never seen anybody called Raphael so thoughtful."

"Leo is working for someone," suddenly Magistrate Raphael spoke up.

"Hm?" Ted looked up from the newspaper he was reading and Maggie stopped sorting out the rest of the files.

Roughly one hour before, the magistrate had all of the sudden stopped working on the papers and seemingly zoned out. The secretary quickly explained to the other humans that this happened when Raphael was mulling over something. It occurred especially when the magistrate was trying to piece together what his assassin brother was up to.

"What do you mean?" younger April wondered worried. The turtle rose up from the seat and walked few steps forward rubbing his chin. He was finally gaining enough strength to walk completely on his own with out tiring too much.

"Let's summarize a little, see what we know," the magistrate murmured. "This whole kmara mess originates last year when Leo abducted the letter-wearing turtles."

"Although the whole mess ended up with us attacking the Technodrome, which was never the true goal of Leo that was more of an afterthought because Krang didn't pay him enough or something." Magistrate Raphael held up a finger. "No, what he really was after was me and the Kmara codes."

"Then, nothing too much happens until few months ago when Leo contacts the Leonardo of this world. Three times in fact and it is for the third time that the assassin mentions the kmara codes. Indicating that he's begun working on them." The magistrate slowly walked back towards the seat but didn't sit.

"But he doesn't just want Leo, he wants Don. This is a big operation and he needs a large lab space for it and got it thanks to Emperor Donatello of Turtotopia. What is his mission in the kmara codes? To collect a specimen of highly dangerous creatures, live specimen that need to be contained." Raphael frowned and looked at the others to see if they were following.

"That is not Leo, that's not something he does on his own. This is a bounty hunting operation in a sense and he is getting bounty for these creatures. He is getting them for someone. The problem, who is it that would benefit from those creatures?" The turtle folded his arms and stared for a moment at the floor in thought.

"Whoever it is must have enough knowledge of these four worlds. Because there are many kmara worlds, these four specified are for my world. In addition, whoever it is, must know what the worlds contain. Leo would never go on a bounty hunt without knowing something about the bounty… no wait Mike said he is sending probes, ok scratch that." Raphael growled a little and unfolded his arms. One hand went to the hip while the other rubbed the forehead tiredly.

"No, this doesn't make sense. Mike said that creature that attacked the emperor disappeared in blue energy. Possibly transported off…" the magistrate frowned heavily now.

"But if somebody needs one of the creatures and can transport them away, he only needs the kmara codes. He doesn't need Leo to go and fetch them unless…" the turtle trailed off.

"Unless?" Ted glanced at the other humans and then back at the magistrate. Luna arrived in the living room having finally managed to get Apollo to settle down for the night. Michelle had been much easer for her mother.

"Is it possible… that whoever Leo is working for is making it look like a normal hunt and gather operation of specimen?" Raphael sat down again but only for a moment, he rose up very shortly afterwards looking very unsure.

"Something is not right about this whole thing. I'm starting to get this nagging feeling that Leo is not the one we should worry about, but the one he's working for." The turtle slumped back to his seat. "If I only had more facts… If I only could infiltrate the lab again somehow…"

"Uh… I might be able to help you with that," Ted chimed in causing the turtle to look at him.

"Donny-boy… ah sorry the emperor, has security sensors up right? They send their data to the computer inside the lab. Theoretically, we could set up a computer that we could use to have the sensors send messages to them. If the sensors are also made to receive orders, I know the emperor likes to have things computer controlled, we could have the computer use a sensor to send us information," the human explained.

"So basically you are telling me that we could use the security to spy on the base they are supposed to keep secure?" the magistrate inquired.

"Theoretically, yes," the human man nodded.

"But won't they notice it?" Raphael wondered.

"Not if we use the security sensors, they will think they are just doing their job and thus will not send any notification that something is wrong. It's possible if they do a maintenance check that they might find out the extra signals though," Ted said with a shrug.

"Good enough for me… um how would we do it?" the turtle asked.

"We could use the computer here," younger April suggested. "Donny has pretty good computer system, for a guy living in the sewers. Plus he's admitted he's being buying stuff from your world when he's had the chance. Also Donatello, the letter wearing one, has given him the schematics for his interdimensional communication device. Don wanted to see if he could help him improve on it. I think Donny had begun and even finished building it."

"We could use a transpad like signal, like the one Raphael, my husband that is, has in his body. Since it won't be directly transporting, there will be no lightshow." The older April jumped into the discussion.

"Eh… right, do it," Magistrate Raphael had to admit, even if he was far more used to tech talk now days, that this was starting to go way over his head. The three humans rose up and walked over to Don's lab.

"What?" The turtle glanced at Maggie who was staring at him coyly.

"You are off duty, you know that," she reminded him.

"Hey, it is better than sit and do nothing. Besides, I won't be doing anything, its observation only. Not that I can do much anyway," Raphael muttered.

* * *

 **78-r-s-22-A**

"I sure hope those ropes will hold," R-wearing Raphael muttered as he made his way down.

"They better," Rogue growled. It was still quite a drop to the ground.

"Stop complaining guys and just keep climbing," D-Donatello grunted, starting to get a little tired of the pessimistic duo.

Leatherhead was leading the climb, going first. It was mostly in the case he would fall, the others wouldn't then be swept down with him. It had been the crocodile that suggested it. He additionally had to carry the crate, if it fell off it risked hitting the others.

So far the climb had gone in parts; they always had to stop for a while to add a rope to the security line. While doing so, the group rested the best they could on the wall. It fortunately had many places were even Leatherhead could stand and rest for a bit.

Strangely enough it was the Ninja Master who seemed to have the least difficulties to climb. He was calm, collected, kept finding secure spots and had never once faltered in the descent. Raphael began wondering many times, how a one-handed guy could possibly be scaling the wall more easily than four guys who had two hands.

After another while, Rogue glanced down and saw that they were finally more than half way there. The treetops were no longer distant blobs and the details could be seen clearer.

Ninja Master Donatello had also noticed this. Suddenly he stopped on his descend and somehow managed to turn so his back faced the wall. The others stopped, wondering what the dogi-masked turtle was up to. Suddenly the black-clad reptile cut himself free from the security line and leaped down.

"What the HELL is he doing?" Rogue shouted as they watched the Ninja Master go head first towards the ground.

They saw his left arm move but couldn't make out what the action was. The turtle disappeared from sight into the trees. The rest just stared shocked, fearing that they had seen the last of this Donatello. Suddenly something flew towards them at a great speed. Leatherhead blinked in surprise when recognizing the end of a grappling hook.

The hook embedded itself into the wall. The line stretched and was obviously being tied securely on the other end. Leatherhead caught on what the Ninja Master was up to quickly. He was currently on a ledge and had room to remove the crate. He did so and tied it to the line, then used a rope to control it's descent down to the trees.

The three turtles watched a bit surprised but Donatello then got to the ledge, he was sent down the line as well. Rogue and Raphael followed shortly after. The reptiles met with the Ninja Master on a large branch of a tree. The line was not strong enough for Leatherhead, but now it was even safer for the crocodile to continue climbing down the canyon.

The turtles got down from the tree and traveled the short distance to the rocky wall. They watched Leatherhead climb down the last few hundred meters, once down he was allowed to rest. In the meantime, all eyes went on the Ninja Master. However, all he did was doing few signals his counterpart translated.

"When dealing with the assassin, you learn quickly to use all shortcuts that present themselves." D-wearing Donatello looked at his brother and Rogue. Both still stared unsure at the dogi-clad turtle.

"I do not complain," Leatherhead said. "Though startling to watch, this did get you to safety and I could thus concentrate simply on myself while climbing down."

"A little warning next time would be nice," Raphael muttered.

"Hey we are down at least," his purple clad brother said with a grin and whipped up the device he needed to see where they had to go.

"And the good news is, we only have few kilometers to go," Donatello said and looked around. "Of course once we reach the point, we have to wait for a signal from the others."

"But we can at least get there first; last two times we were attacked at the sealing point. I would feel safer if we were there and could at least prepare ourselves this time," Leatherhead added in and rose up.

"Leatherhead is right, the sooner we get there, the better. Even if we have to wait," the D-wearing turtle said and put the device back to his belt. Leatherhead was soon carrying the crate again and the group marched on.

* * *

"The terrible turtle who?" Cyborg Raphael and Deputy Michelangelo asked at the same time. The mechanical turtle relaxed his stance a little but was ready to spring into action. However, the lead spider in rather fast swift motion for its size turned to the other two. There they began clicking their grabbing arms.

"They are nervous," the brown-fur Splinter observed. "Clearly there is something about the looks of the turtles that unnerves them."

"And their looks are making me nervous," Casey muttered gripping his baseball bat hard. The old rat with the grey fur held out his hands towards him.

"Please remain calm, Mr. Jones, if they had intended to prey upon us, we would be in a fierce battle right now. Let's not show any hostility," he said told the human.

Mikey barely realized it but he was beginning to pet gingerly the cat-sized spider on his shoulder. Tula made soft clicking sounds that almost could have been purring. M-wearing Michelangelo rubbed his hands together, wondering what those giant versions of his friend's new pet were up to. Leonardo stood by the old rats and watched. He was frowning in thought.

The lead spider finally turned back to them. It swayed a bit from side to side since the eyes couldn't move. This was the creature's way to look at everybody. It stopped and now stared attentively at the cyborg and the deputy.

"We would have left you be, avoided you, if not for the primitive one on his shoulder." The leader pointed with a grabbing arm to Tula.

"When your companion fed her, we realized you couldn't be in any association with the Turtle Centaur. Neither he nor any of his relatives would be so generous to anyone." The large spider began waving the arms again. "We are curious why beings that appear so benevolent carry similar appearance."

"If you could tell us who this Turtle Centaur is, then maybe we can possibly answer you more properly," the grey-furred Splinter suggested. The leader arachnid leaned a bit to its side to look at one of its companion. Then it faced the team once more.

"The Terrible Turtle Centaur stalks this jungle, he is large and broad. He has two bodies fused into one. Both bodies have great thick shells, the lower body has six legs and the upper body has two arms. None of us can defeat him, he is too powerful," the ghostly voice became lower and lower. "He feeds on fear, he forces you to show him your worst fears and feeds of it."

Most of the group blinked when taking this information in. The cyborg glanced down at the deputy who looked at him. Then the two eyed the two Splinters who had dropped their brows into a heavy frown. Other members of the rescue team remained silent and waited. Tula began rubbing the grabbing arms together in a nervous fashion.

"Are there many Turtle Centaurs?" the deputy finally decided to ask, though the spiders had always spoken about only one.

"He has lesser kinsmen, servants, but they are few and keep to the north," the leader told them.

"How far north?" the mechanical turtle immediately asked, looking a little alarmed.

"About a day's travel from here on your traveling pace," the same spider spoke; the other two had never at all attempted to speak.

"About day tra…." Cyborg Raphael halted and his organic eye bulged out.

"That means the people we are after are smack down in the middle of their territory," he told the others. The rats looked very worried now. Casey, Leonardo and the two younger Michelangelo's raised their brows. The deputy narrowed his eyes.

"Look, we are trying to rescue some friends who are being kept against their will. The people who abducted them are apparently trying to capture something in your world," Deputy Michelangelo stopped and glanced at the cyborg thoughtfully. "And I'm beginning to suspect it is a turtle centaur."

"Hey wait a minute you have transporter don't you?" the grey-vest wearing turtle then inquired but the large one shook his head.

"I'm afraid too low on power for that, especially if you need me to fight," the mechanical one said.

"Well we must somehow get to there faster," the deputy muttered. "Our traveling pace is too slow, anything could happen since they are apparently in a danger zone."

The leader spider turned to talk with its companions, making many hurried clicking noises. The rescue group couldn't though make much out of it. There was no way to read the arachnids expressions since their faces didn't work that way. After few minutes the spider turned back to them.

"We can maybe help you get to the border," it said. "We are strong and travel fast in the jungle. We could carry you there."

"You can't probably carry me, I weight more than all these people combined," the cyborg mentioned.

"But you can maybe keep up? Unlike us you have no problem walking through this terrain," the deputy wondered.

"We can try," the cyborg shrugged. The lead spider stepped a little closer and so did its companions.

"I can carry three and so can my sister," it gestured with one leg to the other large spider.

The deputy and the two Splinters ended up riding the leader, who turned out to be a female. On her sister the two Michelangelo's and Casey Jones got seated, plus Tula who seemed glued to Mikey's shoulder. The smaller of the large spiders carried only L-wearing Leonardo, that arachnid was a male.

"Ok, let's see how this works," Cyborg Raphael muttered and the group started walking.

The three spiders were very fast paced, despite the jungle growth and the added weight on their backs. If a log was in the way they climbed over it like nothing was easier. And they could jump down heights without any ill effects, landing nimbly on their thick eight legs. The cyborg had no trouble keeping up with them; he just simply followed and if anything was in the way it was removed easily enough.

Leonardo, riding on the male, began wondering why the other two spiders had never spoken with the group. They had only spoken in their own language with their leader and even then, the turtle noticed that the male spoke less. He glanced down at the arachnid wondering if it would be worthwhile to spark up a conversation.

"Can you speak in my language?" he finally asked and had to steady himself when the spider had to jump over a log.

"Yes," the male responded as he landed and kept running.

"Are the other two spiders your sisters?" the turtle wondered, the response was not quite what he was expecting.

"Spiders?" The eight eyes, though not looking directly at Leonardo shone confusion.

"Eh… back in my world, creatures that look like you but are a lot smaller are called spiders," Leonardo explained.

"I see, we call ourselves Nira," the male said. "But yes the High Priestess and her apprentice are my sisters."

 _Well it's only natural that they have their own word over themselves,_ the L-wearing turtle thought.

"We must have made quite an impression on your sister since you guys agreed to help us," he then noted.

"We Nira are a peaceful race. My sister is always willing to help if possible. Also your friend's action with the primitive one touched her. We cherish our smaller brethren," the Nira spider explained to the ninja.

At that Leonardo took a glance towards the others. Tula the cat-sized spider still clung to Mikey's shoulder. The orange-masked reptile didn't seem to mind, he was having the time of his life with the M-wearing turtle and Casey.

"How long until we reach this border?" the blue-clad turtle inquired.

"At our pace, before sundown," was the response. Leonardo nodded; they were indeed traveling much faster than previously.

The L-wearing turtle eyed where the Cyborg walked at a great pace nearby. Each time he took a step there was this slight steamy hiss that came from his knee joints. Leonardo frowned, wondering why that was.

"Air pumps," the mechanical turtle said when noticing who was looking at him and grinned. "Specially modified to help me walk very fast, I use less energy this way."

"Ah," Leonardo nodded. The ninja looked at the Nira he was riding. "So you got any name?"

"Name?" the male asked confused.

"Yeah, you called something? You personally by your sisters or something?" the L-wearing turtle clarified.

"Brother," the Nira told him.

"What about others?" Leonardo frowned; he was starting to guess his ride had no name at all. Indeed there was no response from the large spideroid, apparently there was no answer.

* * *

"I'm getting weird readings sir," Lieutenant Yuri addressed the Demolisher; the turtle soldier was working on his scanner device.

"What?" the blood-red masked turtle halted and so did the rest of the group.

"It's not exactly the reading of the life-form we are after, but similar and I'm reading a lot," the first lieutenant explained.

"Five minutes!" Demolisher Raphael shouted over the group and then stepped to Yuri who showed him the screen. On it blinked several white dots on a bluish background.

"These readings show about five kilometers ahead of us," the soldier clarified to his superior officer.

"So you are telling me that about five kilometers ahead of us are about…" The Demolisher stopped and counted the dots. "Twenty creatures that might be similar to the single one we are trying to get."

"Yes, this here is the creature we are after," Yuri worked on the scanner and a red dot appeared. "It is roughly seven kilometers ahead of us."

"That's still a distance on foot in this terrain," the blood-red masked turtle growled.

"This is our position." the soldier punched few buttons and now twelve green dots blinked in the middle of the screen. Yuri glanced up at the Demolisher who was frowning heavily while staring at the scanner. The smaller turtle looked back at the device and his brow rose high under the helmet. Not far away from the green dots were two white dots.

"Weapons, we might be getting company," the Demolisher ordered and grabbed for his shotgun. The soldiers all went for their rifles safe for Yuri and Raph. The ninja grabbed his zai and the lieutenant was still working on the device.

"Yes they are approaching." Yuri gulped and put the device on his belt and grabbed his gun.

The group could hear rustling as something moved closer. Everyone was tense and alert and weapons were gripped tight. The movements stopped and for a while there was just silence. But everybody could feel eyes watch them, there was definitely something near them.

Suddenly out of nowhere came what looked like a long thin cord. It grabbed Lieutenant Regis by the arm. The soldier blinked for a second at the cord before falling screaming in terror to the ground. More black cords came and embedded themselves into the soldier.

Almost at the same time it happened the rest begin firing into the direction the cords came. The Demolisher fired from his shot gun but nothing seemed to happen. Regis continued to scream, it was not in pain, it was almost as if he was deadly afraid. From another direction cords came and grabbed Corporal James. The soldier almost immediately lost his rifle and fell to the ground, entangled in the cords and screaming in fright.

Raph not having a gun went for the next best thing, trying to get the cords off. First he simply grabbed as many on Regis as he could and pulled, but to no avail. The Soldier was beginning to flail around as if he had a seizure. Growling the ninja tried next to entangle one sai on the cords and twist them off.

That worked, there was a loud scream and soon the turtle had managed to twist several cords apart. The others continued to fire into two different directions, some at whatever held Regis and the other who had James.

"It's the avatar, brother. Don't harm the avatar or the Master will have our shells!" a hissing voice called out and suddenly the cords holding Regis disappeared back the way they came.

Raph almost immediately jumped for the ones on James but they loosened immediately and disappeared. Those firing stopped and everything went silent. The ninja crouched beside the corporal, turning him so he lay on the back.

"He's dead," the ninja turned and saw Stevens and Yuri crouched beside Regis.

"What about him?" The Demolisher appeared beside his counterpart. Raph checked for a pulse but got nothing.

"He's dead," the younger reptile said and rose up. Growling the Demolisher placed his shotgun on his back strap again.

"Take their stuff and let's bury them," he then ordered, everybody moved to comply.

 _Dammit, Regis was our medic and he was training James to help him._ The Demolisher went for his pocket and pulled out his cigarettes, but the turtle had a second thought; better not attract anything nastier so the pack went back.

"Lieutenant Stevens and Corporal Tomas," he then barked. "You are our new medics now."

"Yes sir," both soldiers complied.

There were small shovels with the gear and such it wasn't difficult work to bury the two fallen ones. Yuri kept a constant watch on his scanner, but confirmed that so far nobody that should be hostile was with in kilometers distance. Once that had been done the rest prepared to move on.

"Private Raphael, keeps those zai of yours ready, it seems it is the best bet to get those cords off if they appear again," the Demolisher grunted to his counterpart before following William and Joshua who once more begin hacking at the undergrowth with their machetes. The ninja just nodded in agreement having already figured that one out.

The group moved further into Turtle Centaur territory. Unaware that they also had enemies, though one would call them allies if not mind-controlled, only few kilometers behind them. The attack and the burying work had delayed them and the sun was slowly disappearing down the horizon.

 **End chapter 27**


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 22/07 2007

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

 **2k3 TMNT-world**

"Any luck?" Magistrate Raphael asked as approached the working group in Don's corner.

"We've managed to get through to the dimension, but we are still trying to convince the security sensor we connected with that we are who we say we are." Ted turned slightly to look at the turtle.

"I'm trying to remember Donatello's, the emperor that is, confirmation codes he used for such purpose. I did know few of them," the older April said, she was currently at the keyboard.

"Let's hope you remember before the sensor gets suspicious," the human man muttered with an uneasy grin.

Raphael just folded his arms and watched them work. He was almost tempted to get his deputies, Jack and Jeff over to help. They were his tech team, though Jeff was more in explosives while his cousin Jack was the techie. Together they could hack into almost any computer network.

Margaret appeared in the corner as well, she put her left arm around his shoulder and the right hand was laid on his arms. The turtle took a glance at the woman and smiled before returning his attention back to the working group.

"Now I'm thankful that these are old sensors. Seems that Donatello didn't bother upgrade their information," the older April said with a relieved sigh. "The sensor has identified me as the empress. Seems that I had more access than I thought I did."

"You mean the emperor trusted you that much?" Ted was surprised to hear that. It had been very common knowledge that the empress hadn't actually been one on her own free will.

"It appears so." The ex-empress shrugged. She began typing in another series of numbers and held her breath. So did the rest watching, nothing seemed to happen but then Ted noticed something happening on the screen.

"We are through," he said and everybody let out the breath they were holding.

"Now to see if we can get video feed," the man added.

"Through a security sensor?" Magistrate Raphael asked now a little confused.

"Well the sensor has access to the camera system. We just have to connect to it," the man explained.

"Here let me," the younger April offered and her counterpart let her have the keyboard. The woman began working. "This is a little different than when Don and I hacked into the Foot Tower many years ago, but still similar enough. There."

On the screen appeared almost a bird eye view of what looked like a cavern. It had computer consoles at one wall and tables on the other. Further inside was a cell that was open. But that wasn't what really caught everybody's attention; it was who were in the cave. The younger April almost choked when seeing two of the turtles, Leo and Don. The Magistrate frowned when spotting his assassin brother, Ted and the older April just stared at the ex-emperor with a neutral expression.

"What are they doing?" Ted leaned a little closer; Don and his emperor counterpart were working on the consoles. The assassin stood nearby watching. Leo on the other hand stood further off and looked on guard.

"They do seem to be working," the older April commented.

"Maybe they are keeping tabs on the group they sent over to the kmara world," the magistrate suggested and got collective nods in agreement.

"Poor Leo and Don," the younger counterpart of the ex-empress whispered, staring at the two ninjas.

"They don't look so worse off," Ted commented.

"They are mind-controlled," the ex-empress reminded him, causing the man to cringe a little for forgetting.

The attention went suddenly on a mutant that came galloping on all fours. Scars were all over his body; he had clawed gauntlets and spiked kneepads. The turtle screeched to halt and suddenly lifted one foot and began scratching his head viciously with sneer on the face.

"What the… is that Mad Mike?" the Magistrate wondered surprised. "They told me he had mutated further."

"Guess he got better… well as better as he could ever get," the ex-empress commented, this version was much similar to the one that had attacked her and Luna back at the Ninja Master's home.

The assassin approached the mad turtle that now sat and yawned. The black-clad reptile crouched beside him and seemed to be speaking with Mike. Then Leonardo scratched him on the head, like one does to a dog.

"There is no way to get an audio going?" Magistrate Raphael wondered.

"We could try," Ted said and looked at the two Aprils who had worked with him on this. They both nodded and the younger one began working on the console.

" **I hope we don't have another incident like that. Two soldiers dead on matter of minutes, that's two too much in my books."**

Everybody froze, it almost sounded like the assassin himself was inside the room. But they quickly realized it came from the computers. The black-masked one had risen up and was speaking to the two Donatellos.

" **Hopefully they will find their target before anything like that can happen again."**

Ted glanced at the ex-empress who had cringed a little when hearing the cold voice of the former overlord. Everybody's attention was on the screen now. Luna appeared with a teacup, the turtle woman mentioned that tea and coffee was ready back in the kitchen, but was soon herself staring at what was going on.

" **Maybe I should go over Master and assist."**

The younger April gasped. This time it had been Leo who spoke and she recognized the hard tone he had spoken with few months ago. It was back and so was the hard expression he had carried. The assassin was staring at his counterpart rubbing his chin thoughtfully before turning to the former overlord.

" **You think you can handle the equipments alone Donatello?"**

" **Right now, yes I can."**

" **Good, we better send both the ninjas over. Seems they will need all the fighting edge they need."**

" **Right, just remember to give them the specific order not to fight each other."**

There was a deep silence as they stared at the scene on the screen. Don was told to come over and was soon holding his Bo staff. It didn't escape the group the glare the purple-masked one gave his blue-masked brother. Leo returned it with a similar one and a sneer.

" **Ok the Demolisher has sent us the coordinates, opening a portal."**

"Well, this does mean chances are that we will get all of them out of there in one go," the magistrate muttered. Though he wasn't quite so sure he wanted it to happen in the kmara world.

"Be safe guys," April whispered when seeing Leo and Don disappear through a portal and it close behind them.

" **Wait… Leonardo I think they are being followed."**

 _Uh oh._ The Magistrate cringed. On the screen the assassin was rushing over to the ex-emperor.

" **Shit, you don't think my brothers have sent a rescue team after them."**

Magistrate Raphael palmed his face. He should have known that the black-clad turtle could possibly watch for that. Maggie looked at him concerned, but the brown-shirt wearing turtle removed the hand to look at the screen again.

" **We better warn them… what the hell?"**

" **What is it?"**

" **The equipment has stopped working, it's frozen."**

" **WHAT?!"**

" **Calm down, I'm working on it."**

" **The hell is going on?"**

* * *

 **78-r-s-22-A**

"Well this is it guys," D-wearing Donatello said as they stepped into a small clearing. "This is the place."

He, the Ninja Master, Leatherhead, R-wearing Raphael and Rogue all looked around. Large trees and thick undergrowth surrounded the area. The blue-masked turtle had spent the better part of the way hacking a tunnel for them through it. He glared at his katana that was wet with sap and covered in green.

"Now what?" Raphael wondered and stretched a little, this had been a long walk through the thick jungle.

"Set up the equipment and wait for a signal from the others," his purple-clad brother said, he was helping Leatherhead to put down the crate.

"It shouldn't take too long, after all we got the experience now." The croc chuckled slightly. D-Donatello grinned and even the Ninja Master smiled underneath the mask.

Rogue sat down by a tree with a cloth and started to clean his sword. Raphael walked around looking at the plants surrounding the clearing. The other three reptiles began opening the crate and setting up the equipment.

 _I'm really starting to wonder what was supposed to be so dangerous about this world,_ the red-clad turtle thought.

A large grasshopper like creature jumped into the clearing. Raphael stepped back a little, though not startled just a little surprised by its sudden appearance. The grasshopper chirped for a moment as it seemed to look around; it then jumped out and disappeared into the jungle.

"Hey I don't smell that bad." Raphael couldn't help but remark and grinned. He turned around and saw that Rogue had half-risen up, katana ready when the hopper had appeared.

"Chill Rogue, it was just an economy sized grasshopper," the R-wearing turtle said.

The foul-mouthed version of his brother just grumbled and sat back down. He resumed his work on cleaning the sword. Raphael shook his head and glanced at where the tech-group was building.

"So how goes it?" he asked and walked closer.

"Mostly ready," D-wearing Donatello answered.

"We really only need a signal from the rescue team," Leatherhead added.

The Ninja Master refrained from a signal since the others had pretty much told what needed to be. He just kept fine-tuning the equipment with a small screwdriver. The Dogi-clad turtle had to admit that he was greatly enjoying this, working on something with others. In some manner, it reminded him of the old days before becoming what he was today, in a good way this time.

"There." the purple-clad ninja rose up dusting off his hand. "It's ready."

"Ok, Rogue, let's go to a kilometers distance, minimum." Raphael immediately turned to the blue-clad turtle who looked up confused.

"Wha? Why?" he asked.

"Why if the gadget explodes, I mean it was Donatello who was building it," the R-wearing turtle said chuckling and looked at his not very amused brother.

"Eh… Donatello…. I was just kidding." Raphael noticed that this brother was approaching cracking his knuckles. The red-clad ninja knew all too well that currently D-Donatello was not just taller than him, but five times stronger.

"Yikes!" he decided to stay safe and bolted off with his irritated brother right on his heels.

Leatherhead, the Ninja Master and Rogue watched the brothers run in wide circles in the clearing. Occasionally Donatello would adjust speed and make a grab for Raphael. The red-clad ninja in turn tried to run faster.

"Are they always like that?" Rogue asked with a raised eye-ridge.

"No, usually not. I think Donatello decided this was as good as any activity to pass time until we get a signal." Leatherhead smiled, knowing better that the D-clad turtle usually let his brother's remarks slide.

Rogue blinked and looked at the running brothers. Indeed the desperate tag game had changed, Raphael was laughing and so was Donatello. The red-clad turtle was now starting to egg his taller sibling to try to catch him.

The Ninja Master sat down in a lotus position, figuring he might as well meditate while waiting. Leatherhead and Rogue continued to watch the two letter-wearing turtles in their chase.

* * *

"This is it, we will go no further," the High Priestess said and came to a halt.

"Thank you very much, this cut off our travel by several hours," the gray-furred Splinter said and jumped off the spider-creature.

"Oh yeah, we are close now," the cyborg remarked as he stopped and looked around.

"Guess this is it, thanks for the chat," L-wearing Leonardo told the male Nira as he jumped off him. Everybody was now off the spideroids.

"Be very careful, the Turtle Centaur and his servants are very sensitive to presence," the High Priestess warned and got ready to leave with her siblings. The male one hesitated and glanced at the rescue team.

"Sister," he addressed her, intentionally using a language the others could understand.

"Yes brother?" the largest Nira turned to him.

"I… I wish to accompany them and help as I can. They are foreign visitors in our world. It wouldn't be right not to escort them and try to keep them safe," the male said.

The two female Nira now stared at their brother with a look that could only be described as confusion. Both lifted their grabbing arms and made clicking sounds with them. The male responded in kind and soon the two disappeared, leaving him with the rescue team.

"So you're coming with us?" Mikey asked, he was now holding Tula in his arms and petting the little spider.

"I am," the male spideroid declared. "For too long the Turtle Centaur and his servants have bullied us Nira further and further away from our original homelands. If I can help you, I am defying him."

"Then welcome, all help is indeed appreciated," the grey-furred Splinter said with a slight bow, so did his brown counterpart.

"If anybody is feeling tired, you can ride on my back. I can carry four," the Nira offered as the group entered Turtle Centaur territory.

"Master Splinter, perhaps you and your counterpart might want to take that offer," L-wearing Leonardo suggested. The older rats looked at the blue-masked turtle a little bemused. However, both ninja masters knew well was meant and there was some sense in it.

The younger members of the rescue team got to walk. Leonardo walked right beside the Nira, already considering the spideroid a friend. The Michelangelos walked in the rear. Tula was once more on Mikey's shoulder. Casey walked with the Deputy and the cyborg in the front.

"Let's walk fast, we are close," Cyborg Raphael informed everybody.

* * *

Demolisher Raphael and his group trudged along, following the signal Yuri had on his scanner. The addition of Leo and Don to the team had happened shortly before and then the radio communication with home base had unexpectedly cut off. However, the team figured they might as well continue with the mission until it was restored.

William and Joshua hacked away with their machetes and the rest followed. However, the jungle was growing thicker and thicker. The work was now getting difficult, despite Leo adding his effort with two katana swords.

So far Yuri only reported that their signal was still in bit of a distance, but there were still a lot of smaller signals similar to their main target. They kept away for now. Don was with him to help if it was needed.

It was getting dark when the group finally landed in a large clearing. The thick jungle surrounded it created almost an organic wall. In the middle was a slight hill the group began ascending. The Demolisher looked up at the now red sky.

"Probably best to put up a camp, considering what happened in the jungle few hours ago, I rather have open space around me right now," he grunted.

The soldiers immediately begin working on putting up a small campsite. The three ninjas stood around on watch. The Demolisher growled and decided to heck with it and lit up a cigarette. He was really starting to hate this world and wished to be off as soon as possible. However, the turtle was also practical and realized it was better to wait for daylight.

The camouflage-pants clad turtle looked at Yuri. The turtle soldier had stopped after a minute on his work on a campfire when his device beeped. The reptile grabbed for it and glanced at the screen. His eyes bulged out underneath the helmet.

"Colonel Sir," he shouted and jumped up and ran to the Demolisher.

"What is it?" the blood-red masked turtle growled.

"The minor signals." Yuri pointed at the screen. The soldier was very alarmed. "They are approaching the clearing, in masse."

"WHAT?" Demolisher Raphael growled and looked at the screen and saw several blinking white dots approaching.

"Shit! Everybody weapons!" he snapped and grabbed for his shotgun.

The turtle had barely let go off the words when loud hissing sounds reached their ears. The soldiers grabbed their rifles and the ninjas readied their weapons. It was still bright enough to see and for that the group was grateful, because soon the producers of the hisses came stalking through the jungle.

Several five foot tall and long creatures emerged from the woods. They seemed to have two bodies both turtle shaped. The lower body had four thick legs with two claws each. It had a thick carapace that connected with a thin plastron. The upper body, resembling a mutant turtle torso, had flatter version of the turtle shells. Two hands were on it with three sharp claws. The head was pretty much like on a turtle with a very sharp looking beak.

The creatures began approaching, hissing and the eyes glowing. The soldiers immediately began firing from the rifles. However, the blasts seemed to have no effect on the thick-shelled monsters that kept going. The Demolisher fired few times from his shotgun with no effect.

Leo jumped when one creature opened its mouth and sent several black cords his way. The black thin things landed harmlessly on the ground. The turtle sneered and immediately jumped closer, hacking away with his katana. He was in for a quite a shock, the katanas were shattered on the thick shell.

 _Oh shell._ The blue-masked ninja was now weaponless and jumped out of harms way.

Don didn't fare much better, he tried to smash at another creature with his Bo but the staff broke in two. The purple-clad reptile was then forced to flee as cords were shot at him from three creatures at once.

"Ignore the shells, aim for the fleshy parts," The Demolisher ordered and jumped away as cords came flying his way. He had already holstered his useless shotgun. The turtle snarled and charged for the nearest monster, grabbed his sai and knife and impaled both into its neck. The monster shrieked and punched at the reptile, flinging him away.

Raph jumped forward to attack an approaching creature. It tried to swipe at him with its clawed hands. But the turtle ducked and kicked at the legs. The monster was tripped and the ninja quickly stabbed it in the neck with the sai, killing it.

"The neck, the neck is the weak spot!" the red-clad turtle shouted as he fled incoming cords.

"What the shell are those cords that they shot out of their mouths?" Don called as he back flipped away from several that were now flying in all directions.

"I don't know, but they killed James and Regis!" Raph shouted to him. "So don't let them hit ya, Don."

"There are so many of them," Leo growled. He had gotten a knife now from one of the soldiers, seeing that the only way to kill those creatures was going close.

The Demolisher aimed a hard punch at a creature, breaking the beak and then used his sai to stab it in the neck. The blood-red masked turtle was then forced to duck cords.

Clarence also had jumped into the fray, having observed the ninjas fight for a little while; he grabbed knives from his comrades and attacked. The quick learning turtle soldier used now very similar methods and Raph, Leo and the Demolisher to kill the monsters.

However, the battle cries were now drowned in the screams of terror. Few soldiers had already been grabbed in the cords. They were entangled in them and flailing on the ground.

 _Dammit._ The Demolisher sneered and managed to land a punch on one monster before slicing at the neck. Leo was already killing another creature and so was Raph. Don had finally gotten a knife and was joining in. Clarence as well did a sort work on two monsters.

One thing the camouflage-pants wearing turtle noticed. Raph had stopped having to avoid cords. It was like the monsters were actively avoiding aiming for his ninja counterpart.

* * *

A monster suddenly hit Leo. The claw scraped his plastron badly and the blue-masked ninja was thrown to the ground grimacing in pain. The creature now stood over him and opened its mouth, ready to shoot out cords.

However, they never came. Suddenly the belly of the monster shot wide open as a very hot laser beam went right through it. The creature fell stone dead with a large burn hole in its torso body.

Roaring into clearing Cyborg Raphael came running. His laser gun barrel was almost glowing as it shot burning laser beams at the monsters. It was clear his vaporize setting was on as the monsters number was diminished severely.

Then the rest of the rescue group arrived. L-wearing Leonardo jumped in with Deputy Mike and Casey. They immediately went for the remaining living monsters. The younger Michelangelos then jumped in

Last came the Nira male, carrying the Splinters and Tula. The old rats immediately jumped up and attacked the monsters. Tula jumped down as well but scrambled up a tree to safety. The larger spideroid hesitated, wanting to help his new friends.

However, the cyborg was clearly all the group needed. His beams cut through the thick shells as if they were made of butter. If he didn't hit with his gun, the mechanical turtle simply crushed a monster with his metal arms. The others tried to help as they could.

"Try to grab the guys," the cyborg yelled to the others as his laser gun shot a hole through yet another creature.

The remaining monsters seemed to be getting the idea that they were not winning this fight and began fleeing towards the jungle. However, before anyone could follow the cyborg's suggestion they noticed the creatures had stopped fleeing. Instead they were backing away looking much more terrified than before.

There was a low rumble; everyone still standing upright stared in the direction of it. Something large was coming out of the jungle. The monsters were now giving out strange, almost frightened sounds. Some covered, hiding their faces in their clawed hands.

The cyborg got ready; this skirmish had drained him but the mechanical one was more than ready to fight until he dropped down dead. However, the organic part of his face raised an eye ridge in surprise when seeing what came out of the jungle.

Standing just under seven feet tall and definitely seven feet long a gargantuan version of the monsters arrived into the clearing. Unlike it's smaller brethren's, the lower body had six thick legs. The plastron was not thin but very thick and the carapace edges had dangerously sharp spikes. The upper body was otherwise similar, except for the head. Unlike the smaller creatures that had a more normal looking turtlehead, this one had a slight different shape.

Almost everyone blinked for a moment then looked at red-masked ninja Raphael. The head of the newly arrived monster resembled his the most. A mutant turtle head with a soft beak instead of a sharp one. However, in the mouth of the creature was a row of sharp teeth.

The Terrible Turtle Centaur had arrived.

 **End chapter 28**


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 05/08 2007

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

 **78-r-s-22-A**

"This is the Turtle Centaur?" L-wearing Leonardo had landed right beside the Nira male. The large spideroid nodded and shook on his eight legs. The blue-clad turtle nodded and jumped away to be closer to the eventual battle.

It was as if everything had come to a standstill when the large creature had arrived with a loud rumble. Its minor brethrens all covered in fear, what was left of the turtle soldiers just stared in shock and so did the other remaining fighters. Another important difference on the Centaur from the other monsters was the number of cords. The smaller creatures shot several, up to four to five thin black cords. The large monster only seemed to have two thick ones.

"Sir." Yuri stumbled to where the Demolisher stood. The soldier's uniform was ripped to pieces and he was battered and bruised. He had removed his helmet so his slight resemblance to Leo was visible.

"This is our target." The first lieutenant pointed at the Turtle Centaur. His commander looked at him unsure and pointed at the large monster with his knife.

"That is our target?" Demolisher Raphael asked for clarification and got a positive nod.

Yuri didn't get further; cords suddenly embedded themselves into him. The soldier crumbled to the ground screaming in fear. The Demolisher glared at the monster that had gathered courage to sneak up on them. Then the camouflage pants clad turtle grabbed the cords between the blades of his sai and twisted them off.

The creature roared in pain for a moment but then got abruptly silent as a large combat knife was impaled into the neck. The Demolisher swiftly pulled it out and kicked the dying monster down to the ground. Then the turtle rushed back to Yuri who was still breathing, albeit heavily.

"Just rest here, act as if you're dead. Then when we book run like crazy," the blood-red clad turtle told the soldier and then ran off. The battle had resumed once more.

* * *

It was clear that those not with bladed weapons had the hardest in the battle. Already Casey and the Splinters had been forced to retreat and keep their distance. Leonardo much like his counterpart found out that the shells were best left alone. He managed to shatter one katana on the plastron of one creature. The L-wearing ninja then beheaded it with the remaining sword.

Cyborg Raphael decided to focus on the Turtle Centaur; he was clearly the biggest threat. Still the big monster hadn't really attacked; it was almost as if it was only observing for now. However, the mechanical turtle figured best not taking any chances and charged for him.

The centaur noticed the fast approach of the cyborg and shot out its two cords at him. They landed with a loud clang on the metal plastron. The mechanical one grinned, grabbed the cords with his left hand and pulled hard. That caused the large monster to be pulled a bit forward.

The creature managed to steady itself and pulled. For a moment the two were engaged in a brief tug-o-war game, until finally the mechanical reptile managed to rip the cords off his plastron. He lost the grip on one and it went flinging into a random direction. The cyborg still held the remaining cord and pulled hard. There was a loud snap as it was torn out of the monsters mouth.

The centaur screamed in pain as it lost one of its cords. Cyborg Raphael threw it away and charged once more, but now suddenly few of the smaller monsters began surrounding him, clearly intending to protect their master.

"Ah this is ridiculous, let's just grab the guys and get out of here. Let the Demolisher handle those bozos," the mechanical turtle growled and hammed his gun barrel at one creature, flinging it away.

"Agreed," Deputy Michelangelo grunted, he was pulling Michelangelo away. The M-wearing turtle had been knocked out cold by a monster and barely escaped the cords.

L-Leonardo nodded from where he was busy fighting off two monsters. He managed to stab one in the throat; the other then lost its head literally. Quickly the blue-clad turtle rushed to the male Nira, having an idea and hoped that the spideroid was enough like a spider.

"Can you spin a web?" he asked.

"Yes, why?" the Nira asked confused.

"See those three?" Leonardo pointed at where Raph, Leo and Don were fighting. "Those are our friends, but they are mind controlled. We need to restrain them because currently they think we are the enemies."

"Ah I see, yes, but you will need to get them away from the Turtle Centaur's servants, I might risk entangling one with your friends," the spideroid said.

"We are on it," the blue-clad ninja said and rushed to where the two older rats and Casey Jones were trying to get back into the fight.

"Hey we need to get the guys away from the main fight. Our Nira friend can shot a web to restrain them with," he quickly explained.

"Good, Mr. Jones, you and Leonardo take Donatello, my counterpart and I will take Leonardo. We better take Raphael the last since he does seem to be having the easiest time fighting these monsters and we do not need them swarming over us right now," the grey-furred Splinter said.

"Be ready," L-wearing Leonardo called to the Nira who nodded. It was currently helping the deputy take unconscious Michelangelo to the tree Tula had been last seen climb up.

Casey and blue-clad ninja then rushed over to where Don was battling a monster. So far the purple-clad turtle hadn't noticed them. Leonardo jumped and landed skill fully on the creatures back, he then swiftly cut of its head. The human in the meanwhile tackled Donatello to the ground and rolled with him away.

"Why you little…" Don growled and kicked the man off and jumped to his feet.

"Oh not again, what's with you, Don and attacking me," Casey remarked when it was clear that he was the purple-masked ninja's next target.

Don never went anywhere. Suddenly white silky cords began wrapping around him and soon the turtle was all wrapped up in Nira's web. Then the turtle was pulled towards the Nira male who had shot the web. The turtle struggled the best he could, but not even with enhanced strength could he break the sticky cords. Donatello was laid beside Michelangelo growling and even cursing.

* * *

The Demolisher did a quick headcount as he got a chance to stop for a moment. Much to his shock there were only three Turtle soldiers still standing and fighting, Clarence, William and Joshua. Yuri still lay pretending to be dead as ordered. Then the turtle noticed that Don had been taken out of the commission as well.

 _Great, just great,_ he growled and realized that they were wasting time. Their target was there, time to go and get it.

"Clarence, William and Joshua," he barked and made his way towards the Turtle Centaur. "Forget the runts, let's get the big mama."

The three remaining turtle soldiers finished their current opponent and then followed their leader towards the largest creature. Thanks to the Cyborg there weren't that many of the smaller monsters left. So their full attention could go to the main target, the others were busy fighting the unexpected back up.

"Use the shock bombs, let's bring the bastard down quickly," the Demolisher snarled and grabbed a very strange looking grenade off the belt. The other three soldiers grabbed up similar ones.

The Turtle Centaur seemed still disoriented after having one cord ripped out. It stumbled and shook his head. The first strange bomb latched to its chest and immediately sent electric shock into the monster's body. It screamed in pain but didn't crumble.

Another bomb, the third and the fourth suddenly stuck to the body on various places. It sent out a shriek even more powerful than before. Slowly the centaur crumbled to its six knees, supporting itself up with the hands on the upper body.

The Demolisher jumped and landed on the creatures back, he managed grab hold on its neck and held tight. It struggled wildly but the turtle was either just strong enough, or the Turtle Centaur was simply weakened by four shock bombs. The three soldiers came running with restrains.

"Willam, go get Yuri, he's lying... whoa." Demolisher Raphael had to stop for a moment in giving an order when the monster tried to fling him off. The turtle growled and managed to keep his position and somehow managed to wrestle the upper body a bit down. This seemed to pin the centaur.

"Yuri is still up on the hill, he's pretending to be dead since he was attacked and is weak. Go get him," the blood-red masked turtle clarified his order to Williams who nodded and hurried to find the fellow soldier.

* * *

Leo had not been as easily subdued as Don had been. The blue-masked turtle had pretty much immediately attacked the two Splinters when they approached. However, the grey-furred one was determined to get his mind-controlled son under control. Therefore, the two rats focused on simply getting him away from the main fight instead of actively trying to fight him.

Leo pressed on and brown-furred Splinter just barely managed to escape the knife the turtle wielded. Yet it was working, they were now further off from the actual fighting and the two rats hoped the Nira was in position to entangle the basic-green turtle.

"I am working for my Master now, I will not be…" the blue-clad one stopped in his growl when suddenly the Nira male appeared. The spideroid pushed the rats away then grabbed Leo with the grabbing arms. Soon the reptile was all wrapped up and struggling like a mad animal.

"He certainly is fighting back," the Nira commented as he dragged Leo to where Don and M-Michelangelo lay.

"He cannot help it, he's been ordered to," the gray-furred Splinter answered sadly. He hated to have done this to Leo but knew it was currently for the best.

"Now, we better get Raphael," he said and turned to go look for him. He frowned, Mikey seemed to have caught on what the rest was doing and was making his way to the red-masked ninja.

* * *

"Hey, Raph!" Mikey jumped and poked his brother. That caused the red-clad one to turn and growl.

"Come and get me if you can." The orange-masked turtle waved and grinned tauntingly.

Since the monster Raph had been fighting was dead, there was currently nothing to stop him. The ninja thus immediately rushed towards his sibling, intending to strike him down. However, Mikey ducked the blow quickly and backed away.

 _Whoa, forgot how fast these chips can make you,_ the orange-clad reptile thought and was now busy ducking and dodging strikes from his brother.

"I really don't have time for this, but I am sure the Colonel doesn't mind," Raph growled and tried to kick.

It connected and Mikey was thrown up against a tree. Groaning the turtle sunk down and rubbed the back of his neck. His head had been banged up against the trunk rather hard.

 _Also forgot how strong these things make you,_ he thought and slowly begin rising up, but Raph had been approaching and stood now over him.

 _Oh no._ Mikey tried to hurry back to his legs but a kick connected with his stomach and he crumbled back down. _Ow._

"Good bye, Mike!" Raph growled and raised his sai for a strike. Mike blinked wondering if his mind-controlled brother was actually going to kill him. The weapon never fell.

Two zai dropped to the ground and the red-clad turtle stumbled back growling and cursing. On his face was Tula, the cat-sized spider. It had jumped down from the tree, latched itself to Raph's face and clung desperately. Strangely enough the arachnid made no attempts to bite him.

"Tula!" Mikey could now jump up. The ninja was quite surprised that his 'new pet' had come to his rescue.

Raph in the end managed to grab good enough hold on the spider and ripped it off his face. Few legs were torn off in the process and Tula gave a thrill painful shriek. The very-dark green turtle then threw it hard against a nearby rock.

"TULA!" Mikey shouted alarmed but he didn't dare rush to aid the animal. Raphael was in the way and very unpredictable.

However, Raph was stopped before he had fully recovered from the unexpected attack. The Nira Male arrived and promptly shot out webs at him and wrapped him up. Seeing that his brother had been subdued, Mikey rushed to where Tula lay.

"Oh no… Tula," the orange-masked turtle whispered and picked up the damaged spider. It barely moved now, it only had three legs now and blood oozed slowly from its wounds.

"I only knew you for few hours… but I was sure you and Klunk could have become great friends." Mikey gently cradled the dying animal. The eight eyes were half closed and the grabbing arms moved only slightly.

The Nira approached, standing now near the two. It put one grabbing arm gently on Michelangelo's shoulder. The turtle barely acknowledged the large spideroid and hugged Tula with tears in his eyes.

"She was brave and insightful," the Nira finally spoke after a moment of silence. Now first did Mikey look up.

"Tula was a she?" his voice was hoarse and got a positive nod.

"Let me wrap her up so she can be put to rest, a brave one like this does not deserve being gobbled up by scavengers," the spideroid said. Slowly Mikey transferred Tula to him. Gently the Nira wrapped the now dead spider in silky web.

"I can bury her at home, that way I can be sure she won't get eaten," the orange-masked turtle said and got the white bundle back.

The Nira and he then returned with wrapped up Raph where most of the others waited. The Cyborg was still fighting the remaining monsters and keeping them at bay.

"Michelangelo?" the gray furred Splinter saw how sad his son was and then noticed the bundle he held.

"Tula stopped Raph from… attacking me… but she died," the orange-masked turtle whispered. The old rat put one hand on his son's shoulder.

"Then she did not die in vain as she stopped your brother from making a terrible mistake under mind control," Splinter told him gently, Mikey nodded.

"We should get the Cyborg to come here so we can leave," the brown-furred rat glanced around and saw that most of the monsters were gone or dead.

* * *

"So, should we let them know they got five minutes?" D-wearing Donatello wondered and stretched his arms high.

About an hour ago the group had been contacted by the cyborg that it was time to activate the machine. They had done so and just waited for confirmation that everybody had been rescued or some other process had been made.

"Yeah, tell them to hurry up, we are running out of ideas what to do," his R-wearing brother said with a shrug.

The purple-clad turtle picked up his communicator and tried to connect with the cyborg. After a while they could hear growls and shouts from the other line. Everybody turned to look at the communicator a bit startled.

"Little busy, what is it?" the canned voice of the cyborg shouted through the line.

"Uh, just letting you know you guys got five minutes to book," Donatello said a bit uncertain.

"Good, we are out, see on the other side," the mechanical turtle shouted and the growled at something. They could hear a blood-curling scream.

Donatello turned off the communicator and looked at the others. The Ninja Master looked the most alarmed. Then he stared off into the distance with a heavy frown under his mask.

Most of them were sitting around the machine. Rogue lay on his back and slept. Donatello and Raphael had been playing card games, as the red-clad ninja just happened to carry a deck of cards in his belt. The Ninja Master had just sat and looked to be thinking and Leatherhead occasionally checked the device.

"I shouldn't say it, but this has been very easy so far," Raphael commented and looked around. No sign at all of a potential attack.

"Maybe but… yeah we have been lucky so far," Donatello didn't sound as relieved, he still stared at his communicator.

"Four minutes," Leatherhead announced and sat down on the ground.

* * *

"The guys just called, we have five minutes to book more or less," the cyborg came running to were most people now where, all members of the rescue group and the three ninjas they had been after.

"But what about the others?" the deputy tried to see over the clearing but it was now too dark.

The cyborg turned around and using his night vision saw where the Demolisher and four turtle soldiers were. They were actually strapping down the Turtle Centaur. The mechanical one frowned; he could have sworn there was a grin on the monster's beak.

"They seem to have everything under control, let's go," he said and turned back to the rest of the group.

"Thanks for your help friend, we might not have been able to get my sons without you," the gray-furred Splinter thanked and bowed for the Nira male.

"No need to thank, I am just glad that the Turtle Centaur seems to have been dealt with," the spideroid said.

"Hold on," the cyborg suddenly looked around and frown. "Woah, my life form sensor is going wild. I'm reading hundreds of life forms surrounding the clearing."

"The centaur must have called for the rest of his servants," the Nira gasped.

"You will never make it back to your homeland, you will be overwhelmed," L-wearing Leonardo said.

"You can come with us," the deputy said as he opened quickly a portal back to the lair. "Maybe we can somehow return you back home, despite the seal."

"I would hate to strand someone in a foreign world, away from those he or she knows and loves. But this might be the only option for you. I can assure you that you are most welcome in our home," the gray-furred elder told the Nira male.

"I appreciate the offer, but this is my home. I fear less the Turtle Centaur's servants than the Turtle Centaur himself. You go now, you have little time," the spideroid declared. Leonardo cringed and actually wanted to protest but very loud hissing noises begun to emerge from the forest. That kicked everybody into gear.

"Then we thank you again for your invaluable help, be safe," the gray furred Splinter said and bowed again to the Nira male.

The rescue group then grabbed those who couldn't move and soon enough everyone was gone through the deputy's portal. The Nira meanwhile scurried away into the opposite direction, hoping that there was least amount of servants on the other side of the clearing. Fortunately, he was right.

* * *

"The boss is not going to be happy to have lost the prisoners," the Demolisher grunted as he and the soldiers, Clarence, William, Joshua and Yuri finished strapping the monster. It had struggled quite a bit but they shot it with sedatives and now it looked to be sleeping.

"But never mind that," the Demolisher picked up his own traveler and opened a portal.

"Let's get that thing…" he stopped when the loud hissing noises begun. "Ah crap, get it over, hurry."

All five turtles grabbed the monster. However, it was very heavy and they just barely could hold it through the portal. Just as it closed, hundreds of turtle centaur servants began swarming the clearing.

* * *

"Alright guys, time to go," Donatello jumped up to his feet.

The Ninja Master picked up his traveler as he rose up and opened a portal. Everybody looked around for one final time before filing through the portal. The countdown on the machine finished and soon the dimension was sealed away.

* * *

 **2k3 TMNT-World**

"Hello?" the D-wearing turtle called as he and the sealing team arrived in the lair. Everybody walked out of the lab space and to the main living area.

"Hey guys." Luna came running and immediately jumped into the Ninja Master's arms to hug him.

"Everybody are down in the dojo, they are using the space there for Leo, Raph and Don. The cyborg is preparing to remove the control chip in them," she then said after being half released from her husband's embrace.

"Wow, you mean they managed to rescue all three of them?" Raphael blinked in surprise and got a positive nod in turn.

Luna then led the sealing team to the dojo. Everybody was still preparing the space, since the rescue team had only just arrived few minutes earlier. Leo, Raph and Don had all been sedated and had been laid on the ground.

"Hey guys," L-wearing Leonardo waved his brothers when spotting them coming.

All stories and explanations were saved for later. The first priority was to get those under mind control out of it. The three turtles were cut out of their web and laid on three bunker beds that had been brought out. M-Michelangelo had been placed in the infirmary since he was only with physical injuries.

Soon the Cyborg was set to work on removing the chips. He began on Leo, then Don and ended on Raph. The whole time most of the people watched, worried and nervous. Luna and the older April had to run after few minutes as their children woke up and figured their mothers should come to them, message sent by shouting really loudly.

"Well we can let them wake up anytime now," the mechanical turtle said finally as he crushed the three chips in one hand.

"We should move them to their bedrooms first," the gray-furred Splinter suggested. The cyborg nodded and with the help of Leatherhead the three unconscious ninjas were transferred to their rooms.

With that all over, Mikey went to pick up the bundle that had been Tula. Carefully cradling it in his arms the orange masked turtle silently slipped out of the lair. It was now that he felt really lucky they pretty much lived under Central Park. It was easy to find a concealed spot to bury his friend. The orange masked turtle returned half an hour later. On the way to find everybody, he met with brown furred Splinter.

"Ah, there you are, we were looking for you," the elder said.

"Uh, yeah I went to bury Tula," the turtle confessed and followed Splinter towards the living room.

"She was braver than her size gave credit for." The brown rat smiled. Mikey nodded and both of them entered the living room area.

The first thing they saw was Deputy Michelangelo staring, with mouth half open, at two members of the sealing team. Donatello and Raphael had just been telling him how the sealing had gone.

"Wait, you are telling me," the deputy growled, glaring at the two ninjas who both grinned nervously.

"You are telling me that you five were having a damn picnic while the rest of us were fighting for our bloody lives?"

 **End chapter 29**


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 01/09 2007

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

 **2k3 TMNT-World**

Leo woke up with a start and rose abruptly in the bed. For a moment, since the turtle was in his room, he thought this had just been a really bad dream. However, the events of past few days came rushing through his memory and then the ninja noticed Splinter sitting by the bed.

"S-Sensei?" he whispered. The old rat nodded.

"Don… where is Don?" the turtle wanted to sprint out of the bed, his father rose up and put a hand gently yet firmly on his shoulder.

"Your brother is safe in his own bed," Splinter told him calmly. "You must rest as does he."

"Sensei… father…" Leo felt the guilt and shame build up inside of him.

"Shh, it's alright my son," the elder tried to reassure him, the basic-green turtle started to cry uncontrollably.

"I… he was… that chip… it made me…" the blue clad turtle sobbed and was drawn into a hug. The turtle clung to his father and kept crying.

"I was a monster…" he whispered.

"You were not a monster my son, but you were controlled by one," Splinter told him soothingly, stroking the carapace gently.

His son couldn't respond, the shame and the painful memories were overwhelming. He just continued to sob on the old rat's shoulder. The aged ninja master allowed it knowing well in what turmoil his son was, having already experienced it from Mikey few years back.

Occasionally he would whisper something reassuringly to him. Assuring his son that he was home safe. However, he was not sure how much this was over. His sons may have been rescued but their enemies were still unaccounted for.

* * *

"Mikey… I'm sorry… I just…" Raph hung his head; he was sitting on the edge of his bed. Right in front of him sat the orange masked turtle. Mikey reached to put a hand gently on his brother's shoulder.

"Hey dude its ok, I know how it is," he said smiling knowingly. "You had no control."

"I want to kill those bastards for doing this to us," the red-masked ninja growled, clenching his fists hard, gritting the teeth hard.

"You will have to get in line, I'm sure Leo has first dibs," his brother told him, he didn't let go of the shoulder.

"I tried to kill you… again…" Raph's head sunk even lower. He was punched lightly in the shoulder.

"If you are talking about that pipe incident, then that one doesn't count. Besides I'm not as sure you would have actually struck," Mikey assured him. "And this time also doesn't count, you were being controlled."

"You forgive me too easily, Mikey…" His brother looked up. The expression was really grave, a slight grin managed to break through in the end.

"But… that's what we always love about you, bro," he then admitted. The orange-clad one smiled even wider at that.

"Hey, we are brothers," the smaller turtle said and moved to sit beside the bigger one. "We can't stay mad at each other for too long."

"Don't be so sure." Raph frowned seriously before eyeing towards the doorway. Deputy Michelangelo had appeared in it.

"Master Splinter told me to check if everything was alright. He's still with Leo, trying to calm him down," the grey-vest wearing reptile said.

"We're cool as ice," his counterpart chuckled with a grin. Raph actually did grin a bit at that. The deputy nodded and disappeared.

"Ok point taken, some brothers can stay mad at each other for a while." Mikey shrugged looking at Raph. "But seriously, bro, you won't be allowed to beat yourself over this. You guys didn't allow me, I didn't allow Michelangelo to do it, and you sure as heck aren't going to be getting a special beating treatment."

"Yeah… maybe you're right," Raph nodded and growled a little. "I don't think Don and Leo will be as easily convinced, especially Leo."

"Right." Mikey frowned knowing by now that Leo had been the worst off during the mind-control. He then looked at his brother and punched him again lightly on the shoulder. "So you wanna come out and meet the others."

"Might as well, I know you won't stop pestering me until I come out, even if I throw you out," Raph grunted and rose up, so did the orange-clad one.

* * *

"He hasn't said anything?" Leatherhead appeared in the doorway to Don's room, by the bedside sat both April of this world and D-wearing Donatello.

"No," the dark-green turtle said, frowning a bit in worry. His friend lay on the bed and just stared up at the ceiling.

"Don?" April addressed the silent turtle. There was no response. She had been trying this for a while.

Don had ever since waking up just laid and stared. He didn't answer to anybody who had so far talked with him. The only indication that the turtle was awake was that the eyes were open and he did blink them occasionally.

"My friend, you are home safe." The croc stepped in, addressing the olive-green ninja. Nothing, the turtle didn't even look to see who was speaking.

"Don please say something," the woman almost begged but then sighed. "I think Splinter has to deal with this."

"He is still with Leonardo, who is in much distress understandably," Leatherhead explained and got nods from D-Donatello and April.

"Hey Don, buddy, you know the monster gear you designed it really came in handy, we had to use it in all the four dimensions we were sealing," Donatello attempted some communication; knowing his friend was always thrilled to hear his inventions working well. Something he could very much relate to.

However, there was nothing, the D-wearing turtle shook his head. This required someone else to handle, someone who could get close to Don and get him to come out of the shell. The olive-green ninja had by the looks of it pulled himself in mentally.

"I will be outside," Leatherhead mentioned and slowly walked, he was worried about his friend. But the large reptile was also curious what was going to happen next. Things were not over even if his friends were safe. The crocodile made his way to the living room where most of the others were now. Raph had been brought out by Mikey.

"Well I don't want you guys to have to feel obliged to be involved, after all you and your brothers are just barely out of their clutches," the magistrate was talking to the two non-letter wearing ninjas.

"Well we still are," Raph growled cracking his knuckles. "We have serious pay back to deliver anyway."

"Thanks by the way for getting us out of there," he then added.

"Well with three of the four dimension sealed there is only one world left. But the assassin is probably still busy with that… what did you call it, Turtle Centaur?" the magistrate looked at the deputy who nodded.

"Those things were vicious, there were only four Turtle Soldiers left with the Demolisher," the cyborg muttered.

"Four? We had ten soldiers and these were no softies at all. Heck just this Clarence could learn from watching me fight," Raph remarked with a frown.

"Well if six well trained turtle soldiers were slaughtered in that dimension, I shudder to think what waits in the fourth," his cybernetic counterpart said worried.

"Do we really have to go there?" Mikey wondered. His M-wearing counterpart nodded in agreement.

"If Leo goes there, then yes, we have to seal that one too," the magistrate told them.

"Bummer," M-Michelangelo sighed.

* * *

 **Turtleland**

 **Six, we lost six personnel getting that thing!** Assassin Leonardo glared at the screen as he waited for the answer.

 **That is unfortunate, how many do you have left?** Was the answer.

 **Counting those four that survived. Eight soldiers plus their commander and then my two regular employees and one more, twelve that is.** The assassin growled softly.

 **I will make it up to you Leonardo, don't worry. Take care of that final creature.** Was said on the screen.

Leonardo snarled as the connection was cut off. He put the device on his belt and jumped down from the catwalks. Then the black-clad turtle stalked into the research facility.

"It's still sedated," the ex-emperor told him when the assassin glanced at the large creature.

"Yes I guessed," the turtle snarled.

The Turtle Centaur was still tied up and now inside the cell. The former overlord was already running few tests. The Demolisher leaned on a wall looking just as pissed off as his employer.

"I don't want this thing un-sedated. We are not having any problems like the last two times," the assassin growled.

"Right, right," ex-Emperor Donatello said and continued to work on the computer.

Mad Mike jumped into the facility; the mad turtle glanced around looking a bit on the edge. However, nobody paid any attention to him. The remaining soldiers were all in the cloning facility; General Murrow was close to the former overlord.

"Not right… not right…" the crazy mutant muttered and glanced around. He then eyed the cell with suspicious look.

"What can you tell us anyway about that thing." The assassin walked to the ex-emperor, not noticing Mad Mike following him.

"Well it is not a mutant that can I tell you right now," Donatello told him without looking up from the computers. "Both carapaces and plastrons are not made of the same thing and ours. This looks more like carbon structure found in diamonds."

"You are telling me he has a diamond shell?" Leonardo pointed at the cell with a thumb.

"Not exactly, it's only similar. But it means its very hard shell, no wonder it was useless attacking the shells," the former overlord explained.

Mad Mike listened though he barely comprehended what the discussion was about. He just sat and kept a close eye on the assassin. The crazy turtle definitely felt something was wrong.

"Not right…. not right…" he muttered.

"Well the nearest I can figure about that thing," Donatello turned towards the assassin. He didn't get further, suddenly his employer jerked back and screamed.

A too familiar cord had suddenly been shot forward and embedded itself into the black clad turtle. The Turtle Centaur was standing with the mouth open. He had actually ripped his bonds and broken through the force field of the cell attacking immediately.

 _Show me your fear,_ echoed through the assassin's mind as painful memories were forced forth.

* * *

" _NO!" Leonardo screamed and struggled. It was everywhere, fur and again fur. The very touch of it was making him sick._

 _The turtle screamed in pain and fear but the only response he got was the mocking laughter. The reptile fought against something, someone who had him in a tight embrace, someone far bigger, stronger and covered in fur. Silver-gray fur._

" _GET OFF OF ME!" Leonardo screamed again and fought wildly. Then the calm and steady voice of Sinda whispered into his ear. It was greedy and… but he couldn't hear the voice._

 _The voice vanished, the fur vanished, the embrace and fear vanished. Leonardo blinked and tried to look around. Now he felt weak and terribly hungry. The turtle was kneeling but his arms were hanging. On his wrists were rusty chains, with the other ends tied to something in the darkness._

 _Leonardo blinked, this was familiar but still it was not right. This was almost a memory but still wasn't. He could feel confusion from somebody, not himself somebody else._

" _Leonardo," a voice addressed him. The assassin blinked, this one had been too familiar. It was not Sinda's voice, not by a long shot. It was dark and deep, but it had a soothing effect in it._

" _It's been a long time, Leonardo," the voice said and something very big was approaching, bigger than Sinda._

' _Oh no,' Leonardo froze when he realized what this was. He could feel the unfamiliar confusion turn into worry. Someone else was watching and recognized this too._

" _I've been looking for you, Leonardo," the voice was too close now. Something big was right in front of him; he could see eyes, two dark and full of malice. There was also a large evil grin under them._

 _Something touched his cheek. Leonardo glanced and tensed even further. A large dark blackish-green hand was cupping it. The eyes and the grin were closer now._

" _I will love meeting you again, Leonardo," the voice said…_

* * *

"LET HIM GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!" the Demolisher roared and jumped at the Turtle Centaur with both his sai and combat knife. Mad Mike was already attacking the creature, clawing and biting at it. The former-overlord tried to pull the cord off with Murrow's help.

The assassin screamed for a moment but then came to an abrupt halt. The creature had been trying to shake everybody off itself but had frozen suddenly. It almost seemed confused, but after a moment the centaur looked worried.

"May all the gods be merciful," the centaur whispered and suddenly pulled the cord out of the assassin. "He's met the Dark One!"

Then the creature shook violently the Demolisher and Mad Michelangelo off him and charged out. He pushed the Turtle soldiers who had arrived out of the way and entered the cloning facility. Everybody safe for Murrow and Donatello chased after him.

"We are not finished yet," Demolisher Raphael growled when seeing the centaur trying to locate an entrance to escape through. The creature turned around sneering. The soldiers trained their rifles at him, the blood-red masked turtle brought out his shotgun.

"No… hurt… friend…" Mad Mike hissed and galloped towards the centaur intending to jump and attack once more.

As the mad mutant was in the air the creature disappeared in the same blue energy and the previous monsters had. The turtle crashed on the stonewall and sunk to the ground. He quickly jumped to his feet and hands and eyed around.

"Where go… where go…" he growled.

The Demolisher sneered and walked back into the research facility. Murrow and Donatello had already lifted the assassin to a table. The blood-red masked turtle walked to them, shouldering the shotgun.

"He's alive, but unconscious," the ex-emperor told him.

"That thing disappeared like the others," Raphael growled.

"What did it say before taking off, meeting the 'Dark One' or something?" Donatello looked at the Demolisher.

"Something like that, any idea who that is supposed to be?" he wondered but his co-worker shook his head. They glanced down at their employer. Probably the only one who could answer that question, though if he would that was totally another matter.

 **End chapter 30**


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 18/09 2007

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

 **2k3 TMNT-World**

Splinter left the room closing the door behind him, the old grey-furred rat sighed a bit. He was approached by worried looking Mikey; the bluish-green turtle rubbed his hands nervously together.

"How is he sensei?" the orange-masked one asked.

"Still not talking or showing any indication of movement," Splinter said and began walking away from Don's room. His son followed, though casting a glance back occasionally.

"He is in deep pain; I can see it in his eyes. But he just won't respond." The elder shook his head.

"Yeah… uh I kind of know how he feels," Mikey mumbled and looked down. His father looked at him, smiling warmly the old rat put a hand on his shoulder.

"That you do, your brothers are going to need a lot of support through this," he told his son. The turtle nodded, understanding the unspoken words.

The two continued back to the main living area. There were not many there now, only the Magistrate and the Deputy. The rest were around the lair. Mikey spotted the women and the kids in the kitchen. The rest could not be seen from where he was standing.

"Master Splinter." Magistrate Raphael rose up when the two arrived. He bowed respectfully. "You will decide whether your sons will continue to be involved or not. I know Raphael said he would still be participating, but I will not accept it unless with an approval from you."

"I appreciate that magistrate and to be honest I would very much like to pull them back. However, we are already in and I doubt the assassin will leave us alone, he's proven to be a quite a danger to my family. We will continue to help as we can," the elder said. Mikey held back a sigh of relief, the orange-masked turtle had been little worried they would not be allowed to continue to help.

"Where is Raph by the way?" he asked and glanced around.

"He went to the dojo," the deputy told him. Mikey nodded and darted off, Master Splinter on the other hand took a seat in a recliner.

"Have you any idea of the next step?" the old rat asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth…" Magistrate Raphael halted when Ted came running and D-Donatello after him.

"We have a wrinkle," the human announced and was clearly shocked.

"That centaur, he broke out of his cell and attacked the assassin," the purple-wearing turtle then explained.

"What?" Raphael frowned in confusion.

Ted began telling how he and Donatello had been keeping an eye on the Assassin through the spy system that they had put up. Explained how the turtle centaur had broken out of the cell and shot a cord at the black-wearing reptile. His employees had naturally attacked the creature that suddenly withdrew and ran off. The next thing they heard was the Demolisher saying that it had disappeared.

"Just like the other two creatures," Ted finished.

"Like the other two… yeah I remember the first bastard, he disappeared in blue sparks." The deputy frowned heavily.

"A similar creature and attacked me right?" the magistrate asked and got a positive nod. "Then this mud hill monster… or at least that's what I understand from Raph."

"Ok what the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Oh and the centaur said something funny, after pulling himself free he said 'May all the gods be merciful, he has met the Dark One'," D-wearing Donatello added.

"Dark One? Who met? Leo?" the magistrate blinked in further confusion.

"The Dark One? That's funny," a voice suddenly spoke out of nowhere. Everybody in the living room jumped and looked around.

"Who said that?" Master Splinter demanded. A cheerful laughter echoed around.

"Oh I do apologize, I just got so surprised to hear that name," the voice said.

Suddenly right in middle of the room stood six point five foot tall creature clad in black cloak, it was the varjan Morvan. The big wolfoid glanced around with a friendly smile on his face.

"A… varjan?" Magistrate Raphael recognized the species though he had never seen one this small. Morvan turned to face him and nodded.

"Indeed I am, Magistrate; I do apologize for my sudden appearance. My name is Morvan and I have a bit of an interest in the situation you people have found yourself in." The varjan bowed respectfully for everybody present. The magistrate blinked then looked at Splinter who was still frowning a bit.

"What do you wish here?" the elder asked. Before the varjan could respond Splinter's brown-furred counterpart arrived from the kitchen. However, the other ninja master remained silent.

"As I said, I have found myself interested in your situation. Originally, I was only going to be a mere observer, no harm meant. However, hearing what you have discovered, it does not feel right not to offer what help I can," Morvan explained to them.

Ninja Master Donatello appeared in the living room, holding babbling Apollo. The boy was quite happy to be in his father's arms, having launched towards him when first seeing who had returned. Dogi wearing turtle stopped short when seeing the large wolfoid. The child stared wide eyed at Morvan.

"Big doggy?" Apollo pointed the varjan. His uncles both cringed and held their breaths. Since the Ninja Master didn't have his mask, the mild shock on his face was now visible. Much to their relief Morvan chuckled, the three adult off-world turtles knew of course that you do not compare a varjan to the animal they resemble.

"No little one I'm not a doggy. Though I can forgive you this mistake as you are so young." The wolfoid smiled warmly at Apollo who tilted his head curiously.

"But until he's old enough to properly remember my species, I will not mind him calling me doggy," Morvan then assured the others. Just at that moment, Michelle came running on top speed. "And who have we here?"

Undaunted the little turtle girl walked over to the varjan, not as wide eyed as Apollo. In fact she was smiling wide. The adults watched, ready for anything but Morvan just returned the girl's gaze smiling warmly.

"Hi, me Michelle," the little girl chirped.

"Greetings to you, Michelle, I am Morvan," the varjan introduced to himself. Michelle giggled and ran over to hug the newcomer before darting off again. Seeing that his playmate was on the run, Apollo decided to climb down from his father's arms and join in.

"Ah children, you are truly blessed to have them," Morvan addressed the adults. Then he grinned. "Now shall we get back to our original topic, before the little ones interrupted us?"

"By all means," Splinter said, he hid it that he was very relieved how friendly and polite this large, almost menacing looking creature was. However, the experience in the third world with the large Nira spiders had definitely shown that looks could be deceiving.

"Like I told earlier, I do wish to help as I can. I am not familiar with who the one you call Assassin Leonardo is dealing with, but I do know that someone is watching the process and is not just a casual observer," the varjan continued.

"This Dark One?" Magistrate Raphael wondered.

"I considered first, the second I heard you mention the name. But when I think back I am not as convinced that is the case." Morvan turned to look at the magistrate.

"I have heard of this Turtle Centaur, he accesses memories when bringing out the fear he feeds on. He brings up something that frightened people badly and doubles it; the shock is often so great that the victim dies. What he probably saw was just the memories the assassin has of the Dark One. I must say though that he is quite lucky to be still among us if he did indeed meet him." the wolfoid then turned to Splinter.

"No, your enemy is working for someone else, not very powerful on the abnormal plane but powerful still. And someone is watching that all, but I just still can't pinpoint who it is exactly." The varjan frowned heavily.

"Well that confirms then that Leo is in fact doing the dirty work for someone else, like I was suspecting?" the magistrate asked carefully, Morvan nodded.

"What help can you then offer us?" grey-furred Splinter asked.

"For starters, I believe I can do some investigation work for you. Find out who it is the assassin is working for," the varjan said. "I probably have access to sources you don't. I also know some people bit more powerful than me, I think I can convince them to help as well."

"I'm not surprised to hear that," the magistrate muttered causing the wolfoid to grin.

"It is always important to know who it is one is facing," the brown-furred Splinter mentioned, his counterpart nodded in agreement.

The two rats then noticed that none of the off-world turtles seemed to be about to ask why Morvan was willing to help them. Neither of the two elders was sure if they should inquire about it, especially since the reptiles were familiar with varjans.

"I will then do that and try to be as quick as possible, I'll come back once I am positive of who it is," Morvan said and almost seemed prepared to leave. Then he hesitated and looked at Magistrate Raphael.

"There is one thing I want to suggest, it is completely up to you if you follow it or not. Given the current situation, taking into account what has recently occurred. It might be wise for you to team up with your older brother," he said causing everybody in the living room to stare shocked at him.

"Wait… you want me… us to team up with Leo? After what he's done?" The magistrate's jaw dropped. Morvan shook his head, his expression far more serious.

"No, no, don't misunderstand me. I don't want you to do anything, I am merely suggesting," he clarified. "I did overhear your talk before I appeared for you. The assassin has had great trouble with this bounty. The creatures he's supposed to apprehend keep attacking and then plain disappear. Somehow I suspect he gets no satisfying explanations from his employer."

"That would piss him off." Raphael nodded seeing what Morvan meant.

"When your brother wakes up after the recent attack, he is no doubt going to head straight to his employer and somehow I think you want to be there as well," the varjan told him. "But I better go and do the investigation I promised. I will return quickly as possible."

With that, he left the stunned people in the living room. Deputy Michelangelo glanced at his older brother then his twin, the Ninja Master was frowning heavily. Ted and D-wearing Donatello weren't sure what to say or if they dared say it if they did. The two rats were thoughtful.

"I noticed you did not inquire why he wishes to help us," gray-furred Splinter then mentioned. The magistrate cleared his throat and smiled nervously.

"Well, I have to admit that I'm not exactly comfortable in the company of varjans. They tend to be a tad to intimidating for my taste, mostly in appearance. They are usually far larger than this Morvan," he said before shrugging.

"But varjans are if anything honest and if a varjan offers you help, you just take it. There are no strings attached. Varjans seldom help non-varjans, so when they do, it is most of the time the wiser choice to accept the help," the magistrate explained. They were interrupted when Luna and the older April came walking.

"You guys seen the children anywhere?" the human woman asked.

* * *

Leo lay on his futon facing the wall. He wanted to try to sleep, but couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes the memories came, the guilt and the pain from that time then crushed him down. The turtle had tried so hard to resist the chip, but it had been futile from the very start. No matter how hard the ninja tried, the device was always stronger.

 _How… how can I even face them… Donny… I can never look him in the eyes again…_ He tried to suppress the tears.

The turtle was so occupied in his sorrow that he didn't notice the door to his room open. Someone walked in very silently but stopped and hesitated. That alerted Leo to the presence, he sighed and thinking it might be Mikey wanting to try to cheer him up.

"L-leave me alone please…" he requested, never turning around.

However, the person, having it now confirmed that the ninja was awake walked closer. Leo frowned; it was unlike Mikey not to say something right away. So the reptile turned in the bed but looked up, the whole time expecting to see one of his brothers. The blue-masked one even expected seeing Don standing there.

 _Huh?_ The turtle blinked in confusion, there was nobody there until he heard a giggle. _Oh right._

Leo had been looking too high; he looked down and saw Michelle standing there. Just in the right angle so she was invisible from his sight previously. The little girl walked closer to the futon.

"M-Michelle, what are you doing here?" Leo half sat up. For a moment, he ignored the past events, focusing on the girl.

"Unca Leo?" the girl tilted her head and held up her arms, wanting to be picked up. The older turtle hesitated. He would probably have refused the company of his brothers, even tried to request being alone to his father. Somehow, he just found it impossible to it with the girl.

He picked Michelle up and sat with her in his bed. She giggled and hugged him, clearly enjoying being in the ninja's company. Leo actually found himself smiling for the first time in quite a while. Maybe this was the company he needed right now, someone who couldn't accidentally bring up previous events.

"Unca Leo sad?" the girl looked him straight in the face, he was smiling but apparently, his eyes did not bluff Michelle.

"It's incredible… how perspective you are for your age 'Ellie," Leo smiled a little wider, whether the child understood him that wasn't important. Michelle never seemed to bother much with words she didn't understand, the girl just took them.

"No sad." Michelle lifted herself a little so she could pat Leo on the cheek with her tiny hand. "It's ok."

"Did Uncle Mikey send you in?" the blue-masked turtle asked suspiciously. The child just giggled and shook her head. Then she wrapped her little arms around his neck to hug him.

"Gonna be ok, all good," she said and kissed Leo's cheek.

The ninja couldn't hold it in. He laughed causing the girl to giggle as well. The older turtle then cuddled the younger one tight. This was what was so loveable about little Michelle. She could be sunshine in any darkness.

"Yes… you're right 'Ellie, it's going to be ok," he said and rose out of the bed still holding his niece. Standing upright, the turtle took a moment to compose himself a bit more. What had happened still lay on him, but at least he felt a little better.

"Let's go outside… see what the other's are up to," he said and walked to the half-opened door of his room. Just at that moment Michelle's mother appeared in front of the entrance.

"Oh there she is. Did she disturb you?" April asked but blinked when seeing Leo smile.

"Michelle? Of course not, she was just cheering up Uncle Leo," the turtle responded. Michelle giggled and grinned at her mother.

* * *

Luna was still looking for her own child but having spotted Leo come out of his room with Michelle, she had a thought of where Apollo had disappeared to. The turtle woman made her way to where Don's room was and shook her head when seeing the door half open.

Near the entrance was a box, the purpose obviously for a little turtle boy to reach the knob. Apollo had realized few weeks ago that standing on something enabled him to reach higher. The kid was now always dragging forth boxes, even chairs to get somewhere.

The woman sighed a little; it wasn't surprising that Apollo had gone in there. Don was his favorite 'uncle' so to speak. Unlike the cyborg, the teenagers hadn't been officially named uncles of the boy. However, he was pretty much viewed as their nephew. She carefully looked in and saw where her son lay flat on the older turtle.

"Oh Apollo," Luna whispered and walked closer intending to remove the boy. She had been told that Don was completely unresponsive, thus she didn't expect the ninja to move at all.

She wondered though about the half-concentrated look on her son. He had his head on Donatello's plastron as if he was listening. The woman decided to ignore it and prepared to pick him up. A muscular hand grabbed her wrist.

"No… don't," Don whispered, he still stared at the ceiling. "He's listening."

"Don?" Luna was surprised to hear the ninja talk. Now first did the purple-masked turtle look at her, he smiled a little and let go of her hand.

"He's listening for my heartbeat," the older turtle male explained indicating to Apollo who looked up.

"Boom, boom, boom," he said knocking on Don's plastron.

"Yes, boom, boom, boom," the ninja agreed and chuckled.

"H-how are you… you know… doing?" Luna dared herself to ask; now that Don was actually speaking.

"I'll survive," the purple-masked one whispered, watching Apollo sit up. "I'm… actually more worried about Leo. I think… this was the roughest on him."

"Oh?" the turtle woman found a chair and sat down. It did seem that her husband's friend was ready to talk.

"When he was doing something… I always knew it wasn't him, it was the chip. I've seen it in action before so… for me it was easy to realize that. I also know that all the things I did, it was not me. It was the chip." Don had one hand ready in case Apollo would fall off. The boy had grabbed the edge of his blanket and was examining it.

"But earlier… you were completely unresponsive." Luna glanced back at the door but saw no one there.

"I was?" Don frowned. "Could have been a side effect… I was knocked up a bit; the chip could have been partly damaged. I don't remember it; I just remember waking up with Apollo climbing up in my bed few minutes ago.

"Oh I see." Luna nodded. Don looked up a more familiar curios glint in his eyes.

"Hey did they keep the chips?" he asked.

* * *

"So what's the story behind the new guy?" Raph asked where he leaned up against the wall of the dojo.

"His name is Rogue, well Leonardo actually but he rather we call him Rogue." His R-wearing counterpart was beside him.

"Really," the very-dark green turtle raised an eye ridge. Raphael nodded and told him where they had found the foul-mouthed reptile.

Rogue was sparring with the L-wearing ninja. The two, though counterparts had completely different styles. Leonardo had always been a slightly bit like Leo, portrayed admirable skills with his swords and techniques. Rogue on the other hand seemed to relay more on force of the blows and the kicks. He was skillful but Raph seriously doubted he would beat his counterpart.

"Yah sure he isn't our counterpart?" The non-letter wearing turtle wondered when hearing Rogue curse, rather heavily after receiving a kick from Leonardo.

"Well if there exists a wisecracking charming turtle of you, why not a grumpy and grouchy version of Leo," Raphael chuckled. His counterpart eyed him skeptically.

"Charmin'?" he snorted but the R-clad one just grinned wide.

"Face it guys, you can't beat this charmer." The cyborg stood on the other side of Raph and banged his metal plastron, grinning wide.

"Yes, when we need to charm a computer we will call you," Raphael teased, but was suddenly lifted up by the carapace.

"Oh really now," Cyborg Raphael chuckled, holding the R-wearing turtle.

"Hey, Raph, a little help here." The all-red clad turtle swung around in the mechanical turtle's grip.

"You got yourself into this," his non-letter wearing counterpart claimed.

"What a friend," Raphael muttered and now just hung knowing he wouldn't get down until the cyborg let him.

"Hey guys, Don just started talking." Mikey and Michelangelo came leaping into the dojo.

"He is?" Raph perked up. The cyborg dropped the R-wearing one back to the floor.

"Yeah and Leo came out of his room, holding Michelle," Michelangelo added.

"Well what do you know, good news for once," the mechanical turtle said with a chuckle.

"Oh and Don wanted to know what you did with the control chips and if he could see them." Mikey turned to the large counterpart of his brother.

"He wants to do what?" Cyborg Raphael asked stunned.

 **End chapter 31**

* * *

 **A/N:** When I posted this chapter originally, there had been some concern that the children apparently could pull anyone out of any funk they were in. I realize this is especially apparent with Michelle and I wish to state that yes, Michelle, even at this young age, has the uncanny ability to be a cheerful sunshine in the character's lives, she's so far been a latch for several characters already and a bit of a life line, this has always been my intended role for her. So yeah her scene with Leo mirrors the cyborg's scene bit intentionally. Apollo however is not actually cheering Don up at all, Don already said it, he wasn't in a funk, he had been temporarily catatonic from the faulty chip, when he woke up out of it Apollo was already climbing to him and Don is well aware he's the boy's favorite and wasn't about to throw him away, also Don pretty much states that he was not as actively bothered by this as Leo because he much better understood that this was all the chips fault, he understood the mechanics behind it and thus was in fact in a much better mental state to deal with it. Keep in mind, this Don was mind ripped by Triceratons and came out of it no worse to wear, I personally like Don being a bit of a mental powerhouse in some aspects.

Also keep in mind, Leo isn't over what happened to him, he is just feeling a smidgen better and realizing that moping in his room isn't going to help.


	33. Chapter 32

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 15/10 2007

This chapter ends the third quarter of this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

 **Turtleland**

"How is he?" the Demolisher growled when he stalked once more into the research facility.

"Still out," the ex-emperor said and looked up from his work. The assassin still lay unconscious on a table. "If he doesn't wake up soon, I'll have to hook an IV to him just in case."

"Great." The blood-red masked turtle frowned heavily. "You have those?"

"Well sure, the Turtle Soldiers are good, but they aren't immortal," Donatello shrugged; he looked back at the computer. "That's odd."

"What?" Demolisher Raphael walked over to the lab-coat wearing turtle who started working on the console.

"It's four worlds those Kmara worlds right?" the former overlord looked him, the other turtle shrugged in response.

"I don't have a probe; he only gave me three probes." Ex-Emperor Donatello rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Come to think of it, he never really told me where he got them. Just told me to use them."

"So you are telling me that me and the boys have nothing to go on when we go over to the last joint?" the blood-red clad one asked with a disapproving frown.

"Hm, there is something odd about this," the olive-green reptile muttered.

* * *

 **98-d-r-44-J**

"Greetings once more, old friend," the hissing voice of the Turtle Centaur greeted from the darkness. The crane silhouette turned to face the large turtle like monster.

"You weren't supposed to be connected to him this long, just long enough to… what is wrong?" the metallic voice of the being inquired.

"This Leonardo… I saw his fears… he has most formidable enemies, creatures I… I've never seen anything like them… but…" The centaur halted.

"Yes Leonardo is well traveled, but what?" the silhouette asked.

"My friend… this Leonardo, this assassin and bounty hunter… he's not just met, but been a prisoner of the Dark One." The large creature could be seen, if visible from the darkness, looking very frightened.

"The Dark One… Dular's Chosen One? The Black Turtle himself?" the silhouette creature sounded very alarmed.

"Yes and that's not the worst part… I may have accidentally connected Leonardo's mind to him for a brief second," the Turtle Centaur confessed.

"Oh no… that means… he may have seen… no wait they were in the other dimension. It shouldn't lead him here…" the silhouette moved away from the centaur and towards the screens.

"He is of no concern," a sweet sounding and almost soothing female voice emerged from the darkness. Everything around fell completely silent, slowly the crane turned to face the new voice.

"Are you sure, Mistress? The Dark One is an enemy I cannot withstand, even with all my resources."

"The Dark One is currently bound to other duties and cannot bother about what he may have witnessed thanks to the centaur's blunder," the female voice said with added sharpness in her voice. The large turtle like monster cringed and looked away.

"You need not worry about him. All you did was reminding him of the assassin who escaped him long time ago. Now get on with your work, you have received all of your servants now and should be able to complete your work for me," the one speaking stepped closer and just the faint outlines of something large yet feminine could be seen.

"Yes mistress right away," the silhouette seemed to almost buck and bow before heading back to the monitors.

"There is one more thing old friend, if I may, Mistress," the Turtle Centaur spoke up. He got no response from the female so he continued.

"Back in my home-world I fought a strange contraption that looked half turtle and half machine; he was not affected by my cords at all. He cut through my servants like a machete through weed."

"Yes, I am aware of him. Do not worry, he will be no problem at all," the crane creature assured the centaur.

"For your sake he better not be, we have already attracted attention to people I do not wish to attract the attention to," the female voice said with a low growl.

* * *

 **2k3 TMNT-world**

"Yeah… there is definitely some damage in this one," Don stated as he looked at a small chip under a magnifier. Apollo sat in his lap and watched. The boy was wide eyed at seeing the small chip so big suddenly.

"Well yeah this is the chip I removed from you," the cyborg admitted where he stood to the side. His metallic arms were folded and the mechanical turtle watched his friend a little concerned.

"Uh Don… you really think you are up to this right now?" he finally asked.

"I want no 'you just sit there and rest' lecture." The purple-masked turtle glared up at Cyborg Raphael whose organic brow rose a little. Apollo did his best to mimic the look.

"Besides… I need to keep my mind on something, anything, the chip will do for now," the ninja then added and returned his gaze back to the device. Apollo stretched up a little to try and see better. The cyborg just nodded and kept watching, since Splinter hadn't protested, so he wouldn't either.

"Coffee?" D-wearing Donatello appeared by the table with two mugs of the steaming hot drink. Don looked up and grinned.

"Always," the olive-green one said and accepted one mug. His counterpart drank from the other one. Apollo wrinkled his nose at the smell; there was seldom coffee drunk at his house. However, the child stayed put, his fascination with what was happening was stronger than disliking the aroma.

Don took a sip before putting the mug away, the turtle was careful to place it out of reach from the boy. Then he grabbed a small screwdriver and started to fiddle with the chip. Donatello watched from other side with one hand on his hip, the other holding his coffee. The olive-green ninja had been at this for about an hour now, examining the chips.

"So what is it exactly you are doing with the chips?" the D-clad reptile wondered.

"Trying to see how this works," Don admitted. "I mean, these are so small…"

"Uh want me to take Apollo in the meantime?" Donatello offered. The boy did look a little restless now.

"No, its ok," the olive-green ninja said and glanced down at Apollo and smiled. The child giggled and got a hold on another screwdriver on the table.

"Alright you two have fun then… well you three. Donatello, make sure he doesn't over do himself," the cyborg said with a grin and left the lab space, chuckling at the grumbling Don made.

* * *

"How goes it here?" Magistrate Raphael appeared at the monitors. Ted and the two Aprils sat in front of it.

"Well they have hooked the assassin to an IV, the Demolisher is getting restless, the ex-emperor is doing something on the computer. Mad Mike is sleeping the remaining turtle soldiers and General Murrow are practicing combat movements under Sergeant Clarence's supervision," the younger April told him.

"So you're telling me they are at a standstill because their employer is out?" the brown-shirt clad turtle inquired and got positive nods.

"Hm." The magistrate rubbed his chin thought fully but then looked to his side. Leo had suddenly appeared beside him. "Uh hey there."

"What… what are they doing?" the blue-masked turtle whispered. His expression was blank.

"Nothing for now," the younger April answered and rose up. She walked straight to Leo and put a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to worry about it Leo."

"But I do." Leo suddenly scowled, glaring at the monitor that showed the assassin. "He's gone too far… he must be stopped…."

"Leo, please. Come on, let's go see what the others are doing," the woman suggested. Leo closed his eyes tight, took a deep breath before nodding and allowed April to steer him away.

"I have to admit he's taking it better than I would have thought," the older human woman said watching her younger counterpart take the turtle towards the kitchen.

"Well he has a lot of help," the magistrate muttered but didn't look from the screens. "This is interesting."

"What?" Ted wondered.

"This loyalty." Raphael walked to the screens. "Both the ex-emperor and the Demolisher show so much loyalty towards Leo. If the cyborg hasn't already told me that there is nothing in them, I would have thought they were chipped too."

"Maybe they are well paid," Ted shrugged.

"Wouldn't be surprised, Leo is rich," Magistrate Raphael shrugged.

* * *

"Uh hey," Rogue half waved when Leo and April walked past him. The basic-green ninja ignored him but woman smiled apologetically to the other turtle.

The foul-mouthed ninja rubbed the back of his neck as he watched the two head for the living room. He had found the similarities between himself and L-Leonardo uncanny, but seeing Leo and how similar he was to the assassin was even more disturbing.

 _Oh no, no, no._ He shook his head continued onward trying not to think, but found himself glancing back.

"Enjoying the view?"

Rogue blinked and turned around and saw where Raph leaned on a metal post. The red-clad turtle was twirling one sai. The off-worlder tilted his head, finding it a bit strange how the counterparts had physical differences.

"No, just getting used to this counterpart thing," the smaller reptile grunted.

Raph stopped playing with the sai and placed it on his belt. Then rose up to stand straight and folded his arm. The ninja regarded his brother's counterpart critically from the sort distance. He had been told about Rogue by now in more detail.

"I dunno how Leo swings; don't care really in which direction, that is his business. But right now he does not need that kind of attention." The very-dark green turtle's eyes narrowed.

"If you are accusing me of something, just say it. I'm not going there anyway, it usually just lands me in trouble," Rogue growled and scowled.

"Then I hope for your sake you keep staying out of trouble," Raph snorted and approached the blue-clad reptile. He leaned forward almost getting into Rogue's face and poked hard on the plastron. "Because if you mess with my brothers or my friends. I mess with you."

"Get outta my face," the smaller ninja snarled and shoved the other one away but then added in a low voice. "Don't worry, I won't."

"You better not," Raph growled and started to walk the same way his brother and April had gone into. Rogue sneered and disappeared down to the dojo.

"What was that all about?" Leo asked when his brother arrived in the living area; he and the human woman had noticed the short exchange but not heard it clearly.

"Oh the new guy and I were just coming to an understanding," Raph snorted and flopped down on the couch beside the basic-green one.

"Oh, alright," Leo nodded and used the remote to turn on the television.

"Leo?" the red-masked ninja suddenly spoke up and glanced at his sibling.

"Uh huh?" The other turtle did not look at him; he was watching the news that had turned on.

"Are you gay?"

"WHAT?" Leo snapped his head sideways to look at Raph. "What did you ask?"

"Are you gay?" his brother repeated his question.

"What? No! Why do you ask?" The blue-wearing turtle was quite surprised to hear this question and so was April.

"Just asking," the red-masked ninja answered simply. Leo's eye ridge rose a bit wondering what brought this up.

"Uh… are you gay?" the basic-green one decided to test the reaction.

"Nope." Raph was apparently calm enough not to growl at it.

"Not that there would be anything wrong with…" Leo started but was stopped by his brother who raised a hand.

"Leo, you said you weren't gay, I said I wasn't gay. Neither of us are gay, now go watch your news reports," he said.

The blue-masked turtle blinked and then turned back to the television. April shook her head and started to watch to. Then suddenly Raph began snorting, that changed into chuckles and before they knew it the red masked turtle was roaring in laughter.

"You should have seen your face when I asked," the very-dark green reptile snickered and slapped his brother on the shoulder. Leo glanced unsure at the laughing ninja before he began chuckling as well.

"Thanks Raph," he said, feeling a bit of the tension inside of him subside.

"Anytime bro," the red-clad one grinned.

 **End chapter 32**


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 07/11 2007

This chapter starts the fourth and final quarter of this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

 **Somewhere**

"This is very simple, my dear friend. It's clearly connected between the years, it's no coincidence," the big varjan told Morvan.

The black-cloaked wolfoid was in what looked like a vast library and with him was a giant of his kind. Eleven feet tall and only clad in brownish short. The smaller, albeit more powerful, varjan rubbed his chin thoughtfully while looking at a scroll.

"I see what you mean," Morvan nodded.

"Which of the turtle counterparts have been named avatars by any of the three creatures, the Leech, the Mudder and the Turtle Centaur?" his friend asked.

"The younger set of the ninja reptiles, the ones often called Raph, Mike and Leo," the black-cloaked one answered.

"You cannot believe that is a coincidence, do you?" the apparent librarian chuckled.

"No, no of course not." Morvan rolled up the scroll.

"Also three of the counterparts, the same set have had a dream closely related to current events of each time." The big varjan took down another scroll and gave it to his black-wearing kinsman.

"That in itself isn't unusual," the smaller wolfoid muttered.

"Too much coincidence my friend and each dream happened on the different year." The librarian pointed out.

"Tha… that is strange," Morvan frowned.

"The one called Raph dreamt when they first met the assassin and the emperor. The one named Don dreamt a year after, then it was Leo who dreamt more recently," his friend mentioned.

"Right, right, but why hasn't Don been called an avatar and why hasn't Mikey dreamt?" Morvan mumbled but answered himself. "Of course not everybody remember their dreams all the time… and they have not yet been to the fourth dimension."

"And who possibly could interest the assassin in the Kmara codes? Why bother with them now?" the librarian asked and shrugged.

"Someone from one of the kmara worlds must have tried to perk his interest in them… and succeeded." Morvan blinked. "Which means, they are trying to open their world up?"

"Exactly and the energy readings we have been receiving for the past three to four years would match those suspicions," the librarian told him.

"Someone's been manipulating this slowly for three years almost four? But who?" Morvan frowned heavily.

"Well the answer to that question is no doubt in the fourth world," the other varjan explained.

"Of course, which means there are no… creature to hunt there…" Morvan frowned heavily now. "They will be walking right into a trap. I must warn them."

"Yes you do, however you must do it carefully," a female voice suddenly came from behind them. The two wolfoids turned only to see the High Varjan approach. There was no sign of the rest of the Heptagon.

"You actually agree with me about this?" the black-cloaked one blinked, then he frowned a bit. "Oh right, you people have actually been helping them, in a manner of speaking."

"We have and they are finally somewhat on the track we wanted them to be on. However, the trap needs to be sprung, we need to find out who we are truly dealing with," the female said, there was a sharp undertone in her voice.

"And of course you can't directly warn them, you need someone not under your influences." Morvan nodded but then suspicious frown came on him. "You know who the assassin is working for."

"We do," the High Varjan stated without batting an eye. "However he is not our concern, nor is the one that has employed him. It's the one watching that we must identify."

"Wait, the assassin's employer has an employer?" Morvan rubbed his forehead tiredly. "This is starting to become a little complicated, even for me."

"The reptiles will deal with the assassin's employer. We will send another warning to the young warrior we connected with, hopefully he'll this time put the pieces together, you can warn them about the trap but make sure that they still go, we will then deal with whoever is watching," the High Varjan ordered before disappearing into thin air.

Morvan frowned as the considered this order, rubbing his muzzle thoughtfully. Then he looked at the librarian who had just stood there and waited patiently while the smaller varjans spoke.

"What is the fourth kmara world?" the black-cloaked varjan asked.

* * *

 **Turtleland**

"Aha, here it is," ex-Emperor Donatello muttered and kept working on the computer.

"What is?" the Demolisher approached carrying his shotgun on his shoulders.

"The mission files… let's see." The lab-coat turtle frowned heavily. "Interesting…."

"What?" the other reptile growled impatiently. His co-worker turned in the chair and looked at him.

"There is no mission profile for the fourth world." Donatello pointed at the screen. "There are profiles for three worlds, but not the fourth."

"Well that explains why you only got three probes, we are not going to the fourth world then," Raphael snorted.

"You don't find this at least suspicious?" the former overlord asked as he turned back to the computer. The barrel of the shotgun was suddenly pressed up against the back of his neck.

"I don't get paid to care whether the boss wants to go to three worlds or four. I get paid to carry out his orders, protect him and those who are close to him," the Demolisher clarified and withdrew the weapon.

The ex-emperor just snorted and rubbed the back of his neck where the gun was pointed. The other turtle snorted and walked to the table where the assassin lay still unconscious. Mad Michelangelo lay curled up beneath it.

"Just so you know, boss," the Demolisher muttered as he sat down on the table beside the assassin's. "I like your style in this. Most other idiots share too much and that's just plain crazy. You keep your guys focused on what they get paid for."

"You know what the difference between you and me is?" Ex-Emperor Donatello approached the table and began to check the assassin over.

"I can think of plenty," Raphael grunted and pulled out his combat knife, using it to clean his nails.

"You are trained for this 'need to know' bases thing. There are certain times I can live with it, but others where I can't," the olive-green turtle explained while reaching over the assassin to make sure the IV was still in place.

"And you can't live with it now?" the Demolisher narrowed his eyes on him.

"Well if we were only going to three worlds, why bother have the codes for the fourth?" Donatello snorted but suddenly a black gloved hand grabbed an iron hold on his throat.

"It's very simple," the assassin snarled as he rose slowly up. Raphael jumped off his table to assist but his employer was already sitting. The black clad turtle pushed the ex-emperor away before letting him go.

"The fourth world is where we are getting paid from," Leonardo growled and started to climb down from the table, The Demolisher helped him. Mad Mike scrambled to his legs and affectionately rubbed his head against the assassin's legs. The black clad turtle ripped the needle out of the arm.

"Getting paid from?" Donatello blinked; he was still rubbing his throat from the near choking hold.

Assassin Leonardo turned to him with a sneer but a device suddenly blinked on his belt. Growling the black clad turtle picked it up and smashed it on the wall. His employees could only watch a bit surprised, a long string of curses in various languages, earth and alien, spewed out of the assassin's mouth.

"So what are we going to do, boss?" Demolisher Raphael asked.

"What are we going to do?" the pissed off turtle snarled. "We are going to the fourth world and show him how I appreciate that those creatures of his attack me and my employees."

"Gear up your boys, Raphael, we are going over," the assassin then hissed and walked towards the other cavern.

* * *

 **2k3 TMNT-world**

"AAAAH!"

CRASH!

"Ow… who turned the world upside down?" Mikey complained where he lay upside down up against the wall, the nunchakus slipped from his hands. Slowly the turtle slid to a lying position but had to quickly jump out of the way as his M-wearing friend flew into the wall next.

"Someone… got the number of the pizza delivery truck that ran over me?" Michelangelo whimpered. Mikey slowly rose up and helped the other orange-masked ninja up.

"SHELL!" Raph was thrown across the room next, after him came Raphael and next Rogue. The three turtles landed in almost neat pile in one corner.

"Wait, wait, wait, WHOA!" D-wearing Donatello slid after the floor towards the Michelangelos.

"Uuuh… someone tell me whose bright idea this was?" the all purple-clad and dizzy turtle inquired as the two orange-masked ninjas helped him up. They had to throw themselves away when L-wearing Leonardo came crashing.

Leo frowned where he and Don stood by the side and watched. Carefully he glanced at his brother. The purple-masked one glanced back. Though they hadn't actually been invited and were still supposed to be recovering, the two ninjas drew their weapons and jumped in.

"INCOMING!" R-Raphael shouted, he, Raph and Rogue just barely escaped when Leo landed harshly on the wall. Don followed almost soon after.

"See why I didn't join in?" The deputy glanced at Casey Jones who stared at the massacre before them.

"Uh… yeah," the human cringed.

On the middle of the dojo floor stood the two Splinters and Ninja Master Donatello. The three had figured they could train the younger ninjas a bit while waiting for some movements from the assassin. So far the eight younger fighters plus Rogue had barely scored a hit.

"Ok… we need to change our strategy," Raphael muttered.

"You ok, Leo?" Don asked as he helped Leo to his feet.

"Forget about me, are you ok?" the blue-masked turtle glanced at his brother. He was surprised how indifferent to the past events the purple-masked turtle almost acted.

"I'm fine." The olive-green turtle shrugged and then glanced to where the ninja masters still stood ready.

"Ok I refuse to have my tail handed again to me by a one armed guy;" Rogue snapped and jumped towards Ninja Master Donatello.

The dogi-wearing turtle frowned underneath his head-mask. Then he quickly backed away as the blue-masked turtle landed. The Jo staff swung into action, Rogue was swept off his feet and while in air kicked away.

"You just did." The R-wearing ninja glanced down at the foul-mouthed version of his brother. Rogue glared daggers up at him.

"Ok they are three against us nine, let's just all charge them," Raph suggested, all younger fighters got ready with their weapons.

"Oh this will not end well." Deputy Michelangelo palmed his face and shook the head.

"So how's it going here?" the cyborg approached the dojo and witnessed as all the young ninja turtles and Rogue where tossed around the room. "That well."

"Where are the kids?" the deputy asked.

"Oh with their mothers, April, Maggie," the mechanical turtle explained.

"Raph and Ted still watching the monitors?" the vest-clad turtle inquired and got a positive nod.

[XXX]

* * *

"I better warn the others," the magistrate said once he and Ted heard the assassin announce his intentions. The turtle didn't get far; right in front of him stood Morvan.

"Whoa!" Raphael jumped back a bit when seeing the varjan so suddenly.

"Greetings again Magistrate," the wolfoid said with a slight bow.

"Uh hey," the magistrate blinked. "I take it you have found something?"

"I have some ideas but I cannot confirm them at the present time. However, if you go to the fourth world you will be expected," Morvan told him gravely.

"What do you mean?" Magistrate Raphael frowned heavily.

"Your real enemy has been manipulating events for a while now. Everything has been leading up to this. He wants you and especially your friends to come over," the varjan told him. "You will be walking right into a trap."

"But I got to stop Leo," the turtle pointed back at the monitors.

"Yes you must, I merely came to warn you that you and yours will be expected," Morvan said. "I cannot stay I'm afraid. But be careful."

"Uh wait but…" The magistrate grunted when the varjan disappeared in a smoke.

"That usual?" Ted blinked at the sudden appearance and departure of the large creature.

"I… generally try not to understand varjans." Raphael sighed and headed towards the Dojo were the majority of the people were.

* * *

"Ok Leo, the assassin is on the move. He's preparing to head off to the fourth world," the magistrate began once everyone had been gathered in the dojo.

"And we don't know anything about that world right?" The deputy asked and cringed when his brother nodded.

"Just that people have disappeared, even probes send no signals or anything," the brown-shirt clad turtle said with a sigh. Rogue raised his hand.

"How about just letting them disappear there?" he asked and shrugged carelessly.

"We have to go there anyway to send the sealing signal." The magistrate pointed out.

"How was this dimension sealed the last time?" D-wearing Donatello asked.

"They sent a team, got a sealing signal but heard nothing from the team," Magistrate Raphael admitted. "I'll not deny it guys, this dimension is the most dangerous one."

"Hey, nobody had either returned from the other dimension until we came there." Mikey pointed out.

"Mikey is right, we don't disappear that easy," Raph agreed.

"Well I don't know about you guys… but my brother is going there and I have no intention to let him disappear." The cyborg suddenly spoke up and narrowed his organic eye. "I'm going."

"So am I. I got first dibs on the Demolisher," Raph snorted and rose up where he sat.

"Someone has to keep an eye on Raph so I'm going too," Mikey grinned and rose up; he received a dagger glare from his red-masked brother.

"If Raph is going, then I go," R-wearing Raphael remarked.

"Not without us." L-Leonardo eyed his brother, the other two letter-clad turtles nodded in agreement.

"I'm going too." Everybody turned a bit surprised towards Leo. The basic-green turtle had a familiar hardened expression.

"Me too." Don rose up; the purple-masked ninja as well received surprised stares.

"But…" the magistrate began but got silent when the grey-furred Splinter raised his hand.

"Leonardo and Donatello have promised me that if they have any troubles, they will return immediately back. They have insisted on helping out and though I would want them to remain, I trust them. They can go," the elder said.

"Very well…" the magistrate glanced at the deputy. "Mike, I have to go on this."

"Raph…" Deputy Michelangelo frowned heavily but his brother put both hands on his shoulders.

"Mike, like Leo and Don, I will return immediately if I have any problems. I have to go," the magistrate almost pleaded. "This is… my last field assignment once it's completed."

All eyes where now on the two brothers. The deputy seemed to be considering, before he glanced to where Ninja Master Donatello was. The dogi-clad turtle did a single nod. Sighing Mike looked at Raphael again.

"Very well, I'll stay behind then," he said.

"Thanks Mike." The magistrate grinned, before hugging his younger sibling.

 _Don't worry Mike I'll keep an eye on him, the Ninja Master signaled,_ it was translated by Luna.

"You guys are crazy," Rogue muttered and shook his head.

"I'm probably going to regret this, but I'll come too," the foul mouthed reptile then grunted.

"The rest will remain here, no sense everybody goes," Deputy Mike then declared.

"Aw man," Casey complained and was patted on the shoulder by the younger April.

"Alright boys, gear up." The Magistrate finally looked at those that were going. Then all eyes went to L-Leonardo whose eyes had suddenly widened and his jaw dropped a bit.

"Leonardo?" Leo put hand on his shoulder. His friend snapped out of it and looked at him.

"Sorry, it's just it's the third time," the L-wearing turtle stated looking a bit confused.

"Third time?" Magistrate Raphael's eyebrow rose.

"Okay I am positive the first one is that strange dream I had back before this whole mess started. I just didn't think it was really important. Then after we failed to rescue the guy and I had to run these voices again came and I am almost positive they helped me escape to the car. Now they came again," Leonardo looked at everyone. "I'm either going crazy or someone is really trying to tell me something."

"Can you be a bit more detailed, my son?" the brown furred Splinter stood now by his student.

Leonardo nodded before telling everyone about his dream and then the strange vision during the first rescue attempt. As he described what little he could of those that spoke the jaws of the off world turtles dropped.

"And now I just suddenly heard them again, saying 'the time has come,' and 'your enemy will be revealed' and 'he comes from your past' and 'he wants revenge on your brother' and 'you have been warned'," the L-wearing turtle finished.

"Kid, do you realize who those were?" Magistrate Raphael whispered. All eyes went to him.

"That was the Heptagon, the varjan government. You were not only warned by the Heptagon, they actually helped you escape? Now the question is, why? First we are warned of a trap by this Morvan and now the Heptagon has been trying to warn you about something?" The brown-shirt wearing turtle sounded utterly flabbergasted.

"If the Heptagon is following this event, then something big is up," Deputy Mike muttered.

"Well if I understood those cryptic hints right, whoever we are about to meet on that fourth world is related to our letter-wearing friends," Don chimed in. everyone looked at him.

"Think about it," the purple-masked turtle said and gestured to the now stunned letter-wearing turtles. "This Heptagon says the enemy is from their past, that he is after one of Leonardo's brother. Now the question is, who do they know who could possible orchestrate all of this."

Now all eyes went to the letter-wearing turtles who could only look at each other, trying to think of all the enemies they faced in the past and which one could be responsible for the current situation.

"I can't think of anyone," D-Donatello said frowning. "Except maybe Shredder and Krang, but they don't even have the technodrome anymore."

"It seems then that the only way to know is to go over," L-Leonardo nodded. "If it is indeed an enemy from our world, we must stop him."

* * *

 **98-d-r-44-J**

"Doesn't seem like he wanted to talk," the Turtle Centaur commented when the signal on the screen disappeared. In the darkness there was a slight chuckle.

"Indeed, seems that he is on his way then," the dark silhouette of the crane figure appeared.

"I have gone around, the Mudder is in place and so is the Leech," the centaur glanced at the figure.

"Good, so we are well prepared for our guests," the shadow of the crane moved up towards another screen. "And we will get a bigger company than expected."

"Oh?" the large six-legged monster tilted his head.

"Yes, the others. The ones I actually want, especially him." The crane laughed, an image of D-wearing Donatello appeared on a screen.

"Who is this?" the centaur blinked in confusion.

"Why old friend." The crane came into the light. The ball shaped object on front turned to be a head.

"He happens to be responsible for my existence," the head resembled mostly a mutant turtlehead. It was similar to Cyborg Raphael's; just the organic and metal parts were switched around. The organic skin color was somewhere between olive-green and normal.

 **End chapter 33**


	35. Chapter 34

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 07/12 2007

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

 **Turtleland**

Assassin Leonardo watched as the soldiers got ready. He growled at the low number, only eight soldiers. The black masked turtle was far from being pleased, these missions had not been planned to be this deadly.

"You named the four remaining ones?" he asked when the Demolisher arrived.

"No," the blood-red masked turtle grunted. "Should I?"

"I haven't stopped you so far," the assassin snorted.

"General Murrow reports that everybody are ready." Ex-Emperor Donatello walked away from the soldiers, following him was Mad Mike.

"Good," his employer grunted.

"So where exactly are we headed in this dimension?" The Demolisher asked.

"I have no idea," the assassin growled as he drew up the dimension traveler. His employees stared at him a bit shocked.

"Wait, you don't know?" Raphael asked in disbelief.

"I've never even been there I just got the messages from there," the black-clad turtle snarled and operated a portal.

"General, get those soldiers ready," he then snapped.

"Right away my lord," the brown-clad turtle responded.

Ex-Emperor Donatello and Demolisher Raphael stared at their employer in disbelief. However, they could clearly see that he was pissed off, that usually meant someone was going to pay. The blood-red masked turtle in the end just shrugged and got prepared to go through with the soldiers.

"I can't believe I agreed to come along," the former overlord muttered as he with the others stepped through the portal.

* * *

 **98-d-r-44-J**

"Um." The ex-emperor blinked once his eyes got a view of the landscape on the other side.

They stood on a barren field dominated by black sand; there were the occasional small hills with some yellowish grass but otherwise nothing. The group looked around trying to see anything at all.

"Okay, tell me, shouldn't there be some sign of a building if this is where our money is coming from?" Demolisher Raphael looked around.

"One would think," the assassin said, the surprise of seeing the barren landscape had turned his fury into low boil.

Mad Mike was the only one not showing too much shock. He did look curious though and soon the mutant started to crawl around sniffing the ground. The other turtles watched for a moment before deciding to follow him. If anything, Michelangelo had the best sense of smell and would detect anything much sooner than others.

"Hey look up into the sky." Donatello pointed up. High up they could see something move in a straight line.

"What is it?" Assassin Leonardo growled. Clarence brought up binoculars and tried to see the object.

"Here my lord." He then offered it to the ex-emperor.

"I'll be damned, it looks like one the probes we sent to the other worlds," the former overlord remarked.

"Hey there is another." the Demolisher pointed in another direction. Again high up in the sky they could see a moving object.

"The probes send images and other records, if anybody lives in this dimension, they know we are here," ex-Emperor Donatello explained.

"Even so, let's make double sure they know," Leonardo growled and pulled up his rifle. He aimed carefully before firing. One of the objects in the sky took a dive for the ground and crashed in the distance.

"Yeah that should do it," the olive-green turtle muttered.

Suddenly Mad Mike yelped and galloped back to the group. As he arrived the earth started to shake a bit and nearby the sand started to sink down. Everybody blinked when it was revealed that a large round steel door was opening in the ground.

"Looks like I rung the right doorbell." The assassin grinned and looked down into the hole. Down there he could see a tunnel, lit up with faint electric light.

"Secure the entrance," General Murrow ordered the soldiers, four jumped down rifles at ready. The rest came after them very shortly afterwards and went a bit further into the tunnel.

"Perimeter secure," Lieutenant Yuri reported. Murrow then jumped down with his gun in the hand. He followed the soldier back down into the tunnel for a minute before returning.

"No imminent danger my lords," he told the four turtles still up on the ground.

"I love this guy," Assassin Leonardo chuckled and jumped down, he still hadn't holstered his rifle. The Demolisher and Mad Mike followed without hesitation.

"You coming?" They looked at the former overlord who was examining the edge of the hole. His focused most of the attention on where the door had went.

"Raphael, could you take care of that long cable there and that long pipe?" Ex-Emperor Donatello asked and pointed at the two things.

"Why?" The Demolisher frowned but was nudged by the assassin.

"Do it, I think I know what he's thinking," the black-clad turtle said.

Demolisher Raphael thus pulled out his shotgun and used it to fire at the cable. The rounds effectively severed it. Then he grabbed a something small from his belt that looked almost like miniature hockey puck. The turtle jumped to the pipe and placed the puck on it.

"Duck," the reptile growled as he landed on the ground. Everyone in the tunnel did as told and there was an explosion as the puck device went off.

"Now they one hundred percent know that we are here," the assassin muttered. The Ex-emperor jumped down into the tunnel.

"Now if my theory was correct, the door shouldn't shut down on us," the olive-green turtle said. He had barely let go of the word when there was a whirring, then a loud sound as metal gear got jammed.

"Figured you had something like that in mind." Assassin Leonardo smirked. "Good work 'your majesty'."

"Let's just get this over with," the former overlord muttered and started to walk into the tunnel. Before him went four turtle soldiers. Mad Mike was also in the front sniffing around.

Assassin Leonardo, Demolisher Raphael, General Murrow and the four remaining soldiers followed closely after them. However, the thirteen turtles hadn't been gone down for long when few shadows jumped down into the tunnel.

"There they go," Magistrate Raphael muttered, just missing Sergeant Joshua descending down.

"I'll go first," his cybernetic counterpart said as he landed in the tunnel with a thud. Then twelve more turtles started down the mysterious tunnel.

* * *

"My lords, we are coming to a big cavern," Sergeant Clarence announced where he and yet unnamed soldier walked in front.

"Check it out," General Murrow ordered. Carefully the two soldiers edged themselves out of the tunnel. The sergeant looked around and then down before eyeing back into the tunnel.

"We are standing on a ledge that only goes into one direction. The ledge is just wide enough to walk in a single line," he explained.

"We'll have to do with that," the assassin growled. General Murrow nodded and followed Clarence and the other soldier to the ledge. Next was ex-Emperor Donatello. After him came two more soldiers and Sergeant Williams, then Assassin Leonardo, Demolisher Raphael and Mad Michelangelo. Last were Sergeant Joshua, Lieutenant Yuri and the last of the unnamed turtles.

The cavern was obviously large and deep. The dim electric light that showed the ledge didn't reach the other end of the cave. However, the ex-emperor could feel a slight breeze from somewhere, so there was definitely ventilation system.

"No wonder the air is fresh here," he muttered mostly to himself.

"Anyone hear growling?" The Demolisher asked.

"Is it a growl? Sounds more like rumbling." The assassin looked around. Then he looked at Mad Mike who was staring down into the dark abyss tense and alert.

"Why do I have the feeling that the bottom of this pit does not just contain unfriendly hard ground?" The black-masked turtle frowned. The mad mutant was definitely sensing something none of the others did. Then Leonardo blinked as he definitely caught something else.

Suddenly he whirled around aiming his weapon past the three turtle soldiers. They caught on and turned aiming their rifles. Yuri and Joshua both knelt but their comrade stood. Past the Assassin's head peeked a handgun as the Demolisher noticed what the others were doing. Mad Mike growled but was stuck behind Raphael.

Facing them was the cyborg; the mechanical turtle had his right arm in the form of his gun barrel. His body shielded Ninja Master Donatello, Magistrate Raphael, Rogue and the rest of the young ninjas. It had been the dogi-wearing turtle the assassin had sensed.

"Right, I guess we forgot those two can't get near each other without the other knowing it," the magistrate commented and patted the ninja master on the shoulder. His brother sighed and shook his head.

"Let's just say that I'm very thankful for that right now," the assassin growled and readied his rifle.

"Please guys, the only one you can hit is me and those pea shooters of yours won't even scratch my paint job," Cyborg Raphael snorted.

"Hey guys," Mikey peeked to see the other group and waved. His M-wearing counterpart did the same.

"I could blow the ledge." The Demolisher slowly went for a grenade.

"And risk caving in our only way out?" the assassin growled, halting his employee.

"Leo, I'm just going to reseal this dimension. Being here is not a crime so I can't charge you for that and I have no evidences that you took the codes from me. For all I know you could have used a non-IDA method to get here," the magistrate addressed his evil brother.

"Eh what are you doing?" Leo who was next to the brown-shirt wearing turtle asked.

"Heard of a Mexican stand-off?" Magistrate Raphael whispered sharply. "That is what we have here; the ledge isn't wide enough for a gun fight. If they start firing, we risk losing people over the edge on both sides."

"Come on Leo, he is just doing his job," Raph whispered to his blue-clad brother. He didn't like the idea of just letting the Assassin get off easy, but right now the priority was to stay alive.

"You can reseal this bloody dimension all you like, heck I'll even push the button for you. I just want some piece of the bastard who lives here," the assassin growled.

"Leo, we have a reason to believe that we are expected…" the magistrate stopped when a strange canned laughter echoed through the cavern.

"Oookay that was creepy." Mikey gulped.

"Welcome, welcome," a voice that sounded much more robotic than the cyborg's addressed them.

A rumbling sound was heard and on the other side of the cavern a big part of the wall was sliding up slowly. Faint light emerged from under it and both groups could see several monitors and other computer equipment. Still the light was not strong enough to light up the entire cavern.

"I'm afraid the esteemed Magistrate is correct, I've been expecting you all," the voice chuckled, whirring was heard and a large crane emerged from the other end of the cave.

"Eeeew!" M-wearing Michelangelo cringed when seeing the head mounted on the crane, so did his counterpart.

"What the hell are you?" the Assassin was so stunned that he lowered his rifle and just stared.

"Me? I'm the one who hired you Leonardo," the head said. Unlike Cyborg Raphael, this mechanical turtle could smile with the metal part of his mouth.

"And that was just the final part of my plan a plan that's been in making for a very long time," the crane moved around, scanning every turtle on the ledge.

"Oh no not a monologue." Rogue sighed. His fears were unfounded, the head stopped when D-wearing Donatello reached his view.

"Ah, there you are, the one this has all been about," the mechanical creature grinned now.

"Uh?" the purple-clad turtle blinked in surprise. Out of the darkness came metal clamps that grabbed him by the waist.

"HEY!" the ninja protested as he was suddenly lifted off the ground and held up to the rocky ceiling.

"Donatello!" his brothers shouted.

"What do you think you're doing." Donatello wiggled in the literal iron grip trying to pry himself loose.

"Why reuniting with my creator of course," the head on the crane said cackling.

"Y-your what?" the ninja blinked and so did the turtles on the ledge.

"Do you remember Donatello creating that?" Raphael looked at Leonardo who shook his head.

"What do you mean creator. I didn't create you, I'm meeting you for the first time." The D-clad turtle pointed out.

"I'm hurt Donatello, you don't remember me?" the creature asked, but didn't look too disappointed.

"Well I probably shouldn't blame you. I don't exactly look like what I used to," the crane head laughed.

"Hey you let him go right this instance," the cyborg growled and aimed the gun.

"Yes, sure shoot the clamp and let you friend drop to his doom." Turtlehead eyed Raphael.

"As for you Donatello." The mechanical creature turned his attention back to the ninja. "Don't you remember few years ago of your time? You were tired how your brothers were constantly letting you fix things for them? Keeping you away from your work."

"Oh please don't remind me," Donatello groaned and palmed his face.

"Yes, so in effort to get some work done you decided to clone yourself," the head said.

"He did what?" Magistrate Raphael raised an eye-ridge. The other letter-wearing turtles all sighed when remembering those events.

"But you didn't clone yourself using the traditional method, instead you used simple energy for the process," the mechanical head said.

"Yeah, yeah, but the clone was destroyed. I tricked him into putting the machine in reverse and erased him," Donatello grunted and tried once more to free himself from the clamps.

"On the contrary," the turtlehead said narrowing his eyes. "All you did was reverting the clone back into pure energy, sentient energy."

"Come again?" the D-clad turtle blinked.

"Energy can't be erased, it has to go somewhere. Hi Donatello, it's me, your clone you created," the creature said then laughed.

"WHAT?" four letter-wearing ninjas shouted out in surprise.

 _An enemy from your past._ L-Leonardo cringed as he now realized what he had been warned about, now his dream suddenly made much more sense.

"When I was reverted into energy I was weak and had to use the other clones also changed into energy to gain strength once more. But I was unstable and couldn't stay in one place and I accidentally tapped into a flow of dimensional energy," the head explained.

"But it didn't just transport me across universes; it also took me through time. Until I landed in this world, few thousand years ago." The crane moved closer to the trapped ninja.

"Being naught but energy I couldn't do much harm, at least not without something to manifest myself in. So I managed to "transmit" myself into a super computer that the civilization that once built this dimension had created. Once that was done it was a simple matter to take over everything." The creature grinned now evilly.

"Ever since then I've been planning my revenge on you and your family. I've built a vast underground network here; I harvested three other worlds for slaves and other resources. Until I felt it was finally time to strike. But first I wanted to change me and my lieutenants."

"So I looked for other worlds with counterparts of you and your family," the crane now turned and looked at the non-letter wearing ninjas.

"Uh?" Don blinked.

"Hello Don, I'm afraid I didn't catch your look completely well. You kept waking up and interrupted the download signal," the crane said.

"Wait what?" the olive-green ninja asked confused.

"I've been monitoring you and your brothers ever since the assassin first found you, mostly to get templates for the appearance of me and my lieutenants. If any of you have been having very weird dreams for the past three years, then I am responsible. I could only use slight cracks on the seal that sealed this dimension and it did interfere with your dreaming process," the mechanical turtle chuckled.

"And I thought Leo made things complicated," the magistrate muttered.

"Well you should have monitored closer," D-Donatello growled, causing the crane to return his attention to him.

"For you see, things have changed a little bit since we last met." The ninja managed to grab a good enough hold on the clamps. With a roar, the turtle forced them open, audibly cracking something in the metal in the process.

"What the…" the crane turtle blinked.

Once Donatello had freed himself, he swung on the clamps before sending himself flying towards the ledge. Don and Raphael grabbed the incoming turtle and steadied him on the ground.

"Yeah I forgot to mention, I'm far stronger right now than when we first met." The D-wearing turtle grinned.

Seeing that Donatello was out of danger, the cyborg aimed his gun barrel and fired at the head. The Assassin, the Demolisher and four of the turtle soldiers began firing as well. However, the crane was quick and evaded the gunfire and the laser blasts.

"Nice toys," the creature grunted and began moving towards the monitor wall. "Maybe I should show you some of mine."

"Keep firing," the assassin ordered, but then he frowned and changed his mind. "No wait stop."

The crane was moving towards a hulking form close to the computer equipment. The Cyborg narrowed his organic eye, but then used his mechanical one to zoom in and used night vision.

 _The hell?_ He blinked in surprise.

The mechanical head seemed to attach to something and then the crane left and disappeared into the dark. The hulking form moved and rose up. All the turtles on the ledge blinked as the large creature approached the edge on the other side of the cavern.

This was definitely a cyborg of some sort, standing about 6'3'' tall. However, everything that was organic on Raphael was metal and mechanics on this one, and all metal parts on the previous turtle were organic on the other.

"He's like Raphael… just what's metal is organic, and what's organic is metal," Don shook his head in disbelief.

"Not quite." Cyborg Raphael eyed his friends. "Most of the organic skin hides mechanical devices and metal. It's almost as if the skin is just for show."

"So under all that skin just hard metal," Raph grunted and slowly went for his zai.

"As you can see." The other cyborg gestured to himself smiling. "I'm not just a head on a crane."

"Oh and say hello to my pets." He looked down into the darkness. Soft blue light began to emerge from it revealing what was on the bottom.

"The devil…" The magistrate's eyes opened wide in shock.

Down in the pit were thousands of strange half-mechanical, half-organic creatures. Some had human appearances and others were more alien. All were staring upwards and from some emerged strange growling sounds.

"I see… Rytonas… Ulfarians… Hundarians… humans… Arakkans even…" Magistrate Raphael looked at the ninja master. "I think we have found out what happened to those who disappeared."

 _I'm inclined to agree,_ his brother signaled, underneath his mask the dogi-clad turtle was just as shocked and disturbed.

"I wouldn't drop down there," the olive-green cyborg called to them. "They crave meat and haven't been getting much of it since the IDA sealed the other three worlds."

"Oh and don't think of trying to escape," he added, suddenly the tunnel entrance was sealed off by a metal door.

"Hey!" Raphael jumped to it and hammered on it with his fists.

"Welcome to my world turtles, you will not escape; this is the end of the road." The evil cybernetic turtle laughed cruelly.

 **End chapter 34**

* * *

 **A/N:** Right, for those who don't remember the old toon or never have seen it. Our dear actual main villain is a one time Old Toon enemy. He's from season five in the episode Donatello's Duplicate.

Basically Donatello cloned himself in that episode and the clone turned on him. I was never satisfied with how the episode ended, and did wonder if the clone really was dead. And Nightmare Donatello was born.


	36. Chapter 35

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 24/12 2007

* * *

 **Chapter 35**

 **98-d-r-44-J**

"Ok everybody, quickly jump over the Cyborg so he can get to the door," Leo ordered. All the ninjas managed quickly to leap over the mechanical turtle, but the Magistrate had to be picked up by his counterpart and moved.

"Sorry about that." The cyborg grinned when putting him down, then the large reptile went to the door and started to hammer his fists on it. He barely made a dent.

"I'm afraid that the door is made of a special metal, re-enforced, not even I could break through them," the other cybernetic turtle called having watched amused.

"Figures," the assassin muttered. Although he wasn't too happy about the sudden close proximity with the other group, he preferred them over the company in the pit.

"Maybe the Demolisher could blow it up," Mikey suggested pointing towards the blood-red masked turtle.

"The most powerful thing I have won't even put a dent on the robot turtle. Who can't by the way even dent the bloody door," Demolisher Raphael snapped.

"Besides it's too risky, we risk being blown off the ledge and to the nice carnivorous cyborgs down there." Assassin Leonardo pointed out.

"Our dimension travelers." Magistrate Raphael went for his traveler.

"I wouldn't bother, I'm interrupting all dimensional travelling right now," the brownish-green mechanical turtle called.

"You know he's awfully nice to just stand there and watch us trying to escape." R-wearing Raphael gestured to his brother's 'resurrected' clone.

"That's because he is so confident that we won't escape." Leo pointed out to the letter-wearing turtle.

"Yeah… we amuse him right now." L-wearing Leonardo frowned, glancing at the other cyborg across the pit.

"Just out of curiosity, I mean we are not escaping anyway." Cyborg Raphael turned around to face his fellow mechanical turtle. "How would this door be opened?"

"If I command it to open," he answered shrugging. "I control every single machinery in these caverns with my mind. I transmit the orders and they do what ever I tell it to do."

"Keep him gloating, if I recall correctly he loves talking about his great intelligence," D-wearing Donatello whispered, before he had glanced at something further down the ledge.

"Oh really, that must have been difficult to accomplish," the Magistrate called, having noticed the same thing.

"Oh not at all… well it might look complicated for your simple minds but it was nothing for me." the evil cyborg shrugged and started to examine the back of his hand looking smug.

"As you can see I have computer equipment over here and on them are several transmitters that transmit my orders to all the machines," he then started to explain.

"What were you thinking when you created that?" Don asked his D-clad counterpart.

"He wasn't supposed to be this smart," the dark-green Donatello defended.

"Actually I'm more complaining about the attitude. Shell, he's full of himself," the olive-green turtle whispered.

"Hey Donny-boy," the assassin suddenly whispered. Don sighed and looked at him.

"His majesty wants to borrow your Bo-staff." The black masked turtle carefully gestured to where the emperor was suddenly further down the ledge along with Clarence and Murrow.

Don blinked at the request then looked at his brothers. Leo looked just as equally surprise, Raph frowned and Mikey was unsure. The letter-wearing turtles didn't offer much advice either. Then the Ninja Master pulled out one of his Jo staffs and handed it to Don.

 _Give this to him,_ he signaled.

"What are they up to?" Rogue whispered, watching as the Jo was passed to the former overlord.

"I don't know, but let's just keep mister big-head over there busy while he's at it," the assassin growled, not exactly pleased that this particular counterpart was next to him.

"So when you had those clamps come and take our friend, you just thought 'clamps, take that guy'?" the Magistrate was heard asking.

"Oh it's more like I steered it," the evil cyborg said. "Just watch."

Suddenly they saw another clamp appear from the roof. Everybody got on their guard ready for anything to happen. Cyborg Raphael did notice that the other turtle seemed to be steering the mechanics as he moved his head. Suddenly they swiped awfully close to the group.

"Hey watch it," the Demolisher growled. Mad Mike snarled and jumped.

"Mike!" the assassin called. The crazy mutant was already trying to attack the clamps.

"Pitiful," the evil mechanical turtle chuckled and suddenly the large mechanical arm on the ceiling started to shake. Mike lost his grip on it and started to fall. However, the clamps were quick to grab him.

"Let him go," Assassin Leonardo growled and aimed his rifle.

"I think I rather make bit of an example of him," the cyborg chuckled and everybody had to watch as the clamps started to squeeze the mad mutant.

"Dammit, I can't shoot, I risk frying Mad Mike," mechanical Raphael growled as he aimed his laser gun barrel. "And even if I succeed, he will be send hurling down to those vicious brutes in the pit."

Before and during this whole thing Ex-Emperor Donatello had been busy. The former overlord had noticed further down the ledge a small bridge. It led right across the pit and to the computer equipment.

He had also heard naturally when the clone cyborg had explained how things worked in the cavern. Thus Donatello didn't need to be told just how exactly things could be turned around. The ex-emperor had thus started to make his way, with Clarence and Murrow towards the bridge.

First he had though requested something that could be used as a crowbar just in case. That was the reason for the request of a Bo staff, but the Jo was just good enough. Soon the three turtles were carefully making their way across the bridge.

D-Donatello's clone was still busy attempting to kill Mad Mike when they had crossed. Silently as they could the turtles managed to get behind one of the big computers.

"Murrow, use that knife to try and get that panel open, we'll use the staff then to open it completely," Donatello whispered to the general. Clarence stood guard as they were awfully close to the evil cyborg.

"What do you intend to do my lord?" General Murrow whispered.

"Well, let's just say that there is only room for one Emperor Donatello in this cave," the former overlord said grinning and started to switch around the wires, then pulled some out and brought up one of the Demolisher's puck bombs.

"This should cause a chain reaction in all the computer systems," Donatello explained and started to connect the wires to others in the bomb.

"Ok we only got few seconds to get the hell out of the way," he then said and rose up. Murrow and Clarence nodded and the three turtles rushed towards the bridge.

"What the?" the clone cyborg now first did notice that something was not quite right. He just missed the trio heading back to the ledge on the other side when suddenly there was an explosion.

"Ok what the hell were you doing?" Assassin Leonardo blinked when all the computers and the monitors on the other side started to explode.

"Oh, just you know, giving us a little edge," the former overlord said smiling.

The explosions were powerful enough that the evil cyborg had to avert his eyes. Then one computer went off right behind him and the turtle was thrown off and sent hurling to the pit. Nobody was though terribly surprised that the other creatures down there avoided their master.

"Look." M-wearing Michelangelo pointed to the clamps. The big arm hung now limp and Mad Mike was busy wiggling himself free, growling and hissing.

"He was stupid enough to tell exactly what we needed to know," the former overlord said shrugging.

"Didn't open the door though," the cyborg grunted and hammered his fist on the door.

"Uh guys." R-Raphael got everybody's attention back, pointing down into the pit.

The clone cyborg was slowly rising up again. A lot of the organic skin had been burned off, especially on the head. However, that didn't stop the turtle to glare up at the group on the ledge. He stood straight up and oddly enough seemed to aim his chest at them. The plastron parted, revealing two cannons.

"He has chest cannons?" Cyborg Raphael blinked in surprise. Then he looked over to his brother. "Don, why don't I have chest cannons?"

"You know how much that would have cost?" ex-Emperor Donatello snapped.

"Ah boys, argue later," the magistrate said. He didn't get further. Two large bolts of energy shot out of the cannons. They hit the ledge causing it to crumble and sending all twenty-four turtles down into the pit. Mad Mike was still hanging on the clamp arm, but seeing where everybody where going, the mad mutant simply leaped down.

* * *

 **Somewhere unknown**

 _It has begun,_ the seven voices of the Heptagon spoke.

"So it has and I now know both who they are dealing with and who that one is working for." the black cloaked varjan tilted his head. He was expressionless.

 _Speak._ The Heptagon continued.

"Oh sure, let me do all the exposition, you all know it is Hedrena that computer is working for," Morvan snorted. "And she isn't really behind what is happening to the reptilians. No, she couldn't care less about them. She hired this ancient ego maniac computer for something else. What the computer is doing now is his own business, not part of her plans. I'm not sure she is even aware of them."

 _We know,_ the seven varjans spoke.

"Of cooourse you do," the cloaked wolfoid rolled his eyes. "So if we all knew all along, why are we just standing here and talking about it? Twenty five lives are now currently in danger and more could suffer if they fail."

 _Because we must identify the one who is keeping a watch, someone has great interest in what is happening, neither Hedrena nor the ancient cyborg are aware of it,_ the Heptagon explained. _We cannot interfere any further, everything hinges now on the reptilian warriors._

"Alright time out!" a voice growled, out of the darkness stepped the varjan Avrenn. "Could somebody tell me in plain language, what the hell is going on?"

"It's simple Avrenn." Morvan glanced at the bigger varjan.

"The Heptagon became aware that Hedrena doing something. Concerned as usual that she was up to no good, it monitored her activities. They realized that she had made contact with the ancient computer, once briefly known as the clone of a turtle named Donatello. She was having him do something for her, since his expertise are in mechanics, it's no doubt some sort of devices she wants. What they are for is irrelevant, probably just to keep the Heptagon away from her children or something like that," the black-cloaked varjan began explaining.

"It turns out that the ancient computer has been plotting his own revenge for years against his creator. By agreeing to work for Hedrena it opened an opportunity for him. Hedrena could give him resources to punch through the seals the I.D.A put on the world he resided in. However since this was all done outside varjan jurisdiction the Heptagon never paid full attention to it, until recently."

Morvan stopped and looked at the seven varjans forming the Heptagon, they still stood silent as statues and had made no comment. The black wearing wolfoid knew they simply wanted him to continue, he turned his attention thus back to Avrenn.

"It turns out that Hedrena's meddling with that world and the old computer's scheming has attracted attention. Powerful attention, something that caused even the Heptagon to reach out outside their jurisdiction and try to warn the turtle warriors." Morvan glanced back at the Heptagon. "And I have a feeling you already know who it is, have known all along but something is bothering you about it."

 _No, we do not know,_ the Heptagon said, causing Morvan to raise an eyebrow in surprise. _However we have suspicions, which is why we had to have the trap sprung. We hope that the presence will then look more attentively and we can then identify it._

"That is all well and good, however, we need to look at a rather disturbing fact," Morvan narrowed his eyes. "If the computer wins the current battle, it will waste no time using the opportunity that its world is no longer sealed. Worlds will be invaded and billions of lives will be lost."

"Then we must help." Abraska stepped out of the darkness.

"These worlds are outside our jurisdiction, but another organization, almost as powerful in its own way on the other hand has jurisdiction there. They are the ones who sealed this place and they should be told why they originally had to seal this place," he said.

"Indeed, originally the Interdimensional alliance simply sealed it because people kept disappearing in it. They should be made aware why that kept happening," Morvan agreed.

"We have that information, we must share it. This is not a time to play the 'this is not our problem' game." Abraska pointed out.

The three visible varjans now stood and watched the Heptagon. The seven varjans standing there had so far said nothing, just listened to the others. Suddenly the High Varjan raised her hand and the Heptagon wolfoids became livelier. She looked at the three; there was concern in her eyes.

"The Heptagon," she started fixing her eyes on Morvan. "Agrees."

* * *

 **98-d-r-44-J**

The moment they landed, the cybernetic creatures tried to surround them. However, the dust and the debris provided some cover. The Turtle soldiers immediately began firing from their rifles, so did the assassin. The Demolisher used his shotgun and the cyborg his laser gun barrel.

"There are too many of them," Rogue growled as he hacked away with his swords.

"I can see several tunnel openings, we have no choice, try getting to them" Cyborg Raphael called.

The cybernetic turtle noticed that the magistrate was having trouble, so he rushed to him barreling into their very hungry opponents. Without a word the mechanical reptile picked up his counterpart and made a break for one of the tunnel entrance.

* * *

Leo and his L-Wearing counterpart kept close to Rogue for now as the three sword turtles had landed almost side by side. They were working their way towards a tunnel, hoping it didn't lead to even more monsters.

"Guys!" the non-letter wearing turtle called as the trio of counterparts reached the opening.

"Duck," Rogue shouted out and threw himself into the tunnel. The evil cyborg turtle was still shooting out of his chest cannons. The cavern was shaking, rock and debris rained down.

"We lost a soldier" they heard a voice call. A horrid scream reached their ears.

"Fall back into the tunnels!" the Demolisher shouted from somewhere.

"We can't leave the others," Leo frowned and then had to defend himself against a human looking cyborg. The turtle killed the creature with the other's help.

Suddenly into the tunnel ran the assassin along with two turtle soldiers, Joshua and Williams. They all stopped short when seeing the three blue-masked ninjas. However, before anyone could say or do anything, a large rock crashed right in front of the opening.

"Shit!" The Assassin threw himself to the ground as it happened, as did the soldiers, but, they quickly rose up.

"Oh great," Rogue growled when seeing that the opening was completely shut off.

"Nice," the black-masked turtle stepped to the rock and tried to push it. So did the two soldiers, but it didn't budge. Then they turned to look at the ninjas.

"Of all the persons from the other team we had to get stuck with, it had to be him." Rogue sneered, so did Leo and L-Leonardo.

"I'm as happy about out predicament as you guys are," the assassin snorted, glaring at the rock. Joshua and Williams both nervously aimed their rifles at the ninjas.

"I don't know about you three, but there is only one way to go now and I intend to see where it leads," the black clad reptile grunted, but then his communicator beeped.

"Leonardo here," he answered.

"Boss, are you alright?" the Demolisher asked through the device.

"Dandy, I got Joshua and Williams with me, what is your status?" the assassin asked.

* * *

The Demolisher looked into the tunnel, grunted then glanced at the soldier that was with him. The blood-red masked turtle put the device at his mouth again.

"I'm alive and have one of the unnamed soldiers with me, also… I'm in the company of your brother the Magistrate, the two ninja counterparts and… the robot Turtle," he reported.

"I'm a cyborg, not a robot, there is a difference," Cyborg Raphael grunted.

"What luck," the assassin said sarcastically through the device. "I'm with all three of my counterparts, plus Joshua and Williams."

"Anyone injured?" the magistrate asked.

"Your brother wants to know if anyone is injured," the Demolisher asked.

"Oh how touching, no nobody is injured," Assassin Leonardo responded.

"I want to talk with Leo," Magistrate Raphael requested and put out his hand expecting to get the device.

"Your brother or a counterpart?" his blood-red masked counterpart asked.

"The counterpart," the brown-shirt turtle clarified.

"He wants to talk with one of the counterparts," the Demolisher said.

"Very well, here Leo catch!" the assassin was heard saying. Then the device was handed to the magistrate.

"Leo here," the voice of the non-letter wearing ninja spoke through.

"Hey, Leo, it's the magistrate, how are you holding up?" Magistrate Raphael asked.

"I'll survive, I'm with Rogue and Leonardo here as well," Leo spoke though his voice was slightly strained.

"Ok, Leo? I know this will be difficult for you, but we are all stuck here in different tunnels. Already one from the other team is dead, one of the soldiers. And personally speaking I want the casualty list to stay that way, do you think you can hold it together to work with the assassin to get the hell out of here?" the magistrate asked.

"I will try," the ninja responded.

"That's all I ask Leo," his brother's counterpart said.

"Can anyone hear me?" the voice of General Murrow spoke through the device suddenly.

"This Leonardo," the assassin spoke up, apparently the device had been returned to him.

"This is Magistrate Raphael." The magistrate on the other hand still kept the Demolisher's device.

"General Murrow here, His Majesty, one soldier and I are stuck in a tunnel. With us are also three other Donatellos," the general spoke up.

"Are everybody alright?" both the assassin and the magistrate asked at the same time.

"We are shaken but uninjured," Murrow responded.

"Lieutenant Yuri reporting in, sirs, Sergeant Clarence, one soldier and I are in another tunnel. We are in the company of Mad Michelangelo and two of the other team, wearing orange masks," Yuri's voice broke through.

"We are all right," the voice of Mikey could be heard calling.

"Ok that's a bit of a coincident." R-Wearing Raphael blinked.

"Everybody, this is Magistrate Raphael. We all have a common enemy right now. We are all in company of people we do not trust, but right now I rather trust them than man eating cyborgs or that damn chest cannon shooting thing. This is to everybody in my team, you are if you can, work with them," the magistrate ordered through the device.

"Leonardo here to everybody in my team. Although I rarely if ever do, I am going to agree with my brother now. You are all to work with the others to get the hell out of here. We have the same common goal," the assassin spoke next.

They waited until the various voices through the device said that they got the orders. The magistrate then threw it to the Demolisher who put it on his belt.

"I can't believe we are going to be working with them," Raph grunted and folded his arms.

"I'm as happy about it as you are," his letter-wearing counterpart muttered.

"We don't have a choice. It's like Morvan said, he did say we might have to team up with the others. Right now I want everybody to get back up to the surface, our travelers might work then. If it means working with them to get up, then so be it," the magistrate said.

"Just so you know, I'm keeping an eye on you," Raph growled at the Demolisher who sneered back.

"Alright boys, let's be friends for now," the Cyborg chuckled and gestured down the tunnel. "Shall we?"

 **End chapter 35**


	37. Chapter 36

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 23/01 2008

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

 **98-d-r-44-J**

"Old friend, what happened?" the hissing voice of the Turtle Centaur addressed the clone-cyborg. The six-legged creature came down into the pit, scaling the rocky wall.

"Twenty five, they were twenty five against thousands and we only could kill one?" the mechanical turtle snarled and looked around. The ground was littered with rock and debris. Crushed remains of cybernetic creatures were all around.

"You got a little carried away with your cannons I can see," the centaur muttered and eyed around. Of the thousands of carnivorous slaves, only few hundred now remained.

"They disabled my connection to my equipment," the clone cyborg glared at his friend.

"What do you mean?" the Turtle Centaur asked confused.

"I can't access any computer, any sensor, nothing. I am stuck in my battle suit!" the mechanical one snarled. "I'M STUCK IN THIS BODY!"

"Ah!" The off-world monster glanced around and did notice that many of the dead slaves were scorched. Apparently, his friend had been venting out his frustration.

"Master," one of the cybernetic creatures approached, he looked part human, though legs and arms were clearly mechanical.

"What is it?" the cyborg glared down at him. The slave averted his gaze, looking down at the floor.

"They have escaped into four tunnels, divided into four groups. We caught their communication with each other. But the tunnels are all blocked," the creature reported.

"Then what are you waiting for?" his master snarled. "START DIGGING!"

* * *

"Why don't we just ditch them?" Rogue muttered. "Tie them up, leave them as bait."

"Because the magistrate gave us an order to work with them," Leo responded, the six turtles continued to walk down the dimly lit tunnel. The three ninjas walked from behind, the assassin and the two soldiers were in front. The blue-masked ones didn't trust them enough to have them in the rear.

"Besides Freak-Boy, your knotting skills are so pathetic, I would be free before you, Pretty Boy and Leo would be out of sight," Assassin Leonardo remarked having heard it.

Rogue and L-wearing Leonardo sneered at the nick names, Leo frowned heavily. However, no further comments were made so they continued onward. The two soldiers walked now a bit ahead, ready with their rifles.

"Why call you Freak Boy?" Leo in the end whispered to his foul-mouthed counterpart.

"Because I am," Rogue growled showing every indication that he did not want to go further into that subject.

"Things are sour on a different note between him and the bastard over there," the L-wearing turtle explained to his non-letter wearing counterpart. Leo looked at him confused but his friend shook his head, this was not the time or place to explain further.

"Sir, a control panel," Joshua reported and quickly made his way to a glowing computer console.

"Well can either of you work it out?" the assassin wondered and walked closer.

"I'm afraid we were not trained for technician work like Lieutenant Yuri is," Joshua admitted and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Great," the black-masked turtle snorted and pulled out his communicator. "Yuri, you there?"

"Lieutenant Yuri reporting in," the voice of the turtle soldier emerged from the device.

"This is Leonardo, we found a control panel but neither Joshua nor Williams seem to be able to do much about it," the assassin explained growling a bit.

"I don't suppose either of you," Leo looked at Rogue then L-Leonardo.

"Ahh, don't look at me, the last time I fixed something was a giant police robot and all I did was letting it watch a VCR tape," the L-wearing turtle claimed. All his three counterparts turned to him and just stared.

"IIII don't want to know," the assassin commented and returned his attention back to the communicator.

"What does the panel say, my lord," Yuri spoke through the communicator.

"Just a bunch of numbers, in fact all I see is numbers," the black clad turtle grunted. "Ones and Zeros."

"Sounds almost like it's in binary, I'm afraid I am not verged in binary, my lord," the lieutenant admitted.

"My Lord? General Murrow here, we have arrived at a computer console as well, his majesty and his counterparts are trying to work it out as we speak," the voice of the general suddenly came through the communicators.

* * *

"Of all the languages to use, why binary?" the turtle soldier asked.

"It's perfect, it isn't exactly a language most people learn fluently but computers understand it. And since my… err… clone is essentially a computer now that language makes sense for him to use," D-clad Donatello explained.

"Yes, just we would need another computer with a normal language interface to start translating." Don frowned and tried working on the console. He just wasn't really sure what he was doing. "For all I know, I could be ordering coffee."

"Hold on, we have a computer." The ex-emperor snapped his fingers and got the communicator from General Murrow.

"Uh… Raph you there?" he then said in the device.

"Ah… which one?" the Demolisher's voice responded.

"The cybo… My brother," the former overlord answered. His teen counterparts turned to look at him slightly surprised. The only one remaining motionless was the Ninja Master, but he was standing guard, keeping an eye on General Murrow and the turtle soldier.

"What do you want, Donnie?" the mechanical voice of Cyborg Raphael said.

"Can you locate the signal of the communicator I am using?" the ex-emperor asked.

"Hold on," his brother went then silence for a minute. "Yes, but I can't transpad, too low on power."

"How much do you have?" Ex-Emperor Donatello wondered.

"I'm at 60 percent capacity," the mechanical turtle answered. The younger turtle frowned in thought.

"Hot link to your auxiliary…"

"My auxiliary is drained, I had to tap from it earlier and never got a chance to recharge it," the cyborg cut his brother short.

"I've got to get you a damn new power pack battery," the former overlord grunted. "Alright then, I'm hooking this communicator to the console, you have enough power to connect to it from there."

"Uh, if you say so." Cyborg Raphael sounded surprised.

"Donatello, what exactly are you doing?" the assassin's voice sounded from the communicator.

"He's using the communicator as a router between the computer console and Raphael, essentially creating a network…"

"Donny, I like you but only when you shut up," the black clad turtle snorted. Growls of disapproval could be heard from the background. Don closed his eyes and muttered something; his D-clad counterpart gently patted him on the shoulder.

"What my younger self was trying to tell you, Leonardo, was plain and simply I'm making a wireless internet connection," the ex-emperor said and finished hooking up the communicator.

"You alright?" D-Donatello quietly asked his friend.

"I'll feel better once we get out of here," the olive-green ninja muttered.

"It could be worse, you could have actually been in his team," the letter-clad one pointed out. Don looked down for a moment but then nodded.

"Yeah you're right," he glanced to where the ex-emperor was working.

"Can you connect to the console, Raphael?" the former overlord asked.

"Just a second… establishing link… whoa that's some trip," the cyborg announced through the device.

"Jeez this guy is cracked; yes I am online, what do you want and need…. Oooh a map of the cave network gotta download that. Hey there are plans for the security net… Ooookay I'm not going to ask about those parade plans…. WHAT? He has a thousand terahertz processor, DONNY!"

"They are too expensive; Turtotopia wasn't made out of money!" The former overlord snapped. "Just translate the binary consoles into understandable English. All of them."

"You know… I've sometimes wondered about their brotherly relationship," Don whispered to his D-clad counterparts. "But then something like this happens."

"Ookay, the console on our side just became understandable," the assassin reported in.

"So have ours, you can disconnect now Raphael," the ex-emperor said.

"No wait, maybe I better be connected, who knows we might encounter a door that needs to be opened," the cyborg suggested.

"No, the connection will drain your power too much. Disconnect now," ex-Emperor Donatello ordered.

"But…"

"Raphael. If you are at 60 percent capacity," he interrupted the cyborg.

"Eh 47 percent," the mechanical turtle corrected.

"47 percent… 47 PERCENT? DISCONNECT NOW!" the former overlord shouted.

"All right, all right disconnected, jeez," Cyborg Raphael told him.

"If you guys find a console, try drawing power from it," his brother advised him.

While he talked with the cyborg, the Ninja Master had already stepped to the console and was working on it. Don and Donatello approached him as well and offered their assistance. Soon they had gained access to a map of the network.

"Here, if we continue after this tunnel and head to the left, we should gain access to a shaft that leads out," Don pointed out on the screen.

 _Let's get going then,_ the Ninja Master signaled and the group hurried down the tunnel. They were only few minutes gone from the console when shadowy shapes went past it, following them.

* * *

"We haven't found a single console yet. How will we get a map and find a way out?" Mikey complained as the group he was in continued after the tunnel they were in.

"Well he seems to know where to go," Yuri said, pointing at Mad Mike who was in front. The crazy mutant kept sniffing around and then continued, muttering silently to himself.

"You sure he is going out?" M-Michelangelo asked.

"Well until we find something, he is our best bet," Clarence informed the ninja.

They kept going following rather blindly after Mad Mike. It certainly seemed like the galloping turtle knew where to go. He would though always stop momentarily as if listening, or put his beak to the ground to scent.

"He is at least friendlier than last I met him," Mikey muttered, recalling that in all other encounters, the crazy turtle wanted to kill him. Now it was almost as if the turtle didn't recognize him or just wasn't interested.

All of the sudden, the mad mutant stopped and started to hiss. He sneered and bared his teeth. The other turtles caught up with him and stopped sort. In the middle of the way was a large puddle of mud.

"Uh," M-Michelangelo scratched his head.

"Stand back!" Sergeant Clarence ordered when suddenly parts of the mud began to rise up.

"What the shell?" Mikey blinked when the mud began to form a very familiar looking hill that rose higher and higher. Then it began to form a turtle like shape, where the arms were still connected to the puddle.

"Um, those mud hills never did that before," the M-wearing turtle whispered.

"So, I meet my avatar at last face to face," the mud creature spoke staring directly at Mikey. The others in the group all turned to look at him.

"Uh…." The bluish-green ninja rubbed the back of his neck. "Eh, nice to meet you?"

"So you can talk," Lieutenant Yuri growled and aimed his rifle. He remembered too well when the creature killed a soldier and almost killed the Demolisher. Sergeant Clarence and the turtle soldier did the same.

"Attacking me is useless, I am impossible to kill with your weapons. At most you can temporarily stun me, surrender now!" the mudder ordered.

* * *

"Well if the map is correct and it probably should be, we need to go further down this tunnel, quite a while further." The assassin rubbed his chin as he studied the map.

"And then?" Leo dared himself to peek over his shoulder to look at the console.

"We have six tunnels from there to choose from, all of them lead upwards." The black-clad one studied the map closer. "But we would need to take this one, it leads to the surface."

Once the way out had been confirmed, the six turtles continued their way. Again, the Assassin and the two soldiers were in front, while Rogue, Leo and Leonardo walked in the rear.

 _Don't think, don't think._ Rogue was though beginning to wonder if he should walk in front. Having Assassin Leonardo in front of him wasn't exactly helping him very much.

Again Leo glanced at his foulmouthed counterpart, then at the L-wearing one. L-Leonardo just shrugged, he really did not want to explain this one.

They had been going for a while when Rogue glanced back, thinking he heard something. While the assassin, Joshua and Williams came to dead halt. The soldiers brandished their rifles but the black-clad turtle went for his sword.

"What is going on?" Leo tried to see what the other three turtles were staring at and blinked.

Crawling up on the ceiling was the strange creature that had taken the form of Leo back in the cave lab. It was still in its turtle like form, but the mouth with the strange row of teeth was a clear giveaway. The leech snarled at them, the eyes glowing bright reddish color.

"Well now we know where he went." The assassin narrowed his eye and started to draw out his sword.

"Eh, we got trouble from the rear too," Rogue announced. Behind the group several mechanical creatures from earlier were making their way towards them.

"Oh great," Leo went for his swords and so did his other two counterparts.

"You guys handle that thing, we'll take the cyborgs," he then said while getting ready to face the incoming attack.

* * *

"Just follow me guys, I got the map right here," Cyborg Raphael said tabbing his metal temple with one finger.

Nobody really argued, the large mechanical turtle had been in the lead anyway from start. He could navigate the best in the tunnels. Right behind him were the magistrate, the Demolisher and the formerly unnamed soldier. The blood-red masked reptile in the end named him Private Will. Taking the rear were the two youngest Raphaels.

However, they hadn't gone far very far when Raph suddenly felt something was off. He glanced back and his eyes widened, then quickly he threw himself at the R-clad turtle knocking him out of the way. A long thick cord whizzed past them, The Demolisher feeling something approaching threw himself away. The cord embedded itself on the cyborg's metal carapace.

"What on!" The mechanical turtle turned only to see the Turtle Centaur standing further away, having shot his only remaining cord at him. Growling the cyborg grabbed it and pulled.

"And he's got company, figures," Raph grunted and rose, from behind the monster mechanical beasts were showing up.

"You take care of them, I'll handle this guy," Cyborg Raphael growled and started to pull the struggling hissing centaur towards them.

"You will be doing none of that," another mechanical voice growled.

Suddenly behind him appeared the clone mechanical turtle. Before the others could react, the two cyborgs had disappeared in blue energy flash. This released the Turtle Centaur who reeled his cord back into his mouth.

"Oh crud," Raph muttered.

"For once I agree," the Demolisher grunted and whipped up his shotgun.

 **End chapter 36**


	38. Chapter 37

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 18/02 2008

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

 **98-d-r-44-J**

Cyborg Raphael blinked when he suddenly was with the exploded computer consoles, on the ledge where they had first seen the clone. That was however a merely momentary hesitation; he quickly turned around to face the other mechanical turtle.

"I don't know what you are up to, but you are going to regret it," he growled.

"I'm simply going to trash you around a bit and use your spare parts to connect back to my systems since your receiver is still intact," the evil cyborg grunted.

"I should warn you, this body was built to take punishment," Raphael sneered with the organic part of his face; his right hand sunk into his arm and out came the laser gun.

"So was this one," the clone turtle growled and opened his chest plates again to reveal the cannons.

They sized each other up. They were similarly tall, though the Donatello clone was maybe an inch higher and probably weighted similar. This meant the two mechanical reptiles were approximately equals in strength.

However, Raphael's movements were swifter, fluid and not as robotic like his opponents. The clone cyborg moved much more like machine and did not look as quick. Unfortunately, the dark-green skinned one was low on energy, while the olive green one was pretty much fully charged.

With a roar, the two mechanical reptiles charged. Raphael began on firing two shots that hit the other one on the arms. It left burn marks but didn't slow his opponent down one bit.

The clone fired from his cannons and they struck Raphael in the chest causing visible marks on the plastron. Neither shots made much impact and soon the two were engaged in a heated fight, with punches and kicks that would break the bones of any normal human being.

Raphael was thrown up against the damaged console, destroying the equipment even more, but barely scratching the metal on his carapace. He returned the favor by punching the other cyborg so hard that he flew up against the nearby rocky wall leaving a large dent and a crack in it.

They tried shooting at each other few times. However, all they scored were mere scorch marks on their opponent, nothing that could really stop either one of them. So again the two mechanical turtles had to resort into fist fight and throwing each other around ledge.

* * *

The leech leaped down from the ceiling with every intention to attack the assassin. The black-clad turtle and the two soldiers immediately fired from their weapons. The creature was hit several times and sent howling in pain to the ground.

"Yeah, next time don't leap at those with guns!" Assassin Leonardo snorted and continued to fire from his rifle, hoping to put that creature out for good.

It managed to throw itself away from the fire and darted into the tunnels, leaving a trail of dark green blood behind. William and Joshua fired few more shots just in case after it. The assassin turned to see how the others were doing.

More mechanical monstrosities were arriving. Leo, Leonardo and Rogue had their hands full at dodging blows and hewing off limbs. Already they had managed to take care of several, but they just kept coming. The three blue-masked ninjas were already beginning to back away towards the other three reptiles.

"Get behind us," the assassin shouted to the ninjas and aimed his rifle. Leo seeing what his counterpart was up to, waved to he others to do it. The three immediately turned and rushed behind the rifle-wielding turtles.

"Let's see how they like this!" William grunted and began rapidly firing from his gun. So did Josuha and the assassin.

"Well they are certainly not bullet and laser proof," L-wearing Leonardo commented when the drones were very effectively taken down.

"Dammit!" the assassin growled when his rifle clicked, he was out of ammo. Immediately he went for a new clip that was in a belt pocket. Fortunately the turtle soldiers were using laser rifles that were still well charged so they could keep firing.

"Hah! They are running!" Joshua cheered. The cybernetic slaves were starting to move back in retreat.

"Let's get moving ourselves, want to be out in the open next time, not in a narrow tunnel," the assassin growled.

* * *

"The damn tunnel just had to be big enough for him," Raph grunted when the Turtle Centaur approached, with him the mechanical slaves.

"Let's see how they like this!" The Demolisher growled and pulled out his shotgun. Will the soldier also aimed his rifle. The two turtles then began firing at the approaching monsters.

"Somebody get a gun from my belt and start firing, the toothpicks won't work to well!" the blood-red masked turtle then shouted to his counterparts.

"You will not escape," the hissing voice of the Turtle Centaur declared. He growled as blasts of the laser rifle landed on his plastron.

"Forget that, let's just run," the magistrate saw that the guns weren't doing much. It didn't help that the centaur took so much space in the tunnel that fighting head on was out as well. The Demolisher had though managed to kill few cyborg slaves, but the others now shielded themselves by the six legged turtleoid.

"I hate running!" Raph grabbed up his sai.

"Well then have fun being lunch," the Demolisher snorted and started to back off into the tunnel.

"Eh, let's do what he said," R-wearing Raphael said gesturing to the Magistrate. Then the centaur shot out his cord. The turtles all threw themselves out of the way.

"Alright, I can live with running right now!" the non-letter wearing ninja remarked and the five turtles took off into the tunnel.

* * *

"Guys," D-clad Donatello glanced back. "I think we're being followed."

The group stopped and glanced back. The Ninja Master frowned under his mask and walked a bit in the direction they had come from. The ex-emperor, General Murrow and the turtle soldier watched. Don and Donatello followed their black clad friend.

"You hear something?" the non-letter wearing ninja asked.

"Yep." D-Donatello nodded slowly. Then the Ninja Master put a hand on a Jo staff.

Soon they saw what the fuss was about. Approaching were several of the cybernetic slaves. The ninjas all three drew out their weapons. Don glanced back, half expecting the ex-emperor and his cohorts to have simply disappeared. But they hadn't, the soldier seeing the danger readied his rifle and General Murrow drew up his hand gun.

"Gentlemen, if you would step back a bit, let's try and reduce their numbers first from the distance," the brown-uniformed turtle said.

Ninja Master Donatello glanced back and then eyed the arriving monstrosities. He signaled the younger ninjas to fall back behind the others. The soldier and the general opened fire on the cyborgs once the ninjas were safely behind them.

"What a shoddy workmanship, they fall down by single laser blasts," the ex-emperor snorted when the number of slaves was being reduced severely.

"I am not complaining about that," D-clad Donatello muttered.

"Oh I'm not complaining," his counterpart commented. "Just find it ridiculous that he thinks this will stop us."

"I'm out of ammunition and there are more of these monsters than one soldier can handle with a single laser rifle," General Murrow said.

"Sounds like that's our cue," Don said and readied his Bo staff.

"With sticks?" the ex-emperor blinked.

"Let's show him what the Bo just can do." The letter-wearing turtle grinned. The two young ninjas and the Ninja Master then jumped for the remaining mechanical slaves.

Thanks to Murrow and the soldier there were only about ten cyborgs left of the previous twenty. The three ninjas didn't have too many difficulties with them. It was almost as if the slaves were uncoordinated right now, their attacks almost only instinctive instead of planned.

The Ninja Master managed to smash some devices in two of them and seemed to deactivate them. D-clad Donatello, using his added strength simply beheaded few with his staff. Don did more like the dogi-clad turtle and focused on disabling devices on the slaves.

"Feeling better?" the letter-wearing turtle asked his friend once the cyborgs had been taken care of.

"Much, this was refreshing." Don nodded and did smile a bit for real for the first time since coming to this world.

 _Let's get going, there could be more,_ the Ninja Master signaled and the ninjas returned to the other three turtles.

* * *

"I am sorry, but I was not created by his Majesty to surrender to a pile of mud," Lieutenant Yuri growled and got ready to fire. Sergeant Clarence and the unnamed soldier were ready as well. The two ninja Michelangelos pulled out their nunchakus and Mad Mike growled threateningly.

"Then you will die," the mudder claimed and rose higher up.

"Random rapid bursts!" Yuri barked and fired. Clarence and the other soldier complied immediately with the order. The lasers blasts spewed out of the rifles hitting mud monster.

The mudder actually did look to be in pain, roared and the backed a bit into the tunnel. The three soldiers continued to fire, there was clear anger in Yuri's face. The lieutenant was after revenge. He felt responsible for the mudder's attack in the ex-emperor's lab; it caused the death of a comrade and injured his commanding officer. The soldier had been responsible for the equipment when they were in the mud monster's home world, even though he had help.

"Uh should we help?" Mikey wondered and glanced at his M-wearing counterpart.

"They look like they got it." Michelangelo shrugged. Mad Mike sneered and paced, but the crazy mutant seemed ready to jump into the fray at the moment's notice.

"Blast, my rifle stopped working!" Clarence growled and knelt to try and fix it.

"Use mine, I'll fix this one." Yuri, threw his rifle to the sergeant and took the broken one. Clarence immediately resumed firing on the mudder while the other soldier quickly fixed weapon.

Suddenly Mad Mike glared back the way the came from and snarled. The two ninjas eyed in that direction and blinked in surprise. Cybernetic slaves were approaching.

"Uh soldiers dudes!" M-Michelangelo addressed the Turtle soldiers.

"You three handle those; we are keeping the mud pile away!" Yuri snapped and began firing again; he had managed to fix the rifle and begun firing the laser at the mud monster.

"It's the heat, heat from the laser that's working against him!" Clarence shouted. "I noticed that he is moist. He must not like being dry."

"Very nice observation sergeant, now just keep FIRING!" the lieutenant growled.

"DIE!" Mad Mike snarled and charged for the approaching slaves. He collided clawing and biting into them.

"Whooo!" Mikey slid himself closer hammering his nunchakus into action. He already smashed a slave with it and then kicked another one away.

"Cowabunga!" M-wearing Michelangelo called as he flew into a slave and punched it away. Then using his nunchakus he managed to rip a head off another.

"I seem to have underestimated the powers of your weapons!" the mudder growled and was forced to back away even further. Indeed the heat from the lasers was partly drying him up and he already had problems keeping moist in these tunnels.

"Funny how that works!" Yuri snapped. "Sergeant, you have any thermo-grenades?"

"I have one!" Clarence reached for his belt.

The Mudder's hollow eyes widened, it was clear that he knew exactly what that was and what it could do. Suddenly out of the mud came fists that struck the three soldiers hard. Yuri, Clarence and the unnamed one were thrown back. The monster slithered away, already weak and too dry.

"Damn that thing!" Yuri growled and jumped up, he was all but ready to follow the mudder, but then turned around.

Clarence was already gone to help the ninjas. He dove right into the action, hitting and punching as if he had been a ninja all his life. The lieutenant sighed and aimed his rifle, ready to fire at any stray slave. The unnamed soldier followed his lead.

* * *

 **2k3 TMNT-world**

Deputy Michelangelo grunted as he kept punching the bag. He had been in the dojo now for a while, working on it. Watching him were Casey Jones and Ted, but the two humans had so far not made any comment.

"Feelin' better?" Casey wondered when the turtle finally stopped.

"Not exactly," Mike growled and looked at the humans. "We haven't heard anything yet!"

"Well they did ask for twelve hours, it's only been three or so," Ted said.

"I know how you feel though, felt pretty helpless sometimes when the guys are doing something and I can only watch and listen," Casey said and folded his arms. "Wish I had gone too."

Deputy Mike walked closer to them and sat down. He glanced up to the higher levels of the lair.

"April and Leatherhead have finished getting the gear ready and are just waiting for a signal from the others," Ted then mentioned.

"Good, since we were even less sure about the terrain in that world, it was a good idea to leave the gear behind this time in case a quick escape was necessary." The deputy nodded.

"But why not do that the other three times?" Casey asked.

"Because the other three were far lesser risk and we still had some idea of the land lay. But the fourth world was complete blank," Mike explained.

"Also the magistrate wanted to try and get the assassin and his cohorts, but we didn't want to risk splitting up in teams," Ted added.

"Guys, Maggie and I are going to buy some pizzas for dinner, have you any special preferences?" the younger April O'Neil appeared on one of the higher platforms over looking the dojo.

"You know what I want," Casey said with a smile.

"Surprise me," both the deputy and Ted said. The woman nodded and left.

"Well I'll be glad when this is over with," Mike grunted and rose up again. He immediately went for the bag and resumed working out on it.

* * *

 **98-d-r-44-J**

"I must admit, the one who designed you knew what he was doing," the clone snorted as he managed to punch Cyborg Raphael into a wall.

The two mechanical turtles had now been fighting for a while and torn up almost everything that could be. There was very little left of the computer equipment except few sparkling wires that were still connected to power sources.

"And right now I'm not complaining," Raphael growled and rose up.

"I don't suppose I could talk you into just joining me. I could use a powerful guy like you at my side." The clone folded his arms. A lot of the organic skin had been torn away revealing the mechanics underneath.

"Sorry, already worked once for an evil power hungry maniac, not doing it again," the dark-green cyborg snorted. His plastron was well dented now and his shoulder-pads destroyed. The organic part of his face was littered in bruises and cuts. The metal half was showing sign of damage as well.

"Guess there is little left then to destroy you," the other cyborg sneered and charged.

"You wish!" Raphael growled and blocked the incoming punch. Then he hammered his fist into the other's metal stomach plates.

Again they were resorting to throwing each other around, punching and kicking when they could. The olive-green skinned turtle was sent crashing few times into the wall, leaving dents in both the rock and his carapace. The dark-green one landed few times on stone pillars on the ledge, crushing them and damaging a bit more of his body.

 _Crap, I'm only 20 percent power now,_ Cyborg Raphael growled as he landed hard where the computers had once been.

"Dammit, I'm leaking thera gas!" he heard the other mechanical turtle growl.

"Thera gas?" Raphael rose up looking at his opponent.

"It's what powers my cannons, highly flammable. Only needs increased heat to burst into flames," the clone grunted and was examining his chest plate. Something gaseous was leaking out of it.

"Did you just… geez you are a pathetic villain," Cyborg Raphael slowly rose up. He put his right arm on his left hand like a rifle.

"What?" the other metal reptile looked at him. Raphael's right hand sunk in and out came the laser gun barrel.

"I have enough for one shot and I usually don't miss," he grinned.

"Are you crazy? It will destroy the whole ledge, you too in the process!" the clone cyborg shouted.

"If that is what it takes," the dark-green one growled and fired. The explosion was so powerful that the entire cavern shock wildly. The ceiling started to collapse and the remains of the ledge crumbled to the floor.

* * *

"What was that?" L-wearing Leonardo blinked when there was a slight tremor in the tunnel.

"I'm not sure I want to know," Rogue grunted. Their group was finally moving upward.

"Whatever it was, it's not my concern," the assassin grunted and kept going with Joshua and Williams. The three blue clad ninjas looked back for a bit before shrugging and continuing after the other turtles.

* * *

"You okay?" Raph asked as he helped his R-wearing friend back up. The sudden tremor had sent him flying to the ground.

"I'm fine," the letter clad turtle said.

"What the hell is going on?" the Demolisher grunted, keeping the shotgun aimed in the direction they came. Just in case the slaves and the Turtle Centaur approached suddenly.

"I don't know, but I think we should keep moving," the magistrate said, the two ninjas nodded in agreement.

The five turtles then continued further up the tunnel. Further behind them, the Turtle Centaur was having his own problems. The slaves had all collapsed to the floor, flailing madly as if they were having a seizure.

"Old friend? Old Friend can you hear me?" the six-legged monster growled in a small device.

"Whatever happened, caused the slaves to lose all connection with him," the centaur sneered and stared in the direction the turtles had gone in.

"I don't have time to chase these minor annoyances. The Mistress will not be pleased if he dies," he grunted and turned away from the chase and headed back the way he had come from.

* * *

"AGH!" Mikey slammed to the ground as he suddenly got a terrified mad mutant into his arms. Mad Mike clung shivering to him. There had been a distant explosion and then the whole tunnel shook.

"Something must have happened," Yuri blinked; they had been processing further up after defeating the slaves. There was no sign of the mudder again.

"Um, it's alright, there, there," The bluish-green ninja wasn't sure how to comfort his counterpart, he gingerly patted him on the carapace.

"Didn't you say he tried to kill you once?" M-Michelangelo blinked at this spectacular scene.

"Yeah," Mikey confirmed.

Suddenly a part of the tunnel ceiling crashed down right in the path they had come from. Mad Mike yelped and jumped off his counterpart and darted away. The remaining turtles took the hint as well and ran after the crazy mutant.

The ceiling continued to collapse behind them, blocking the way back even further. The group kept running until they ended up in a side tunnel. There they literally collided with another group, the Donatellos.

"The ceiling is collapsing, get up and run!" Don didn't even bother to take notice of who they had met up with.

The eleven turtles didn't argue at all. They quickly scrambled to their feet and ran up after the tunnel. Mad Mike was already far ahead, galloping and yelping to what he hoped was safety. All around them, the tunnel shook and the ceiling kept collapsing behind them.

 **End chapter 37**


	39. Chapter 38

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 23/02 2008

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

 **98-d-r-44-J**

"That was a bit close," Leo muttered and glared at the large rock. It had fallen from the ceiling behind them. For a while the tunnel had shock wildly but seemed to have calmed down again for now.

"You ok?" Leonardo glanced at his counterpart who nodded but with one hand on his chest. The rock had grazed his carapace slightly as it fell.

Rogue grunted and rubbed his arm, a smaller rock had fallen on it. Not big enough to do much harm but it smarted. The three blue-masked ninjas then hurried to catch up with the assassin and the two soldiers. They were already entering another tunnel that intersected with this one.

"I don't remember this one on the map," the black-masked reptile frowned. Then they heard voices coming from the other tunnel. All six turtles got their weapons ready.

"Well with all the rock falling down, I'm sure the bastard can't be following us anymore," the unmistakable voice of Demolisher Raphael reached their ears.

"I'm inclined to agree… this time, he was just big enough to fit in the tunnel, a big enough rock would block his path," the Magistrate sounded next.

Soon five turtles came walking up from the tunnel. They all stopped when seeing the other six. Leo and Leonardo breathed a sigh in relief when seeing their brothers. Raph and Raphael immediately rushed to them.

"You guys ok?" Raph asked almost the second he had reached them. He intentionally put himself between Leo and the assassin.

"I'm fine… almost got crushed by a rock but otherwise fine," the basic-green ninja admitted.

"Yeah we were a little worried about you two," R-wearing Raphael admitted, grabbing L-Leonardo in a headlock and noogied him.

"We're not dead yet," the L-wearing turtle chuckled and managed to free himself.

The assassin ignored the brotherly moments occurring and glanced at the remaining turtles. The Magistrate just gave him a very hard stare, but the Demolisher walked right to his employer with Private Will. The black-clad turtle frowned a little and started to count silently.

"Wait… didn't you guys have the cyborg with you?" he asked once realizing who was missing.

"We did, but then the other cyborg appeared and transported him off. We don't know where," the magistrate said.

"We have to go find him." Raph turned to his brown-wearing counterpart. "We can't leave him alone here."

"I agree we can't leave without Raphael." Leo agreed with his brother.

"Huh, have fun then," the assassin snorted and started to walk up the tunnel with the Demolisher and the three turtle soldiers.

"We don't know how stable things are down there." The magistrate pointed out.

"Stable or not, Raphael is our friend, he's helped us several times before. It would be wrong to just abandon him here," Leo declared. Leonardo, Raphael and Raph all three nodded in agreement.

"Yes you're right… it wouldn't be right." The brown-shirt clad turtle finally nodded. He took a moment to glance after the disappearing assassin and his cohorts; then looked at Rogue.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Well… since the choices are either to follow you back down into that hell pit or to be alone in the company of the ultimate bastard… I'll go with you," the foul mouthed turtle stated. L-wearing Leonardo couldn't help but wonder though if there were other reasons as well. After all, only the Magistrate and the Ninja Master could help him locate his home world. The assassin had clearly stated his dislike for Rogue and wouldn't thus willingly help him.

"Well let's get going then," the magistrate gestured back down the tunnel and the six turtles disappeared right back down it.

* * *

"Well the quake seems to be over." Don glanced up. Then eyed the tunnel they had just barely escaped from. It was filled with rock now.

Another sign that this seemed to be over was Mad Mike, he looked much calmer and had sat down to scratch himself. The remaining turtles were now simply just catching their breaths after the run.

 _It doesn't look bad, nothing that can't be fixed when we return back home,_ Ninja Master Donatello signaled. He was examining M-Michelangelo's carapace, a big rock had slammed down on him, leaving a slight crack there. The orange wearing turtle complained a bit about sting in it.

"You're going to have to live with it for now Michelangelo, until we get back home," D-wearing Donatello explained to his brother what the dogi-wearing one had said.

"Okay…" the M-clad turtle nodded, grimacing slightly in pain. They then glanced over where ex-Emperor, Murrow and the soldiers were. Yuri was examining one of the unnamed ones.

"Will probably have a concussion after this rock," the lieutenant said and helped the soldier to stand up again. He had removed the cracked helmet and put it on the floor, revealing that he had dark green skin. He like Michelangelo had been hit by falling part of the ceiling.

"You believe you can walk, soldier?" General Murrow asked. The unnamed turtle opened his mouth to answer but seemed to change his mind and just nodded slowly.

"This probably saved you from a cracked skull, better keep it on even though there is a crack in it now, it is still more protection than nothing," Lieutenant Yuri said and picked up the helmet. The soldier nodded again and put it back on.

"Well we don't want to go down, so we better head up." The former overlord glanced down the tunnel they were now in. This was yet another side tunnel that intersected with the one they had come from.

"Find friend," Mad Mike muttered and started to gallop up the tunnel. Then he perked up and adjusted his pace.

"Hey whoa, who put a rocket up his shell?" Mikey blinked and the rest of the turtles had to pretty much run to keep up with mad counterpart.

They had only been running for a short while when they met up with the descending Leonardo/Raphael group. However, Mad Michelangelo ignored them and ran right past them. So did the soldiers, ex-Emperor Donatello and General Murrow. The others stopped.

"Hey where are you guys going?" Don blinked when realizing whom they had met. He and Mikey ran straight to Leo and Raph.

"Going to get Cyborg Raphael, the other cyborg transported him away," the blue-masked ninja explained as he hugged his two brothers, relieved to see them alright. Leonardo and Raphael did the same with their brothers. Raph was good enough with simply punching lightly Don and Mikey on the shoulders.

"So we go back down there?" The bluish-green turtle glanced back unsure.

"Yes we are, we can't leave him behind," Leo said firmly.

"Then let's get going, we have already lost precious time," Magistrate Raphael commented and the eleven turtles returned down the tunnel.

Now the walk was a little bit more difficult as they processed further. The tunnels were littered with large rocks they had sometimes to squeeze past. Other times the group had to move boulders a bit before that was possible. Then it really helped that D-Donatello had added strength. One rock was so cracked that a really hard punch from him shattered it.

At one point, they stopped to catch their breaths, Leo then used the opportunity to approach Don. He hadn't really had a real opportunity to do that back in the lair.

"How are you doing?" the blue-masked ninja asked.

"I'm all right," Don said where he sat on a rock. Leo went to sit beside him.

"D-Don… everything I said… back in the cave when we were prisoners and controlled… nothing of it was true," the basic-green turtle whispered, he looked down at the ground with hands clasped together.

"I know… it were the damn chips… I didn't want to punch you," the purple-clad one glanced away.

"That punch was nothing Don. I was beating the tar out of you… I mean the chip had me…" Leo stopped and sighed.

"I could live with that…" his brother said but stopped rather abruptly, the blue-masked ninja glanced at him blinking but then realized what he meant but didn't say.

"That was definitely the chip speaking, I was gagging the entire time," Leo claimed looking a little disturbed now.

"Me too." Don was cringing. Then there was a silence between them for a moment.

"I… I wasn't sure how I would be able to face you after all this. I just… I'm sorry brother," the basic-green turtle then continued. He sighed and hung his head. The floor was looking quite interesting suddenly.

"It's all right," the purple-clad one assured him and put a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Don't worry about it… I'm alright and this was the assassin's fault anyway."

"Still wish I had been skillful enough to stop him or escape at least… I mean I could feel it. I was almost a match to him… if his cohorts hadn't interfered…" Leo looked up.

"This was the assassin Leo, even if you were more than a match to him he would have cheated anyway." Don smiled, he snaked his arm around his brother's neck to grab him in a head lock. Then suddenly the turtle gave his brother a noogie. "Now stop worrying about it!"

"Ack!" Leo was quite surprised by this sudden antic of Don. Still it wasn't all too surprising; they all did have their occasional playful streak.

The two turtles dropped off the rock, both landing on their knees. Leo managed to pry himself loose and then with a grunt tackled Don, going to repay that noogie. His purple-masked brother yelped but then laughed as they wrestled on the floor. Soon the turns changed, the basic green ninja had the olive green one in a head lock.

"Aha!" Leo said triumphant as his brother tried to get loose, but was laughing so much that it was difficult.

Then the two turtles suddenly remembered not just where they were but that there was company. They looked up at the rest of the group that were staring at them, some surprised others chuckling.

"Uh," they both said, not quite sure how to rightfully explain this one. Suddenly an olive green hand reached up and touched a spot on Leo's shoulder. The hand went limp and Don jumped up.

"What? A pressure point! DON!" Leo shouted and ran after his laughing brother.

"You think they are feeling better?" the Magistrate wondered and watched as Leo managed to tackle his brother again.

"I think they are, now excuse me I better go and separate the kids," Raph said and went over to his two wrestling siblings. The other turtles watched somehow suspecting that this wasn't going to end as planned.

"Ok guys, the fun is over we have to get going," he told them. Don and Leo looked up and then at each other before looking at the red clad one again.

"Now how did I know this would backfire," Magistrate Raphael chuckled, the two ninjas pounced their dark-green brother. "Mikey, go tell your brothers to stop and that we need to continue."

"Um…" Mikey blinked having seen already how his suddenly hyperactive brothers jumped Raph. He approached carefully but still tried to keep his distance.

"Ah guys?" he said and did not like how quickly their attention turned to him.

Magistrate Raphael palmed his face and shook his head when the orange-masked turtle ran shrieking past him. After the bluish green turtle came his three brothers. The letter-wearing reptiles chuckled, Rogue raised an eye ridge and the Ninja Master smiled under his head mask.

"Kids," the magistrate remarked and watched as the four non-letter wearing young ninjas wrestled once more. "Oh well, I guess they needed this."

* * *

"How long can this damn tunnel be anyway?" The Demolisher growled as the group continued upwards. There seemed to be no end in sight.

"Long enough apparently." The assassin glanced around. He wasn't sure how they could have taken a wrong turn. There had been no extra tunnels to go through.

The black-clad one could though have sworn he had felt a breeze, so maybe they were approaching an entrance. The turtle was about to turn to the Demolisher to address that point, but suddenly glanced back.

"Well I'll be." The assassin blinked when Mad Michelangelo came galloping up the tunnel, behind him were Ex-Emperor Donatello, General Murrow and the reminded of the Turtle soldiers.

"Friend!" the crazy turtle shouted and jumped for the assassin. Leonardo caught him and was promptly hugged. He had to take a step back at the impact.

"Eh… nice to see you again too Mike," the black-masked one said and managed to pry the turtle off him. Then he looked at the other newly arrived.

"Well about time you guys came. What kept you?" he snorted.

"Collapsing tunnels," the former-overlord said and shrugged.

"We did have to fight that damn mud creature again my lord. But Sergeant Clarence discovered that it is sensitive to heat so the lasers were sufficient to drive it off," Yuri explained, his expression was rather hard.

All eyes went on the lieutenant. The assassin blinked, mostly at how expressive the soldier had been. When first awoken, most of them hadn't shown much expressive personality. But then again, Joshua and Williams had also begun showing signs as well. The black clad turtle waved the ex-emperor to come closer.

"Is this normal?" he inquired in low voice. "I mean, he sounds like he hates that mud thing that attacked Raphael in the lab."

"Well… they are designed to start developing over a period of time but I didn't anticipate it to be so quick. But then again, we have all been interacting with them more than was usual back in my Emperor days. That might have accelerated the process," the former overlord suggested.

"So you are telling me they are going to have their own personalities… they are not going to be just mindless soldier drones that follow orders." The black-clad turtle frowned.

"You see why I had to ask you to spring General Murrow out to be their commander?" Donatello asked with a smirk.

"I am starting to get the picture." His employer narrowed his eye.

"Though I have to admit, considering how well the Demolisher has been commanding them, he would probably have been enough," the ex-emperor added. Leonardo gave him a really cold stare.

"Nice, think of that first now!" the assassin growled before turning away shaking his head. "Well let's get going."

"Say… where are the others?" the ex-emperor finally noticed that there was a lack of counterparts around them.

"Went to rescues your brother the cyborg," the black-clad turtle simply said and began walking up the tunnel again.

"What?" Donatello stopped sort. The Demolisher turned to tell him how the clone-cyborg had grabbed the mechanical turtle and disappeared with him.

"And now they are going to rescue him," the blood-red masked turtle concluded. The former over lord blinked and glanced back down the way they came.

"Private Raphael as well?" Sergeant Clarence suddenly spoke up. He cringed when getting a glare from both Lieutenant Yuri and General Murrow. "My apologies, my lords."

"Yes, Private Raphael as well," Demolisher Raphael grunted and began walking again; the assassin had stopped and was waiting impatiently for them.

"I would like to go and help them," again Clarence spoke up but this time ignored the stares he was getting. There was strange determination in his voice.

"Excuse me?" the assassin was now close enough to hear them.

"I would like to go as well," Lieutenant Yuri said catching the rest by complete surprise. "Private Raphael may have lacked some discipline but he was still a good fighter. I would hate to leave him at the mercy of those mechanical monsters or even that mud creature."

"Donatello what the HELL is going on?" Assassin Leonardo glared at the ex-emperor. But the former over-lord was rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Then he walked over to the black-clad turtle and whispered something to him.

"Really… you are sure?" the assassin glared at his employee who nodded.

"Very well then," he relented and glanced at the soldiers. "You can go and help them. In fact all the soldiers can go, Murrow you are staying with us."

The Demolisher blinked a bit at the sudden change in attitude, the Turtle soldiers bowed before all of them disappeared back down the tunnel. The blood-red masked turtle looked at his employee confused.

"The soldiers have become too independent. Usually it wouldn't be a problem since back in my emperor days they would seldom have a chance to develop so quickly. However, our interaction with them and you giving them personal names has clearly accelerated the process beyond control," ex-Emperor Donatello explained.

"I thought they were fixed to be loyal to you," the Demolisher snorted.

"It is not as strong as a mind control chip, eventually they would break free and right now I'm not exactly in any position to deal with it. Better let those go and get another batch from somewhere else," the olive-green turtle grunted.

"His majesty told me that he has another spare lab and that it will contain more soldiers. This time he'll try and make sure they don't develop too much," Assassin Leonardo added.

"Now let's get out of here," he growled and continued to go up.

 **End Chapter 38**


	40. Chapter 39

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 04/03 2008

* * *

 **Chapter 39**

 **98-d-r-44-J**

"Wow this tunnel is in a sorry shape, we must be near where the origin of the explosion occurred," D-wearing Donatello said. This tunnel had cracks on the walls, the ceilings and even on the floor. It was also filled with rock.

"What could it have been? You don't suppose the two cyborgs…?" Don glanced at his letter-bearing counterpart who cringed at the thought.

Suddenly from behind few rocks jumped several cybernetic slaves. Growling and flexing steel claws on their robotic hands. All the turtles drew up their weapons as the monsters snarled and jumped forward to attack.

"These don't look like the other slaves," Leo blinked as he hewed an arm off.

"Good point, these ones are much more robotic," the magistrate agreed and managed to stab one monster with a butter fly sword. He barely managed to back off when it swiped at him with its claws.

"Hey that shirt was new," the brown-clad turtle grunted when seeing the claw mark on his shirt now.

"Ah shell there is more of them." Raph noticed more slaves appearing from behind rocks.

"Great," Mikey muttered. He was fully engaged in a fight with a particularly fast monster. The ninja had to duck and dodge several times from the long claws on the hands before managing to score a hit with his nunchakus.

Three monsters cornered R-wearing Raphael and M-clad Michelangelo, but Don and Donatello soon arrived charging with their Bo staffs. The four turtles then went to assist the magistrate who was having troubles with another slave.

Rogue, Leo and Leonardo guarded the front line, trying to prevent the monsters to flood the others. They hacked and hewed with their swords, preventing too many of the cybernetic slaves to escape. More and more kept coming and they always looked more and more primitive than the others.

"Where are these bozos coming from?" Raph blinked as he fought now what was pretty much just a robot with some organic materials on it. Ninja Master Donatello was facing another similar creature.

"These must be the first slaves, or at least versions of them," Don remarked as he managed to crush something in a slave that shut it down.

"Well you have to start somehow," the D-clad one muttered.

"Uh guys," Leo called as suddenly a big crack was forming on the wall. Out of it came two large robots, looking a bit insect like with large claws and green glowing eyes.

"We must be near something important to have these many guards and those two," the magistrate remarked and backed away. All the eleven turtles were forced back in the end; the large robots began firing lasers from their chests.

"Yipe!" Mikey had to backflip away when a beam came awfully close to him.

"Alright guys, two teams, one team take robot number 1 the other takes robot number 2," Leo growled and suddenly charged. His brothers and Rogue charged for the mechanical creature on the right.

"Let's do it!" L-wearing Leonardo shouted and headed for the large robot on the left. His brothers, Ninja Master Donatello and Magistrate Raphael followed immediately.

Before they reached the guardians though, they had to go past several smaller slaves. But soon all the eleven turtles were hitting the large robots with all they had. However, the mechanical monstrosities where proving a bit too much. Even though the Leonardos managed to cut some pieces off them, it was minimal damage. The others barely made dents.

"Back, back!" the magistrate called, the guardians were starting to fire lasers again. Once more, the turtles were forced to back off.

"These guys are tough!" D-clad Donatello wheezed. "Our weapons are barely denting them."

The turtles were almost ready to run off further up, when suddenly lasers from behind them started to make impact on the robots. The reptiles blinked and looked back, approaching were the seven remaining turtle soldiers. All had their rifles trained on the robots and fired.

"Concentrated bursts, keep those lasers focused on where the armor is less," Lieutenant Yuri ordered.

"Uh." Magistrate Raphael glanced back at the robots that were clearly affected by this and started to back.

"You guys handle the others," the lieutenant called to the eleven surprised turtles, indicating to mechanical slaves making their way past the robots. "We'll handle the big ones."

"I guess we can't argue with that plan," Leo muttered and prepared for the incoming wave of slaves.

Suddenly a laser from a soldier hit something in one of the large robots. The green glowing eyes flickered and then it fell to the side, right on top of the other guardian, crushing it. The two large mechanical beasts then fell right on top of several slaves that weren't fast enough to get out of the way.

"Well that's one way to get rid of them," Raph remarked and jumped at the remaining slaves, he was followed by Rogue and R-Raphael. The other turtles soon followed, safe for Magistrate Raphael. He glanced back at the soldiers who were ready to fire at any escaping slave.

"Don't tell me Leonardo sent you down here to help us," he asked and belted his butterfly swords. The rest of the turtles were handling the leftovers so he felt safe enough to relax a little.

"Yes and no, sir;" Lieutenant Yuri said and shouldered his rifle once the last remaining slave was killed. The turtle soldiers now approached all looking more relaxed. They all saluted the magistrate.

"We came to help, Private Raphael," Sergeant Clarence admitted.

"What?" Raph blinked when hearing that, all eyes went to him. The red-masked turtle folded his arms and narrowed his eyes. "For your information, I wasn't exactly myself when I was called that."

"We know," Yuri said causing the others to look at him now, many with surprised eyes.

"You have no reason to trust us, after all we were working for your enemies," Sergeant Clarence said and shrugged. More eyes blinked but then Magistrate Raphael arched his brow.

"Wait…. What do you mean 'were'," he said but then realized. "You guys quit? You can do that?"

"In a manner of speaking yes," Yuri said. "But first we had to get out of range from the emperor. When in his presence we have no choice but to follow his orders."

"That's true… I remember the cyborg talking to me about this. The turtle soldiers in Turtotopia were all made so they couldn't but follow my emperor counterpart's orders or any of his generals," Don mentioned.

"That makes sense," the magistrate rubbed his chin. Then he eyed the soldiers. "Can it be fixed though?"

"Yes, all the remaining turtle soldiers in Turtleland have been fixed, so I see no reason that these seven can't be helped," the purple-masked ninja mentioned.

Again everybody looked at the soldiers. They had all now removed their helmets, so some uncanny similarities could be seen, but there were still physical differences. However, the magistrate was curious about one thing.

"Tell me before we go and continue, when did you guys switch sides or decided to switch sides?" he asked.

"When most of our squad was slaughtered in that bug dimension, after that we have been on the lookout for a way to escape. Sergeant Clarence though, almost ruined it," Yuri said and gave the sergeant a glare.

"Sorry sir… I just got excited that we might be getting off the hook," Clarence hung his head, looking apologetic.

"Well, that's good enough for me. You guys?" Magistrate Raphael glanced at the others. He noticed that Raph was still unsure and so was the R-wearing turtle.

"Well, we can't really fault them for following orders. Especially since they never got any choice in the matter," Leo claimed and looked at his brothers. Don and Mike shrugged; Raph still didn't seem too convinced.

"At least keep those lasers where we can see them, you guys are on trial," the red-masked on grunted. Other times he might have flat out said no. However, having experienced mind control himself, the ninja was more ready to give them the benefit of the doubt.

"Let's get going then, our friend is probably in need of our help," the magistrate said.

* * *

The cave looked rather damaged and whatever light source in it flickered. Lying on a rocky bed was the battle-body of the clone cyborg. All around it were small insect like robots, busy like bees repairing it.

Suddenly the eyes opened and the head lifted a bit. A sneer came on the robotic turtle face when seeing the large explosion damage on the chest. But the repair droids were still busy doing their job around it.

"I can't move," the cyborg growled.

"The repair units haven't finished repairing your body yet old friend." Out of the shadows stepped the Turtle Centaur. "You were badly damaged; they have just finished connecting the various body parts back together."

"Yeah, that other cyborg took advantage of it that I was leaking Thera gas," the metal turtle snarled.

"Yes, the damage in the main cavern was extensive. I think I did spot where his body was. But I didn't bother with it now; I had to take you to be repaired first," the centaur explained and stepped closer.

"Let him rot there, he probably just as damaged as I am," the cyborg snorted and laid his head back on the rock.

"I managed to activate many of the older slaves that were in stasis. You know the ones you had stored just in case of emergencies. Some of them have reported on the various tunnel damages already, I also took the liberty to activate some of your experimental guardian robots. Just in case some of the turtles are still around," the six-legged monster explained.

"Good… good…" the clone nodded slowly. "Thousands of years of work destroyed thanks to them. They are going to pay!"

The Turtle Centaur didn't comment, instead he carefully lowered himself down so his lower turtle-like body was lying down. Then he glanced at his friend, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Indeed they will, but let get you repaired first old friend. And we must also gather what equipment that survived," he said.

They both looked up when something approached crawling on the ceiling. Then the shadowy shape dropped down with a thud to the ground. Slowly it continued towards them but looked terribly weak.

"M-master…" it was the Leech, still in his Leonardo turtle shape. His body was riddled with bullet wounds and laser burns.

"You pathetic idiot, what happened to you?" the clone cyborg growled.

"Too many, had guns," the Leech whispered and slumped down. "Healing too slowly, need energy."

From another corner came what looked like pool of mud. Like the Leech it moved slowly and looked a bit on the dryer side. The mud pile rose only slightly, forming a turtle shaped head.

"T…too dry…." The mudder hardly could speak.

"The only one pathetic here, is you cyborg!" a female voice suddenly echoed through the cavern. It was soothing and sweet, yet there was sharpness in it.

 _Uh oh._ The clone blinked when recognizing it.

"You were supposed to be working on something else. But no, you just had to go ahead and try and get revenge on your creator," whoever it was sounded very angry.

"I told you to wait until you had finished with your work for me. Then I would assist you in getting your revenge. I helped you gain a teleportation access to the world the assassin would bring your lieutenants to; I assisted you with the fund you needed to pay him. But you just had to work on your revenge along side your work as well," out of the shadows came a varjan, a female one like the High Varjan.

This one appeared smaller, but her eyes looked much older. The varjan had sharp yet enchanting look in the face. The wolfoid definitely looked younger than she was. Like the High Varjan, she wore shorts and a tank top made of some sort of leather.

"I'm sorry mistress." The cyborg actually looked worried, even afraid. So did the Turtle Centaur and the Leech. The mudder was only a pile of mud and thus no expression available.

"Sorry, yeah right. You fools ruined things so badly that the Heptagon itself is keeping an eye on things. Just what I really did not need," the female snarled. Then she glared at the Turtle Centaur.

"And then THIS idiot, caught the attention of the Dark One himself! You realize how close you were to bring the Black Turtles back on track with their original reasons for existence?" the varjan snapped.

"I am terribly sorry, mistress. I didn't realize that the assassin had met him. If I had, I wouldn't have…" The centaur got silent when receiving a death glare from the wolfoid.

"You just better hope that The Dark One keeps his attention on that little family that keeps opposing him and his followers. They have single handedly been preventing the Black Turtles to go on a rampage through several dimensions. All because the Dark One is so petty that they refused to join him. You better HOPE it continues like that," the varjan snapped, the centaur meekly nodded.

"Back to our original topic, did you actually succeed in doing what I wanted you to do?" she then looked at the cyborg and frowned heavily when the mechanical one hesitated.

"Those devices you needed were on the final stages on completion but… erm I was still working on the final calculations when the turtles came and eh…" the turtle stopped when the varjan snarled.

"So you are telling me you didn't finish it, aren't you?" she growled.

"Yes… I'm afraid that without the final stages, the devices you needed… are useless," the cyborg admitted. "And right now I do not have the equipment to complete it."

"But you could complete them?" the anger seemed to vanish from the varjan when hearing that. Slowly the clone nodded.

"Alright, I will give you one more chance, but we'll have to lay low for a little while since the Heptagon is keeping a very careful eye on things right now. But next time, NO revenge, is that clear?" the female growled the last sentence.

"Understood, mistress." The cyborg and the centaur both nodded.

"Now then I better get you four out of here. I know people who can repair you faster than those bots of yours," the varjan said.

Then she looked at the leech that lay there weak and bleeding. The wolfoid snapped her fingers and the wounds started to heal. Another snap and suddenly a splash of water hit the mudder. Slowly the mud hill rose and assumed the more turtle like shape.

"Now let's get going, boys," the varjan said. "You can forget about your machines here Donatello. You'll get better, more up to date equipment where we are going."

"Yes, Mistress Hedrena," all four said and bowed their heads. The female snapped her fingers for the third time and all five disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

"And push," Leo shouted and the large group of turtle pushed as hard as they could at the boulder. Slowly it moved away from the entrance it blocked. They didn't stop until a large enough gap to squeeze through had been formed.

"Yeah I think we definitely found the first cavern," the magistrate said, peeking through the gap.

One by one the eighteen turtles slowly made their way through. Now everybody could see the cave and its very terrible shape. The ledges higher up on the wall were all damaged. And the one they had first seen the clone cyborg was pretty much destroyed.

"That's definitely explosion damage," Don mentioned. Then he looked around. "Be careful, this cavern is probably very unstable now."

"Fan out, let's search for the cyborg if he's here," Magistrate Raphael ordered and the turtles all split up into several directions.

They hadn't met any more metal slaves, or giant robots. They hadn't either found anything the large mechanical beasts could have been protecting. The air was getting stuffy. That meant whatever ventilation the caves had was damaged or destroyed. The group didn't have much time.

"Hey guys I found…" Raph halted as he crouched what he thought was his buried counterpart. The turtle in red, realized that the mechanical leg wasn't buried at all. It was just lying there, torn off from the body wherever it was.

"I found his leg," the ninja changed what he was going to say. Leo and Mikey had come running when their brother called.

"That means the body is here somewhere," the blue-masked one said and glanced around.

"I found an arm!" M-Michelangelo called not that far away from the three turtles.

"Carry them over here… I found him," Don then called. Everybody looked in his direction. The olive-green turtle was staring at something behind a large boulder.

"Mikey, help me with this," Raph told his brother and prepared to heave the leg up. Mikey nodded and helped him lift the heavy limb up. D-Donatello was helping his orange-wearing brother with the arm.

Soon the group had gathered by the boulder. Behind it lay Cyborg Raphael. His right arm and left lower leg had been torn off. There was heavy explosion damage on his plastron and even the carapace looked dented. The metal plate over his face had been ripped mostly off, exposing the mechanics under it and a small glimpse of the skull.

The mechanical eye didn't glow and the organic eye was closed. A lot of his organic flesh had bad burn damage. The left arm was shredded and the right leg was broken and barely hung on.

"Oh no." Don carefully crouched beside his friend. Gingerly he placed a hand on the metal plastron.

"I-is he dead?" Mikey whispered.

"That must have been… one powerful explosion," Magistrate Raphael whispered, remembering when the Cyborg had walked across a minefield unscratched.

"Don't forget, the other cyborg transported him off, they must have been fighting first." Raph felt the anger rising now. His mechanical counterpart was a good friend, and seeing him like this just pissed the ninja off. How were they going to tell April this? And what about little Michelle? It was no secret that the little girl loved her father/uncle very dearly.

 **End chapter 39**


	41. Chapter 40

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 09/03 2008

* * *

 **Chapter 40**

 **98-d-r-44-J**

Heavy silence ruled at the moment. Nobody knew what to do or say. Even the turtle soldiers, who didn't even know the cyborg that much just kept back and out of the way. Those who knew him were at loss. The mechanical turtle had always appeared so strong and near indestructible, seeing him like this was unnerving.

Don blinked away the tears; he had always looked at the big reptile as a close friend. The ninja had often helped him maintaining the mechanics in the body, even done some improvements over the years. His head sunk and the forehead touched the cold metal plastron.

Leo stepped forward, intending to offer support to his brother. However, the purple-masked turtle suddenly blinked and turned his head to press it up against the cyborg. Slowly his mouth opened slightly in surprise.

"There is something still online there. Some of his mechanics still work," Don whispered.

"Meaning?" the basic-green one asked, not daring to hope.

"All his vital systems are underneath the plastron. If they are still working," the purple-masked ninja lifted his head and looked at the others. "He might still be alive."

"So he could be repaired?" the magistrate inquired.

"Well." Don looked back down at the damaged cyborg, biting his lips. "Possibly yes… I'll at least try my best."

"I'll help," D-wearing Donatello offered, the Ninja Master signaled that he would assist as well.

"Right and how are we going to get him out of here?" Rogue asked touching on an important point.

"Oh right…" Don sunk back down again, remembering that Cyborg Raphael was heavy. Even with eighteen turtles, it might not just be enough especially with the bad air in the cavern.

"I believe I can assist you with that transportation problem," a cheerful voice addressed the group. Everyone looked up only to see Morvan standing there smiling.

"You again." Magistrate Raphael blinked, the varjan male did a slight bow.

"Yes and there are people on the surface who are eager to assist as well," Morvan mentioned. Then without even waiting for a response, he snapped his fingers, the group and the cyborg were bathed in light and disappeared.

Magistrate Raphael blinked at the light display but his eyes went wide when he could see again. He looked up to the sky, then back down to ground level. The turtle turned around to look in all directions.

"What on earth?" he was suddenly approached by tall Ulfarian, carrying the insignia of the Interdimensional Alliance.

"General Magistrate Hamato Raphael of Earth 1984?!" the wolfish alien asked sharply.

"Well uh…" The magistrate glanced at the other turtles before looking at the Ulfarian again. "I'm still just a magistrate but, yeah, that's me."

"Admiral Karagh, of the IDA Security Force," the alien saluted. Raphael tilted his head but responded properly to the salute.

In the sky circling around were military looking shuttles, on the ground were troops of humans, Ulfarians and other aliens that were members of the Interdimensional Alliance. Several were putting the damaged cyborg on hovering platform.

"Um, okay… why the change of pace?" the magistrate looked at the admiral.

"Morvan here," the Ulfarian gestured to the varjan. "Brought rather interesting information to the Interdimensional Security and Law department at the IDA Headquarters, from the varjan government, the Heptagon. It contained information about this world. So the IDA decided to send in troops after you and ensure your safe return and isolate this dimension instead of sealing it."

"Isolating…." Magistrate Raphael blinked startled to hear that.

"What does that mean?" Raph whispered to Don who shrugged.

 _It means this world will be rendered completely inaccessible using any type of technology used by the IDA, except very specialized equipment, only available to the IDA Security and Law,_ the Ninja Master explained. The translation provide by the purple-masked one.

"Whoa." the red-masked ninja raised an eye ridge.

"Sound serious," R-Raphael commented. The dogi-clad turtle nodded, this was indeed serious.

They looked back at the magistrate who was talking to the admiral. The turtle looked bit impressed yet also disappointed, nodded and glanced around. Karagh turned away to give some orders to the remaining troops and Raphael faced the turtle group.

"Ok I have a question, if they could do that. Why didn't they do it in the first place?" Rogue asked.

"The isolation? It's never used unless in dire emergencies. Look you really don't want me to go into all the gritty bureaucratic details do you?" the magistrate asked, the foul-mouthed turtle blinked then shook his head quickly.

"The troops were stuck on the surface as the only entrance down, the one the Assassin had jammed, was already caved in. So Morvan agreed to try and transport himself down there and get us out. I asked about other guys, but they saw no signs of them. So either they escaped or are still stuck there," the brown-shirt wearing one started to explain.

"What about the cyborg?" Don asked and noticed that the hovering platform had been moved towards a large vehicle of some sort.

"They are going to repair him, he'll be taken to the Headquarter world and the IDA's best will be working on getting him back up on his feet. But they need someone who is familiar with his system, so Don they are going to require your help," Magistrate Raphael told the purple-masked turtle.

"Of course," the olive-green turtle said and ran off to the vehicle; D-Donatello and the Ninja Master followed him immediately.

"So all these troops here came to pull us out?" Leo blinked and looked around. Already a med-team had arrived and was taking a look at those who were injured in one form or another.

"Right," the magistrate nodded. "And no, please, pleaaaase don't ask me why they didn't do something like this sooner. Just think, politics, bureaucracy, red tape and that is all the answer you'll need."

"Nice, politics are always fun," Raph grunted and shook his head, so did his R-wearing counterpart and Rogue.

"Guess there is nothing to do now, except get the others and go to the Headquarter dimension to hear about the cyborg," the magistrate said. "Thanks for your help, Morvan."

"Oh do not mention it. It was a pleasure," Morvan said.

Soon all the turtles, even soldiers where gone from the dimension. The varjan sighed and look down, the troops and the shuttles were leaving as well. Karagh approached him just before he left.

"We have confirmed that there is no sign of other life here except us. The mechanics that will isolate the dimension will be thus activated soon," the Ulfarian warned.

"Yes, thank you Admiral. I'll be going shortly," Morvan said and the silver-gray alien walked away.

"Good job Morvan," suddenly beside the varjan was what looked like a Hundarian woman. Her hair was black and so long, it covered her entire body.

"The Dark One, it was him who was watching, wasn't he?" the varjan asked frowning a bit in concern.

"No not him, his master," the woman said and looked down.

"So the Heptagon did have a good reason to be worried. Then the centaur alerted the Dark One too, what of the family that fights him?" Morvan looked over the barren fields around them.

"My cousin is watching them. Thank you for your help, Morvan. We stayed off one disaster." she smiled again before disappearing.

 _I have a feeling this was just the first of many,_ the varjan shook his head and left the dimension as well in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

 **IDA Headquarter Dimension. Tech department.**

The silence in the room was heavy. There was nothing much to do but wait while the cyborg was being repaired. Don, Donatello, the Ninja Master and Leatherhead were helping as they could. April, the cyborg's wife was also in there as she too was familiar with how her husband worked. Ted as well had offered assistance.

Mikey and Michelangelo kept the two children, Apollo and Michelle occupied. Raph was pacing, Leo and Leonardo sat in heavy thought. R-Raphael tried to busy himself with reading some magazines. The magistrate and the deputy waited by the entrance.

The younger April, Luna and Maggie passed time by talking. The two Splinters sat nearby in silence. Casey and Rogue had gone off to find something to eat. The only ones not present where the turtle soldiers. They had opted to stay in the lair and wait there.

After a while the door to the room opened and the older April and Ted walked out. All eyes went on the two humans. The man looked around for a short while before speaking up. The woman walked slowly to where her counterpart, Maggie and Luna were and sat down. Michelle broke off from her uncles and ran to her mother.

"Eh, things got a little too high tech and complicated for even us to follow. The Donatellos and Leatherhead refused though to leave," Ted explained. "They brought in few scientists that were experienced in these kinds of things. Hopefully they can help."

"But he is definitely alive," the man then assured everybody.

"Well that's good to know," Leo nodded and got a little bit more relaxed.

"Indeed it is. Raphael is a good friend and always has been a powerful ally," grey-furred Splinter spoke up, there were collections of nods of agreement.

* * *

Don rubbed his hands watching for a moment the still body in front of him. For the final repairs, the cyborg had been put in a regeneration unit that held him up in a vertical position. There was nothing much left to do and most of the people helping had already left. They had decided to allow the three turtles and the crocodile to be alone with him when activated.

Raphael's appearance had been drastically changed. His lower legs though still made of metal, actually looked like his original organic ones. Everything had been smoothed out, no jagged edges, no spikes. The plastron looked far more real and so did the arms.

The scientists had even managed to regenerate parts of his face, so the metal plate no longer covered half the mouth. The cyborg had a normal beak now, though half of his teeth set were still metal. He still had a mechanical eye and his carapace hadn't been colored green and was silvery gray. There were no shoulder pads yet, but there were new ones ready nearby. They just didn't fit while Raphael was in the unit.

 _Don._ The Ninja Master looked at the purple masked ninja, he then gestured to their friend. It was time to activate him. Donatello returned with the older version of April. They had felt that she should be there when her husband was activated.

"Let us wake him up, my friend," Leatherhead said, he was having a bit of a nostalgia moment. Remembered when he had been facing Don's capsule, when curing him from his secondary mutation.

The non-letter wearing ninja approached the unit and held up a remote. It had been specifically made for this use only. Don pressed a button on it and held his breath and so did the rest. Slowly a glow started to form in the mechanical eye, the organic one opened shortly after. For a moment, there was no other movement until suddenly the cyborg looked around.

"Oookay wasn't I in a cave fighting that idiot a moment ago?" Raphael suddenly asked and stepped off the platform. He raised his hand to scratch his head, but noticed something wasn't quite right.

"Um." The cyborg blinked and looked at his hand. The details in the metal were incredible. He looked at the other hand and then looked down. Finally he eyed up and stared at his three friends and wife.

"Right, so I guess I'm in for a long explanation?" he asked. He then realized another detail. His voice was no longer canned and the mouth movement was easier. The mechanical turtle raised a hand to touch his beak.

"What on ea…" he touched the remaining metal on his head that was now simply above his beak. "Oh well I still have this."

April finally, after watching her husband discovering his new look, walked right up to the cyborg and hugged him. Raphael blinked but then carefully put his arms around her. He was startled to learn another thing about his body.

"April… I can hug you normally," he blinked. His arms had moved just as normal arms would. His sensors gave him even much better sense how tight they could go around the woman.

"Yes you have a lot of new features, Raphael," Don said and now the turtles and Leatherhead approached.

"Aside from the new shining look, we have upgraded your sensor equipment, power supply, the vital systems have gotten a tune up. You are faster, stronger and even more resilient than before. Your nano-bots have been upgraded as well, they work now at much better efficiency," D-Donatello started to count up.

"Was I that badly damaged?" the cyborg blinked.

"About the only thing that worked in you Raphael, were your vital systems to keep your organic parts alive. And they were working barely," Don explained.

"But you still have all your old systems up. They didn't want to remove anything, just in case. So everything was fixed," the letter-wearing turtle finished.

"Interesting." Raphael let go of April and stepped back. Then he sunk his right hand in and out came the machine gun barrel, just a smaller version. From the left came the repair arms as per usual.

"Drat," the cyborg grunted when pulling out the right hand and then let the notorious needle come out of the knuckles.

"Oh well shouldn't be complaining, so do I connect again to a power outlet to fill the batteries?" he then inquired.

"No, they added a system in you that changes food into the power supply you'll need. You can still absorb electricity in emergencies but…" D-Donatello stopped and looked at his two counterparts.

"Now you have to eat, much more than you used too," Don told the cyborg. "They managed to upgrade your organic parts to 35 percent."

"So I can finally cook him meals?" April asked smiling wide.

"Yes, but he still needs to enter his rest cycles during the night," the letter wearing turtle said.

"This is great." The cyborg grinned. "YES!"

Moment's later there was a cheerful reunion in the waiting room. Michelle had no problem recognizing her father/uncle again. The little girl immediately scaled him up to hug him and for the first time Cyborg Raphael could hug her properly. Others got their chance to hug him too, or pat him on the back or punch him lightly in the shoulders.

"Well I'm glad this is finally over," Magistrate Raphael chuckled, smiling wide for a moment. However, it half dropped as he remembered what that also would mean, but he would worry about that tomorrow.

 **End chapter 40**


	42. Epilogue

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 09/03 2008

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **IDA Headquarter Dimension**

Magistrate Raphael stood in front of a small podium on what was a large center stage. All around it were thousands of people watching in their seats in a big conference room. Behind the podium was a large creature called an otani, a horse like humanoid and member of a species called Rytonas. This was Supreme Magistrate Jhag, Raphael's old magistrate instructor.

The turtle was wearing silver-gray tunic, silver belt, dark red pants and shoes in the same color. Nearby stood a human holding his old magistrate cloak, a dark blue one with his name and office written in golden letters. Raphael had given it up as he stepped up to the stage. Jhag was wearing a navy blue cloak that covered his body safe for arms and head, on it were in silvery letters his office and name.

"Earth 1984 has received full membership with the Interdimensional Alliance," Jhag started. "As such an office of General Magistrate is required to be established."

"Interdimensional Magistrate Raphael Hamato." The otani looked at the turtle and had to look down, as he was well over seven feet tall.

"Do you accept the position of the General Magistrate of Earth 1984, with all the responsibilities that office holds? Do you vow to uphold the laws of the IDA and Earth 1984? Represent your people on the field of security on home ground or foreign soil?"

"I, Raphael Hamato, Interdimensional Magistrate of Earth 1984. Hereby vow to take on the responsibilities of Interdimensional General Magistrate of Earth 1984. I vow to uphold the laws and ideals of both my world and that of the IDA. I vow to represent my world and my people on the field of security on home ground or foreign soil," Raphael said never taking his gaze off the Supreme Magistrate.

"Then take this cloak to your office and wear it and the title it contains with both honor and responsibility." Jhag pulled forward a dark red cloak that carried in golden letters the name of Raphael's office and the name of his world. The turtle dressed in it.

"Congratulations Raphael, General Magistrate of Earth 1984," the otani finished.

Raphael took a deep breath and bowed respectfully, then turned to face the crowd of people. Everybody had risen up in their seats to applaud, it was almost deafening. On a large holographic scene was the message, "Welcome Earth 1984" in various languages. Then the image of the President appeared with small information about him, then the various officials of the world.

The magistrate blinked when an image of him appeared. With it came the message, "The youngest General Magistrate in the history of the IDA." Then some information about him scrolled on the screen.

"Who is that?" Raphael glanced back at Jagh. He had noticed someone among the various high official peoples from other dimensions.

"Hm? Oh, that's Yang Kasahara. He's been the Ambassador of Earth 3254 to Earth 2894 for a year now," the otani responded.

"Kasahara is a turtle?" the turtle glanced back at the person he had noticed. It was a dark-bluish green reptile, wearing a black and white cloak. He did keep himself though a bit to the back.

"Yes, you can meet him at the reception later. I believe he intends to attend," the Supreme Magistrate told him.

"Perhaps I will," Raphael muttered.

* * *

 **Assassin's world**

"Ok get ready, they are coming soon," April the cyborg's wife announced. Those in the living room nodded. All eight ninjas were present, both Splinters, Cyborg Raphael, Leatherhead, Ted, Luna and Ninja Master Donatello. Casey and the younger April had been delayed but would arrive later. Both children were currently napping.

Everybody in the Ninja Master's house got in places, soon the portal opened and the new General Magistrate stepped through. Following him was the newly appointed Deputy Magistrate Michelangelo.

"Congratulations guys!" everybody in the living room shouted.

"Oh great, a surprise party." Mike blinked.

"Quick, the way to the door is not blocked let's make a break for it," Magistrate Raphael joked but didn't move at all. There was soft chuckling in the room.

"Aw, it's just a little surprise party." Mikey grinned wide where he and his M-wearing counterpart stood.

"Well it better be," the red cloak wearing turtle remarked smiling. "The bloody reception was big enough."

* * *

Outside leaning on the fence surrounding the house was Rogue. The blue-clad turtle stared grimly into the distance, not sure why he had accepted to come. The reptile didn't know anyone in there. At least not well enough to celebrate with them.

"You alright Rogue?"

The turtle glanced back and saw his L-wearing counterpart standing there on the porch. The foul-mouthed turtle snorted and turned fully to face him.

"Well, all things considering I'm stuck here," he growled.

"The Ninja Master and the magistrate are going to try everything they can to find your world," Leonardo assured him and stepped off the porch. He walked to his counterpart.

"Yeah, yeah heard all that crap already," Rogue grunted. "I'm living on charity of others. I do not like that."

"Just because we are helping you, doesn't mean you can't try and do something on your own. I mean you will be living here, where you can walk around openly without anyone blinking an eye," the-L-wearing turtle said.

"Right, and what should I do around here?" the other ninja snorted.

"Well, I am still on the lookout for new deputies." General Magistrate Raphael appeared on the porch, he was holding a glass of champagne.

"We still have several thousand positions to fill just in this section of the world. There is a tryout test on Wednesday if you are interested," he added.

"Riiight, don't I have to be a citizen or something?" Rogue grunted, but his frown disappeared when the cloak-clad turtle shook his head.

"You are living in this dimension for now and if you pass the test, then there is very little stopping you. You just might not rise in ranks very quickly unless you get actual citizenship," Raphael explained. Leonardo looked at his foul-mouthed counterpart who seemed to be thinking.

"Wednesday eh?" he then said.

* * *

"So you and Don are heading off tomorrow?" Deputy Magistrate Michelangelo inquired, bit surprised. He was talking with Leo, the non-letter wearing ninja and the two Splinters.

"Yeah." the blue-masked turtle nodded. "Splinter's idea. He thought we might want to head off together, collect our thoughts together, just head out and not worry about things here and what happened for the past few days."

"In your world or somewhere else?" the deputy wondered.

"Don and I agreed not to risk any complications, especially since other worlds are open to us now. We are taking the Battle-Shell over to the cyborg's world and taking a road trip there. Raphael is going to provide us with maps and money we will need," Leo explained. Mike nodded. This made sense.

"So any words if the assassin got away?" the basic-green ninja wondered.

"He got out of there unfortunately. Saw him taking his sons to the Ice Cream Palace yesterday," the Deputy Magistrate said,

"Well that was to be expected." Leo shook his head.

"He has the uncanny ability to escape I fear," the grey-furred Splinter muttered.

"But he won't be getting Yuri and his team back. The soldiers have all underwent the necessary surgery to clean them off the control." Cyborg Raphael approached them.

"Speaking of them, what are they going to do?" Leo turned to the mechanical turtle.

"Not sure, they took off with dimension travelers. I think they are at least going to stay low for now," the cyborg told him.

"They might as well; I don't think the assassin liked them switching sides. If he has figured that out," the basic-green ninja nodded.

"Let's not worry about that now, we are here to celebrate with General Magistrate Raphael and his family," grey-furred Splinter suggested, his counterpart nodded in agreement.

With that they looked over the living room. Rogue had been finally convinced to come in. Shortly later the younger April and Casey Jones arrived to the celebration as well. The events of the past few days were forgotten for now.

* * *

"So now what?" Demolisher Raphael grunted as he sat down in the living room. The assassin was sitting nearby reading the newspaper. On the front was a large headline, mentioning the appointment of the General Magistrate.

"We relax for now. His majesty is working on the new soldiers with General Murrow and well we enjoy the money we got for this. Even though I could have lived without several things," the black-clad turtle told him without looking up from his readings.

"So we are having a lull on big operations correct?" Ex-Emperor Donatello inquired and walked into the living room.

"We are." The assassin first now glanced up from his papers. Obsidian came running inside holding a remote control, he was following a small racecar.

"Then I was wondering if I would be allowed to engage in a small operation of my own. Just a small side project to keep me occupied." the other black-clad reptile folded his arms and regarded his employer.

"Aren't you working on the soldiers?" Assassin Leonardo raised an eye ridge.

"Oh that's already done, they are up and ready. I just simply installed mind control chips in all of them," the former overlord shrugged.

"Now why didn't we think of that sooner?" The black-masked turtle palmed his face.

"You need any help with that side project of yours?" the Demolisher asked. Donatello looked at him and smiled.

"Actually you and your explosive expertise would be quite useful," he said. "And I would like to use Mad Michelangelo as well."

"Then by all means you three go and have fun. I'm sitting here and I'm not doing ANYTHING for the next few weeks," the assassin grunted and his foot was hit by the racecar, prompting him to look down.

"Oopsie," Obsidian put the car in reverse and it hit the couch. His father chuckled and signaled to his son to come over.

"Come with me, Raphael, I'll tell you what I have in mind," the ex-Emperor Donatello said and started to head out of the living room. The Demolisher nodded and rose up.

The assassin in the meanwhile was being allowed to try his son's remote control car. Obsidian made sure to instruct him on what to do. Silver shortly later came with his own remote controlled car and the three were soon fully engaged in a car race in the living room.

 **The End**


End file.
